A Senhora do Lago
by Ana Paula Snape
Summary: Essa estória nada tem a ver com fanfiction, mas estou muito a fim de divulgála portanto resolvi postála aqui. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

A Senhora do Lago Ana Paula Medeiros 

_**Capítulo Um**_

Verão de 889 D.C.

Décimo primeiro ano do reinado de

Alfred de Wessex,

Mércia.

Venn ap Griffin, príncipe de Leam, seguiu silenciosamente a irmã pela trilha que subia para o mirante das Sete Irmãs, de onde se descortinava o vale de Avon. As rochas se projetavam para fora da terra, na extremidade da floresta. Nem ele nem a irmã, Virna, podiam decifrar os símbolos do alfabeto _ogham_ entalhados nas pedras, embora estivessem bastante familiarizados com o latim das abadias e do tribunal de seu primo e guardião, o rei Alfred.

Venn fez um gesto para Virna, instando que saltasse para a plataforma mais alta. Ela estendeu-se sobre a pedra aquecida pelo sol e puxou o manto sobre os cabelos cor de fogo, para ocultá-los. Bem abaixo, a floresta terminava na confluência dos rios Avon e o poeirento Leam.

Naquela época do ano, o Leam deveria fluir profundo e ligeiro, alimentando o Avon. Mas nenhuma chuva caíra desde Beltane, em primeiro de maio. Os deuses estavam infelizes e a terra, em tumulto. Os velhos espíritos lutavam contra os novos para decidir quem dominaria o mundo dos homens. As pessoas, confusas, não sabiam a quem dirigir suas súplicas para abrandar tão amarga seca.

 Diga-me, irmãozinho, que preço você pediu por Taliesin, o Branco, no mercado de Warwick?  Virna rompeu o silêncio depois de se acomodar na pedra.

 Taliesin é um cavalo valioso, cheio de espírito e coragem. Eu pedi cem marcos de ouro, mas um dinamarquês quis roubar-me, oferecendo vinte e seis míseros sacos de grãos mofados do ano passado.

 Seis sacos de grãos já seria muito.  Virna estudou o perfil de Venn, que esquadrinhava atentamente o ressequido vale.

 Pelo que conheço dos viquingues, talvez me pagassem com seis sacos de pedras  Venn replicou desdenhosamente.  Eu não queria ser enganado nem fazer um mau negócio.

 Ah, entendo.  Virna balançou a cabeça. O irmão prezava o cavalo branco e não queria realmente vendê-lo.

 Mas não haverá problema algum. Eu posso levá-lo para pastar no campo mais distante.

 Cavalos fortes comem aveia e grama  Virna ponderou , como as vacas e as ovelhas. Eles não querem folhas secas de carvalho e samambaia. Nós não teremos como mantê-lo se a seca continuar.

 Eu sei o que fazer para acabar com a seca  Venn retrucou.

Virna lançou um olhar arguto ao perfil bem talhado do irmão. Venn não passava de um menino, e se deixava influenciar com facilidade pelos velhos da floresta de Arden.

 Eu não quero que você dê ouvidos ao que Tegwin diz. Não acredite em suas profecias tolas, meu querido.

 Esse é um assunto para homens  o rapaz rebateu em tom peremptório.  Portanto, não é da conta das mulheres.

 Queira desculpar-me, alteza.  Virna franziu o cenho, o que tinha o poder de acabar com a arrogância de seu jovem irmão.  Você fará o que eu mandar Venn ap Griffin!

 Está bem, está bem  o rapazinho aquiesceu, acenando com a mão com impaciência para apaziguá-la.  Olhe para este lado do rio Avon, Virna. Eu a trouxe aqui para que visse isso.

Entre o rio modorrento e o curso ressequido do Leam, uma dúzia de viquingues trabalhava, guiando bois e arados, traçando sulcos na terra. Alguns retiravam as cascas das toras obtidas de uma árvore derrubada. Outros cuidavam do fogo de uma enorme fogueira, queimando folhas secas e galhos.

A fumaça proveniente da fogueira recendia a tanino e, como uma imensa pluma negra, estendia-se para o céu, onde assumia o contorno de um bando de abutres.

Venn estendeu-se ao lado da irmã sem se dar ao trabalho de cobrir a cabeça. Seus cabelos castanhos, a pele bronzeada, o colete de couro, tudo se mimetizava nas cores neutras das rochas. Só os tons rubros dos cabelos de Virna e o brilho dourado da reluzente gargantilha que lhe adornava o pescoço esbelto precisavam ser escondidos naquela paisagem.

Virna inspecionou superficialmente o vale, desde a alta paliçada que dominava a colina de Warnick até os limites do fértil vale. Duas antigas estradas romanas se entrecruzavam no vale, a Fosse Way e a Watling Street. Warnick exercia controle sobre ambas, bem como sobre a ponte do rio Avon. Cada pedaço de terra fora da floresta de Arden fora transformado pelos usurpadores viquingues em campos cultivados.

Na verdade, a própria floresta se reduzia cada vez mais, porque os viquingues constantemente cortavam e queimavam árvores para ampliar o espaço destinado à plantação. Assim, onde havia um bosque de carvalhos num dia, no outro se encontrava uma área de cultivo.

Perto dos campos ficavam seus alojamentos comunais, cada um formado por incontáveis casebres de taipa. Eles proliferavam como fungos venenosos nos troncos dos carvalhos sagrados, em anos chuvosos.

Virna detectava muitas diferenças entre a paisagem diante de seus olhos e a que observara no dia primeiro de maio. Nem uma gota de chuva havia caído naqueles dois meses, e, em conseqüência, a terra estava crestada e o rio Avon, abaixo do nível, fluindo morosamente.

 O que me queria mostrar irmãozinho?

 Eles derrubaram os carvalhos neste lado do Leam.  O garoto apontou a nova região desflorestada.

 Não!  Ela protestou num murmúrio.  Não podem fazer isso. A Watling Street, no norte do Avon, é a fronteira. Eles não têm permissão para destruir o nosso bosque. É uma desobediência às leis de dois reis.

 Por acaso os dinamarqueses se importam com as leis de Wessex? Não vejo nenhum dos homens do rei Alfred ordenando aos viquingues que fiquem do seu lado da Watling Street  Venn zombou.  Esses invasores não pararão até alcançarem o mar, em Glamorgan.

 Maldita Embla!  Virna cerrou o punho e bateu-o contra a pedra.  Alguém precisa detê-la!

 Quem? Não você. Muito menos eu.

Virna não podia soerguer-se sem correr o risco de ser vista pelos viquingues que trabalhavam nos dois lados do rio. Ela desejava de todo coração, proteger o irmão contra todos os perigos que o rondavam.

 Eu posso e vou, de alguma forma!  Jurou.

 Psiu!  Venn pediu-lhe silêncio. Cavaleiros aproximavam-se a galope pela Fosse Way.

 Não faça "psiu" para mim  Virna ralhou, aquietando-se mesmo assim.

 Embla está cada dia mais afetada  o irmão comentou ciente do ódio havia muito existente entre Virna e sua adversária.  Agora, aonde quer que vá, obriga um menino viquingue a levar seu estandarte na frente.  Ele puxou o arco que trazia no ombro e retirou uma flecha da aljava.  Morro de vontade de furar-lhe as vestes.

 Espere — Virna ordenou, pousando a mão em seu pulso quando já ajustava a corda do arco. Abaixo deles, a Fosse Way se estendia ao longo do vale do Avon. Só a copa dos carvalhos impedia os irmãos de serem vistos por Embla Garganta de Prata e seu séqüito de guerreiros, que galopavam trilha acima.  Vejamos quem é que ela vai saudar. Olhe quantos cavaleiros! De onde acha que eles vêm?

 Anglia oriental, a julgar pela cor do pó em suas montarias  Venn sussurrou com redobrada cautela, pois o som se propagava com facilidade pelas árvores.

Ambos escutaram o clangor das ferraduras dos cavalos que se aproximavam. Embla e seu porta-estandarte cavalgavam ao encontro deles. A bandeira de Embla recusava-se a tremular no ar parado e poeirento. O calor feroz abatia o tecido do mesmo modo como submetia as pessoas a uma letárgica exaustão. O suor escorria por entre os seios de Virna, que girou a cabeça e aguçou os ouvidos para acompanhar os cumprimentos trocados pelos dinamarqueses.

 Por todas as oferendas em ouro lançadas ao fundo do sagrado Leam!  Venn espantou-se.  Olhe só o tamanho daquela comitiva! Mais colonos, sem dúvida.

Atônita, Virna contou o número de carroças que seguiam atrás dos cavaleiros. Havia também uma enorme quantidade de bestas de carga e de escravos, puxando trenós atulhados de caixas e pacotes.

Jamais presenciara um espetáculo como aquele! Nem mesmo o rei Alfred trazia uma comitiva tão numerosa e rica em sua visita anual à fronteira.

Perto do topo da colina, surgiram liteiras forradas de seda colorida e crajevadas de jóias, transportadas por dúzias de escravos. Algumas mulheres espiavam por entre o cortinado, ostentando diademas e gargantilhas deslumbrantes.

O séqüito de Embla, composto de seis cavaleiros, parou diante da majestosa procissão. Os viquingues recém-chegados haviam despido os mantos por causa do calor, apresentando uma verdadeira exibição de braços e troncos bronzeados e brilhantes de suor.

Até mesmo Embla se havia desvencilhado do manto guarnecido de arminho com que desfilava noite e dia, como se fosse um distintivo de sua posição social, esposa do sobrinho do rei de Danelaw. Mas o elmo de plumas ela conservou, a despeito da temperatura opressiva.

Quando a duas comitivas se encontraram na estrada, Embla sacou a espada e tocou o escudo polido, produzindo um ruído metálico. Suas palavras de saudação, contudo, perderam-se sob o retinir de cinco outras espadas de bronze.

Ela desmontou, seguindo o exemplo do cavaleiro que liderava o séqüito. O recém-chegado estendeu a mão em cumprimento. Embla segurou-lhe o braço numa familiar saudação viquingue e, então, maravilha das maravilhas, pousou o joelho no chão, tirou o elmo e curvou a cabeça dourada perante o homem.

 Quem é ele?  Venn indagou perplexo por ver Embla Garganta de Prata curvar-se diante do forasteiro.  Será que é um rei?

Igualmente surpresa, Virna sacudiu a cabeça.

 Não faço a menor idéia.  Seus olhos não se despregavam do homem alto e moreno, de cabelos escuros, que se destacava acima de Embla. Aros de ouro rodeavam-lhe os braços nus. Dois broches coruscantes prendiam-lhe o manto nos suspensórios de couro que lhe cruzavam o peito forte. Ele era tão trigueiro quanto Embla era loira, e sua pele cintilava como se fosse feita de carvalho dourado polido.  Não é ninguém que eu tenha visto na corte do rei Guthrum.

Ao lado dele, caminhava um homem mais escuro que o precioso ébano, envolto da cabeça aos pés em linho branco, que varria o pó da Fosse Way.

Virna pousou a mão em concha sobre as sobrancelhas, incapaz de compreender o que via.

 Será que são romanos?  Indagou, sentindo o sangue acelerar-se nas veias ao contemplar o belo homem vestido em trajes viquingues.

 Vamos descobrir.  Venn apressou-se a guardar a flecha, recolocando o arco no ombro. Deslizou para baixo da rocha e estendeu a mão para ajudar a irmã a descer.

Tomada da mesma curiosidade, Virna balançou a cabeça em aquiescência e apertou o cinturão sobre o manto curto.

 Vamos! Eu o levarei até o carvalho do rei Olfa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Os dois irmãos atravessaram a floresta rápida e silenciosamente, sem perturbar a paz que ali reinava; ambos respeitavam as criaturas do bosque e exigiam de seus vassalos que fizessem o mesmo.

A pequena corrida os conduzira à extremidade do Leam onde brotara uma série de faias, três verões antes, quando o rio transbordou. Os esbranquiçados troncos mostravam quanto o nível das águas baixara. Somente algumas poças umedeciam o fundo crestado de seu leito.

Virna saltou por uma ponte natural e deteve-se diante de um carvalho antigo e copado, onde seu avô Olfa repousara no dia de sua coroação. Alimentado por um lençol de água, o tronco nodoso e trançado do carvalho sustentava a copa mais frondosa da floresta do Lago Negro. Em conseqüência, o carvalho do rei Olfa estendia a sua sombra por uma longa área da Watling Street.

Ágil como um esquilo, Virna escalou a árvore e acomodou-se em seu galho favorito, de onde descortinava a estrada. Como o irmão a seguisse de perto, podia ouvir o protesto de seus pulmões pelo esforço, um lembrete da enfermidade quase fatal e o acometera durante o inverno. Preocupada, fitou-o de esguelha e reparou que seu rosto achava-se empalidecido e banhado de suor. Venn, porém, acocorou-se junto dela e acalmou a respiração. Nesse instante um grande tropel chamou-lhe a atenção de volta para o objetivo que os levara ali: espionar Embla Garganta de Prata.

Um par de galgos disparou pela clareira, precedendo os viajantes. Detiveram-se debaixo da grande árvore para farejar, saltando e latindo. Sem perder tempo, Virna lançou-lhe um feitiço, fazendo-os sentar-se abruptamente, ganindo, confusos, sem saber para onde tinha ido sua presa.

 Como pode ver meu caro lorde Edon  Embla vangloriou-se, orgulhosa, ao passar sob o carvalho do rei Olfa , eu desmatei toda a terra desde Warwick até a margem do rio. O solo daqui é muito bom, bem como ao longo do Avon. Meu melhor homem, Asgart, e seus cavaleiros proprietários de terras solicitaram o arrendamento dos novos baixios. Por esta época, no ano que vem todo o lado sul do vale estará arado e semeado. Trigo, aveia e lúpulo se dão bem aqui.

 Pelo que vejo, seus planos são bastante ambiciosos  o vice-rei Edon Halfdansson comentou, elogiando a esposa de seu sobrinho. Os sinais de prosperidade espalhavam-se ao seu redor, excluindo-se apenas o Leam. Ele se lembrava do rio como um fluxo selvagem, correndo livre e cheio. Naquele momento, não havia água suficiente nem sequer para mitigar a sede se seu cavalo.

Edon manejou as rédeas de Titã a fim de retroceder. Deteve o garanhão negro sob a sombra fresca do carvalho, aliviado por escapar do sol implacável. Enxugando a testa com o braço, esquadrinhou o forte no alto da colina, a cerca de cinco léguas de distância, na direção oeste.

Visto do topo da última elevação, o vale do Avon parecia incrivelmente fértil e produtivo. Num exame mais minucioso, porém, percebiam-se os efeitos da seca prolongada. A terra preta e rica estava crestada e crivada de sulcos.

 Há quanto tempo não chove?  Edon indagou, preocupado. A falta de chuva não era um problema restrito àquela região; os campos na terra dos francos mostravam-se em situação ainda pior. Já era o terceiro ano consecutivo de uma seca inexplicável.

 Há muito tempo, maldito seja Locke  Embla resmungou.  Nós fizemos tudo o que podíamos para juntar as nuvens no céu. Fizemos oferendas a Freya, lançamos encantamentos através do vento para os quatro anões. Tudo em vão.  Soergueu-se sobre a sela e endereçou um olhar de ódio aos bosques na outra margem do rio. Levantando o braço dourado e musculoso, apontou:  Lá está à raiz de todos os nossos problemas, lorde Edon.

 Como assim?  O vice-rei não percebia nenhum eflúvio malévolo naquele arvoredo. Contudo, não era dado a superstições e tampouco acreditava em magia negra ou presságios.

 A nascente do Leam situa-se no meio do bosque. Uma bruxa amaldiçoou o rio, fazendo-o secar. Ela espalhou seus feitiços por todos os carvalhos. É a própria encarnação do demônio que afugenta as nuvens que cruzam o céu.

 E esta bruxa seria a mesma que Guthrum conhece pelo nome de Virna ap Griffin?  Ele perguntou num tom tão seco quanto o dia de verão.

Venn dirigiu um olhar penetrante à irmã. Esta, porém, só se moveu para indicar-lhe que permanecesse quieto.

 _Aye_  Embla confirmou.  Se ela tiver a ousadia de atravessar o rio nas minhas terras, eu a cortarei em sete pedaços e aprisionarei sua alma num jarro hermeticamente lacrado.

Edon desviou os olhos para fitar a esposa do sobrinho. Alta e robusta, Embla Garganta de Prata causava-lhe uma forte impressão. Seus seios volumosos ameaçavam romper a túnica de algodão. Mechas espessas de cabelo cor de trigo coroavam-lhe a cabeça altiva. A despeito de suas formas generosas, todavia, não era atraente. Sua voz soava tensa e estridente, sua boca curvava-se para baixo nos cantos, num esgar sinistro. Ele preferia as mulheres que ao menos tentavam parecerem suaves e femininas.

Uma gargantilha de prata ricamente lavrada constituía seu único adorno. Em compensação, Embla portava um escudo grande, usava elmo e proteção de couro nos braços e pernas. Era óbvio que ela se considerava antes de tudo uma guerreira.

 Espere aqui  o vice-rei ordenou. Pressionou os flancos do garanhão para fazer meia-volta e galopou até o alto da colina, a fim de juntar-se ao comboio. As cortinas de uma das liteiras se entreabriam e _lady_ Eloya fitou-o com ar de interrogação, o olhar ensombrecido pelo cosmético que lhe tingia as pálpebras, resultando numa aparência tão exótica quanto o perfume doce e forte que a envolvia.

 Ainda falta muito para chegarmos, lorde Lobo?  A dama indagou no idioma dele, atribuindo-lhe um título honorífico que denotava respeito e temor.

 Não  Edon murmurou em persa, língua nativa dela.  Como está Rebeca?

 Suportando, meu senhor, como é dever de todas as mulheres. O bebê aguarda condições mais apropriadas para nascer. É o desejo de Alá  _lady_ Eloya replicou.

 Não pouparei esforços para abreviar esta expedição infernal a Warwick, minhas senhoras. Lá, todas ficarão mais confortáveis.  Edon deixou a cortina de seda fechar-se e ordenou a Rashid que se mantivesse junto da caravana das mulheres.

Determinada a não se tornar um fardo para o vice-rei, Rebeca de Hebron dispensou a ajuda do médico persa que ele pusera à sua disposição quando a bolsa se rompeu, naquela manhã, indicando que o nascimento do bebê não tardaria a acontecer. Edon então propôs interromper a jornada, mas ela também rejeitou a idéia. Não queria dar à luz em plena estrada e alegou que o movimento suave da liteira lhe acalmava as dores. Mesmo assim, ele ordenou a Rashid, marido de _lady_ Eloya, que não se afastasse da parturiente, para o caso de suas habilidades médicas serem requisitadas.

A um sinal de Edon, os carregadores imediatamente ergueram as liteiras e retomaram um passo firme e ritmado, atrás dos cem cavalos da comitiva.

Outro grupo de escravos puxava os trenós que transportavam os animais de estimação do senhor de Warwick para a fortaleza. Não havia como persuadir os cavalos e os bois a arrastar as jaulas do leão, do crocodilo e da loba. Assim, cabia aos homens a tarefa que os animais domesticados se recusavam a desempenhar.

Edon acompanhou com os olhos o desfile de seu séqüito durante alguns minutos. Por fim, emergiu da nuvem de poeira levantada por um rebanho de ovelhas e deteve-se sob o carvalho. Apanhou o odre de vinho e retirou-lhe a rolha. Erguendo a cabeça, sorveu um longo gole. Nesse instante, divisaram-se os espiões por entre os galhos da árvore. O menino e a garota tentaram imobilizar-se ainda mais, como se quisessem transformar-se na estátua de Gaul na colunata, em Roma. Uma repentina brisa agitou as folhas ao redor deles. Com gestos tranqüilos, Edon tampou o bornal, sem desviar os olhos dos dois.

 Ora, ora! Com que então, vocês ousam espionar-me?  Já fazia uma boa dúzia de anos que ele não usava o idioma bretão, mas tinha certeza de que suas palavras haviam sido entendidas. Prova disso foi a reação do menino, que levou a mão até a faca em seu cinturão.

 Nem pense em tentar algo tão tolo, rapaz  o vice-rei advertiu-o.  Eu o teria esfolado de orelha a orelha antes que você pudesse ao menos esboçar um golpe.

Venn largou a faca, convencido de que o homem não estava brincando. Ele jamais se deparara com alguém mais ameaçador. Quando Virna lhe tocou a mão para acalmá-lo, percebeu que a irmã sentia-se igualmente amedrontada.

 Não costumo tratar os espiões e os covardes com cortesia. Vocês têm até o pôr-do-sol para se apresentarem perante mim em Warwick. Deverão declarar seus nomes e o de seu pai, bem como o clã a que pertence.

Edon segurou as rédeas com a mão esquerda e preparou-se para seguir o comboio até seu castelo, na colina de Warwick.

 Não me obriguem a voltar para procurá-los. Jamais esqueço um rosto nem perdôo desobediência  proferiu em tom baixo e enganosamente suave.  Ah, e aceitem um conselho... tomem um banho antes de comparecerem à minha corte. Posso sentir o cheiro de vocês a quilômetros de distância. Não se arrisquem a insultar-me uma segunda vez.

Dito isto, Edon saiu a galope, sem olhar para trás.

Venn pulou do galho às costas do cavaleiro que se afastava, levantando espirais de pó.

 Volte aqui, seu viquingue sujo, e eu lhe mostrarei quem é que cheira mal!

Virna desceu da árvore e, agarrando-lhe o pulso, puxou-o para trás do tronco, onde não podiam ser avistados da estrada.

 Fique quieto!  Ordenou.  Nunca mais se atreva a agir desse modo! Se aquele homem voltasse, com certeza o faria em pedaços!  Embora seu tom de voz fosse brando, a fúria contida em suas palavras era evidente.

Escarnecer de um vice-rei viquingue constituía uma inadmissível tolice. Virna não toleraria tal demonstração de estupidez novamente.

Venn alcançou o arco em seu ombro.

 Pois mostrarei a ele!

 Você não mostrará coisa alguma!  Ela apertou-lhe a orelha energicamente e o empurrou pela ponte de madeira até um local seguro.

A veemência com que tentava sufocar a rebeldia de Venn apenas revelava quanto o confronto com o estrangeiro a perturbara.

 Não me desafie, Venn ap Griffin. Experimente desobedecer-me e eu lhe arrancarei o couro!

Ela sacudiu-lhe os ombros estreitos. Então, arrependendo-se, aconchegou-o em seus braços, com se assim pudesse protegê-lo de qualquer perigo.

 Nunca mais se comporte desse modo!  Sussurrou.  Não arrisque sua vida só pelo prazer de provocar o vice-rei. Você me ouviu? Já esqueceu nosso pai e todos os nossos parentes que morreram na ponta de uma espada viquingue?

 Não!  A exclamação soou abafada.

Venn era apenas um menino. E meninos que desafiam viquingues não tinham muita chance de atingir a idade adulta.

Aquele medo justificava a raiva da irmã mais velha, e ele sabia bem disso.

Afastando-o um pouco, Virna fitou-lhe os olhos de um azul claro e límpido.

 Venn acredite em mim, algum dia você ocupará seu lugar neste mundo como um legítimo príncipe  ela prometeu com convicção.  Os viquingues o temerão você não passa de uma criança vulnerável. O tempo e o rei Alfred estão do nosso lado.

 O rei nada faz por nós, Vivi. Todos os dias, mais e mais invasores ancoram seus navios em nossas orlas. Alfred não toma nenhuma providência para impedi-los. Não ao contrário, indica-lhes a Watling Street. E eles vêm construir suas fazendas aqui em Leam. Não sei de nenhum que tenha ido para Anglia ou York...

 Eu sei de tudo isso  Virna interrompeu-lhe o protesto.  Mas nosso primo não pode atacar os viquingues só porque não gosta que ancorem seus navios no litoral bretão. Os dois reis assinaram um tratado de paz. Temos de confiar na lei como proteção.

Venn sacudiu a cabeça.

 De que servem palavras num pergaminho? Ou tratados com inimigos estrangeiros? Um rei de verdade deve agir.

 Não, nós temos de dar à lei de Alfred uma chance de funcionar. Agora, obedeça-me, volte para o lago e retome as lições com Selwyn. Verifique se as meninas cumpriram suas tarefas. Eu logo estarei lá.

 Aonde você vai?

Virna sacudiu os cabelos para soltar as tranças.

 A Warwick, ora... Vou apresentar-me perante o vice-rei, conforme ele ordenou. Mas você não irá comigo, e nem pense em contrariar minhas ordens.  Virna comandava com facilidade. Aos vinte anos, exibia uma completa autoridade sobre os irmãos e criados.

Venn não desperdiçou seu tempo argumentando, seria absolutamente inútil, mas ardia de vontade de se vingar do arrogante viquingue que zombara deles em seu próprio idioma. Apesar disso, e embora jamais fosse capaz de admiti-lo para a irmã, o fato era que se sentia fascinado com a comitiva do vice-rei, especialmente com as jaulas repletas de animais exóticos.

Em vez de discutir, lançou-lhe um olhar desdenhoso. As duas túnicas simples que cobriam o torso de Virna estavam cingidas em sua cintura por um cinturão de couro. Embla Garganta de Prata zombaria dela se comparecesse a Warwick com aqueles trajes.

 Vivi você não está adequadamente vestida para ir à corte  comentou.

Aquela observação fez Virna recordar as palavras do vice-rei. Ele a insultara no âmago de sua feminilidade. Afinal, todos a consideravam uma mulher de extraordinária beleza, desejada, conquanto inacessível, por todos os homens da corte de dois reis. Um vivo rubor espalhou-se por suas faces.

 Veja, é isso que eu quero que você perceba pequeno Venn. Como homem adulto e experiente o viquingue é versado na arte da esgrima verbal. É óbvio que ele não detectou nossa presença pelo cheiro. A menos que tenha olfato de lobo. De qualquer forma, não se preocupe. No caminho para Warwick, passarei pela aldeia de Wootton e tomarei banho na cabana de mãe Wren antes de vestir-me e colocar minha coroa. Anime-se, tudo dará certo.

O vice-rei Edon Halfdansson experimentou um grande desapontamento ao deparar-se com a fortaleza. Dez anos antes, comprara as terras da colina de Warwick do último proprietário, um cavaleiro do antigo clã de Leam. Na verdade, motivos para desapontar-se não lhe faltavam. Seu sobrinho, marido de Embla, havia desaparecido e a construção do castelo, depois de uma década inteira, ainda estava longe de sua conclusão.

Além disso, o palácio revelou-se um abrigo ineficaz contra o sol abrasador. As paredes de pedra retinham calor, e a débil brisa que corria pelo pátio não circulava pelas câmaras. Claro que havia janelas e portas estrategicamente colocadas no projeto de Edon, mas Embla não as levara em consideração, alegando que assim procedera para proteger os tesouros enviados ao longo dos anos pelo vice-rei contra possíveis assaltos. "Não se pode confiar nesses escravos mercianos", ela acrescentara.

Ele, porém, não deu muita atenção ao descaso da sobrinha em relação à planta original. Na verdade, não esperava muito de sua habilidade em administrar a construção. O que lhe ocupava a mente, naquele momento, era a reação de seus amigos e criados ao novo lar.

Eli franzia a testa cada vez que olhava para o rio barrento ou para a floresta. Rashid também não escondia certo desconforto em relação ao bosque, que se estendia por acres e acres, a perder de vista. Quanto às mulheres, Eloya e Rebeca quase desmaiavam em conseqüência do excessivo calor. Seu único consolo era a casa de banho.

 Diga-me, qual foi à última vez que você viu seu marido?  Indagou, pondo de lado a taça de vinho aguado que a sobrinha mandara buscar na adega.  Guthrum me contou que já faz sete meses que ele desapareceu.

 Onze luas  Embla corrigiu-o, fechando os dedos grossos ao redor do punho da espada. Edon refletiu que, se ela fosse um homem, aquele gesto o teria colocado de sobreaviso, e, se ele fosse menos que um viquingue, com certeza se consideraria insultado.  É muito tempo, lorde Edon. Já desisti de tornar a ver Harald Jorgensson vivo.

 Em seu lugar eu não desistiria tão cedo.  Ele ergueu a mão, convidando-a a sentar-se, mas Embla ignorou a invitação, permanecendo de pé.  Você é esposa de um dinamarquês, já devia saber que seu marido pode estar em pleno oceano. Quem sabe, neste momento Harald encontra-se num navio rumo ao norte, em busca de peles e jóias para presenteá-la. Onze luas não são tanto tempo assim. Eu mesmo já fiz viagens bem mais longas.

 Perdoe-me por lembrar-lhe, _milorde_, de que o Avon não tem saída para o mar.

 Ah, mas, dependendo do calado, há navios que passam de um rio para o outro. Tanto o Severn quanto o Trent dão acesso ao mar.

 Nós estamos muito no interior, lorde Edon, não seria fácil chegar ao oceano. Além disso, há represas no caminho que impedem a passagem. Não, meu Harald não viajaria assim, sem nem sequer me avisar. Eu tenho certeza de que os druidas o mataram, ou aprisionaram em algum lugar perto do Lago Negro.

 Nesse caso, por que não mandou uma patrulha para investigar?

 É impossível localizar esse lago, no coração da floresta de Arden. Os druidas o protegem com encantamentos poderosos, que fazem os intrusos andarem em círculos. E aquela maldita bruxa lançou feitiços para transformar meus guerreiros mais corajosos em loucos aterrorizados. Acredite _milorde_, meu Harald foi assassinado. Ninguém me convencerá do contrário.

Durante alguns instantes, Edon meditou sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

 Foi exatamente isso o que Guthrum me informou, mas ele salientou que não havia prova alguma para fundamentar essa acusação. Afinal, nem o corpo de Harald foi encontrado.

 Eu não preciso de provas.  Ela enrijeceu a mandíbula.  Harald desapareceu em primeiro de agosto do ano passado, na noite do grande sacrifício oferecido pelos druidas ao seu deus Lugh.

 Interessante. Então, ainda existem druidas nestas ilhas?  Ele comentou, divertido.  E eu que julguei que os romanos os tivessem eliminado com suas espadas!

 Pois sim! Esses selvagens vagueiam por aí, ocultos na floresta  Embla resmungou, virando-se para contemplar o pátio através da porta aberta. As carroças, trenós e liteiras atravancavam toda a área cercada pela inadequada paliçada de madeira. Ouvira Edon observar com um de seus homens que, em Constantinopla, onde passara sete anos como emissário de Guthrum, uma muralha como aquela serie incendiada apenas para demonstrar sua inutilidade. Pois que queimassem! Para ela, não faria a menor diferença.

 Tem absoluta certeza da data em que Harald sumiu?  Insistiu ele.  Foi no dia de Lammas?

Expondo os dentes grandes e imaculadamente brancos, ela sorriu com desdém:

 Por que não teria certeza? Você não viveu aqui durante todos esses anos, como eu. Era primeiro de agosto, a festa de Lughnasa. À noite em que os druidas sacrificaram um homem aos seus deuses dos lagos e dos rios.

 É verdade, fazia muito tempo que eu não vinha a Warwick, _lady_ Embla  Edon concordou com tranqüilidade , mas lembro-me muito bem do povo. Em sua maioria, constitui-se de fazendeiros simples e pacíficos.

A sobrinha bufou.

 Simples e pacíficos? Canibais é que eles são! Queimam pessoas em suas fogueiras de Beltane. Chacinam crianças e enterram-lhes os ossos debaixo de suas casas!

 São tão incivilizados assim?  O vice-rei ergueu uma sobrancelha.  Que curiosa semelhança com a nossa gente. Os viquingues deixam os recém-nascidos expostos às intempéries em sua primeira noite de vida. Pelos padrões bizantinos e romanos somos todos bárbaros. Não somos?

A esposa de Harald lançou-lhe um olhar enfurecido, considerando-o um preguiçoso, enfraquecido pela vida confortável da corte. Não teria nenhuma utilidade para uma mulher determinada a proteger a riqueza que acumulara.

Graças a Odin, Guthrum a avisara com antecedência da chegada do vice-rei. Quantas vezes desejara a morte dele!

Agora que o via pessoalmente pela primeira vez, algo lhe dizia que o "Lobo" de Warwick não ficaria uma semana em seu castelo. No mais tardar em dez dias, ele se retiraria para Anglia.

Mudando o tema da conversa, perguntou-lhe com falsa solicitude:

 Nosso vinho não lhe agradou?

Edon, porém, não mordeu a isca.

 Não encontrei vinhedos em seus campos áridos.

 É muito observador, lorde Edon.  O tom de Embla se modificara sutilmente, e ele sorriu ao acrescentar:  A abadia de Crowland foi construída sem levar em consideração a fertilidade do solo. O mesmo se pode dizer da abadia de Evesham. Mesmo assim, os monges conseguiram fabricar bons vinhos, suas adegas são excelentes. Bom seria se pudéssemos enviá-los para o inferno de que tanto falam e cuidássemos nós mesmos da produção de vinho.

Sem se abalar com a maldade da resposta, ele sorveu mais um gole da intragável bebida e voltou à carga:

 Quem você acha que matou meu sobrinho?

Mais uma vez, os dedos de Embla agarraram o punho da espada.

 Tegwin, o druida  afirmou, empertigando-se como se rejeitasse a autoridade do vice-rei sobre ela.

Edon desistiu do vinho e empurrou a taça para o lado.

 O que aconteceu com a adega que mandei meu sobrinho construir? Eu trouxe um bom estoque, mas este calor infernal estragará todos os barris, se não os guardar adequadamente.

Embla esforçou-se para controlar o próprio mau gênio. Desviou o olhar para os campos, que, segundo acreditava, demonstrava os méritos de seu trabalho. Aquele horroroso castelo de pedra que Edon tanto prezava não tinha, na realidade, a menor importância. As terras férteis arrancadas das mãos dos preguiçosos leamurianos constituíam o verdadeiro tesouro de Warwick.

 Eu alterei alguns dos seus planos, _milorde_. Devido à inclinação do terreno, foi preciso transferir alguns dos compartimentos para outros lugares. Agora que já mitigou a sede, não quer dar uma volta para verificar tudo?

 Mas é claro  ele assentiu, ansioso por inspecionar cada centímetro de sua propriedade.

O edifício de pedra resultara primitivo e rude, em sua concepção. Contudo, era natural que assim pensasse, acostumado como estava com os esplendores de Constantinopla, a mais preciosa das cidades, fervilhando de artesãos, filósofos e estudiosos.

Não duvidava que, com o tempo, promoveria as mudanças imprescindíveis para tornar o castelo mais bonito e confortável. Afinal, aquele seria o seu lar. Já cansara de perambular pelo mundo, cumprindo as ordens de seu irmão, o rei Guthrun. Agora, com trinta e nove anos, pretendia estabelecer a própria corte e fazer de Warwick um centro de estudos que rivalizaria com Bizâncio.

O prédio quadrado de dois andares era só o começo do que sonhara construir.

Sem ocultar a satisfação, Embla levou-o para conhecer a ala onde se instalara. O telhado era recoberto de sapé. Os aposentos tinham pé-direito alto, de modo que a fumaça do fogão e da lareira não impregnava os ambientes. A câmara maior era usada como salão para festas e refeições.

 Acostumei-me a cear aqui, _milorde_. Contudo, se minha presença for requerida no salão principal, não hesitarei em mudar meus hábitos.

 Isso não será necessário  o vice-rei replicou com secura. Olhando ao redor, viu muitos escravos ocupados em suas tarefas. As mulheres assavam pão e grandes pedaços de carne, que chiavam sobre as labaredas dos fogões. Edon, como a maioria dos viquingues, crescera num lugar parecido com aquele. As fazendas eram a espinha dorsal da economia e da cultura de seu povo. O alojamento de Embla não se mostrava diferente de uma centena de outros que visitara em suas viagens.

Contudo, preferia os palácios que conhecera em Roma e Alexandria. Que jardins maravilhosos! Havia beleza por toda a parte para onde se olhasse. Era assim que Warwick viria a ser.

Despertando de seus devaneios, voltou a atenção para a sobrinha, que marchava com um rigor militar.

 Que peça curiosa  comentou, tocando o cabo de osso trabalhado da adaga de Embla.  Quem a fez?

O interesse que demonstrou pela faca, de que ela tanto se orgulhava, provocou-lhe um sorriso genuíno, o primeiro que via no rosto da sobrinha.

 Falkirk, meu escultor. É um mestre na arte de entalhar osso e marfim. Esta aqui é a imagem da deusa Freya caçando um javali.

 Um trabalho ambicioso  Edon aprovou, avaliando o peso e o equilíbrio da lâmina.  Excelente arma. Mas espero que você não tenha de lutar para se defender.

 Hum!  Embla bufou.  São poucos os que ousam desafiar-me.

 Foi o que ouvi  ele replicou, estendendo-lhe a espada para que ela examinasse.  A minha é mais modesta, embora mortífera. E isso é o mais importante, quando se trata de armas, não acha? De qualquer forma, aconselho-a a manter a adaga sempre na bainha. É melhor.

Com essa crítica, o vice-rei caminhou até o poço e mergulhou a mão para apanhar um pouco de água. O calor deixava-o sedento.

Asgart, capitão de Embla, apressou-se a jogar o balde para arranjar mais água fresca. De súbito, o homem soltou um grito. Diante de seus olhos, o nível descera mais três metros.

O brado de alarme de Asgart atraiu todos os que estavam no pátio. A pequena multidão contemplou o poço e testemunhou o fenômeno. Depois que o nível tornou a cair, a água agitou-se, enchendo-se de espuma e exalando um odor fétido.

 O poço foi envenenado!  Asgart exclamou, jogando o balde longe.

Edon recuou, enojado com o cheiro de enxofre. Entretanto, pouco antes ele bebera uma água pura e doce.

Embla correu para o lado dele e colocou a mão no líquido turvo. Medo e desconfiança obscureceram-lhe o semblante.

 Isto é uma maldição!  Anunciou.  A bruxa lançou outro feitiço em nós!  Furiosa, virou-se para seu capitão.  Asgart traga-me aquela mulher! Dobre o número de homens da patrulha. Encontre-a antes que nos cause males ainda pior. Ela pagará caro por isto!

 Conforme ordena, _milady_  o guerreiro curvou-se.

Todavia, antes que ele pudesse reunir seus soldados, Edon interveio:

 Não há necessidade de enviar patrulha alguma.

 Mas...

 Mantenha seus homens aqui, realizando as tarefas costumeiras  o vice-rei comandou, assumindo o controle e a defesa de sua propriedade.  Não podemos agir baseados em hipóteses absurdas. Minha sobrinha se excedeu, o nervosismo a fez esquecer que sou eu quem dá as ordens aqui. Meus homens cuidarão de proteger a fortaleza, quando for o caso. Fui claro, Embla Garganta de Prata?

Tanto Embla quanto seu capitão ficaram atordoados com a contra-ordem do vice-rei. Após um longo e tenso instante de silêncio, ela reportou:

 Caro _milorde_, você não conhece a situação, nem faz idéia do que ocorre aqui.

 Sei o bastante para perceber que os poços secam durante uma seca e que, quando isso acontece, a água pode estragar-se. O fenômeno é obra da natureza, prezada sobrinha, não de bruxaria. Agora mande seus homens de volta ao trabalho.

 Vocês ouviram o vice-rei. Mexam-se!  Ela bradou a contragosto.

Edon observou-lhes os semblantes assustados e questionou o que os amedrontaria mais, a rigidez de Embla ou as próprias crendices supersticiosas.

Quanto a ele, não acreditava em nada daquela tolice. Bruxas, feitiços, pura bobagem. Contendo um sorriso zombeteiro, voltou-se para ouvir o recado que _lady_ Eloya mandara um criado transmitir. O poço interno também não apresentava condições de uso. O que significava que a água da casa de banho também estava imprestável.

 Rig teremos de cavar um canal por baixo da paliçada para trazer a água do rio até aqui  Edon disse ao seu homem de confiança, que balançou a cabeça e comentou:

 Esse povo é muito crédulo, _milorde_.

Olhando de esguelha para a sobrinha que se afastava, ele replicou:

 _Aye_. Mas talvez, com o tempo, possamos educá-lo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Três**_

O calor do dia não se abrandou até o sol afundar no horizonte. Uma brisa suave que soprava do rio acariciou Virna ap Griffin gentilmente, refrescando-a em sua caminhada até o topo da colina de Warwick. O belo e rubro reflexo do sol poente tornou mais fácil para ela deslizar despercebida pelos portões abertos da fortaleza e acercar-se do sólido castelo. Seus cabelos ruivos e a manta escarlate que fora de sua mãe mimetizavam-se naquela luz avermelhada, de modo que podia dispensar o encantamento da invisibilidade. Não tinha a menor necessidade de lançar mão de magia para ocultar-se quando a natureza se encarregava da tarefa. No interior da paliçada de madeira, algum acontecimento inesperado atraiu os curiosos para junto do grande poço comunal, no centro do pátio.

Curiosamente, a maioria dos viquingues se havia recolhido a suas cabanas. Aquela era a hora do dia em que todos corriam para casa, estimulados pelo aroma de carne de cervo e de porco que emanava das cozinhas. Os que se demoravam no pátio não lhe prestaram atenção quando ela subiu os degraus que conduziam à entrada principal do castelo.

Nenhum cachorro latiu em advertência, nenhum grito rompeu a tranqüilidade que envolveu a terra depois que a brisa refrescante se ergueu do rio. Nenhum ser vivo se deu conta de sua presença até ela alcançar o alto da escada e ingressar no átrio.

Então, Virna ap Griffin deparou-se com um lobo.

Encantado com a beleza do pôr-do-sol, Edon deixou de contemplar os comensais reunidos à mesa para admirar o céu através da ampla janela.

Notou sombriamente que o ocaso chegava, mas os espiões que flagara escondidos no velho carvalho, ainda não. Se não viessem, teria se ir à sua procura. Não admitiria que lhe desafiassem a autoridade, mesmo que se tratasse apenas de crianças curiosas. Se o fizesse, jamais seria respeitado em Warwick.

O uivo gutural de Sarina despertou-o das reflexões e o fez desviar os olhos para a escada. Em seu topo, abrigada na penumbra, viu uma mulher trajando um requintado vestido branco sob um longo manto escarlate. Mesclava-se de tal forma com as sombras que mais parecia uma linda aparição, real apenas em sua fantasia. Por um segundo, perdeu o fôlego, imaginando que ela poderia permanecer ali para sempre, imóvel como a mais bela das estátuas, sem que ninguém se desse conta de sua presença.

Sarina caminhou lentamente em sua direção, ganindo baixinho, sob o olhar fixo da estranha mulher. Intrigado, Edon reparou que, entre ela e o animal, estabelecera-se uma inusitada espécie de comunicação. Contudo, concluindo que era apenas imaginação, endereçou-lhe um sorriso de boas-vindas. Levantou-se e ergueu a mão, o comando que Sarina entendia como um sinal de "pare".

O movimento de Edon, porém, atraiu a atenção de Embla, que olhou em torno com desconfiança. Avistando a inesperada visitante, ergueu-se de um salto, derrubando a própria taça de derramando vinho sobre a mesa.

 Prendam-na!  Gritou.

A recém-chegada obviamente não era bem-vinda para nenhum dos soldados de Embla. Os seis viquingues de sua guarda pessoal desembainharam a espada e avançaram em sua direção. Um olhar ameaçador de Sarina, entretanto, deteve-os.

 Prendam-na, eu ordenei!  Embla insistiu brandindo também uma espada.

Edon segurou o pulso da sobrinha e torceu-o até que ela soltasse a arma.

 Você acabou de ultrapassar os limites, esposa de Harald Jorgensson. Estamos em meu salão, reunidos em torno de minha mesa. Nesta casa, as regras da hospitalidade são mais sagradas que todos os deuses de Asgard.

Virna desviou os olhos, até então cravados na loba, para fitar o viquingue de cabelos negros. Ele falara sem alterar a voz, mas seu tom mostrara autoridade bastante para subjugar Embla. Aquela era a primeira vez que via a terrível viquingue desorientada. Seu olhar ardia como veneno e seu corpo enrijecido fazia lembrar uma serpente prestes a dar o bote.

Todavia, não tardou para que ela se recompusesse e enfrentasse o vice-rei com a costumeira arrogância.

 Como pode permitir que uma bruxa da Mércia entre em seu castelo? Uma megera que contaminou os poços de Warwick! Ah, ela veio para tripudiar sobre nós! Creia-me _milorde_, a despeito de sua aparência angelical, essa mulher maldita lançara feitiços para roubar a sua alma, para exaurir a respiração de sua boca e o sangue de seu coração. Expulse-a, lorde Edon, ou não avalia o mal que causará a todos e...

 Por Freya, é tão grave assim?  Ele a interrompeu, rindo, sem esconder seu desdém. Então, voltou a olhar para a linda dama. Achou que os lábios dela lhe apeteciam como uma fruta madura e suculenta, e a idéia não podia ser mais agradável.

Rastejando, Sarina aproximou-se da visitante e cheirou-lhe a barra do manto com curiosidade. Sua evidente aprovação não destoava da opinião que seu dono formava naquele momento. Observando-a dos pés à cabeça, Edon apreciou-lhe a alvura da pele e o colo macio, onde a união entre os seios fartos era visível sobre o decote do vestido. Suas vestes eram inegavelmente ricas e elegantes; dois dragões entrelaçados, feitos de puro ouro, ornamentavam a manta. Em seu pescoço, uma gargantilha também de ouro, na verdade, uma obra de arte da ourivesaria. E, prendendo as mechas ruivas no alto da cabeça, um delicado diadema.

Até aquele momento, o ataque ferino de Embla não produzira nenhum efeito na desconhecida além de um sorriso. Aliás, um sorriso encantador, repleto de promessas e de mistério. O mesmo ele poderia dizer dos olhos cor de âmbar. Relutante, virou-se para os indecisos guardas da sobrinha e ordenou-lhes que depusessem as espadas.

 A dama não está armada. Sentem-se e sejam cordiais, ou terei de expulsá-los do salão. Rig conduza a nossa visitante até a mesa e cuide para que seja servida. Eloya teve a sabedoria de guardar um lugar para ela.

 Eu me recuso a sentar à mesma mesa que uma merciana  Embla sibilou com honestidade.

 Neste caso, creio que jejuará esta noite, _lady_ Embla. Se esta refeição representa um sofrimento tão grande para você, sugiro que se recolha aos seus aposentos.  Edon dispensou-a, experimentando um grande alívio por se ver livre de presença tão desagradável.

 Percebo que os laços de sangue não significam nada para você, _milorde_  a viquingue replicou sem se mover.

 Ao contrário, esposa de meu sobrinho  ele retrucou com falsa brandura  , o sangue significa muito para mim. Especialmente quando é derramado sem motivo.

Embla empalideceu. Seus lábios lívidos contraíram-se e seu queixo projetou-se, num esgar de fúria. Edon não via vantagem alguma em permitir que ela continuasse agindo como se detivesse algum poder, depois de seu retorno ao condado.

Ainda não lhe era possível acusá-la da morte de Harald, mas suas suspeitas cresciam a cada minuto. Bem como as de seu irmão Guthrum. Fosse como fosse, não admitiria que Embla desafiasse sua autoridade, e quanto antes ela soubesse disso, melhor.

 Será que corremos o risco de sermos assassinados enquanto dormimos?  Rebeca indagou num murmúrio amedrontado.

 _Nay_, _milady_, não há perigo  o vice-rei afirmou resolutamente.

Theo virou-se para a esposa, a fim de acalmá-la. Rebeca era muito sensível, e a visão dos guardas armados, comandados por uma mulher violenta, abalou-lhe os nervos. O bebê recém-nascido começou a choramingar em seu colo.

A paz só retornou ao salão depois que Embla saiu, marchando firme para a escada. Até Sarina parou de uivar, o que fez Edon constatar que a loba não a apreciava em absoluto.

Satisfeito com a atmosfera novamente tranqüila, mandou que dois escravos trouxessem mais vinho.

 Lorde Lobo creio que o destino já começou a sua trama...  Theo comentou em tom profético.

_Lady_ Eloya lançou um olhar sagaz ao vice-rei e dirigiu-se a Virna, no idioma saxão:

 Princesa, receio que lorde Edon se esteja sentindo negligenciado.

Virna voltou-se para ela, surpresa, com um movimento tão brusco que também derrubou a taça, acrescentando outra mancha de vinho à toalha. Constrangida, não sabia distinguir o que mais a incomodava, chamar a atenção de todos ou ser alvo do olhar penetrante e perturbador daquele viquingue. Sentia agora a mesma sensação de formigamento que experimentara antes, quando o encontrara no carvalho do rei Olfa.

 Por que me chamou de "princesa"?  Indagou, sem saber exatamente qual das mulheres havia feito à observação.

Uma dama de beleza exótica respondeu da extremidade da mesa:

 Porque o vidente de lorde Edon, Theo, o Grego, marido de Rebeca, nos avisou que receberíamos a visita de uma princesa em nossa primeira noite em Warwick. Esta é a nossa primeira noite, e você é a única que nos veio visitar.

 Logo, a princesa é você  Edon concluiu, abstendo-se de acrescentar que a gargantilha de ouro constituía um indicativo de sua posição na família real. Sem hesitação, segurou a mão dela, úmida e quente, sua brancura contrastando com o tom bronzeado da dele.

 Sinto-me honrada por me ser atribuído esse título  Virna ripostou, inclinando a cabeça de leve para o vice-rei, numa mesura graciosa ao anfitrião e a todos os convidados.  Peço-lhes que perdoem minha chegada intempestiva, interrompendo a sua ceia. Contudo, só o fiz por ter sido intimada a comparecer ao castelo ao pôr-do-sol.

Edon pestanejou, espantado. Aquela mulher, sedutora e refinada, seria a mesma ninfa seminua que surpreendera naquela tarde? Impossível!

 Você não é a garotinha que me espionava, escondida num galho de árvore, é?

 E _milorde_ garantiu que jamais esquece um rosto.  Virna endereçou-lhe um sorriso zombeteiro.  Talvez eu devesse ter desobedecido à ordem, a fim de testar a sua memória...

Edon estudou-lhe o rosto por alguns segundos, sem esconder a admiração. Que pele, que olhos expressivos, que perfeição de nariz... e que boca sensual!

 A minha memória jamais esteve tão boa... e me diz que não lhe ordenei que viesse sozinha  Edon replicou. Não achava prudente ela enfrentar a hostilidade de Embla sem proteção.

 Não disse que vim sozinha  Virna escolheu as palavras com cuidado.  Mas isto não importa, agora. Afinal, _milorde_ dispõe de espadachins e soldados competentes à mesa suficientes para defender uma multidão de damas, princesas ou não.

Edon desviou o olhar deliberadamente para a escada.

 Nesse caso, chame o menino para cear conosco.

 Que menino? Não sei a quem se refere.

"Com que então, ela está disposta a manter um duelo verbal comigo? Será que me considera tão cego quanto Theo?", Edon pensou, fazendo sinal a Rig.

 Você já descobriu o nome da princesa?

Um sorriso caloroso surgiu no rosto de Rig.

 Descobri sim, lorde Lobo. Deixe-me apresentar-lhe Virna ap Griffin. Princesa, este é Edon Halfdansson, vice-rei de Warwick.

O olhar quase dourado de Virna ensombreceu-se e ela retirou a mão da de Edon.

 Você é irmão de Guthrun e filho de Halfdan, que foi rei de Danelaw?

 Declaro-me culpado dessa acusação  ele gracejou, tornando a tocar-lhe a mão.

Virna, porém, furtou-se ao contato, como se este lhe provocasse profunda repulsa.

 O que você tem contra meu pai?  Edon indagou.  Halfdan partiu para Asgard, o reino dos mortos, há cerca de vinte anos. Você não tem idade para tê-lo conhecido pessoalmente. Além disso, tenho certeza de que ele jamais se aventurou até um lugar tão ao sul da segurança de York.

 Talvez eu não seja do sul.

 Ah, mas é sim, princesa. Você pertence à casa real de Leam. A gargantilha em seu pescoço é uma prova. Embla a detesta, e a chama abertamente de bruxa. Será que ela tem razão para odiá-la e acusá-la de bruxaria?  Edon contestou, acariciando-lhe o braço como se a desafiasse a repeli-lo outra vez.

 Embla Garganta de Prata conquistou a fama de maldosa  Virna retrucou, não ousando esquivar-se da carícia.

 A esposa do meu sobrinho insiste em afirmar que você é malévola como todas as feiticeiras.

Virna riu com genuíno humor.

 _Aye_, eu sei.

 E você não nega a sua culpa?

 Para quê? Os viquingues são conhecidos por sua estupidez e credulidade. Agravadas pela força bruta. Embla aproveitou-se dessas "virtudes" para manipular a opinião pública contra mim.

 Agora você está sendo indelicada. Lembre-se de que minha mesa está repleta de viquingues  ele a advertiu com secura.  É melhor começarmos a comer, antes que tudo se esfrie.

Que a advertência era justificada era um fato tão evidente quanto a profunda covinha no queixo do vice-rei. Virna calou-se, ocultando o arrependimento. Edon cessara as carícias em seu braço, mas a sensação provocante permanecia em sua pele, fazendo-a desejar mais.

Num silêncio carrancudo, ele observou as mãos dela, esquias e deliciosamente femininas, e imaginou o prazer que seriam capazes de proporcionar.

Aquela mulher o intrigava. Linda e inteligente, seu olhar cândido sugeria uma doçura que sua língua ferina contradizia. O vestido suntuoso não ocultava o fato de ter sido confeccionado havia muito tempo, provavelmente para outra pessoa; sua mãe? Ela afetava um luxo que a condição de princesa de um reino à beira da extinção não podia sustentar. Em compensação, dispensava quaisquer artifícios, exibindo uma beleza natural. Quem era ela? Bruxa ou anjo? Talvez apenas uma jovem sedutora e ambiciosa.

Tantas contradições e mistérios só intensificavam seu interesse por Virna ap Griffin.

A refeição foi retomada. Reassumindo a postura de anfitrião, Edon apresentou-lhe as pessoas sentadas à mesa.

Como as damas tinham por hábito costurar as próprias roupas, Virna encontrou nessa arte um tema para conversar, sobretudo com Eloya, que a tratava com extrema simpatia.

Divertido, Edon e seus homens ouviam-nas tagarelar enquanto se empenhavam em devorar o conteúdo de seus pratos.

Eloya elogiou a jóias da princesa, e Virna explicou animada, que seus artesãos eram os mais talentosos do condado. Os ourives, por exemplo, eram todos celtas treinados em Erin, e viajavam pela antiga rota de Dublin a Anglesey para vender seus artigos. Depois, reuniam-se no grande mercado de Chester, onde ficava seu castelo.

Por um momento, o olhar de Virna cruzou com o de Edon, e nenhum dos dois se mostrou disposto a desviar-se.

 Será que serei devorada também, _milorde_? Como esse pedaço de carne de carneiro em seu prato?

Edon encostou o ombro no dela e cochichou:

 Você não é o duende que me espionava hoje à tarde.

 E o que o faz pensar assim?

Edon refletiu no que responderia. Não costumava ceder à atração física. Eram as mulheres que o assediavam, não o inverso. Mas aquela princesa exercia um poder de sedução que despertava seus instintos mais básicos. A necessidade de conquistá-la era quase tão grande quanto a de respirar.

Jamais experimentara tamanha urgência em levar uma mulher para a cama. Além disso, estimulava-o o fato de que dois reis lhe haviam ordenado desposá-la. Ambos os monarcas conheciam a antiga tradição que proibia o casamento com uma princesa e sacerdotisa de Leam, o equivalente celta das vestais virgens de Roma. Indiferente aos tabus do povo merciano, considerava-a não uma casta e sagrada donzela, mas uma jovem encantadora e desejável, capaz de despertar os desejos mais profanos.

 O duende na árvore era a personificação da curiosidade e do impulso, enquanto você é uma princesa enigmática, que deliberadamente mede cada palavra e cada gesto. Na verdade, uma mulher do seu tipo deve ser saboreada como o melhor dos vinhos, devagar, em inúmeros pequenos goles.

Virna engoliu em seco. O vice-rei aproximara-se demais, e essa proximidade lhe tirava o fôlego. Sem que pudesse evitar, fitou-o por um longo instante. Ele não parecia um viquingue. Sua pele morena queimada de sol, os cabelos negros tão sedosos, os olhos azuis como dois pedaços do céu. Os deuses não deviam permitir que um homem fosse tão bonito!

Reparou que Edon, ao contrário de seus pares, não usava barba nem bigode. Havia um quê de malícia e zombaria em seu olhar que a perturbava além do que podia admitir. Os romanos tinham uma palavra para descrever um homem como ele: "sátiro".

 Pelo visto, você tem muitos apetites  replicou, lançando um olhar ao redor da mesa.  Há muitas damas em sua corte, uma delas amamentando o filho recém-nascido. Por isto, abstenha-se de me fitar com essa expressão faminta. Não sou a sua próxima conquista _milorde_. Só estou aqui porque convém aos meus propósitos conversar com você.

Edon sorriu e tomou o jarro de vinho das mãos inábeis de um escravo, a fim de encher a taça da princesa.

 E que propósitos são esses?

Virna umedeceu os lábios e disse a si mesma para ser corajosa. Timidez e hesitação não defenderiam os interesses legítimos de Venn.

 Enviamos petições que foram recebidas tanto pelo rei de Danelaw quanto pelo de Wessex. Vinte dos meus escravos e mais de uma centena de homens livres e suas famílias foram escravizados ou assassinados por sua preposta, Embla Garganta de Prata, desde a assinatura do Tratado de Wedmore.

 É mesmo?  Edon pousou o jarro de vinho. Conhecia os fatos, na verdade, fora designado para resolver o problema, e estava convicto de que, como qualquer mulher, a princesa exagerava para demonstrar seu ponto de vista.

 _Ayer_  Virna confirmou, adquirindo confiança. Aquele viquingue não a intimidava como temera em princípio. Ergueu a taça de ouro cheia de vinho e sorveu seu delicioso conteúdo antes de prosseguir:  Fui comunicada de que o vice-rei Harald seria substituído.

 Ah, foi?  Ele sorriu.

 Meu primo, o rei Alfred, assegurou-me que o _wergild_ que me é devido será inteiramente pago.

 Ele disse isso?  Edon redargüiu, evitando fitar os utensílios de ouro que se espalhavam pela mesa. A tola princesa julgava que lhe pagariam _wergild_. Estava errada. Aquela era uma indenização, devida ao rei.

 Disse, sim. E estou feliz por ver as provas da sua riqueza tão generosamente dispostas em sua távola. É ocioso acrescentar que Warwick é responsável pelo pagamento da multa pela captura ou morte de centenas de filhos de Leam. Ao menos, enquanto estiver em vigor o acordo entre Guthrun e Alfred para fazer justiça ao meu povo.

Sem se abalar, Edon ampliou o sorriso, para divertimento da indômita dama.

 Também me alegro por vê-la, de tão bom grado e com tanta honestidade, mostrar o seu triunfo, Virna ap Griffin. Contudo, devo revelar que você não é a única preocupação dos dois monarcas. Acabei de chegar da corte com ordens bastante claras de fortificar esta terra, conhecida como Warwick.

 Minha terra  Virna exclamou com veemência.  As propriedades dos viquingues terminam em Watling Street, bem acima do Avon. Cada pedacinho de chão entre o Severn e o rio Trent faz parte do reino de Leam, desde Weedon Bec até Loytcoyt. Os rios, as florestas de Arden e Cannock, bem como as criaturas ali viventes, pertencem a mim, não a você.

Edon fitou-a com frieza. Ainda assim, Virna continuou:

 Portanto, exijo a demolição desta fortaleza e a liberação da ponte. E ordeno a libertação dos homens livres e escravos do meu povo que foram escravizados por sua representante, Embla Garganta de Prata.

 Mais alguma coisa?

 Sim. Quero que seus homens livres levem o gado, as esposas, concubinas e filhos para o outro lado da Watling Street, que é o lugar deles. Faça isso e eu persuadirei o rei Alfred a não tomar medidas contra Embla Garganta de Prata. Ele é meu parente e me dará ouvidos.

O vice-rei suspirou. Erguendo a mão, interrompeu-lhe o discurso.

 Fui enviado para colocar um ponto final nos conflitos e estabelecer a paz que os dois reis almejam. A disputada terra conhecida como Warwick tornou-se foco de toda a discórdia. Alfred e Guthrun desejam que estas terras sejam bem administradas por guerreiros, pelos homens de Deus e por trabalhadores. Estão ambos cansados de mulheres que não param de brigar como crianças teimosas.

 Brigar como crianças teimosas?  Virna ecoou, repelindo a descrição injusta e desagradável.  Eu não brigo com ninguém. Segundo o rei de Danelaw, o direito à propriedade é uma questão legal, não de hereditariedade. Por esse motivo nós, de Leam, temos investido nossos esforços para criar leis de propriedade sancionadas pelo nosso rei, Alfred. Eu não desperdiço meu tempo com brigas inúteis.

 Está insinuando que Embla é quem perde tempo com disputas inúteis?

 Não. Embla Garganta de Prata se ocupa com assassinatos e torturas, eliminando qualquer um que atravesse seu caminho.

 Nesse caso, como explica que ela ainda não tenha eliminado você?

 É simples, eu jamais cometo o erro de confrontá-la sozinha. Prefiro agir por intermédio da corte dos reis.

 Mas, hoje, você veio a este castelo sozinha  Edon observou.

 Esta é uma suposição sua.

 Está bem  ele cedeu. A princesa, astuciosa e esperta, era versada nas artes verbais e diplomáticas. As petições que enviara a Guthrum constituíam uma prova de seus talentos.  Permita-me informa-lhe que meu dever é fazer que se cumpram todos os termos do Tratado de Wedmore, a que se referiu a pouco.

 Como, se você é o primeiro a não cumpri-los?  Virna estreitou os olhos cautelosamente.  Não estou disposta a ouvir argumentos que apresentam meu povo como culpado, quando, na realidade, é a grande vítima dos desmandos e crueldades de Embla. A cada dia ela queima mais um pedaço da minha floresta.

 Não haverá mais queimadas nos bosques  Edon garantiu com serenidade.  Trata-se de um recurso demasiado perigoso em tempos de seca. Já dei ordens neste sentido.

 E também ordenará aos seus viquingues que respeitem a Watling Street como limite de suas propriedades?

 Isso eu não posso fazer.

 Sugiro que o faça, _milorde_, caso contrário jamais haverá um ponto final para...

 Ouça-me, princesa  ele atalhou irritado.  Não estamos num tribunal, mas no meu salão, reunidos à volta da mesa. Devemos cear em paz, conversando apenas sobre temas agradáveis e estimulantes. Guarde as suas queixas para um momento mais adequado.

 Quão conveniente é a lei de Danelaw  Virna retrucou sem ocultar seu desdém.  Eu não arrisquei minha vida vindo aqui apenas para discutir amenidades.

 Não, você veio porque eu ordenei.

 Está enganado  ela rebateu.  Vim para estabelecer meus termos e exigir reparação. Quanto mais cedo nos entendermos, mais cedo nos livraremos um do outro.

Edon sacudiu a cabeça. Lançou um olhar por sobre o a mesa para Rig, que acabara de retornar. O vice-rei o havia incumbido de verificar se o garoto esperava lá fora. Com um sinal, Rig indicou que não o havia encontrado.

 Muito bem, _milady_. Já demonstrou os seus termos. Agora, devo revelar-lhe as instruções dos dois reis. Virna ap Griffin, apresento-lhe Nels de Athelney, confessor de Guthrum.

Um homem, sentado em frente à princesa, levantou-se e curvou-se numa referência solene. Virna fitou-o, pensando que jamais o vira antes. Contudo, ele lhe era um tanto familiar, trajado com uma túnica marrom de lã. De sua cintura pendia uma espada de prata com o punho ricamente trabalhado.

 Cara princesa, é uma grande honra conhecê-la  cumprimentou-a com sinceridade. Virna era quase uma lenda na corte do rei Alfred, uma reminiscência dos dias de Arthur e Camelot, seu nome sempre associado ao culto à Senhora do Lago e à ilha de Avalon, para sempre perdida nas brumas.

 Conte à princesa o motivo de sua presença em Warwick, bispo Nels.

 Bem... resumindo em poucas palavras, _milady_, fui encarregado do sagrado dever de converter todos os moradores de Warwick, pela cruz... ou pela espada.

 Como talvez tenha percebido Virna ap Griffin, eu trouxe soldados suficientes para garantir o cumprimento do édito conjunto dos reis Alfred e Guthrum, num prazo máximo de trinta dias. Meu general, Rig, já aceitou os ensinamentos de Cristo e orgulha-se de exibir o crucifixo com que meu irmão o presenteou.

Virna desviou o olhar para o perigoso homem sentado ao seu lado. Edon de Warwick continuou proferindo palavras aterradoras.

 Depois de concluídas as conversões, devo pacificar os novos cristãos. Afinal, são todos vizinhos e serão irmãos em Cristo. Por que não serem também amigos? Como palatino deste condado, presidirei uma corte de julgamento mensal, a fim de julgar e conciliar os queixosos. Na manhã seguinte à lua nova, você poderá apresentar as suas reclamações, petições, enfim, o que desejar. Agirei com imparcialidade e justiça ao examinar as provas e proferir minha sentença.

 O quê!  Virna indignou-se.  Você não pode julgar meu povo. Está zombando de mim, viquingue!

 _Nay_, de modo algum  Edon grunhiu, não gostando nem um pouco de sua reação. Ela o fitava como se ele fosse um vilão infame, e não um homem culto, educado em suas viagens pelo mundo.  Faça bom uso dos seus últimos dias de liberdade, princesa. Depois que for acusada de traição perante este viquingue, não poderá mais subir em árvores, nem espionar os incautos, nem acabar com a água que abastece esta terra.

 Do que está falando?  Virna redargüiu com ironia, para disfarçar o desespero.  Por acaso me acusa de reter a chuva e de secar os rios?

 Não eu, princesa  Edon conteve uma gargalhada.  Já é tempo de você descobrir que não é a única pessoa por aqui a escrever ultimatos aos reis. Assim como você pressionou Alfred, a sobrinha de Guthrum também o encostou na parede.

 E daí?

O vice-rei sorriu, sentindo certo prazer com o evidente desconforto da princesa ao ouvir a novidade. Ela era realmente ingênua, uma pobre inocente perdida no meio de um jogo pelo poder. Num movimento deliberado, aproximou-se dela e inalou a suave fragrância de seus cabelos rubros, tornando a acariciar-lhe o braço.

 Você não se defendeu da acusação de bruxaria, quando a questionei. Agora, diga-me, Virna ap Griffin, você é ou não uma feiticeira?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Quatro

A resposta de Virna veio na forma de uma sonora bofetada no rosto do vice-rei. Recusando-se a permanecer ali, onde corria o risco de ser insultada ainda mais, ela ergueu-se e fugiu de sua mesa.

Edon alcançou-a na metade do caminho para escada. Sem hesitação, agarrou-a pelos ombros, virou-a para si e sacudiu-a.

 Seu canalha, derrube-me, vamos!  Virna gritou em protesto, esmurrando-lhe o tórax musculoso.

 Tranquem os portões  Edon ordenou aos surpresos soldados que mantinham guarda no salão inferior.  Prendam qualquer homem que puxe uma arma em defesa desta mulher.

Sem proferir mais nenhuma palavra, ele girou nos calcanhares e marchou pelo corredor, carregando-a nos ombros, afetando indiferença diante de suas tentativas de soltar-se. Contudo, tinha de admitir que não era fácil dominá-la. A princesa lutava, embora inutilmente, com incansável perseverança, e o que lhe faltava em força física era compensado por uma surpreendente determinação.

Assim que entrou em seus aposentos, Edon jogou-a sobre o leito, mantendo-a presa pelas mãos. Apesar de muito mais fraca do que seu adversário, Virna continuou a debater-se, tão difícil de ser capturada como enguias numa tigela de óleo, enquanto lhe perfurava os tímpanos com gritos agudos.

O horror que experimentava intensificou-se quando ela constatou que sua túnica rasgara-se de um ombro a outro.

Enfurecido pela afronta que a princesa lhe infligira ao esbofeteá-lo publicamente, Edon apertou-lhe ainda mais os pulsos.

Nesse momento, Sarina entrou no quarto e pulou para cima da cama, observando a cena com olhar esgazeado.

 Essa atitude só piora a sua situação  Edon bradou, por fim. A insolência daquela mulher impedia-o de sentir qualquer vestígio de compaixão. O que ela pensava, afinal? Que ele não tinha orgulho? Não percebia que ele também era um príncipe, filho de um rei? Agredi-lo diante de toda a sua corte constituía uma afronta imperdoável, pela qual teria de pagar.

Desesperada, Virna virou a cabeça e fitou a loba nos olhos. O animal uivou baixinho, mas, logo em seguida, principiou a rosnar. E, lentamente, avançou na direção do viquingue com a clara intenção de atacá-lo.

 Sarina, sou eu  Edon murmurou.  Somos amigos, lembra-se? Eu sou seu dono, você não me pode fazer mal.

A loba, que já encostava as presas no punho de Edon, contemplou-o com evidente confusão no olhar. Ganiu, aflita, e recuou um passo, parecendo cheia de vergonha e culpa.

 Para fora, Sarina  Edon ordenou.  Agora!

Fugindo do poder daquela estranha mulher, o animal escapou pela porta.

 Solte-me, seu bárbaro!  Virna sibilou.

 _Milady_  Edon advertiu-a , dirija-se a mim nesse tom novamente e serei obrigado a ensiná-la a respeitar um homem.

 Ouse encostar um dedo em mim e eu o matarei com as minhas próprias mãos  Virna rebateu.

 Pode dizer-me como pretende fazê-lo?  ele zombou.  Com outro feitiço? Com sua língua ferina? Ah, com as mãos, estas que você nem sequer consegue libertar?  Desviou o olhar para o seio desnudo da princesa, exposto sob a luz da lua que se infiltrava pela janela.  Até agora, todas as suas tentativas de me vencer fracassaram. Continue o espetáculo. Será divertido apreciar os seus atos de bruxaria.

 Viquingue miserável!  ela bradou.  Você me ludibriou, mas não permitirei que escarneça de mim.

 Não está em condições de ditar ordens, _milady_  Edon retrucou com aterradora severidade.

 Selwyn!  Virna chamou, reunindo as últimas forças para aquele último grito, sabendo bem que aquele não era um bom recurso. Em sua arrogante e excessiva autoconfiança, decidira ir sozinha a Warwick. Não havia nenhum guerreiro para defendê-la, e Edon não tardaria a descobrir o fato, se já não o houvesse descoberto.

Em mais uma tentativa inútil, pinoteou sobre a cama, com a intenção de libertar-se e pular pela janela. Contudo, só logrou que Edon estendesse o corpo sobre o dela, numa posição de perturbadora intimidade.

 Está me esmagando, viquingue! Ficarei com manchas roxas até os pés.

 Foi você que pediu isto. Pare de opor resistência e simplificará tudo.

 Prefiro morrer a render-me a você!

Edon ergueu-lhe os pulsos, prendendo-os ao lado de sua cabeça.

 Não creio que morra esta noite, princesa. Sua morte acrescentaria injúria à ofensa que já me fez. Não. Tenho planos muito diferentes. Você servirá para eliminar as diferenças que separam Wessex e Danelaw.

Virna cravou as unhas nos braços dele, arranhando as faixas douradas que ele usava como proteção.

 Você não me utilizará para coisa alguma!  declarou com veemência.

Para Edon, aquela foi mais uma prova de que Virna ap Griffin precisava de uma lição da qual jamais se esquecesse.

Queria beijar-lhe os lábios trêmulos de fúria, saborear aquela boca carnuda e rubra, introduzir a língua por entre os dentes alvos e perfeitos. Contudo, sua astúcia o advertia contra tal beijo. Não haveria prazer algum em ser mordido por aquela indomável princesa. Assim, em vez disso, percorreu com a língua o pescoço esguio e delicado, numa carícia lenta e provocante. Em seguida, mordiscou-lhe a orelha, sentindo-se agradavelmente compensado ao ouvir o gemido desintencional que Virna deixou escapar.

 Por favor, saia de cima de mim!  ela implorou, engolindo o orgulho a contragosto.  Você está me machucando.

 Renda-se de uma vez e a dor cessará  Edon replicou, concentrando a atenção na pele macia de seus seios.

Virna sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando ele grudou a boca em seu mamilo.

 Não! Ordeno que pare!  Ela ergueu um joelho, na tentativa de fazê-lo rolar para o lado, mas arrependeu-se de imediato. Naquela posição, sentia-se mais vulnerável do que nunca.  Viquingue, você está muito perto de violar uma sacerdotisa. Todo o povo de Mércia se levantará em protesto contra essa profanação.

Edon não se apressou a responder. Entretinha-se brincando com seus mamilos, maravilhado por vê-los tão túrgidos e satisfeito por constatar que aquela sedutora mulher era sensível aos seus afagos. Por fim, ergueu a cabeça e fitou-lhe os olhos irados.

 Tudo o que um dia foi a Mércia hoje implora aos reis pela paz, _milady_. A princesa de Leam é o trunfo que Alfred oferece para pacificar os dinamarqueses. Nenhum homem brandirá armas e desafiará meus direitos sobre você. O pacto foi selado pelos dois monarcas. Só lhe resta curvar-se perante a vontade deles... e a minha.

 Eu o matarei antes que isso aconteça, viquingue  ela garantiu.

Edon tornou a baixar a cabeça na direção de seu seio. Virna viu-se indefesa, mas, orgulhosa, jamais admitiria. Quando ele recomeçou a sugar-lhe os mamilos, ela cerrou os olhos e conjurou seus deuses e os quatro elementos para que corressem em seu auxílio.

Trovões ribombaram ao longe e uma súbita rajada de vento invadiu o quarto. Mas nenhum raio caiu sobre o homem que a insultava, e o vento não tardou a reduzir-se a uma débil brisa, que logo serenou. Nenhum espírito corporificou-se para salvá-la. Os deuses recusavam-se a atender-lhe os rogos.

Para sua maior mortificação, Virna percebeu com espanto que o próprio corpo lhe desobedecia, amolecendo, estremecendo de leve sob as carícias ousadas e ofensivas. Gemidos involuntários de prazer brotavam de seus lábios.

Para Edon, aquela demonstração bastava. Por ora, só necessitava certificar-se de que a futura mãe de seus filhos, herdeiros de Warwick, não era fisicamente imune a ele. Não toleraria desposar a princesa, caso esta se revelasse incapaz de sentir e proporcionar prazer.

 Desistiu de violentar-me, afinal?  Virna indagou, esforçando-se por manter a voz firme. O luar permitia-lhe contemplar a boca tentadora, o nariz reto e os arcos negros das sobrancelhas do viquingue. Aquele homem a tocara como nenhum outro jamais se atrevera. E agora, exibia-se como um pavão.

 É o que deseja? Quer obter uma prova de que não passo de um bárbaro?  Edon redargüiu.

 Como pode divertir-se em insultar-me?

 Em insultá-la e acariciá-la também. O que fará agora, princesa? Devo levá-la para o desfiladeiro e amarrá-la nas rochas? Ou, quem sabe, exigir ao rei que pague um resgate para libertá-la? Ou talvez eu deva apenas esperar que os bravos guerreiros de Wessex venham matar o dragão e salvá-la...

 Já basta! Não temos mais nada a discutir. Deixe-me ir, eu lhe suplico.

 Não até que você me dê garantias de que se comportará como uma verdadeira princesa, refreará sua agressividade e me fará companhia pacificamente.

 De minha boca você não ouvirá promessas vazias.

Edon endireitou os braços e ergueu os ombros. Com esse movimento, aumentou a pressão das mãos nos pulsos dela.

 Rig!  chamou em voz alta.

No instante seguinte, o homem surgiu no umbral.

 Em que posso servi-lo, senhor?

 Traga-me duas tiras de couro trançadas e um pedaço de pano para amordaçar esta mulher. Já terminamos nossa conversa.

 Seu idiota! Nós não estávamos conversando.  Em vão, Virna tentou libertar uma das mãos para tornar a esbofeteá-lo.

 Seu poder de dedução me surpreende  Edon grunhiu, empurrando-lhe os braços para trás e encostando-os no colchão de penas. Ao fazê-lo, torceu-os de leve, para demonstrar uma vez mais a futilidade de sua luta. De súbito, seu semblante tornou-se sombrio, indicando que o jogo terminara.  Por que o menino não veio com você?  indagou.

 Porque eu o mandei para casa  Virna respondeu.

 E onde é sua casa?

 Você construiu esta maldita fortaleza bem em cima dela!

Edon apoiou os cotovelos sobre a cama. Os seios túmidos de Virna estavam agora muito perto, expostos através do rasgão da túnica e realçados pelos movimentos irregulares de sua respiração entrecortada. Rig retornou e colocou algumas tiras compridas de pano e outras de couro, retiradas de um espartilho ao alcance da mão direita do vice-rei.

Virna girou a cabeça para fitar os objetos. Seu coração disparou, incontrolável, dentro do peito, ao constatar uma mudança sutil no humor de lorde Edon. Até um momento antes, havia um toque bem-humorado em suas atitudes, mas, agora, ele se tornara verdadeiramente ameaçador.

 Você não ousaria amarrar-me.

 Prezada _milady_, eu ouso o que bem entender.

 Solte-me. Poderíamos recomeçar a discutir nossas diferenças...

 Não.  Os olhos dele fixaram-se com firmeza nos de Virna, não traindo nenhuma inclinação a fazer concessões. A tensão entre ambos atingira um grau perigoso.  Não posso permitir que perambule livre por esses corredores. Minha sobrinha anseia por cortá-la em pedaços e armazenar sua alma num jarro. Meu rei quer batizá-la como cristã. Seu rei deseja casá-la o mais rápido possível. E eu, cara princesa, preciso de um gole de vinho. Nossos debates secaram-me a garganta.

Virna não se deu ao trabalho de opor resistência quando ele encheu-lhe a boca com um pano antes de amordaçá-la. Sabia reconhecer quando perdia uma batalha e suas mãos estavam demasiado dormentes para esbofeteá-lo outra vez. Sem dúvida, não constituía perigo algum para aquele arrogante viquingue. Cônscio da própria vitória, Edon amarrou-lhe os pulsos e os tornozelos. Antes de sair, lançou-lhe um olhar de triunfo que a chocou mais do que todas as agressões sofridas.

Apesar de infeliz e mal acomodada, Virna ainda conseguiu cochilar à medida que a noite avançava. Para onde fora seu inimigo era algo que nem imaginava. O castelo parecia dormitar no silêncio. As vozes do salão havia muito se tinham calado, e a loba regressara, amedrontada. Cheirara-lhe os cabelos e vagara pelo quarto sem rumo certo.

O que mais a afligira era a lembrança do irmão. Venn sem dúvida se desesperaria com sua prolongada ausência. Stafford não demoraria a convocar a guarda para atacar a colina, se o príncipe herdeiro desse a ordem. Ela precisava fugir, de algum modo.

Mal tomara essa decisão, Edon de Warwick entrou no aposento. Sem proferir uma palavra, despiu o cinturão e as faixas que lhe protegiam os braços e estendeu-se na cama, ao lado dela. Virna virou a cabeça para fitá-lo com um olhar suplicante.

 _Milady_, já é muito tarde  ele murmurou.  Não recomece a sua cantilena, eu lhe suplico. Não tenho a menor inclinação de ouvi-la.

Para provar o que acabara de afirmar, fechou os olhos e ignorou-a por longos minutos. Virna manteve-se imóvel e calada, ruminando uma raiva impotente e o profundo desejo de matá-lo. De súbito, ele estendeu a mão e acariciou-lhe os seios. Lá fora, as cotovias começaram a cantar, anunciando que o sol em breve se levantaria.

O colchão rangeu quando Edon se virou para o lado dela, retirou-lhe o diadema e, com mãos surpreendentemente gentis, removeu a rede que lhe prendia os cabelos. Os cachos ígneos se espalharam ao redor da cabeça bem feita de Virna. Ele se maravilhou com o brilho sedoso das mechas, que fulgiam como fogo sob os primeiros raios de sol da manhã. Um sentimento de remorso acossou-o por tê-la deixado amarrada e amordaçada por tanto tempo. Como pudera fazer isto com uma mulher tão linda?

 Então, está disposta a cooperar comigo agora, princesa?

Virna balançou a cabeça, numa concordância muda. Seus olhos baixos, porém, não o enganaram. Era visível a rebeldia sob a aparente submissão.

Edon segurou-lhe os ombros e a fez sentar-se. A túnica rasgada escorregou para baixo, expondo-lhe o busto nu. Edon quase perdeu o fôlego ao deparar-se com tão estonteante beleza. A contragosto, não logrou esconder os efeitos que aquela visão produzia sobre seu corpo. Determinado a ignorar os atributos físicos ímpares da princesa, apanhou a faca que jazia sobre a mesa.

 Não se mexa  advertiu-a.  Não me agradaria feri-la.

Com movimentos precisos, cortou-lhe as tiras que lhe prendiam os tornozelos e os pulsos. Em seguida, curvou-lhe a cabeça para livrá-la da mordaça. Removeu o chumaço de pano de sua boca, lançando-o ao chão.

Virna abriu e fechou a mandíbula diversas vezes, tentando engolir. Edon segurou-lhe as mãos frias e entorpecidas, consternado ao ver o inchaço nos dedos esguios e delicados. Tomada por uma súbita fraqueza, ela deixou a cabeça pender sobre o ombro de seu inimigo. Edon massageou-lhe as mãos com vigor e gentileza.

 A dor passará em breve  garantiu-lhe.

Como resposta, ela limitou-se a assentir com um gesto quase imperceptível. Edon redobrou os esforços para restabelecer a circulação do sangue pelas extremidades do corpo de Virna. Os seios desnudos da princesa roçavam em seus braços, numa involuntária carícia provocante.

Edon pousou a mão insensível da princesa sobre a coxa, sabendo que ela não conseguiria movê-la, não antes que cessasse o doloroso formigamento. Com movimentos sempre suaves, esfregou-lhe os braços, ombros e pescoço.

 É muito bonita, Virna ap Griffin. Não, nem tente falar. Eu lhe revelarei o que penso, e você me escutará porque em breve serei seu marido. Só existe uma solução lógica para a disputa pelo governo de Warwick. E essa solução consiste em unificar nossas reivindicações individuais por meio do matrimônio. Alegra-me constatar que seus seios me atraem. Gostaria de segurá-los e massageá-los como estou fazendo com suas mãos. Contudo, não os tocarei por saber que isso não lhe agradaria, neste momento. Mas, quando for minha esposa, estou certo de que experimentará um prazer inefável ao desnudar-se para mim e entregar-se às minhas carícias. E não mais desejará derrotar-me, porque agradecerá o êxtase que lhe proporcionarei.

Virna reprimiu um gemido. Quisera não ter a boca tão seca, em conseqüência da mordaça, para poder cuspir-lhe no rosto. Aquele monstro merecia ser castigado sem nenhuma contemplação. Se tivesse forças, com certeza lhe cortaria a garganta sem hesitação.

Edon, porém, depositou um beijo desprovido de malícia em sua têmpora. Não ousaria beijar-lhe os lábios, pois não duvidava que a rebelde princesa o morderia. E então, a briga recomeçaria. Em vez disso, e cônscio de que não poderia conter o próprio desejo por mais tempo, levantou-se e recolocou o cinturão e as faixas dos braços.

O rei Alfred insistia que ela era virgem, reverenciada pelo povo e totalmente intocada, a despeito de já ter vinte anos. A princesa era livre para percorrer toda a floresta de Arden, na verdade, toda a antiga Mércia, protegida pelo colar de ouro que lhe adornava o pescoço. Ninguém se atrevia a molestá-la, sabendo tratar-se de uma sacerdotisa de Leam, sagrada para os celtas como a própria Senhora do Lago.

Virgem ou não, Edon decidiu desafiar um pouco mais seu autocontrole e tornar a contemplá-la na penumbra. Admirou-lhe os seios fartos, a pele alva e macia, a curva suave dos ombros, as mechas de cabelo vermelho como o fogo e os olhos cor de âmbar. Aproximou-se dela e propôs:

 Venha, fique de pé diante de mim. Verei o que posso fazer para prender sua túnica. Se a vissem assim, julgariam que já fiz amor com você.

 Asno!  Virna sibilou, enquanto ele a ajudava a erguer-se.

 Isso, provoque-me!  Ele estendeu um dedo ameaçador em sua direção.  Ouse abusar de minha paciência outra vez e eu a possuirei agora mesmo. Sou um homem, Virna ap Griffin, e tão fraco quanto qualquer outro quando a questão é sexo. O seu rei determinou que encerremos a disputa por Warwick, e eu conheço o método mais eficaz para cumprir esta ordem. Você não tem como evitar o que deve acontecer, portanto, não percamos mais tempo debatendo sobre futilidades.

Edon virou-a ligeiramente, para unir a parte da frente da túnica com a de trás. Abriu o broche e colocou-o na posição certa para prender a parte superior da veste. Franziu as sobrancelhas e avaliou o próprio trabalho, considerando-o satisfatório, dadas as circunstâncias. Tornou a virá-la e repetiu o processo no lado esquerdo.

 Pronto, isso servirá, por ora. Contudo, você é muito mais bonita sem roupa. Não me incomodarei por ter uma bretã como esposa, já que seus seios são tão... apetecíveis. Só espero que saiba manter a língua bem afivelada entre os dentes.

Caminhando pelo corredor ao lado de Edon, Virna inclinou a cabeça e fulminou-o com o olhar. Aquele viquingue arrogante e desrespeitoso não mostrava nem sequer a mesma sensatez com que os deuses brindavam os pardais. Se tivesse o mínimo de bom senso, jamais insultaria a princesa de Leam. E o vice-rei pensava em desposá-la! Ah, mas nem em cem anos... Ela o mataria mil vezes antes de consentir em tal despropósito. Tomada por um súbito impulso, apanhou a faca que ele deixara sobre a mesa ao lado da cama, num gesto rápido e audaz. Contudo, ao erguer a mão, preparando-se para fincar a lâmina na garganta de seu inimigo, o formigamento obrigou-a a soltar a arma, que tombou no chão, produzindo um ruído metálico.

Surpreendido pelo ataque inesperado, Edon curvou-se e recuperou a arma. Prometendo a si mesmo ser mais cuidadoso no futuro, guardou-a na bainha de couro presa ao cinturão.

Ignorando-o deliberadamente e engolindo a frustração pela própria incapacidade física, Virna espiou o salão ainda às escuras. O cavalete da mesa havia sido removido, mas, em seu lugar, agora via-se um aparador provido de jarros, cuias e uma tigela de madeira abarrotada de frutas. Ela encheu uma cuia com chá de um dos jarros e tomou-o puro.

 Venha, quero que me mostre o caminho para a sua casa, princesa  Edon ordenou.  Seus criados devem estar muito preocupados.

 Não pretendo voltar a dirigir-lhe a palavra, _milorde_  Virna retrucou no tom mais firme que conseguiu.

 Ora, declaro-me realmente aliviado com essa informação  Edon retrucou com sarcasmo.  Irrita-me a tendência feminina de tagarelar horas a fio sem dizer coisa alguma que valha a pena ouvir. Acompanhe-me. Meus homens já devem ter preparado os cavalos.

Para cumprir sua promessa, Virna fingiu não tê-lo escutado. Seguiu-o em silêncio, torcendo para que os deuses enviassem um raio que o partisse ao meio. Entretanto, não ousou conjurar os elementos e ordenar-lhe que destruíssem aquele homem...

Esperta o bastante para enganar os viquingues e burlar a maioria das leis impostas pelos invasores dinamarqueses, Virna ensinou a Edon o caminho para a aldeia de Wooton, e não para a floresta. Na porta de sua cabana, mãe Wren caminhava de um lado para outro, fazendo estalar a grama ressequida sob seus pés. Estranhos presságios acerca do futuro de Warwick oprimiam-na quando, para seu profundo alívio, avistou Virna, que se aproximava a cavalo, escoltada pelo vice-rei.

Valendo-se de suas prerrogativas como velha matriarca reverenciada por todo o povo de Leam, na verdade, o que restara do povo, dirigiu-se ao viquingue.

 O senhor não tinha o direito de manter minha princesa fora de casa até essa hora da manhã!  protestou com veemência. Ajudou sua protegida a desmontar e aconchegou-a em seus braços.

Edon lançou um olhar à cabana, fixando-a na memória. Pretendia retornar em breve e visitar sua futura esposa. Quanto mais tempo passassem juntos, menos ela resistiria à idéia das núpcias.

 Onde estão os guardas da princesa, Selwyn e Staffort, e o irmão, Venn?  indagou à velha.

 Por aí!  mãe Wren ripostou em tom belicoso.  Estão vasculhando a região em busca de Virna. Onde mais poderiam estar, meu caro lorde? Dormindo junto com as galinhas? Ah-ah! Não os nossos bravos guerreiros, Selwyn e Staffort. Quanto a Venn, este pode ser ainda um menino, mas conhece suas obrigações para com a irmã.

Edon resmungou baixinho. Esperava levar o rapaz para mantê-lo sob custódia, agora, mais do que nunca. Se levasse Venn ap Griffin para Warwick , Virna não teria outra alternativa além de aceitar o batismo e o casamento.

 Quando o príncipe chegar, avise-lhe que enviarei meus homens para buscá-lo ao meio-dia. Ele deve acompanhar-me hoje no adestramento de falcões.

 Oh, estou certa de que ele apreciará muito o seu convite  a matriarca replicou, fingindo concordar. Venn cuspiria no rosto do viquingue.  Agora trate de ir embora. Minha senhora está exausta, mal se agüenta em pé.

Wren apressou-se a conduzir Virna para o interior da cabana e bateu a porta. As duas abraçaram-se, buscando forças uma na outra, enquanto Edon se afastava com os dois cavalos.

 Minha criança...  a velha suspirou antes de prosseguir.  Esta noite os meus cabelos tingiram-se de cinza para branco antes que a lua sumisse no céu. Faça isso comigo outra vez e terá de procurar-me em meu túmulo.

 Mãe Wren, você é a melhor artista de pantomima de toda a floresta de Arden  Virna retrucou, beijando-lhe o rosto com gratidão.  Obrigada, mil vezes obrigada. Tive tanto medo que você revelasse o paradeiro de Venn.

A velha soltou uma risada escarninha e afagou-lhe o braço.

 Não é preciso empregar muita malícia para enganar um dinamarquês.

Depois de relatar os acontecimentos da noite, Virna começou a vagar de uma extremidade à outra da sala, erguendo densas nuvens de poeira do chão com seu passo exasperado, assaltada por um profundo ressentimento. Já havia trocado o manto real por um traje de caça e guardado o diadema em local seguro, e aguardava, impaciente, os comentários de sua mãe de criação.

 Você ouviu pelo menos uma única palavra de tudo o que lhe contei?

 Ouvi, sim. Cada uma delas  Wren replicou, calmamente sentada num tamborete de madeira e couro, fiando em sua roca como se nada de aterrador houvesse ocorrido.  Todo o povo de Leam, sem exceção, deverá converter-se ao cristianismo e você se casará com o viquingue.

 E então?

 Qual é o problema, menina? Ser cristão não é tão ruim assim, ora essa. Eu mesma me sinto bastante inclinada a converter-me.

 O quê?!  Virna crispou os punhos.  Esses viquingues mataram meus pais!

 Não é verdade, Virna. Sua mãe morreu de parto e seu pai, graças à própria falta de sabedoria. Devia ter concordado com a paz, em vez de partir para uma batalha perdida. O vice-rei Edon e seus viquingues não tiveram nada a ver com a morte deles e você sabe disso. Como também sabe que deve curvar-se perante a vontade dos reis. Tegwin não possui mais nenhum poder. Metade das histórias antigas se embaralhou na cabeça dele. Por que não ouve os mais velhos e experientes, criança? Nós percebemos e entendemos o que está por vir.

 Ah, não, mãe Wren... até você?  Virna redargüiu com tristeza.  Por outro lado, Venn está tentando agarrar-se a seu direito inato. Para ele, nada há de errado em acreditar nos velhos deuses de Leam, que tanto esplendor trouxeram à nossa terra. Meu irmão crê que dar ouro em oferenda à Senhora do Lago não é uma mera tradição, mas um ritual sagrado. O coitado não duvida que os deuses falam com ele e se revelam em seus sonhos.

Seu irmão é um garoto. Segue tudo o que lhe ensinam. Envie-o para uma abadia e ele rezará para o Cristo. Faça o que seu pai devia ter feito há muito tempo. Deixe-o aprender a nova religião. Ele não terá dificuldade para se adaptar. Toda a região de Wessex converteu-se ao cristianismo. Por que Leam ainda resiste? Não se iluda, minha filha... os dias dos druidas já se acabaram.

 Você não compreende. Venn recusa-se a abandonar o último druida vivo. Tentei persuadi-lo a regressar para Chester ou ir estudar em Evesham. Mas é inútil. Ele não sairá daqui, a menos que Tegwin o acompanhe.

 Nesse caso, você precisa tomar uma atitude drástica.

 Qual?

 Case-se com o viquingue. Tivesse eu um homem como aquele para aquecer meu leito nas noites de inverno... Eu o vi quando chegou a Warwick, todo garboso naquele cavalo negro. E que comitiva! Não, minha cara, eu jamais deixaria escapar um dinamarquês moreno como esse vice-rei. A mãe dele era irlandesa... Ele lhe dará um bom punhado de filhos.

Virna cerrou os olhos e rogou aos deuses que lhe concedessem o dom da paciência. Wren já não era jovem e merecia ser tratada com carinho.

 Você não me está ajudando com tais conselhos  observou no tom mais sereno que pôde.  Para vingar a morte de meus pais, sou capaz de matar todos os viquingues.

 Você fala sobre o que não sabe. O rei Alfred lhe deu permissão para levar suas irmãs para Chester neste verão e, em vez disso, você vem para Warwick criar confusão. Despose o dinamarquês. Será melhor para todos.

 E depois, hein? O que deverei fazer? Virar as costas ao meu irmão? Você não ignora o que acontecerá se eu o deixar sozinho neste momento. Tegwin o convencerá a sacrificar-se na noite de Lughnasa.

Wren deteve a roca e fixou os olhos na chama da lareira que, demasiado flébil, mal iluminava a sala tosca da cabana.

 Tem razão, Virna ap Griffin, não posso ajudá-la. Venn tem sangue real, e esse fato determina seu destino. Nem você nem eu temos meios de mudar isto. Seu irmão será feliz no Outro Mundo.

Virna caiu de joelhos diante da mulher mais velha e tomou-lhe os dedos nodosos entre as mãos.

 Mãe Wren, eu amo meu irmão. Tenho cuidado dele desde o tempo em que ainda era apenas um bebê. Não posso deixá-lo partir para o Outro Mundo, mesmo que seu sacrifício salve o mundo. Minha vida seria vazia sem ele... ou sem Lacey, Audrey e Gwyneth. Meus irmãos são tudo o que me resta , meu sangue, meu coração e minha alma.

 Vamos, vamos  Wren tentou apaziguá-la, libertando as mãos para afagar-lhes os cabelos.  O casamento com o viquingue não implicaria abrir mão de tudo isso. Eu sinto que aquele dinamarquês tem bom coração. Talvez ele possa dar a Venn a proteção que você não pode.

 Ora, não me dê conselhos tolos. Ajude-me a encontrar um modo de deter essas mudanças indesejadas. Se houvesse um meio de empurrar os viquingues de volta para o Avon, então Venn poderia assumir seu legítimo trono. Afinal, ele é o último filho da casa real de Leam. Oh, imagine como seria bom vê-lo viver uma vida longa, casar-se e ter herdeiros!

 _Aye_. Ele é o último dos nossos reis. E merece uma vida longa tanto quanto o primeiro homem que, apanhando uma clava e obrigando todos os demais a obedecê-lo, proclamou-se rei. Não sei o que lhe dizer, minha criança. Você deve procurar respostas junto a pessoas mais sábias do que eu.

 Está bem  Virna concordou. Mas quem?, indagou a si mesma no longo caminho de volta ao lar, através da floresta.

Os antigos deuses não mais apareciam para ela. Anos se haviam passado desde que o velho templo na clareira parecera a seus olhos a legendária "Cidadela de Vidro". Agora, só conseguia enxergá-lo como um prédio em ruínas, destituído pelos novos tempos de toda a sua grandeza e misticismo.

Por fim, chegou ao lago sagrado. Caminhou por sobre pedras até atingir-lhe o centro. O céu, que ainda conservava o frescor da madrugada, refletia nas águas a sua tonalidade tímida de azul.

Virna ergueu as mãos. Como ocorria sempre que reproduzia o gesto ancestral, pequenas ondas e redemoinhos agitaram-se na superfície. De súbito, porém, todo o movimento cessou. Era uma pena não haver mais ninguém capaz de decifrar aqueles sinais. No passado, todas as princesas de Leam sabiam interpretar tais presságios. Virna contudo, não sabia.

Herdara poucos e insignificantes poderes, como o de invocar os elementos, o de, às vezes, e sempre involuntariamente, "ouvir" os pensamentos das pessoas, o da invisibilidade, o de lançar alguns feitiços aos animais e, de todos o mais importante para sua sobrevivência, o dom de localizar água em terras secas. O grande dom da visão, este ela perdera. A cadeia de conhecimentos se rompera com a chegada dos monges.

E agora, para aumentar sua aflição, havia a inédita catástrofe de não chover nenhuma vez entre Beltane e Lughnasa. Os três meses mais férteis da estação do crescimento transcorriam sem nem sequer uma gota de chuva para abastecer os rios.

E essa catástrofe despertara no povo de Leam lembranças havia muito esquecidas. Todos recordavam os antigos rituais de sacrifício que salvaram a vida de seus antepassados.

Bem como Virna, Venn e Wren, cada leamuriano sabia que, se não chovesse até o dia primeiro de agosto, a única coisa que poderia poupá-los da morte por inanição seria o sacrifício do príncipe herdeiro de Leam. A festa das primeiras frutas, Lughnasa, constituía a última oportunidade de recuperarem os favores dos deuses.

Se ignorassem as sombrias previsões de Tegwin, a população corria o risco de ser varrida da face da Terra em menos de uma geração.

Venn era o príncipe herdeiro de Leam. Portanto somente ele poderia dar fim à calamitosa seca. Para garantir a sobrevivência de seu povo, teria de oferecer seu corpo e seu sangue em sacrifício.

Sua única possibilidade de escapar seria a chuva. Se chovesse abundantemente ao longo do mês de julho, o menino seria poupado de morte tão prematura.

Em decorrência, Virna via-se num impasse, enfrentando uma terrível crise de fé. Como acreditar que os deuses exigiam a vida de seu irmão como condição para não matá-los de fome? Não. Não podia aceitar como verdadeiro o poder de Tegwin, o último dos druidas, arrogava a si mesmo. O sacrifício de Venn resultaria inútil, pois com certeza a seca continuaria... sem nenhuma intervenção divina.

Agora, porém, havia um novo deus, Cristo, em quem até o rei Alfred tinha fé. Ela admitia que uma parte de seu ser desejava conhecê-lo, ardendo de curiosidade e anseio. Contudo, era inadmissível adotar uma nova crença sob a ameaça de uma espada, por imposição do rei Guthrum.

Todas essas questões a afligiam demais. Precisava aconselhar-se com alguém mais sábio, que pudesse esclarecer-lhe todas as dúvidas que a assaltavam sem comiseração.

Mas sua solidão era absoluta. Se buscava respostas, devia procurá-las no interior de seu coração, ou, talvez... no lago.

Virna recitou palavras de conjuração, rogando à Senhora do Lago que lhe mostrasse o caminho que devia seguir. Com gestos lentos, retirou a gargantilha. Orações sem oferendas eram abomináveis para os deuses.

 Senhora, eu lhe suplico que me dê um sinal. Mostre-me o que fazer para salvar a vida de meu irmão. Sei que devo fidelidade às nossas crenças, mas confesso que já nem sei no que acredito. Perdoe-me, eu lhe rogo, se demonstro fraqueza ou egoísmo. Não quero que meu povo pereça, mas não suporto a idéia de ver meu pequeno Venn morrer. Ajude-me, Senhora do Lago, envie-me um sinal!

Calou-se e estendeu o colar sobre o lago. Repentinamente, as águas tornaram-se a agitar-se, agora de modo mais intenso. Alguma coisa ergueu-se diante dela, lançando as gotas prateadas sobre suas pernas, arrancou-lhe a jóia das mãos e desapareceu nas profundezas do lago.

Era o sinal que pedira!

Sua oferenda fora aceita, a Senhora do Lago atendera aos seus rogos!

Contudo, outro vulto igualmente sombrio pulou sobre a água, e mais outro, e outro ainda...

Eram peixes, nada mais.

A sacerdotisa de Leam invocara sua Senhora, mas somente os peixes atenderam ao chamado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

O celeiro foi o primeiro lugar visitado por Edon em sua inspeção na companhia de Embla Garganta de Prata, naquela manhã. Ficou satisfeito com o que encontrou, um estoque de provisões eficientemente armazenadas. As sementes para o próximo plantio estavam bem guardadas e os víveres não corriam risco de perecimento. Edon considerava-se exigente quanto a esses detalhes e tinha por hábito guardar bem mais do que o necessário. O melhor de tudo era que o celeiro mostrava-se limpo e sem vestígios de ratos.

O poço no centro do pátio, todavia, estava mal-cheiroso como todos os demais. Os criados tinham de sair da fortaleza para buscar água no rio Avon. E o próprio rio secara tanto que até o fosso que circundava a fortificação estava ressequido.

A ausência de água no fosso, para apagar o fogo em caso de ataque inimigo, tornava a paliçada de madeira construída por Embla ainda mais ridícula, principalmente por haver tantas pedras disponíveis ao redor. Edon espantava-se com a falta de inteligência da sobrinha. A moça, em sua sofreguidão por conseguir mais e mais terras cultiváveis, permitia que seus homens contassem as árvores e fizessem queimadas, destruindo a floresta, quando o solo se mostrava perigosamente crestado em conseqüência da seca!

O segundo item de sua agenda era proibir o desflorestamento. Ele já havia proscrito o uso de fogo, exceto, claro, na cozinha do castelo, nos fogões das habitações comunais e na forja do mestre ferreiro.

A despensa não lhe pareceu tão fria quanto seria desejável. Para um viquingue, "frio" significava "gelado", e, quanto a esse aspecto, Edon era um fiel representante de seu povo. O compartimento situava-se na parte mais baixa de um declive. O riacho que corria por ali também estava seco.

A vala entalhada nas pedras do chão, por onde normalmente fluía a água fresca de um córrego, entupira-se com uma grossa camada de musgo. Sem hesitação, Edon arrancou-a fora com a faca. A recompensa por esse esforço, porém, limitou-se a esparsas gotas de água.

Desapontado, ele se levantou e olhou em torno. Em suas lembranças, a despensa não era tão grande. Dez anos era tempo demais para recordar detalhes.

 Estranho... riachos desse tipo raramente secam por completo  observou em tom casual.

 _Aye_  Embla concordou a contragosto. 0s poços de Warwick só tem veneno e poeira, graças àquela bruxa.

"Já vai começar a cantilena", Edon pensou com seus botões. Sem retrucar, continuou a examinar as instalações do compartimento escavado na pedra. Havia uma certa umidade no ar, não muita, o que era vital para a preservação de carnes e vegetais.

 Você ampliou a despensa, sobrinha?

Embla surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

 Não, está do jeito como a deixou. Não vi necessidade de fazer nenhum melhoramento.

 Muito obrigado  Edon replicou.

Ele próprio construíra a edícula dez antes, quando escolhera Warwick como seu lar. Era curioso. O curso dos rios podia alterar-se, mas, como aprendera com a experiência, isso dificilmente ocorria com as águas de leitos rochosos.

 Agora gostaria de visitar a pedreira  ele declarou.

No caminho para a pedreira de onde extraíam granito, encontraram os soldados de Embla em sua patrulha diária. Edon comentou o desaparecimento de seu sobrinho com Asgart, o capitão. Quando este replicou, referiu-se a Harald no pretérito perfeito, e o tempo verbal chamou-lhe a atenção.

Naturalmente, Guthrum lhe revelara sua opinião sobre o que acontecera ao rapaz. Edon não queria acusar _lady_ Embla de ter assassinado o marido, ao menos, não sem provas. E a primeira prova seria encontrar o corpo. Por esse motivo, planejava investigar o caso minuciosamente.

A verdade apareceria, não importava o que custasse.

Edon passou o restante da manhã na pedreira, fazendo anotações cuidadosas sobre o relatório que Maynard, o Negro, preparara. Embla recusou-se desdenhosamente a conversar com Maynard, a despeito da confiança que o vice-rei depositava nele. Embla considerava todos os mercianos úteis apenas para o trabalho braçal e, em decorrência, não era digno de lhe dirigir a palavra. Edon ficou feliz quando a sobrinha encaminhou-se para outra parte da pedreira.

 Você percebeu algum indício de que o trabalho aqui na pedreira afetou o riacho sob o despenhadeiro?

 Nenhum, meu senhor  Maynard respondeu em tom sombrio. Era um homem soturno, que vagava entre o mundo real e os maus presságios.

 E o que você acha de três poços e dois riachos nas colinas de Warwick secarem como pão velho?

Maynard sacudiu a cabeça.

 É esse maldito tempo. Não chove desde primeiro de maio. Todos os rios desde Anglia até aqui estão abaixo do nível normal. Abaixo do nível, mas não secos, _milorde_.

 E quanto ao Leam?  Edon curvou-se sobre uma pedra e esquadrinhou a paisagem árida. Na floresta ao longe, o sol derramava seus raios sobre a cornucópia de árvores. O leito fluvial que se estendia para o leste, rumo a Willoughby, era margeado por uma faixa de árvores agonizantes.

 Se eu tivesse que apostar  Maynard retrucou com cautela , meu palpite seria que alguém o enfeitiçou ou desviou do curso natural. Um rio desse porte não seca assim só por falta de chuva. Mas, se cair um bom aguaceiro, quem sabe tudo volte ao normal?

 Acha mesmo que é necessário chover para que haja água nos rios? Se assim fosse, seria preciso um dilúvio para abastecer os mares.

 Tem razão, senhor. Mas, no caso do Leam, talvez uma chuva abençoada pelos deuses pudesse resolver o problema. No passado, os druidas sempre davam um jeito em situações como esta.

 É, talvez fosse uma boa idéia chamar um deles. Verei com os mercianos. Agora, vamos até o topo do desfiladeiro para termos uma visão ampla do vale. Talvez possamos traçar o curso das águas desde o alto da montanha.

 O ideal seria que nos transformássemos em águias  Maynard comentou sem sorrir. Contudo, Edon sabia que aquela era a expressão máxima de humor de que ele era capaz.

Quando terminaram a inspeção do vale de Warwick, Edon deixou-o entregue a seu trabalho de mapeamento e passeou pela pedreira. Deteve-se ao encontrar Embla, que observava a labuta dos operários lá embaixo do despenhadeiro.

Enormes lajes de granito eram retiradas do fundo da cratera, para serem cinzeladas em blocos de um quarto de tonelada, suficientes para construir a muralha da fortaleza de Edon.

 Não creio ter visto os alojamentos desses homens  Edon observou. Parecia-lhe cômico considerar como sobrinha uma mulher no mínimo cinco mais velha do que ele.  Ficam perto daqui?

 Meu senhor parece atribuir-lhes a importância dos escultores  Embla retrucou, fitando-o com surpresa.  Esses operários não são os talentosos artesãos que o senhor contratou. São apenas escravos que obtivemos com a conquista da terra.

 Nesse caso, deixe-me reformular a pergunta. Onde dormem os escravos?

 Lá.  Embla apontou para uma caverna escavada na rocha.

Edon espantou-se. A tal caverna, na verdade pouco mais que um buraco na pedra, não tinha condições de protegê-los contra a fúria dos elementos.

Como mercadorias, os escravos eram tão importantes quanto o gado, e deviam ser igualmente bem alimentados e cuidados. Era óbvio que Embla não partilhava a mesma opinião. Nem naquele nem em vários outros temas. Os escravos dela labutavam incessantemente sob o estalido do chicote. A julgar por seus corpos esquálidos, sua comida mal bastava para garantir-lhes a sobrevivência.

 Entendo  Edon respondeu.  Então, você dispõe de outro contingente de escravos para trabalhar nos campos?

 Não, senhor. Esse é um direito dos nossos homens livres. Espero que o longo tempo que _milorde_ passou no oriente não o tenha feito esquecer os costumes do nosso lado do mundo.

 Claro que não, estou apenas curioso sobre as mudanças que ocorreram aqui. Eu não me lembro de ter lido sobre escravos no último relatório de Harald Jorgensson, e não estou familiarizado com os valores estabelecidos por Guthrum para indenizar as famílias dos homens escravizados.

Embla ignorou a censura implícita naquelas palavras. Sentia-se tranqüila, pois deixara de prontidão o escriba encarregado das contas, a fim de prestar esclarecimentos a qualquer momento, se o vice-rei assim ordenasse. Ela era capaz de explicar cada marco de ouro que entrara ou saíra muito melhor que o marido teria feito. O idiota teria dado um décimo de tudo como dízimo!

Graças ao seu trabalho e empenho, o proprietário ausente por dez anos, Edon Halfdansson, auferira um lucro invejável. Lucro que, por direito, lhe pertencia.

 _Milorde_ talvez demore um pouco para compreender o _wergild_, o sistema de indenizações instituídos pelos dois reis.  Embla argumentou, inabalável.  A verdade é que essa lei produz poucos efeitos nesta fronteira, porque a Watling Street é interrompida por uma maldita e mal-assombrada floresta! O rei Guthrum pensa que sua estrada é uma espécie de avenida que liga Londres a Chester, mas, no norte de Warwick, ela simplesmente desaparece. Quanto aos mercianos, eles que fiquem longe do meu caminho, ou me pagarão caro por invadir a nossa propriedade.

 Esses homens  Edon apontou para a cratera  são mercianos pagando caro a você?

 _Aye_. É uma pena que sejam tão fracos que acabam morrendo logo. Mas são substituídos com facilidade, pois se reproduzem como coelhos e sua estupidez compara-se à dos jumentos. Minhas patrulhas capturam bandos e bandos sem o menor problema.

 Ah... diga-me, cara sobrinha, o que vocês fazem com as mulheres estúpidas como jumentos que andam pela Watling Street?

Embla respondeu sua perturbadora pergunta sem pestanejar.

 Existe trabalho de sobra nas cozinhas, nos teares... com certeza lorde Edon não ignora que não faltam tarefas para uma mulher desempenhar. Além disso, é de bom alvitre permitir que meus cavaleiros façam livre uso das mercianas capturadas. Este expediente as mantém sob maior controle, e não ouvi reclamação alguma por parte dos soldados quanto ao desempenho delas na cama.

 Imagino que não  ele murmurou.  Não pude deixar de observar que não vi nenhuma fazenda merciana quando cruzei o condado. Havia tantas quando parti, há dez anos. Tive de pagar taxas altas para atravessar a colina de Warwick. As propriedades dinamarquesas eram a minoria, naquela época.

 Atualmente, somente os dinamarqueses podem ser proprietários de terras, conforme a legislação de Danelaw, _milorde_.

O vice-rei concluiu que não seria sensato discutir as leis de Guthrum com a esposa de seu sobrinho, pois suas interpretações jamais coincidiriam.

 Sugiro deixarmos as questões jurídicas de lado por hoje. Não me será possível mudar coisa alguma antes da vistoria que farei amanhã nas minas de estanho e de prata.

Edon encontrou Rig ao descer a pedreira. O semblante de seu general mostrava-se tenso e irado, com a proeminente mandíbula ainda mais rígida. Edon desmontou e entregou as rédeas de Titan a seu escudeiro.

 O que houve? Não me esconda nada.

 O vilarejo de Wootton está em chamas  Rig comunicou em tom abafado. Um outro tipo de fogo ardia em seus olhos azuis normalmente frios.

 Como?!  Edon alarmou-se. Virna estava em Wootton... na cabana de Wren.

 Eu fui buscar o príncipe conforme mandou, _milorde_.  O general girou sobre os calcanhares e apontou um grupo de quatro viquingues que, apoiados sobre os machados na porta da ferraria, fitavam-nos com expressão amedrontada.  Descobri que aqueles homens foram a Wootton para derrubar árvores, contrariando as suas ordens.

 O que aconteceu com a matriarca, Wren?  Edon indagou, sentindo um arrepio gelado na espinha. E se Virna tivesse morrido no incêndio?

 Asgart afirma que os aldeões fugiram para a floresta. Nenhum deles foi capturado, nem a velha.

A notícia aliviou um pouco as apreensões do vice-rei. Então, Rig endireitou os ombros e terminou o relato:

 A cabana onde _milorde_ deixou a princesa de Leam estava vazia quando cheguei a Wootton para verificar os prejuízos do incêndio. Não há evidências de que alguém morasse naquela casa, senhor.

 O quê...?  Edon murmurou, confuso.

 Eu achei, entre as cinzas, um baú contendo roupas e jóias da princesa. Estava intacto, então eu o trouxe comigo. Mas foi só o que encontrei. Não havia sinais de mobília, nem panelas, enfim, nenhum vestígio de que a cabana um dia foi habitada. A princesa de Leam não mora no vilarejo de Wootton, _milorde_.

 Ora!  Edon grunhiu, entrando no abrigo do ferreiro. A idéia de que Virna o ludibriara provocava-lhe uma profunda ira. Contudo, havia o problema do incêndio e dos desobedientes viquingues para resolver. A princesa sem dúvida não perderia por esperar.

Aqueles homens haviam chegado recentemente a Warwick. Eram refugiados da Lombardia, vagabundos dinamarqueses que perambulavam de província em província através do continente. Edon examinou-os detidamente até escolher um, o mais velho, como líder.

 Não ouviram minhas ordens esta manhã, viquingue?

 _Aye_, _milorde_, ouvimos, sim.  O homem mal se mantinha sobre as pernas arqueadas, exaurido pela fome.  Sou conhecido como Archam, o Torto. Fui eu o responsável pelo fogo, meus filhos nada têm a ver com isso.

 E por que não as cumpriram?

Os quatro trocaram olhares entre si.

 Nossa propriedade começa na floresta de Wootton  o mais jovem explicou.  Pai, conte a verdade ao vice-rei, ou teremos de dizer adeus às nossas cabeças.

 Cale a boca, Ranulf  um dos irmãos o repreendeu.

 São seus filhos, viquingue?  Edon tornou a dirigir-se a Archam, que balançou a cabeça grisalha em aquiescência. Edon não saberia calcular-lhe a idade; tinha o rosto e o pescoço vincados por rugas e tisnados de sol. Além disso, era assustadoramente esquálido.

 Meus filhos, sim, senhor. Antes eu tinha dez, todos altos e fortes como _milorde_. Agora, só me restaram esses.

 Então, por que arriscou-lhes a vida e me desobedeceu?  Edon questionou. Como não recebesse resposta alguma, voltou-se para Rig e ordenou:  Leve o mais velho dos filhos para a muralha e degole-o.

Os quatro pareceram levar um susto quando Rig e seus soldados entraram imediatamente para escutar a sentença do vice-rei.

 _Milorde_  o mais novo protestou, lutando para proteger o irmão.  Nós fomos obrigados a queimar o vilarejo. Asgart nos coagiu a limpar toda a área para começarmos o plantio ainda hoje. Caso contrário, ele nos ameaçou...

 _Aye_  o pai interrompeu-o, rompendo com desespero o prudente silêncio que impusera a si mesmo.  Nós temos de plantar agora ou não haverá um só grão em nossa despensa no inverno. O verão já passou da metade.

 Quando vocês chegaram a Warwick?

 Na última lua cheia, _milorde_  respondeu o caçula.  Nós acabamos de receber nosso pedaço de terra.

A julgar por sua aparência, um mês antes eles não teriam condições físicas nem sequer de segurar a enxada.

 Quantos vocês são ao todo, contando mulheres, crianças e escravos?  Edon inquiriu.

 Só nos quatro sobrevivemos à longa jornada até aqui, _milorde_  disse o pai.

 Quem deu a vocês o lote de terra e autorização para fazer queimadas?

 Asgart de Wolverton levou a gente até lá e disse que poderíamos cultivar desde o topo da montanha até o primeiro riacho atrás da vila. Ele garantiu que era o último pedaço de chão. Ah, e também ordenou queimar todos os casebres pelo caminho, habitados apenas por posseiros.

 A gente não queria incendiar a aldeia, lorde Edon  o filho mais velho finalmente defendeu-se.  O capitão Asgart mandou meu pai tocar fogo nas casas ou então ir procurar terras no norte, em York.

Edon não se surpreendeu com a explicação. Virou-se para Rig e determinou:

 Mande Thorulf buscar Asgart. Preciso ter uma conversa com ele.

Aqueles pobres homens haviam sido usados e eram tão vítimas quanto os escravos mercianos que vira na pedreira. Não era com eles que devia lutar. Mesmo assim, haviam iniciado o incêndio que destruíra toda um aldeia, e alguém teria de pagar pelo crime. Edon lançou um olhar a cada um dos viquingues e procedeu a um julgamento sumário ali mesmo.

 Mestre Maynard vistoriou o condado e, sob o meu comando, dividiu-o em glebas. Existe terra boa e própria para o cultivo a leste da pedreira. Três de vocês poderão começar a trabalhar amanhã de manhã. Quanto a você, Ranulf, terá de pagar a indenização pelo vilarejo de Wootton. Como não dispõe de recursos, prestará serviço durante dois meses ao meu general Rig. Dê o machado para o seu pai. Você não precisará de armas até voltar para a casa dele, depois de cumprida a pena.

Edon, então, voltou-se para Archam, o Torto, e perguntou:

 Vocês têm alojamento?

 _Nay_, a gente dorme debaixo das estrelas. Vamos construir um casebre assim que tivermos uma gleba.

 Rig, leve-os até Maynard. Archam, o mestre Maynard lhe mostrará o seu pedaço de terra e lhe dará sementes para o plantio. Não se atreva a derrubar nem sequer uma árvore, a não ser para extrair madeira para construir sua casa. Quanto às queimadas, não se esqueça de que estão terminantemente proibidas. Fui claro?

A gratidão não constituía uma virtude comum entre seu povo, mas a daqueles homens era inequívoca. Archam e seus filhos eram diferentes dos viquingues aventureiros que abandonavam sua terra em busca de fortuna, como fizeram os que seguiram Ragnar Lodbok, avô de Edon, quarenta anos antes. Ao contrário, haviam trabalhado como agricultores a vida inteira. Se eclodisse uma guerra, eles só pegariam em armas para defender sua propriedade... jamais para lutar como soldados profissionais.

Foi pensando nisso que Edon decidiu tomar Ranulf para seu serviço, a fim de que Rig o treinasse nas artes marciais. Instintivamente, sabia que era Asgart o verdadeiro desafio para sua autoridade.

E já era tempo do vice-rei de Warwick impor essa autoridade. Com um suspiro, Edon dispensou os homens e retornou ao castelo, onde convocou Theo, instruindo para que trouxesse sua tigela de vinho.

 Eu quero saber quando choverá e onde posso encontrar a princesa de Leam. Não perca meu tempo com desnecessárias comunicações com espíritos brincalhões.

Com a ponta dos dedos, Theo começou a contornar a borda da tigela de ouro, produzindo um som agudo e melodioso. Seus olhos vítreos e esbranquiçados esgazearam-se, como se contemplassem alguma coisa muito distante. De súbito, o vidente cessou o movimento e mergulhou dois dedos na bebida agora borbulhante.

 A sua princesa se encontra no abrigo de caça junto ao carvalho do rei Offa, perto da margem do rio. Há quatro pessoas ali. A mais velha é a sua dama, Virna. Eu a vejo claramente. Está agitada, andando de um lado para outro, prestes a iniciar uma viagem. Não consigo visualizar para onde. Ela sacrificou sua gargantilha e suas irmãs ficaram muito aborrecidas. Ah, entendi, Virna ap Griffin partirá para a abadia de Loytcoyt.

 E o príncipe herdeiro?  Edon indagou.

Theo sacudiu a cabeça.

 Não o vejo. Como também não vejo chuva. Não por um bom tempo.

Edon conteve-se para não desferir um murro sobre a mesa. Então, Virna pretendia ir para a abadia de Loytcoyt. Com que intenção? Colocar-se sob a proteção da igreja de Alfred, santuário das freiras? Que bem isso lhe faria? Na verdade, pouco lhe importava arrancá-la de uma igreja cristã ou de suas crenças pagãs, desde que conseguisse desposá-la.

 Tem certeza de que ela irá para a abadia?

 _Aye_  Theo assentiu. Então, franziu a testa.  Contudo...

 O que foi? Diga de uma vez, homem!

 O rei Alfred está vindo para tratar do casamento dela.

 Então, o rei de Wessex vem para Warwick? Por que Guthrum não vem também?

 Os dois testemunharão a cerimônia, lorde Edon.  Theo agarrou o vaso com ambas as mãos e sorveu o vinho de um só gole, até a última gota, dando a consulta por encerrada.

_Lady_ Eloya, que havia permanecido imóvel e em silêncio, levantou-se do banco na outra extremidade da mesa e postou-se atrás da cadeira de Edon, pousando as mãos em seus ombros.

 Lorde Edon, se pudesse ver o seu rosto agora, ficaria horrorizado com a expressão de fúria em seu semblante. Tenho pena da princesa, quando você a encontrar.

Enquanto as mãos de _lady_ Eloya lhe relaxavam os músculos enrijecidos na base da nuca, Edon esforçava-se para estancar o fluxo de bílis que lhe queimava o estômago. Ele conhecia a abadia de Loytcoyt, construída no campo da mais sangrenta batalha que já presenciara em toda a sua vida. Os corpos de centenas de celtas haviam constituído o "cascalho" das fundações do prédio. Os ossos pertenciam aos pagãos que se haviam recusado a aceitar a nova religião. Pagãos como ele próprio ainda era.

Periodicamente, essa nova igreja que pregava a paz e o amor entre os homens incitava seus fiéis à ira e às guerras sagradas, levando-os a matar cruelmente todos os que não a professassem. Edon escapara de Loytcoyt com vida, mas, entre os mercianos da floresta de Arden, poucos tiveram a mesma sorte.

Em suas viagens pelo exterior, na companhia de pessoas como Eli, Theo e Rashid, encontrara uma filosofia própria, reforçada por sua profunda crença na idéia de que o espírito sobrevivia à morte da carne. Ao contrário de seu irmão Guthrum, não se sentia pronto para substituir os deuses de sua infância, Odin, Freya, Thor e Loki, por um deus único. Mas suas viagens também o fizeram ver que as caprichosas divindades viquingues não constituíam o Ser Supremo. E ele era prático o bastante para manter a mente aberta, especialmente quando também estavam em jogo questões políticas.

Agradecido, deu um tapinha afetuoso numa das mãos de Eloya.

 Muito obrigado, querida, por aliviar minha tensão. Agora, porém, tenho deveres a cumprir, Rashid, foi bom você chegar. Creio que precisaremos em breve de seu auxílio na vigilância.

 Edon?  Eloya manteve as mãos sobre os ombros dele.  Não vá em busca da princesa como quem vai caçar uma lebre. Dê-lhe tempo para aceitar seu destino. Ela aprenderá a amá-lo, como todos nós aprendemos, cada um a seu modo.

 Eloya  Edon retrucou com impaciência  sei bem o que devo fazer. Não me trate como se fosse um garotinho sem modos.  Edon ergueu-se e apanhou as armas de sobre o aparador, onde jaziam, brilhantes depois que Eli as poliu.  Levarei Sarina comigo.

 Acha mesmo sensato?  Eloya insistiu com gentileza.

 Eloya...  Edon repetiu-lhe o nome em tom de repreensão.

Em resposta, ela lançou-lhe um olhar gelado antes de se virar para o marido, como se lhe pedisse ajuda.

 Meu caro  Edon também se voltou na direção dele , já é hora de você dar um jeito em sua esposa. Ela interfere demais nos assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito.

Rashid, que remexia em seu cesto de remédios e ungüentos, fitou a esposa com ar de reprovação.

Sem se dar por vencida, Eloya sacudiu os ombros com petulância.

 A princesa não lhe agradecerá por caçá-la como se fosse um animal selvagem. Além disso, estou certa de que preferirá que ela goste de Sarina, no futuro, ao invés de odiá-la.

Dito isso, apanhou a cesta de linhas e agulhas para costurar um camisolão para o bebê recém-nascido e, afetando indiferença, foi sentar-se ao lado de Rebeca, na outra extremidade do salão. Contudo, quando os homens se preparavam para sair, advertiu-os com atrevimento:

 O jantar será servido no horário de sempre, _milorde_s. Não se atrasem.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Edon não saiu à procura de Virna ap Griffin.

Tinha muito o que fazer para colocar Warwick no rumo da civilidade e do progresso, providências que deviam ser tomadas sem demora, a fim de pôr ordem em seus domínios.

Uma das primeiras medidas foi restabelecer a guarda, substituindo os homens de Embla Garganta de Prata pelos seus. O primeiro viquingue que esboçou resistência, Asgart, pagou pela insubordinação com a vida.

Contudo, esse ato de rebeldia não constituiu o único motivo que o levou a executar o capitão. Edon não esquecera o incêndio de Wootton, que Asgart justificou como o meio mais eficaz de tirar o príncipe herdeiro e a princesa de Leam de seu esconderijo. A divergência foi resolvida na ponta da espada, num duelo sangrento que só terminou com a morte do homem de confiança de Embla. Antes desse desenlace, porém, Edon concedeu uma chance de redimir-se.

 Onde está o corpo de Harald Jorgensson? Diga-me onde enterraram seus ossos e eu pouparei a sua vida.

 Ele ainda não está morto, vice-rei, mas você está  Asgart ripostou, desviando-se de um golpe e tocando-lhe o peito com a extremidade da lâmina.

Edon, porém, curvara o corpo para trás no último segundo, evitando que o adversário o ferisse. Ato contínuo, decepou-lhe a cabeça sem nenhuma contemplação.

Os cavaleiros de Asgart, fitaram-no com respeito quando Edon virou as costas e afastou-se na direção da sala de banho. Depois de se reunirem em conferência, procuraram o vice-rei e comunicaram sua decisão.

 Lorde Edon.  O porta-voz deu um passo à frente e estendeu-lhe a espada.  Sou Carl Barba Vermelha, de York. O vice-rei Harald esteve lá o ano passado, antes do Lammas, o senhor sabe, a festa da colheita, celebrada em primeiro de agosto, prometendo terras a todos os dinamarqueses dispostos a atravessar a fronteira. Seu sobrinho era um bom homem. Pena que houvesse desaparecido quando chegamos com nossas esposas e filhos. Infelizmente, não fazemos a menor idéia sobre seu paradeiro. _Milorde_, nós somos excelentes guerreiros, leais ao rei Guthrum, mas não lutamos sem uma boa causa.

Edon estudou-o durante alguns segundos e, por fim, aceitou a espada. Carl ajoelhou-se sobre uma perna.

 Jura que jamais pegarão em armas contra mim ou os meus, Carl de York?  inquiriu, tocando-lhe o ombro com a lâmina.

 _Aye_. Pelo sangue dos meus três filhos, juro total fidelidade ao vice-rei de Warwick.

 Levante-se, Carl de York. A partir de agora, seu comandante é o meu capitão Thorulf. Warwick está em paz e assim deverá permanecer, a menos que o rei Guthrum decida o contrário. Agora, vão cuidar de suas vidas e não se esqueçam de procurar Thorulf amanhã de manhã.

Com essas palavras, Edon retirou-se para a ceia.

O sol já se punha quando Embla regressou de uma ronda pelos campos mais distantes. Com estranheza, reparou que a guarda que montava sentinela na muralha fora substituída. Um novo capitão saudou-a e o escravo que recolheu seu cavalo lhe era totalmente desconhecido. O pior, porém, ainda estava por vir.

O corpo acéfalo de Asgart jazia num esquife, no meio do pátio. A cabeça repousava sobre o escudo, os olhos esgazeados fitando o nada, refletindo seu espanto e incredulidade diante da morte.

Chocada com a cena macabra, ela entrou no salão de Edon cuspindo fogo.

 Como ousa?!!  vociferou.  Com que direito você tirou os meus guardas do portão e ainda matou o meu capitão?! Como se atreve?

Em sua fúria, Embla chegou a desembainhar a espada antes que Rig pulasse de sua cadeira à mesa de Edon e a desarmasse com um único golpe em seu punho.

 Senhora, dobre a língua ao se dirigir ao vice-rei de Warwick  ele comandou em voz baixa e peremptória.

 Você pagará por isto, Rig de Sunderland  ela sibilou. Seu veneno, porém, destinava-se a Edon.  Venha, seu miserável covarde, eu lutarei com você por estas terras que Guthrum me prometeu. Eu lhe mostrarei qual de nós é mais forte.

Edon, que não parara de comer, deixou cair no prato um osso de galinha, num gesto displicente.

 Solte-a, Rig. _Milady_ ficou nervosa e fez ameaças vazias. Contudo, creio que já recuperou o bom senso. Estou certo, sobrinha de Guthrum de Danelaw?

 Não tenho medo de você  Embla gritou.  Nem reconheço seu poder sobre este condado. Ouçam, todos, eu sofri um ultraje. Meu capitão, Asgart, era um bom homem, leal e honesto, que valia por dez soldados. Você o assassinou, Edon de Warwick, e deve pagar-me a devida indenização.

 Ah, que interessante! De repente, detalhes supérfluos como _wergild_ passaram a ter valor para você, Embla Garganta de Prata?  Edon limpou a ponta dos dedos num guardanapo de linho embebido em água aromatizada com ervas. Então, levantou-se e esperou que seu criado pessoal, Eli, lhe estendesse o escudo e a espada. Todavia, antes de embainhá-la, sopesou a arma e lançou um olhar gelado à parenta.  Que valor você estipula para um escravo merciano?

 Escravos mercianos não têm valor algum, são como a poeira das estradas! Sob as nossas leis, deve-se indenização somente pelos homens livres.

 Ora, muito bem. De acordo com as nossas leis, quanto vale um homem livre?  ele indagou, por fim colocando a espada na bainha.

Embla retorceu os lábios, fitando-o com desagrado. Tinha de admitir que o homem irradiava poder em cada músculo de seu tórax. Contudo, via no rosto moreno e feroz apenas a selvageria dos irlandeses, que herdara da mãe. Seria capaz de jurar que, por dentro, ele não passava de um fraco, um pacifista, um homem de palavras, não de ações. Edon devia considerá-la uma mulher estúpida, mas aprenderia uma inesperada lição. Por ora, faria o seu jogo e lhe daria corda.

 Um homem livre é avaliado em cinco marcos se for arrendatário de terra, dez marcos se for um artesão competente, principalmente ferreiro. Quinze marcos se servir como guerreiro, vinte se for viquingue e tiver barco.

 Pois, então...  Edon mirou-a com ar de curiosidade.  Eu recebi um pedido de indenização por vinte homens livres  declarou, sem tirar os olhos de cima dela.  Acontece que eu de fato vi esses homens trabalhando como escravos na minha pedreira. Assim, libertei-os esta tarde. Libertei também suas mulheres e crianças. Para resumir, não há mais nenhum escravo em Warwick. Nenhum.

 Você não pode fazer isto!  Embla gritou.

 Já fiz  Edon replicou sem alterar o tom.  Enquanto nós conversamos aqui, as mulheres estão encontrando os maridos no salão inferior. Importa-se de ir até lá embaixo comigo, Embla Garganta de Prata, para ouvir os depoimentos dos ex-escravos? Nesse instante, eles estão contanto aos meus escribas por que motivo, já que não cometeram crime algum, foram punidos com a perda de seus lares, a escravidão de suas esposas e o assassinato de seus filhos.

 Em minha pedreira só há malfeitores mercianos  Embla ripostou com exasperação.

Edon enrijeceu a mandíbula ao fixar o olhar novamente na sobrinha. Ela ainda não compreendera. Talvez mais tarde compreendesse.

 Você é uma tola  proferiu com simplicidade, como se declarasse um fato corriqueiro.  Nós estamos na Mércia, sua idiota! A Watling Street fica a cinco léguas de Warwick! Foi você que cruzou os limites da lei e irritou os reis, mas eu é que terei de pagar o preço sangrento da sua estupidez. Suma daqui, antes que eu perca a paciência de vez e corte a sua bela garganta de prata.

Embla engoliu em seco, mas retribuiu-lhe o olhar feroz.

 A quem você terá de pagar o _wergild_, lorde Edon? Não restou um único proprietário de terras em Leam para reclamar indenização. Estão todos mortos.

Com um sarcasmo letal, Edon respondeu:

 É verdade. Você, muito sabiamente, eliminou todos os seus inimigos, exceto um: o herdeiro de Leam, príncipe Venn ap Griffin, tutelado do rei Alfred de Wessex.

 Não é verdade!  ela sacudiu a cabeça com veemência.  O garoto também está morto. Foi sacrificado pelo druida Tegwin. No dia primeiro de maio, quando acenderam aquelas malditas fogueiras no alto da montanha, os druidas ofereceram seu sangue aos deuses, para que chovesse.

 E choveu?

 Nem sequer uma gota, já faz um ano  Embla retrucou em tom de desespero. Pagara ao druida uma boa quantia em ouro para matar o menino. Agora, o vice-rei insinuava que o trabalho não fora feito. Estaria cercada de traidores? Edon era viquingue, mas não agia com tal. Por que demônios ele se preocupava tanto com aqueles desprezíveis mercianos?

 Então, parece evidente, não é?  o vice-rei voltou à carga.  O príncipe não foi sacrificado. Que Odin me ajude, mas você é tão burra que nem se deu conta do óbvio. A indenização será paga, mas tome cuidado, cara sobrinha, pois estou inclinado a debitá-la da sua fortuna pessoal. Agora, trate de manter confinamento em seus aposentos... e não se intrometa nos meus negócios nunca mais.

Do despenhadeiro sobre a pedreira, Edon avistou o lago escondido no coração da floresta, o que só era possível, e por alguns breves momentos, quando o sol atingia o meio do céu. O brilho das águas sob os raios solares representava uma espécie de ponte que o aproximava de Virna ap Griffin.

Seu coração torturava-se com a incerteza sobre o que acontecera a ela. Teria escapado do incêndio? Estaria ferida? No momento, sua única esperança de encontrar respostas era o lago.

E lá estava ele, cintilando ao longe, rodeado por carvalhos ancestrais que formavam um círculo perfeito.

Contudo, nenhum escravo, ou, mais especificamente, nenhum escravo de Embla, admitiria seu significado ou importância. Na verdade, negavam sua existência.

Edon sabia que era mentira. Dez anos antes, perambulara por aquelas florestas e encontrara o lago e uma miríade de lagoas, alimentadas pelo riacho. Lembrava-se de uma cabana de caça na margem, bem como de um misterioso templo de estonteante beleza.

Só se preocupara em pescar e nadar em suas águas frias. Na época tinha apenas dezenove anos e de bom grado trocaria um reino pela companhia de uma linda mulher. Teria sido maravilhoso passar o dia inteiro fazendo amor com ela naquele cenário idílico.

Recordava também que a floresta de Arden era luxuriante. Flores silvestres por toda a parte, as árvores eram tão frondosas que, em diversos trechos, chegavam a impedir a entrada da luz do sol. Mas as trilhas eram boas, fáceis de percorrer.

Imerso em reminiscências do passado, Edon desceu a montanha de Warwick e entrou no bosque. Com cautelosa determinação, iniciou a caminhada por entre as árvores. Para seu desapontamento, contudo, passou a maior parte da tarde implacavelmente quente vagando em círculos, sem conseguir encontrar o caminho.

A floresta de Arden já não era o paraíso dos caçadores. Mais se assemelhava a um lúgubre, imenso e insepulto cadáver. Maus presságios espalhavam-se por toda a parte, crânios, ossos entrecruzados e olhos sinistros, para afugentar os intrusos. Havia também armadilhas e ciladas preparadas de modo estratégico para capturar os incautos. Havia lugares impenetráveis em conseqüência das moitas compactas de urzes e espinheiros. O propósito de tudo isso era claro: "invasores" não eram bem-vindos.

Já no interior da floresta, pareceu-lhe simplesmente impossível determinar a direção correta, quanto mais localizar a trilha. Aquela era uma experiência humilhante e frustrante para um homem que, como ele, já navegara por todos os mares conhecidos, sob as mais terríveis tormentas, sem jamais perder o rumo. Edon de Warwick caminhara pelas ruas pavimentadas de Atenas e também por entre pirâmides dos ancestrais de Cleópatra, mas não era capaz de achar o lago em sua própria floresta!

Nem mesmo Sarina com seu olfato aguçado, lograva seguir o rastro da princesa. Na verdade, perdera-o logo depois de cruzar a muralha da fortaleza. Furioso, regressou ao castelo, lá chegando quando o sol já descia no horizonte.

Rashid e Eli cumprimentaram-no no salão inferior, que se tornara um ponto de encontro para os soldados e capitães do vice-rei.

Teve sorte, _milorde_?  Eli indagou, pressuroso, ofertando-lhe uma toalha úmida para se refrescar e uma taça de vinho.

 Nenhuma  Edon admitiu, entregando Sarina aos cuidados de Rashid. Embora domesticada, a loba assustava as crianças, de modo que ele tomava o cuidado de mantê-la presa a maior parte do tempo.

Sorveu a bebida estimulante de um só gole e, então, esfregou o rosto e pescoço com a toalha.

 A situação da floresta é contristadora  relatou aos homens.  Há insetos por toda a parte, mosquitos que picam como abelhas. Formigas, então, nem se fala. Ah, aquele bosque mudou muito desde que entrei lá pela última vez, há dez anos. E acredito que essas terríveis mudanças foram provocadas de propósito.

Rashid ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

 É possível, senhor.

 Eu sei que é. Bem, preciso tomar um banho. Já temos alguma sala para uso?

 _Nay_, _milorde_  Eli respondeu.  Maynard está trabalhando no aqueduto o mais depressa, mas o rio está tão baixo do nível que talvez ainda demore um dia ou dois para terminar. Contudo, já preparei o seu banho da maneira como tenho feito desde que chegamos. Carreguei água, fervi-a com ervas aromáticas e a deixei esfriar novamente. Está como o senhor aprecia.

 Muito obrigado. Vocês não imaginam que calor infernal e quanto eu andei! Horas a fio vagando sem chegar a lugar algum.

 Então, o senhor encontrou o lago  Rashid deduziu, conduzindo Sarina até a escada.

 Não cheguei nem perto  Edon admitiu.

 Talvez _milorde_ tenha iniciado a procura no local errado.

 Que ponto de partida você sugere? Tenho poucos dias para achar a princesa. O rei Alfred chegará no sábado, para o casamento  Edon resmungou, começando a despir-se.

 Experimente começar a jornada pelo rio  Rashid sugeriu.  Está seco agora, é verdade, mas antes havia bastante água. Parece lógico que o rio corra para o lago.

 Suponho que o lago seja a nascente do rio, sim. Mas, e se não for?  ele ponderou.  Quanto tempo seria necessário para descobrir? Mais dias do que os que tenho, com certeza.

Eli pigarreou. Rashid sacudiu os ombros. Quem poderia responder aquela pergunta? Nenhum dos dois.

 Virna, Virna! Olhe o que encontramos!  Lacey e Audrey subiram correndo pelo gramado até a lagoa no alto da colina onde Virna se banhava, e irromperam na clareira, cada uma carregando um pequeno fardo nos braços.

 O que foi?  A princesa apressou-se a sair da água e vestiu o roupão, alarmada com o tom de urgência das pequenas gêmeas.  Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês se machucaram, minhas queridas?

 Oh, não. Veja o que Lacey e eu encontramos na floresta esta manhã. Não são os bichinhos mais bonitos que você já viu?

As gêmeas de cabelos dourados levantaram as flanelas que embrulhavam os fardos, revelando dois pequeninos e trêmulos animais de pêlo branco e orelhas compridas.

Virna franziu a testa, ajoelhando-se ao lado das irmãs.

 De que espécie é esse animal?

 Eu não sei  Lacey admitiu com solenidade.  Nem Audrey. A gente nunca viu nenhum igual. Mas, Virna, eles são tão fofinhos, tão macios. Ponha a mão nele, para ver.

 Pode segurar o meu, se quiser.  Audrey ergueu o filhote pelas orelhas longas e o colocou nas mãos da irmã mais velha.

Virna surpreendeu-se com a leveza e maciez do animalzinho.

 Ora, parece uma bolinha peluda. De onde eles vieram?

 Não fazemos a menor idéia  Audrey declarou e Lacey balançou a cabeça em confirmação.  Mas também são gêmeos, como nós. Não podemos separá-los.

 De onde será que vieram?  Virna especulou.  Tachbrook ou Warwick ?

 Eles têm um modo de andar tão engraçado  Lacey observou e as duas garotas riram.

 Tegwin disse que teremos de sacrificá-los a Lugh no festival das primeiras frutas  Audrey comentou com naturalidade ,e que esse é o motivo por que nós os encontramos na beira do lago. Mas não é verdade, é? A gente vai ter mesmo de sacrificar os bichinhos, Virna? Nunca vimos esse tipo de animal antes, nem Anna, nem Venn, nem Selwyn. Queremos ficar com eles.

 Sim, por favor, podemos ficar com eles?  Lacey corroborou o pedido com fervor.

 Esperem um momento  Virna silenciou-as.  Como vocês admitiram, nós não conhecemos a espécie deles. Podem tornar-se ferozes quando crescerem.

 Um bichinho tão engraçadinho não pode tornar-se feroz nunca. E nós vamos treiná-los  Audrey argumentou , não vamos Lacey?

 Claro! Vamos alimentá-los e levá-los para brincar na floresta. E limparemos toda a sujeira que fizerem. É uma promessa, Virna. Por favor, não deixe Tegwin levá-los para o altar do templo. A Senhora do Lago ficou com a sua gargantilha, ela não precisará desses pobres bichinhos. Tegwin é mau.

 Psiu, acalmem-se!  Virna levou um dedo aos lábios.  Vocês não podem colocar-se no meio dessa disputa sem ao menos me darem tempo para pensar. Em primeiro lugar, precisamos saber mais sobre esses dois: a que espécie eles pertencem, o que comem, de que tamanho ficarão quando crescerem. Não tomarei nenhuma decisão antes de conhecer os fatos.

 Oh, muito obrigada!  Lacey enlaçou-lhe a nuca.  Eli, Mel, dê um beijo em sua benfeitora.

 Você não pode chamá-lo de Mel  Audrey protestou.  Esse é o nome que eu dei ao meu.

 Está certo, já basta. Mocinhas, vocês já perturbaram a deusa desta lagoa mais do que o bastante por uma tarde. Agora, vamos voltar para a cabana e achar alguém que possa identificar essa raça.

Havia cerca de doze pessoas morando naquelas redondezas, nas nenhuma delas, nenhuma, jamais vira criaturinhas tão estranhas, com orelhas tão insolitamente compridas.

Não se tratava de rato almiscarado, nem ouriço, nem gato, nem cachorro, nem nenhum dos tipos de raposa que viviam em grande número nas florestas. Eles eram imaculadamente brancos, como os animais das regiões mais geladas, que se confundiam com a neve.

Virna intrigava-se com sua procedência. De Arden com certeza não vieram. E de que modo surgiram ali era outro mistério. Claro, conhecia uma pessoa que trouxera toda uma coleção de animais exóticos para Warwick. Seria possível que aqueles filhotes pertencessem a lorde Edon? Se pertencessem, constituiriam espécimes raros e valiosos? Talvez devesse devolvê-los o mais cedo possível. Audrey e Lacey, porém, ficariam de coração partido se fossem obrigadas a se separar dos adoráveis bichinhos.

Quando Venn retornou da caçada, tornou a examiná-los, divertindo-se ao vê-los correr de seu jeito engraçado pelo campo, saltando distâncias consideráveis. O garoto comentava com as irmãs gêmeas que os dois seriam excelentes em caçadas quando mãe Wren chegou correndo, ofegando em conseqüência do esforço. Trazia notícias boas e ruins. As boas eram que os homens de Wootton haviam regressado para casa sãos, salvos e livres da escravidão imposta por Embla Garganta de Prata.

 Bem, pelo menos a maioria voltou, posso garantir  a matriarca assegurou, enxugando o suor do rosto com a barra do avental. Tomou um gole de água fresca da caneca que a jovem Gwyneth lhe ofereceu.  Ah, estou velha demais para disparar por essas colinas.

 Para que tanto alvoroço?  Tegwin inquiriu com maus modos, aproximando-se. Vinha do templo da Cidadela de Vidro. As histórias selvagens de Wren sempre perturbavam os refugiados no santuário ou instigavam os guerreiros a atacar os viquingues.  Já lhe disse para não vir aqui, velha. Qualquer dia desses, um dinamarquês a seguirá e, então, não teremos mais onde nos esconder  reclamou.

 Não vim falar com você  a matriarca respondeu no mesmo tom, virando-se ostensivamente para Virna, legítima líder do povo da floresta.  O novo vice-rei visitou a pedreira ontem de manhã e ficou furioso. Você sabia, Virna, que o nome dele, Edon, significa "filhote de lobo" na língua dos viquingues? Bem, mas o fato é que ele conversou com cada um dos escravos, perguntou-lhes o nome e quis saber a história de cada um, de onde eram, quem era seu senhor feudal, esse tipo de coisa.

Wren fez uma longa pausa para retomar o fôlego e tornar a enxugar o rosto. Então, beliscou com carinho a bochecha de Venn.

 Sabem o que os homens disseram ao vice-rei? Que seu senhor era o príncipe herdeiro de Leam. Em outras palavras, você, _milorde_. Quando ouviu isso, o Lobo de Warwick retirou-lhe as correntes e os libertou.

 Eles não podiam dizer isso!  Tegwin pensou em voz alta, sem se dar conta. Agora, os viquingues sabiam que o príncipe estava vivo! E ele garantira o contrário a Embla Garganta de Prata.

 Pois disseram!  Wren reafirmou, soltando uma risada escarninha.  E o vice-rei lhes prometeu terras e casa também.

 Você está mentindo  o druida declarou.  Esta velha está evidentemente confusa... O sol na cabeça lhe embaralhou as idéias. Nenhum viquingue jamais libertaria um escravo merciano.

 Por todos os deuses, estou mais lúcida do que nunca!  mãe Wren o contradisse.  Ouvi tudo isso de Alwin, que presenciou cada palavra. Ele mesmo contou para mim e a Alice do Vale Verde. Este novo senhor, lorde Lobo, tem muita autoridade e força.

Essa revelação ocasionou uma série de perguntas e comentários por parte de todo o povo da floresta de Arden. A novidade correu de boca em boca, ganhando detalhes misteriosos sobre o novo vice-rei à medida que se espalhava. Houve quem afirmasse ter visto um dragão dormindo em seu castelo, maior do que o mais alto dos viquingues, Carl de York.

Duas crianças, libertadas naquela manhã, chegaram em seguida, em busca dos pais. E tornaram alvo de todas as atenções quando narraram a morte de Asgart, o Terrível. A mais nova das duas proclamou ter ouvido quando o vice-rei trancou Embla numa cela com sua roca, condenando-a a trabalhar. Esse exagero provocou grandes risadas. Aquela megera não saberia distinguir uma urdidura de uma trama, nem uma agulha da linha.

Mãe Wren distraiu-se com o falatório gerado pelo relato das crianças e também com os pequenos e desconhecidos animais. Discretamente, Virna acercou-se da matriarca.

 Imagino a reação de Embla às decisões do vice-rei  ela sondou.

 Bem, não tive nenhuma notícia de Warwick hoje, mas não é difícil concluir que Embla esteja planejando vingar-se. Principalmente pela morte de seu capitão. Ela que se cuide, para não ter o mesmo fim. Asgart se intrometeu onde não devia e veja o que lhe aconteceu.

As ponderações de Wren foram interrompidas pela gêmeas, que, brincando, agarraram-se na saia de Virna.

 Cale a sua boca, velha!  Tegwin repreendeu-a com dureza, sacudindo a cabeça veementemente enquanto caminhava em sua direção.  Como ousa vir perturbar as princesas com suas histórias malucas? Volte para Wootton! Se tornar a pisar aqui, eu amaldiçoarei seu jardim com uma chuva de sapos.

 Faça isso e eu o amaldiçoarei com uma nuvem de formigas negras!  a matriarca retribuiu a ameaça, traçando um símbolo no ar.

 Wren, Tegwin, parem com isso os dois!  Virna apressou-se a ordenar.  Se tudo for verdade, as notícias que ela trouxe são excelentes e, ao invés de me perturbarem, só me causam alegria. Venha, mãe Wren, eu lhe prepararei um chá de camomila para acalmá-la. O dia está muito quente e você caminhou demais.

 Tudo o que lhe contei é verdade, juro  Wren declarou, acompanhando sua protegida até o interior do abrigo de caça. Ainda não transmitira as más notícias, pois pretendia revelá-las apenas para a princesa. Era preferível que o povo de Leam se regozijasse com as boas novas a se lamentar pelas ruins.  Você deve procurar os ex-escravos e certificar-se por si mesma.

 _Aye_, é o que pretendo fazer  Virna disse, pouco se importando se Tegwin aprovaria a idéia ou não. Ele era o guardião do templo, não dela. E não tinha o direito de chamar mãe Wren de mentirosa.

 Onde está Gwyneth?  Venn indagou antes que Virna entrasse na cabana.

 Ela olhou em torno.

 Ora, estava aqui há um momento.

 É verdade, ela me serviu um copo de água para molhar a garganta  a matriarca confirmou, balançando a cabeça branca vigorosamente.

Virna examinou toda a paisagem ao redor e, por fim, avistou a irmã.

 Lá está ela, descendo a trilha. Acho que vai banhar-se na minha lagoa. Lacey, Audrey, guardem os bichinhos nas jaulas. Não quero que eles corram por aí com tanto movimento, pois poderiam machucar-se.

Venn contemplou a figura de Gwyneth, que se afastava pela trilha. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Virna se banhava sozinha na lagoa, mas ela era adulta e tinha de fazê-lo com privacidade. As princesas mais jovens eram sempre acompanhadas por alguém, criadas ou guerreiros que pudessem protegê-las. E por que Gwyneth preferira a lagoa de Virna, a mais distante de todas?

Venn decidiu que aquele era o momento de exercitar a própria independência e autoridade. Virna estava ocupada com mãe Wren e as notícias de Warwick.

 Lorde Venn  Tegwin chamou-o para o templo.

Ele sabia o que isso significava, mais lições. Mais horas gastas repetindo as mesmas velhas lendas de tempos passados. Estava demasiado quente para ficar confinado. E Gwyneth era jovem demais para vagar pelo bosque sozinha.

 Agora não, Tegwin. As lições podem esperar.

Sem aguardar resposta, o menino correu para o estábulo e tirou Taliesin da baia. Pulando para seu dorso, Venn galopou para longe, no encalço da irmã.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Sete

Depois de ouvir as más notícias narrada pela mãe de criação, Virna decidiu ir a Wootton verificar pessoalmente os prejuízos causados pelo incêndio. Aproveitaria a jornada para certificar-se de que os escravos de Leam haviam sido libertados.

Dessa vez, preferiu não viajar sozinha. Trajou-se de acordo com sua posição, escolhendo sua melhor saia e uma túnica de trama colorida e elaborada, que lhe chegava até os joelhos. Para completar, colocou polainas e botas confortáveis para cavalgar. Assim que ficou pronta, reuniu uma guarda de guerreiros leais para escoltá-la.

Quando chegou a Wootton, encontrou sete dos vinte escravos libertados por Edon perambulando, desorientados, por entre os escombros do vilarejo. Haviam perdido suas mulheres, filhos e casas, mas curvaram-se diante da princesa de Leam como homens livres. Cada um ansiava por reconstruir a própria vida, como faziam os estóicos filhos de Leam havia séculos. Gratos por recuperarem a liberdade, saudaram sua princesa com palavras repletas de esperança.

O vice-rei de Warwick lhes falara sobre paz duradoura e prometera indenização pelo serviço forçado. Quatro deles haviam concordado em continuar trabalhando na pedreira. Não lhes desagradava a idéia de cortar blocos de granito para as muralhas do castelo do viquingue, e gostavam de entalhar e esculpir belos dintéis e peças decorativas para a fachada.

Virna escutou-os, pensativa. Edon Halfdansson intrigava-a. Primeiro, insultara-a da maneira mais infame e, agora, tratava seu povo com inesperada justiça. Por quê? O que teria em mente?

Determinada a investigar-lhe os planos, ordenou à sua guarda que a acompanhasse até Warwick. Precisava vê-lo, conversar com ele, e nem os protestos dos seus fiéis soldados a dissuadiram da idéia. Além disso, ainda não haviam discutido a questão sobre o _danegeld_, a taxa adicional que devia ser paga pela ocupação das terras. Tampouco haviam chegado a um acordo quanto à invasão das terras de Venn.

 _Milady_, não é prudente entrar nesse castelo sozinha  Selwyn insistiu, preocupado.

Parada com sua escolta diante da paliçada de madeira que rodeava a fortaleza, Virna admitiu para si mesma que cometera um erro, três noites antes, ao enfrentar seu adversário no território dele.

 Talvez você tenha razão  concordou.  Vá até o portão e faça anunciar ao vice-rei que estou disposta a encontrá-lo no carvalho do rei Offa uma hora antes do crepúsculo. Ele deverá ir sozinho, caso contrário o encontro será cancelado.

Selwyn ponderou sobre a ordem antes de cumpri-la. O velho carvalho situava-se num ponto da floresta onde seria fácil proteger a princesa contra eventuais emboscadas. Sim, o plano era bom. Satisfeito, conduziu o cavalo até os portões e transmitiu a mensagem de Virna.

Rig estava por perto quando Selwyn deu o recado.

 Espere, senhor  Rig deteve-o quando já fazia meia-volta.  Lorde Edon preferirá ouvir de sua boca a mensagem da princesa de Leam. Aguarde um minuto e eu o trarei aqui.

Selwyn apertou os olhos, desconfiado, mas não detectou nenhum hostilidade. Fitando com firmeza o jovem viquingue, decidiu que ele poderia trazer até seis homens do mesmo porte que não faria diferença: poderia dar cabo de todos, se necessário.

 Esperarei apenas um minuto, não mais. Corra viquingue. Traga o seu vice-rei.

Rig não desperdiçou tempo discutindo. Correu para o castelo, gritando o nome de Edon.

 O que houve?  O vice-rei estava justamente descendo a escada, tendo trocado as vestes após o banho.

 Há um guerreiro pintado no portão. Um celta, trazendo uma mensagem da princesa. Eu o retive com a promessa de que _milorde_ lhe falaria pessoalmente. O senhor virá comigo?

 _Aye_  Edon sorriu, estendendo as mãos para que Eli lhe entregasse a espada e o escudo. Enquanto descia os degraus da frente, perguntou a Rig:  Que tipo de pintura o guerreiro exibe?

 Uma coisa terrível.  Os olhos azuis do rapaz faiscaram.  Um falcão em pleno vôo no ombro esquerdo e uma serpente ao longo do braço direito.

Sem tecer comentários, Edon apressou-se a chegar ao portão.

 Sou Edon Halfdansson, vice-rei de Warwick  apresentou-se ao avistar o homem com a pintura descrita.

 E eu sou Selwyn de Leam.

 Um dos guerreiros de Virna ap Griffin?

 Sim  Selwyn confirmou com orgulho, permitindo que seu cavalo erguesse as duas patas dianteiras na direção do dinamarquês, levantando uma nuvem de poeira. O viquingue era um gigante perto dos gigantes de sua raça. Os boatos traduziam bem a realidade. Seu cabelo era tão negro quanto o de Selwyn fora um dia, embora o estrangeiro o usasse de modo feminino, solto e espalhado pelos ombros. O dele estava sempre preso numa única trança grossa que lhe descia pelas costas como uma tatuagem, símbolo de sua honra e coragem.

 Bem?  Edon nem pestanejou diante da bravata do celta.  O que deseja sua alteza?

 Marcar um encontro no carvalho do rei Offa, uma hora antes do pôr-do-sol. Vá sozinho, viquingue, ou não a verá  Selwyn deu o recado e esporeou o cavalo. O animal recuou e tornou a erguer as patas da frente antes de sair em galope pela estrada poeirenta. O manto escarlate do guerreiro tremulou no ar como um estandarte.

 É uma cilada, _milorde_  Rig preveniu-o, expressando os temores que o assaltavam.

 Encontre alguém que saiba onde fica esse tal carvalho  Edon replicou, já resolvido a comparecer ao encontro. Cilada ou não, iria ao encontro da princesa. As previsões de Theo assomaram-lhe à mente, advertindo-o de que Virna partiria em breve. Aquela talvez fosse a única oportunidade de convencê-la a mudar-se para Warwick.  Levarei Sarina comigo, e você, Maynard e Thorulf me seguirão a distância. Não quero que a princesa se sinta ameaçada.

 Nesse caso...  Rig encolheu os ombros, desistindo de concluir a frase. Nada mais havia a dizer. Edon daria conta de uma dúzia de homens da idade daquele celta, e Sarina poderia derrotar a tribo inteira.

Não faltava muito tempo para o crepúsculo, de forma que tinham de tomar providências sem demora. Descobriram que o carvalho do rei Offa era o mesmo onde haviam parado para descansar, na chegada a Warwick. Edon galopou sozinho a partir de Wootton, com Sarina correndo ao lado de Titan.

Virna galopou pela Fosse Way, confiante porque seus guerreiros estariam escondidos nos arbustos próximos da velha árvore. Eles não teriam como ouvir a conversa com o vice-rei, mas estariam lá se precisasse de ajuda. E isso era o bastante.

Ao se aproximar do carvalho, segurou as rédeas de Ariel com mais força. O cavalo, farejando o cheiro da loba, moveu a cabeça com inquietação, Virna lançou um olhar à expressão sombria do rosto do viquingue que se aproximava, vindo em sentido contrário. Por um instante sentiu medo. Apertou ainda mais as rédeas e rilhou os dentes, ordenando a si mesma que não reagisse como uma covarde.

 Pare onde está!  bradou.  Não ouse aproximar-se, pois sua loba perturba meu cavalo.

 E quanto a você? Será que o dono da lobo a perturba?  Edon provocou-a, detendo o cavalo e fazendo um sinal a Sarina para que se deitasse.

Nove longos metros os separavam. Aliviada com a distância, Virna deixou escapar um suspiro e acariciou o pescoço de Ariel, a fim de acalmá-lo.

 Talvez...  ela admitiu, recordando a sensação dos lábios dele em seu corpo. A lembrança da própria vulnerabilidade a fez enrubescer. Dessa vez, cuidaria para que se limitassem aos assuntos que deviam discutir, seu povo, as terras e as indenizações.

Edon olhou em torno, esquadrinhando as árvores copadas. Tinha certeza de que os soldados da princesa se ocultavam nos galhos, porque Sarina se pusera em posição de alerta, olhando naquela direção.

 Pois nada tem a temer. Aproxime-se um pouco, ou ficaremos roucos de tanto gritar.

Cautelosamente, Virna comandou Ariel para avançar alguns metros, sem deixar de fitar seu adversário por um só instante.

Edon sustentou o olhar, observando que ela novamente arrumara os cabelos em cachos voluptuosos, que flamejavam como fogo sob o sol poente. A gargantilha desaparecera de seu pescoço, deixando em seu lugar uma faixa de pele mais clara, que enfatizava a ausência da jóia.

 Boa tarde, _milady_  saudou-a, curvando-se quando seus cavalos se posicionaram frente a frente.

 Boa tarde, lorde Edon  ela retribuiu, fazendo uma graciosa reverência, típica das cortes.  Você foi pontual.

 Que homem se atrasaria para um encontro com você?

 Apenas aqueles que nada tivessem a lucrar com o compromisso.

 Ou aqueles cujo sangue já não ferve diante de uma mulher tão bela. A que devo o prazer de revê-la?

 Queria agradecer por libertar os homens do meu povo. Você age depressa quando convém a seus propósitos.

 E que propósitos seriam esses, alteza? Eu já lhe transmiti as ordens dos reis. A segurança da fronteira entre os dois reinos deve ser assegurada o quanto antes.

 O melhor modo de garantir a segurança da fronteira seria a sua retirada imediata.

 Isto, como sabe, está fora de questão. A minha presença lhe desagrada tanto assim?

As lembranças da outra noite mais uma vez voltaram à mente dela. O cheiro daquele homem, a força de seus músculos, a aura de poder e masculinidade. Admirava a pele amorenada, os cabelos negros e os olhos de um tom tão escuro de azul que pareciam quase negros sob a sombra do carvalho. Não, a presença dele, na verdade, agradava-lhe mais do que seria desejável, especialmente por ser uma sacerdotisa. Um vivo rubor tornou a tingir-lhe as faces.

 O título da colina de Warwick lhe pertence  replicou, desviando-se da pergunta.  Não o disputarei mais. Contudo, Leam e a floresta pertencem a mim. E seus homens reduziram Wootton a cinzas. Quero a sua palavra de que as queimadas cessarão.

 Já lhe dei minha palavra, princesa. Lamento a destruição da sua aldeia e sinto-me aliviado por constatar que _milady_ escapou sã e salva  Edon declarou com sinceridade.  Fiquei alarmado quando me informaram do incêndio, pois você me levou a crer que morava na cabana de Wren, em Wootton.

Virna preferia deixá-lo acreditar em qualquer coisa a revelar-lhe a verdade, que ela, as irmãs e o irmão não tinham mais nenhuma casa que pudessem chamar de lar. De que lhes adiantaria viver no castelo de Chester, se já não havia leamurianos suficientes para defendê-lo?

 Venha comigo para Warwick, Virna. Lá poderemos sentar-nos calmamente e discutir meus planos para Warwick e Leam. Eu lhe mostrarei como os nossos povos podem conviver em paz.

 Planos que incluem casamento?  ela indagou com certa rispidez.  Não, muito obrigada, viquingue.

A hostilidade da resposta feriu a autoridade que Edon conquistara tão duramente. Será que teria de lembrá-la que quem detinha o poder de fato era ele?

 Você não é tutelada do rei Alfred de Wessex?

 Alfred é guardião de Leam  Virna retrucou com serenidade, esforçando-se para não reagir aos maus modos com que a pergunta fora formulada.  Devo ao rei pouco mais do que respeito por ser mais velho do que eu. Apenas meu pai poderia me ordenar que me casasse. Ele, não.

Edon controlou-se para não explodir. Como era ingênua aquela princesa!

 Então, por que marcou este encontro? Qual o objetivo desta conferência?

Virna ergueu o queixo, num gesto de orgulho.

 Desejo saber quando você pagará as taxas que me são devidas.  Jamais necessitara tanto de ouro. Ouro para apaziguar a Senhora do Lago e todos os deuses que ela ofendia diariamente com suas dúvidas e indecisão. Ouro bastante para abrandar a fúria dos espíritos da terra, dos ventos, e das águas, para convencê-los a abrir mão do sacrifício de um pequeno rei de doze anos.

Edon não conteve um suspiro. Será que ouro era tudo o que interessava àquela tola?

 Virna, receio que você conheça muito pouco sobre leis.

 Por que diz isso?

 Porque é verdade, _milady_.  Desta vez, Edon recorreu a toda a sua paciência.  O _wergild_, as taxas de que tanto fala, não lhe pertence. Mesmo eu tendo descoberto o erro de Embla ao matar todos os seus vassalos, seus homens livres e escravos, o pagamento é devido ao rei ofendido. Guthrum ou Alfred seria o beneficiado com as taxas.

Virna fitou-o como se ele houvesse subitamente se transformado em algum tipo de dragão, cuspindo fogo através das palavras. Um profundo horror arregalou-lhe os olhos e entreabriu-lhe os lábios.

 Não. Não pode ser. Você está enganado. Eu li o tratado.

Edon balançou a cabeça.

 Eu também. Na verdade, Virna, eu redigi muitos tratados desse tipo para meu irmão Guthrum. Passei vinte anos de minha vida atuando como penhor da boa fé dos dinamarqueses, nas cortes e terras mais distantes. O ouro, em si, não significa nada. Não passa de dinheiro sujo, ou de uma garantia da paz, mas, em qualquer caso, é sempre fundido com sangue. Venha comigo para Warwick. Lá eu tenho documentos e testemunhas para provar o que lhe disse. Posso ensinar-lhe tudo o que aprendi a esse respeito.

Virna girou sobre a sela e apontou na direção de Wootton.

 Está insinuando que vocês podem queimar as nossas aldeias sem que a justiça dos seus reis os obrigue a me indenizar para que eu possa reconstruí-las?

 Eu prometi aos seus homens livres que as cabanas serão reconstruídas. Vigas e telhados são fáceis de substituir. De que mais os seus camponeses precisam? Do raro e precioso ouro galês? Barras de prata das minas de Wroxeter?

 O ouro galês seria suficiente  Virna replicou, relanceando os olhos para as maravilhosas faixas de filigrana que ornamentavam os antebraços dele. A Senhora do Lago certamente se comoveria com aquelas obras-primas da ourivesaria.  As leis são bastante específicas.

 São, sim. Deixe-me explicar-lhe o que elas ditam.

 Por favor  Virna aquiesceu em tom solene.

 Suponha que um dinamarquês e um saxão se cruzem aqui, debaixo deste carvalho, a caminho do campo de uma batalha entre Danelaw e Wessex. Um soldado olha para o outro e nenhum gosta do que vê. Os dois discutem. As palavras conduzem a golpes e eles sacam suas espadas. O saxão mata o viquingue sob os olhos do rei Alfred e do rei Guthrum. Pela perda de um soldado viquingue, Alfred de Wessex deve pagar a Guthrum oito marcos de ouro. Se o dinamarquês tivesse matado o saxão, Guthrum teria de pagar a Alfred oito marcos de ouro. É assim que funciona, Virna.

 O que está dizendo? Então, para que serve o _wergild_?

 O interessante desse sistema é que, no exemplo que lhe dei, Guthrum poderia dirigir-se ao comandante do soldado e dizer: "Você não é capaz de controlar seus homens? Se houvesse disciplina em seu exército, seus soldados não morreriam fora do campo de batalha." Trata-se de uma lei muito simples, _milady_, que determina com precisão quem deve o que a quem.

Horrivelmente simples, ela constatou. Sentia no coração o peso da desesperança. Como fora tola. Ele, sem dúvida, devia considerá-la a mais ignorante das criaturas, exigindo-lhe a todo momento um ouro que não lhe era devido.

 Aqui, em Warwick, tenho quinhentos viquingues sob o meu comando. Se Guthrum estivesse em guerra com alguém, eu teria de lhe enviar quinhentos soldados. Por cada homem que eu não mandasse, teria de pagar o _wergild_ para o meu irmão. Essa é a lei.

 Bem, isto muda tudo.  Virna murmurou, abalada.

 Não se, em vez de ouro, você buscar a paz. Na próxima lua cheia, eu convocarei um _eyre_. Você pode acusar a minha procuradora, Embla Garganta de Prata, e ela terá o direito de se defender das acusações. Leve as suas testemunhas e qualquer pessoa que possa falar em favor do povo de Leam. O tratado dos reis será seguido ao pé da letra.

 O que significa _eyre_?  Virna indagou, desconfiada.

 Um tribunal de julgamentos autorizado pelos reis.

 E quem será o juiz?

 Eu, e minha decisão será implacável.

Virna franziu a testa.

 Saiba de uma coisa  Edon acrescentou num tom mais severo do que antes.  Embla Garganta de Prata tem acusações contra você. Ela afirma que o Tratado de Wedmore foi rompido primeiro pelos ataques leamurianos ao acampamento de Warwick. Ela também acusa o druida, Tegwin, de ter assassinado meu sobrinho, Harald Jorgensson. Se vocês o estiverem mantendo em cativeiro no templo da floresta de Arden, sua situação se complicará. Serei obrigado a responsabilizá-la, como sacerdotisa do templo.

Agora, Edon lhe ferira o orgulho. Virna ergueu o queixo e lançou-lhe um olhar dardejante.

 Nós não mantemos prisioneiros em nossos bosques sagrados. Não seria digno. Sabemos que, como nós, celtas, os viquingues não se esquivam da morte pela espada. Somos todos guerreiros.

Em silêncio, Edon admirou sua postura correta. Aquela mulher, mais corajosa e honesta do que a maioria dos dinamarqueses, não hesitara em reconhecer a grande afinidade entre os dois povos, o código dos guerreiros, que proclamava que a morte em batalha constituía uma grande honra.

 _Aye_, temos esse ponto em comum. Mas você, Virna ap Griffin, não pode erguer a espada contra mim. Nós nunca seremos iguais num campo de batalha.

 Por quê? Porque você é homem e eu, mulher? Bobagem. Contudo, fique tranqüilo, minha função como sacerdotisa não é pegar em armas.

 Há mais uma coisa. Se você quer um lugar neste mundo para o seu jovem príncipe, venha comigo a Warwick e estabeleceremos os termos de um acordo. Eu já a preveni de que seus dias de correr solta pelas florestas estão no fim. E é verdade.

 É uma ameaça?

 _Nay_, eu não faço ameaças. Não preciso desse recurso para impor minha vontade. Você tem de prestar contas a dois reis e a mim, começando pela água que não corre pelo rio.

Virna virou-se na sela com arrogância e olhou o poeirento Leam. Em seguida, ergueu a cabeça para contemplar o céu sem nuvens e então riu para o vice-rei de Warwick.

 Acha mesmo que uma simples mulher pode controlar as nuvens do céu, viquingue? Onde está a chuva que alimenta os rios?

Edon fez Titan avançar alguns passos, postando-se ao lado de Ariel, e arrancou as rédeas das mãos de Virna.

 Ainda haverá luz suficiente para nós explorarmos a nascente do rio que secou, princesa. Venha comigo.

Virna não se moveu.

 Você não dispõe de nenhum mestre de runas que o aconselhe a não desafiar os deuses?

 _Nay_, _milady_. Mas tenho um vidente que faz profecias com base no movimento do vinho num tigela de ouro. Ele é tão eficiente quanto qualquer mestre de runas. E você, do que dispõe? De um druida capaz de enfeitiçar as águas?

 Agora quem demonstrou ignorância foi você, _milorde_. Esse dom é meu. Trata-se de um dever sagrado da sacerdotisa de Leam. É minha a prerrogativa de extrair água de terras ressequidas.

Edon percebeu o zelo brilhando nos olhos cor de âmbar. Ela não o temia, por mais que ele se mostrasse agressivo. Em vez de se aborrecer com a constatação, sentiu-se divertido e não conteve um sorriso.

 Eu não acredito em feiticeiras com poder sobre as águas, Virna. Qualquer homem ou mulher com um mínimo de bom senso pode encontrar água sob a terra. Não é preciso nascer princesa de Leam para possuir esse talento.

 Eu não rio dos deuses  Virna ripostou, sem protestar quando Edon comandou seu cavalo num trote ligeiro, levando Ariel junto.

 Então, o que faz? Reza para as árvores e para o lago?  ele inquiriu. Seu tom irônico mal disfarçava sua crescente curiosidade em relação às crenças e rituais da sacerdotisa das florestas. Seria possível que ela acreditasse mesmo ter tanto poder? E se tivesse, conseguiria achar água pura e límpida? E se Embla estivesse certa ao acusá-la de enfeitiçar o poço deliberadamente?

 Quem não reza para os deuses em que acredita?

Edon refletiu sobre a questão, enquanto trotavam por sobre os troncos caídos que se espalhavam pelas margens barrentas do rio. Surpreendentemente, Virna não esboçara nenhum protesto contra o fato de ele controlar o cavalo dela, o que o levava a duas conclusões. Primeira, seus homens deviam estar nas cercanias. Segunda, o rio não conduzia ao lago.

Depois de cruzarem o trecho mais acidentado, ele lhe devolveu as rédeas. A princesa pressionou os flancos de Ariel e passou a galopar ao lado de Edon.

 Você não reza para o Todo-poderoso Odin? Não oferece sacrifícios a Freya e Thor?

 _Aye_  ele admitiu com candura.  É verdade. Mas viajei por terras muito distantes e aprendi que os deuses não moram em árvores e rios.

 Está zombando de mim, viquingue. Não sou inculta nem iletrada. Nem vivo apenas na floresta. Tenho um grande castelo em Chester e um templo aqui que fariam as casas de vocês parecerem míseras taperas. Não há nada que não seja perfeito e belo dentro dos muros do templo de Arden. Nós, celtas, vivemos em paz e prosperidade por séculos. Sobrevivemos aos romanos e também sobreviveremos a vocês, dinamarqueses.

Edon lançou-lhe um olhar compassivo. Ela realmente acreditava que o mundo jamais mudaria, a despeito de a história provar o contrário. Contudo, teve o cuidado de não expressar condescendência em seu tom de voz.

 Você fará muitas amizades em Warwick. Estou certo que gostará de Eli, Theo e Rebeca, a mãe daquele bebê que nasceu no dia da nossa chegada. Ela cresceu num vilarejo perdido na encosta de uma remota montanha, num lugar chamado Síria, e é devota de um deus chamado Yahweh. Seu povo foi o primeiro a acreditar num deus único e a se proclamar o povo eleito.

 Um único deus?  Virna fitou-o com incredulidade.  Impossível. Nem mesmo os cristãos crêem nisso. O rei Alfred sempre menciona a Santíssima Trindade de Deuses.

Atirando a cabeça para trás, Edon soltou uma gargalhada.

 Você também conhecerá Eloya e Rashid. Os dois são casados e vêm de uma terra ainda mais selvagem e inóspita do que a de Rebeca. Na Pérsia, grandes mares de areia se estendem até além do que a vista alcança. Quando o vento sopra, levanta imensas nuvens de areia que recobrem tudo. Eloya e Rashid descendem de Alexandre, o Grande que conquistou o mundo anos antes de os romanos invadirem a Bretanha. Seu deus é chamado de Alá, e, assim como Yahweh, é considerado único e Todo-poderoso.

 É tudo muito estranho. Por que mantém pessoas tão diferente entre si?  Virna perscrutou-lhe o semblante, em busca da resposta. Só o que vislumbrou no rosto másculo e bonito foi honestidade e inteligência. E isso, mais do que todas as atitudes beligerantes daquele dinamarquês, a fazia sentir-se ameaçada.

 Porque, desse modo, não há uma só noite em meus salões em que não ocorra uma discussão interessante, que nos leva a explorar os limites de nossos conhecimentos e experiências. Você apreciará essa diversidade de modos de pensar e de crenças quando for morar lá, como minha esposa.

 Nunca serei sua esposa, viquingue  Virna afirmou, sacudindo a cabeça com firmeza.  Nenhuma princesa de Leam jamais se casou.

Sem se deixar abalar, Edon sorriu.

 Não é difícil romper tabus, depois que se dá o primeiro passo. O que aconteceu com a sua gargantilha?

Virna franziu a testa. O vice-rei era mesmo observador. Só esperava que ele não soubesse o que significava o desaparecimento do talismã.

 Dei em oferenda ao meu espírito guardião, a Senhora do Lago.

O semblante de Edon tornou-se grave.

 Mostre-me o seu lago, Virna ap Griffin.

Em hipótese alguma ele poderia nem sequer desconfiar do quanto ela se sentia tentada a obedecer-lhe. Com ansiedade, lançou-lhe um olhar às compactas árvores que os ladeavam. Com exceção de Selwyn, seus homens estavam a pé. Então, voltou os olhos para Sarina, que trotava ao lado de Titan.

 Só se você me mostrar a sua coleção de animais exóticos.

 Muito bem, que assim seja. Possuo espécimes bastante heterogêneos, leões, macacos, crocodilos, coelhos e papagaios. Eu lhe contarei a história de como cada um deles veio parar nas minhas mãos e como os camelos salvaram as nossas vidas nos desertos da Terra Santa. Rashid fez muitos desenhos de diversos outros animais curiosos. As duas irmãs mercianas que servem como criadas em meu castelo pensaram que ele retratara bogans.

Virna engoliu em seco. Segundo a crença, bogans eram espíritos malévolos que moravam nos pântanos, de onde saíam à noite sob a forma de animais a fim de praticar o mal e espalhar morte e doença pela floresta. A morte sacrifical de Venn aprisionaria os bogans do pântano de Arden por um milênio. Então, as chuvas voltariam a cair e purificariam a terra. A vida se renovaria e Leam refloresceria. Ao menos, assim afirmava Tegwin.

 Conhece a lenda sobre os bogans, _milorde_?

 Conheço muitas coisas, princesa. Venha, vamos tomar a direção de Warwick. Tenho muito para lhe mostrar.

Como retornaria a Warwick com ele? Virna sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer-lhe a espinha. Contudo, não daria sinais de fraqueza diante de um viquingue. Respirando fundo, desviou o olhar para a loba e inquiriu:

 Conte-me de que modo conseguiu fazer amizade com um animal tão perigoso.

Edon dedicou-lhe o primeiro sorriso de genuíno prazer. Seus olhos brilhavam de divertimento.

 Na verdade, Sarina não é uma loba. Pertence a uma raça especial de cão de caça, não muito diferente dos mastins de pêlo liso com que vocês costumam caçar nesta ilha. O sol já se põe, princesa. Decida agora se irá ou não para Warwick.

 E quanto ao lago, _milorde_?  Virna inverteu o jogo, provocando-o.  E quanto ao teste a que pretendia submeter meus poderes sobre a água?

Edon tornou a sorrir.

 Sou um homem paciente... às vezes. A água pode esperar até amanhã. A questão, princesa, é saber se você ousará vir comigo para Warwick... ou não.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Oito

Virna ousou. Atirando toda a prudência ao vento, deixou sua guarda para trás na floresta de Arden, e galopou com o vice-rei pelos campos crestados, rumo a Warwick. Cruzaram os portões abertos da fortaleza, levantando nuvens de poeira que os seguiam como sombras. Experimentando uma crescente excitação, a princesa desmontou no pátio, diante do estábulo onde se abrigavam os animais exóticos de Edon. Quando ingressaram no curral escuro, suas narinas arderam ao captar os estranhos odores que pairavam no ar, e os fardos de feno, palha e forragem deram-lhe vontade de espirrar. Ruídos assustadores feriram-lhe os ouvidos, rugidos e barulho de patas pesadas esfregando a terra do chão de modo irrequieto.

Virna e Edon detiveram-se para observar um imenso gato de um tom castanho de amarelo, preso numa jaula com barras de ferro. A besta era centenas de vezes maior do que as que ela conhecia, mas, ainda assim, era claramente um felino.

 Oh...  exclamou num murmúrio abafado.  Então esse é o leão?

 _Aye_  ele confirmou com orgulho.

 É imenso!

 Seu nome é Rex. Não sei qual é sua idade, Rashid garante que já está bem maduro, talvez tenha doze anos mais que eu. Um paxá em Alexandria o mantinha cativo, muito anos atrás. Sob a luz do sol, você poderia ver as cicatrizes em seu torso e perceberia que lhe faltam muitos dentes.

Edon ajoelhou-se e dirigiu-se ao animal num idioma estrangeiro, num murmúrio apaziguador. Pela reação de Rex, Virna constatou que a fera não era hostil ao dono.

Fascinada, ela também se ajoelhou, observando as mãos dele afundarem-se na vasta juba dourada.

 Você o trata como se fosse apenas um bichinho de estimação. Pensei que se tratasse de um animal feroz e perigoso.

Ele riu.

 E é, muito. Contudo, não o vejo como bichinho de estimação, mas sim como um amigo. Nós nos entendemos. A verdade, cara princesa, é que não pude suportar ver esse animal torturado noite após noite na arena do paxá. O povo de Alexandria achava altamente estimulante colocá-lo junto com um urso para que lutassem até que um dos dois morresse. Por isso, libertei-o.

 Libertou-o?

 Ajudei-o a fugir.  Edon ergueu-se e fez um sinal para que ela o seguisse.  Contudo, o pobre estava tão habituado ao cativeiro que não conseguiria sobreviver por conta própria. Então, resolvi trazê-lo comigo. Este aqui é um camelo...

Edon conduziu-a de jaula em jaula, exibindo com orgulho seus raros e preciosos animais. Cada um deles era alvo de uma profunda estima, como Virna percebeu com surpresa. De súbito, a atenção dela foi atraída por uma gaiola repleta de bichinhos peludos e macios como os que as gêmeas haviam encontrado.

 E estes?  indagou com entusiasmo.

 Coelhos  ele informou, rindo, e recitou o nome de cada um.  A pele é bastante apreciada pelos dinamarqueses, por ser leve e quente. A carne é saborosa. Eles não são comuns por aqui?

Virna acariciou um dos coelhinhos.

 Não. São tão estranhos para mim quanto o camelo e o crocodilo.

 Que pena  ele replicou, erguendo os olhos, divertido, ao se dar conta de que, enquanto ele era atraído pelos animais mais ferozes, ela preferia os mais dóceis e frágeis, o que indicava que seus instintos maternos eram intensos e predominantes. Um bom sinal.  Creio que Sarina terá pouca sorte em suas caçadas na floresta de Arden. Coelhos são seu prato predileto. Esses são os que me restaram, porque a outra gaiola se arrebentou quando chegávamos a Warwick. Em breve, porém, haverá uma multidão deles aqui, pois se reproduzem com inacreditável velocidade.

 Coelhos... o que eles comem?

 Qualquer coisa que brote da terra. Esses malandrinhos podem fazer um belo estrago nas hortas.

A noite já caíra por completo, forrando o céu com um tapete de estrelas. A lua, porém, ainda não nascera. No interior das altas muralhas havia tochas acesas, principalmente junto dos portões e da escada que conduzia à entrada principal do castelo. Nas janelas do segundo andar, luzes bruxuleavam convidativamente.

 Gostaria de cear comigo, _milady_?  Edon propôs, tomando-lhe a mão para guiá-la através do pátio.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça numa negativa muda, tentando localizar seu cavalo.

 Está tarde. É melhor eu ir embora.

 _Nay_  ele a contradisse, enlaçando-lhe o ombro para conduzi-la até o castelo.  Venha, meu salão está bem iluminado. Há comida suficiente para um convidado a mais em minha mesa. Quando a lua nascer, aí sim, você poderá partir.

Virna sentiu a pele arrepiar-se sob a mão grande e forte em seu ombro. O som de uma flauta entoando uma suave melodia e o espocar de risos alegres chegaram-lhe aos ouvidos. Embora não quisesse admiti-lo, atraía-a o estilo de vida do vice-rei e sua corte. Música, debates, caçadas, viagens... tudo tão fascinante e diferente da vida severa e cheia de aflições que ela levava! Ao lado de Edon, experimentava uma sensação inebriante de juventude e espontaneidade... e era isso o que mais a atemorizava.

Dessa vez, entraram de braços dados no salão, envoltos numa deliciosa atmosfera de camaradagem. Os convidas saudaram-lhes efusivamente, dirigindo-lhes sorrisos de boas-vindas. Abriram espaço para ela na longa mesa, de modo a acomodar-se no lugar de honra, ao lado do vice-rei.

Ao contrário do que ocorrera na outra noite, Virna agora se dava conta do festim que lhe era servido. Tomada por um súbito apetite, comeu de tudo um pouco, a sopa temperada com ervas e alho-poró, as enguias nadando num molho denso de hortelã e uvas secas e o suculento lombo defumado de cervo. Havia também azeitonas recheadas com carne de caranguejo, um macio pão de trigo e outro preto, de centeio, de que gostou tanto que comeu um inteiro, besuntado com manteiga derretida.

Saciada demais para atrever-se a aceitar os pratos seguintes, passou a observar disfarçadamente a voracidade com que Edon devorou as aromáticas tortas de carne e, depois, o pudim de pão.

Ao longo da refeição, as damas tagarelavam entre si, enquanto seus homens conversavam de modo menos ruidoso. Todos queriam comentar os acontecimentos pitorescos ou engraçados daquele dia. O ambiente revelava-se bem mais descontraído do que na primeira visita de Virna.

 _Milady_, gostaria de segurar o meu pequeno Thomas?  Rebeca de Hebron ofereceu, tendo notado os constantes e afetuosos olhares que a princesa dirigia ao filho recém-nascido.

Virna corou, constrangida, pois julgara que seu interesse passaria despercebido.

 Desculpe, eu não pretendia incomodar, mas ele é tão lindo...

Rebeca sorriu e gentilmente lhe estendeu o menino adormecido. A princesa de Leam acomodou-o no colo com movimentos firmes e suaves, que demonstravam a sua prática.

 Como é leve!  Ela sorriu, dividindo a atenção do bebê e sua jovem mãe.  Seus traços são tão delicados... Oh, você deve sentir-se muito orgulhosa.

 Muita obrigada  Rebeca agradeceu o cumprimento.  Mas vejo que você tem muito jeito para lidar com crianças. Creio que não demorará muito para acalentar seus próprios filhos nos braços. Nosso vice-rei deseja uma vasta prole.

 É mesmo?  Virna tornou a enrubescer. Para ocultar o embaraço, começou a acariciar de leve a cabeça de Thomas. Todavia, a imagem que Rebeca sugerira não lhe era desagradável. Ao contrário, pois adorava crianças.

 _Aye_  Rebeca confirmou com candura.  Fiquei feliz quando os reis ordenaram a lorde Edon que se casasse. Só assim ele parará de correr pelo mundo e criará raízes ao lado de uma só mulher.

Virna acarinhou o rostinho com a ponta do dedo, comovida com a fragilidade daquele pequenino ser.

 Nada me agradaria mais do que filhos. Contudo, jamais o terei.

Edon, que discretamente acompanhava o diálogo, intrometeu-se:

 Não duvide de mim, princesa. Sou tão fértil quanto os gregos.

 A sua fertilidade não está sendo posta em dúvida, _milorde_  Virna ergueu os olhos para ele , mas sim a minha impossibilidade de aceitar a sua proposta.

 Os tempos mudam, _milady_. Princesas virgens já não constituem um benefício para o seu povo  ele apressou-se a argumentar.  Na verdade, Leam é apenas um título, pois como reino já não existe. É melhor que você se una à casa de Warwick, pois eu protejo o que me pertence.

 Melhor para quem, _milorde_?  Virna redargüiu.

 Para todos, sem distinção. Só há uma solução para o nosso conflito. Através do casamento, podemos formar um povo único... e mais forte. Nossos filhos herdarão as terras que hoje nós disputamos.

 Reconheço a sabedoria de sua palavra, _milorde_, mas devo continuar obedecendo às nossas tradições. Se eu não o fizer, será o fim delas.

 Que tradições são essas?  interpelou-a Nels de Athelney, entrando na discussão. Virna voltou-se para o padre e reparou na espada presa em sua cintura. O que representava uma descortesia, pois as regras básicas de etiqueta proibiam o porte de armas à mesa. Na verdade, aquele gesto era quase um insulto ao anfitrião.

 Vou-lhe citar um exemplo. Faz parte das minhas obrigações oferecer os primeiros grãos a Lugh, para que as colheitas de outono sejam tão abundantes quanto as primeiras do verão.

 Não vejo como essa prática possa impedi-la de cumprir o dever cristão de casar-se e gerar filhos  o jovem bispo ponderou com firmeza.

 Eu também tenho o hábito de agradecer pelas boas colheitas  Edon acrescentou.  E diversas vezes presenciei cerimônias cristãs em que se abençoavam os animais e os frutos da terra.

 Convém agradecermos sempre ao Senhor por nos conceder prosperidade  Nels comentou em tom judicioso.  Este é um dos poucos costumes pagãos que nossa Igreja aceita.

 Perdoe-me, mas é muito confuso para mim  Virna dirigiu-se a Edon.  Como é possível que tudo em que acreditamos desde a aurora dos tempos seja considerado pagão e repugnante para as crenças de seu bispo cristão, quando, na realidade, celebramos as mesmas coisas?

 O paganismo se baseia no politeísmo, ou seja na crença em inúmeros deuses  explicou Nels de Athelney.  Só existe um único Deus, Senhor de todas as criaturas.

Virna franziu a testa e sacudiu a cabeça.

 Meu primo, o rei Alfred, apresentou-me a alguns padres que mencionam com fervor a Santíssima Trindade. Agora, o senhor me diz que existe apenas um...

 E seu nome é Alá  Rashid interveio.  Esses infiéis a desviarão do caminho da verdade, _lady_ Virna. Se algum dia me conceder um pouco do seu tempo, eu lhe provarei quanto estão errados os padres que vivem na corte de seu ilustre primo.

 E, ao proceder assim, ele lhe garantirá um lugar no inferno  objetou Nels de Athelney.  Meu senhor Edon, tenho de protestar. Devemos cristianizar o condado, e não confundi-lo ainda mais.

Edon soltou uma gargalhada e fez sinal magnânimo para o bispo.

 Em minha casa, respeitamos as crenças uns dos outros, Nels. Tolerância é a palavra aqui. Cara princesa, parece-me que, na temporada que passou no castelo de seu primo, em Winchester, você professou a religião dele. É verdade?

O bebê acordou nos braços de Virna e, faminto, começou a agitar-se, forçando-a a adiar a resposta até devolvê-lo à mãe. Contudo, surpreendeu-a a sensação de vazio que experimentou depois que o pequeno Thomas saiu de seu colo. Alarmada, admitiu que ansiava por filhos nascidos de seu próprio ventre.

 E então?  Edon voltou à carga.  Você se submeteu à vontade do rei Alfred quando estava sob sua tutela, princesa?

 Quer mesmo saber a verdade?  ela redargüiu, tentando ganhar tempo, pois ignorava até que ponto podia expor-se.

 _Aye_, nada menos que a verdade  Edon insistiu.

Virna lançou um olhar ao longo da mesa, contemplando a curiosa mistura de culturas e tribos que aquelas pessoas representavam. "É esta a verdadeira coleção de animais exóticos", pensou, "esta estranha gente que Edon reuniu sob seu teto".

 Embora não tenha sido batizada... sim, eu me submeti.

 Por quê? Medo de represálias?  Edon pressionou-a, determinado a extrair da princesa muito mais do que ela estava disposta a revelar.

 Não, não sinto o menor temor em relação a Alfred, Creio que apenas não desejava ofendê-lo. Meu primo é um homem incomum, bastante sábio e compreensivo  respondeu com sinceridade.

 Então, foi por esperteza?  Edon ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Virna fitou-o sem saber se ele zombava dela.

 Como assim?

 Suponha que o nosso bom bispo Nels aqui presente encostasse uma faca em sua garganta, obrigando-a a optar entre o batismo e a morte. O que você escolheria?

 O batismo, é claro. Chama isso de esperteza?

 Eu não chamaria de triunfo da fé  o bispo interveio.  Mas consideraria uma pequena vitória, porque a semente teria sido plantada. Dê-me tempo princesa, e eu certamente serei capaz de mostrar-lhe o caminho da salvação.

Virna tornou a sacudir a cabeça, rejeitando a oferta.

 Não preciso da salvação a que se refere, porque meu espírito regressará na próxima vida. Enquanto isso, cuido do lago de Leam, cujas águas têm o poder da cura. Meu dever é protegê-lo e preservá-lo, e juro que o farei até a morte.

 Afora o lago, quem é que você protege, princesa?  o bispo voltou à carga.  Um druida adorador de árvores?

 Não.

 Ela protege um menino de doze anos  Edon explicou.  O príncipe herdeiro de Leam.

Virna dardejou-lhe um olhar penetrante. Aquele viquingue era demasiado perceptivo. Intrigada, indagou-se até que ponto ele tinha intimidade com seu parente, o rei Alfred de Wessex. Afinal, parecia saber mais sobre a sua vida e a da sua família do que seria recomendável.

 Ah-há!  exclamou o bispo, recolhendo-se em profunda reflexão.

Edon balançou a cabeça para os demais convivas ao levantar-se da cadeira.

 Venha, _milady_, a lua já se ergueu. Eu a acompanharei sã e salva de volta para a sua guarda.

Virna nem se havia dado conta da passagem das horas, mas o vice-rei tinha razão. Uma enorme lua cintilava entre as estrelas, como uma pedra preciosa. Ela se despediu de todos e seguiu pela escada até o salão do andar inferior.

Um rapaz aproximou-se com uma tocha para iluminar o caminho até os portões. Edon afastou-se para dar ordens ao cavalariço e Virna resolveu esperá-lo no pátio. Então, aproximou-se do poço, guiada por uma certa curiosidade. Observou que barras de ferro e de madeira o fechavam completamente. Também notou que não havia caçambas por perto e o chão ao redor estava seco. De súbito, sentiu o cheiro de enxofre e adivinhou por que o poço fora selado. A água se estragara, como acontecera em vários lugares, cerrou os olhos, respirou fundo várias vezes... e soube que, a menos de dez metros dali, pouco abaixo do solo, corria um grande lençol de água cristalina.

O vice-rei saiu da cocheira e convidou-a para caminhar até o alto de uma pequena elevação, na extremidade do pátio, de onde se descortinava todo o vale iluminado pelo luar. Uma brisa suave e prazenteira acariciou-lhes os cabelos, refrescando a temperatura. Na havia neblina, nem mesmo sobre o rio Avon. Já fazia muito, muito tempo que Virna não via as brumas outrora tão comuns em sua terra. Sentia saudade daquele elemento, tão indispensável para o bem-estar de Leam quanto o ar, a água, o fogo e a terra.

Por alguns instantes, os dois quedaram-se num silêncio repleto de cumplicidade.

 A lua está quase dourada, o que é estranho para uma noite límpida de verão  ela comentou, por fim.

 É  Edon concordou.  Meu vidente diria que se trata de um prenúncio de guerra, se tivesse olhos para vê-la.

 Qual dos homens à mesa era o seu vidente?

 Theo, aquele maroto de cabelos crespos, pai do bebê que tanto lhe encantou. Mal se percebe que ele é cego... talvez por enxergar mais do que todos nós juntos.

Virna fitou-o, surpresa. Por algum motivo, concluíra que Thomas fosse filho do vice-rei e que as mulheres fossem concubinas dele. Afinal, era costume dos viquingues. Como se tivesse o dom da telepatia, Edon prosseguiu:

 Não, o pequeno Thomas não é meu filho, se é o que pensou.  Determinado a esclarecer quaisquer eventuais mal-entendidos, acrescentou:  Tampouco aquelas mulheres são minas concubinas. Preferi não complicar as coisas, aqui em Warwick.

 Entendo  Virna habituara-se com o fato de que alguns homens possuíam concubinas. Esse costume, aceito tanto em Leam quanto em Danelaw, enfurecia os bispos do rei Alfred.

 Mesmo?  Ele contemplou o rosto de feições delicadas por um longo momento. Tendo por esposa uma mulher linda como aquela, jamais desejaria outra. E essa era uma idéia perigosa. Ocorreu-lhe que a princesa de Leam talvez não tivesse consciência do próprio poder de atração.  Gostaria de beijá-la, Virna ap Griffin.

Edon demonstrava maior coragem e honestidade, ao expressar abertamente seus desejos, do que ela, que os ocultava até de si mesma. Na verdade, essa idéia rondava-a incessantemente desde o momento em que o encontrara, sob o carvalho. Mas por nada no mundo cederia a esse anseio.

 Por quê?  Virna inquiriu baixinho.

Ele quase riu da perversidade da pergunta. E indagou-se se ela também teria percebido a quietude que se apossara da fortaleza. Era como se cada ser vivente no interior da paliçada aguardasse para descobrir se o vice-rei de Warwick conseguiria conquistar a intocável princesa de Leam.

O fato de Virna pertencer à família real não lhe impedia o coração de bater descompassado quando a tocava, nem tornava menos atraente o perfume de sua pele. Ela o fascinava. Considerava-a uma mulher ímpar, a mais bela e sedutora entre todas, e muito, muito importante para ele. Preparara-se para desposá-la, mas jamais poderia imaginar que viria a gostar dela.

Acariciou de leve o contorno suave de seu queixo com uma das mãos, enquanto, com a outra, enlaçou-lhe as costas, puxando-a para junto de si. Então, curvou a cabeça e capturou-lhe os lábios, experimentando seu sabor pela primeira vez.

Virna correspondeu quase de imediato. Seu corpo encaixou-se no dele com perfeição, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Seus seios fartos apertaram o tórax de Edon, sua cintura esguia abrigou a mão dele com calorosa receptividade. Ela jamais havia beijado um homem, não tinha a menor idéia de como proceder, mas seus instintos a guiavam com segurança.

Sem se dar conta, gemeu baixinho quando o beijo se tornou mais ousado. Edon abraçou-a com força, fazendo-a sentir-se pequena e vulnerável sob a pressão de seu corpo. Não sabia onde pousar as mãos, mas a paixão dos carinhos dele subjugou-a e, antes que pudesse refletir, achou o caminho por sob a túnica e acariciou-lhe os músculos fortes dos quadris e das costas. Deliciou-se com o calor de sua pele, lisa e macia sob seus dedos.

O beijo tornou-se ainda mais íntimo e exigente antes de suavizar-se de súbito, até cessar. Edon encostou o rosto no dela e Virna, pela primeira vez, experimentou a sensação de aspereza da barba que despontava roçando em sua face, torturando-a e provocando-a ao mesmo tempo. Era um doce tormento, que a fazia ansiar por algo que não sabia bem o quê. Exasperada, tomou a iniciativa de colar a boca na dele novamente, aceitando a profunda intrusão de sua língua.

Longe de sentir-se chocada ou de repeli-lo, deixou-se envolver por um profundo prazer ao sentir o gosto de sua boca. Edon de Warwick era todo masculinidade, poder e força, despertando nela sensações e sentimentos absolutamente desconhecidos.

Por mais íntimo que fosse o beijo, não era o bastante para o vice-rei de Warwick.

 Volte para dentro comigo  ele propôs num murmúrio rouco em seu ouvido.  Ainda é cedo. Prometo devolvê-la sã e salva à mãe Wren antes que o galo anuncie um novo dia.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Virna. Ela era virgem e já havia passado cinco anos da idade de se casar. As carícias de Edon sugeriam segredos repletos de prazeres insuspeitados. Queria... precisava desvendá-los.

Incapaz de lutar contra o torpor que a envolvia, abriu a boca para responder "sim".

Nesse momento, um grito rompeu o silêncio e as promessas daquela noite. Virna recuou, assustada, enquanto Edon desembainhava a espada.

Um segundo grito, mais agudo e desesperado do que o primeiro, clamava por ajuda.

Ele localizou a origem dos gritos antes de Virna.

 Fique aqui  comandou, embrenhando-se na escuridão rumo ao estábulo.

E então, os portões do inferno se abriram.

 Aqui estão eles  Gwyneth sussurrou com entusiasmo.

 Psiu, Gwyneth!  Venn repreendeu-a, lançando um olhar desconfiado na direção da guarda postada na muralha da fortaleza. Anoitecera depressa. Quatro viquingues de ar feroz montavam sentinela, dois na torre do portão e dois na frente da entrada principal do castelo.

 Por favor, Venn. Eu quero um, apanhe para mim.

 Já disse para ficar quieta. Quer que nos surpreendam aqui?

Gwyneth jamais se preocupara com esse tipo de problema. Ninguém jamais ousara causar-lhe mal ou ameaçá-la. Examinou a gaiola onde estavam os bichinhos de orelha comprida, que, conforme descobrira, os dinamarqueses chamavam de "coelhos".

 Olhe como são engraçadinhos, Venn.

Ele afastou-se da ruidosa irmã para espiar as outras jaulas. O rugido assustador de animais ferozes provocou um repentino arrepio no jovem príncipe.

 Ai, esse aqui me mordeu!  Gwyneth lamentou-se em voz alta.

 Você quer ficar em silêncio, pelos deuses?  impaciente e zangado, Venn admoestou-a, pronto para desferir um tapa na garota desobediente.

Gwyneth sugou o dedo ferido, distraída, sem lembrar que deixara a porta da gaiola aberta. Em conseqüência, os coelhos começaram a escapar, saltitando pelo estábulo.

 Oh, sua tola, veja o que fez! Ajude-me aqui, rápido! Eles estão fugindo!

Venn tentou capturar os pequenos animais que o rodeavam, mas, antes que pudesse recolocá-los na gaiola, outros quatro pularam sobre ele, batendo-lhe no peito e caindo no chão. Enraivecido, ele bateu a porta da jaula.

 Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?  resmungou um viquingue, entrando no estábulo com uma tocha na mão.  Ei, você, garoto! O que está fazendo com esses bichos? Saia já daqui!

Os coelhos se haviam espalhado por todos os cantos. Gwyneth disparara para a porta na extremidade oposta àquela por onde o viquingue entrara. Amaldiçoando a própria curiosidade, Venn fugiu, contornando furtivamente um fardo de feno.

No pátio reinava uma escuridão absoluta, o que era bom para os irmãos, pois os ajudaria a se esconder. Venn ocultou-se atrás de uma pilha de pedras, os monolitos que os viquingues usavam para construir as muralhas, junto da paliçada de madeira. Foi através de uma fresta nessa deficiente defesa que os dois irmãos entraram na fortaleza.

 Venn, estou com medo  a menina gemeu.

 Fique quieta!  ele ordenou pela última vez, já sem o menor resquício de paciência. Que Lugh os socorresse! Se ela não fosse tão teimosa, eles não estariam ali, arriscando suas vidas apenas para capturar um coelho idiota.

Agarrando a mão da jovem princesa, arrastou-a para cima da pequena montanha de pedras.

 Por Taliesin, corra o mais rápido que puder até escapar daqui.

Gwyneth pulou de uma altura de três metros até o chão, mas não proferiu um único som. Levantou-se de imediato e ergueu a cabeça para ele, aguardando instruções.

 Eu lhe disse para correr!  ele insistiu. Sua túnica se havia prendido numa lança pontuda. A ponta de madeira machucava-lhe as costelas. Venn encolheu-se, contemplando a fresta estreita por onde Gwyneth passara com tanta facilidade. Aquela era demasiado estreita para ele.

 Corra, Gwyn!  insistiu.

Gwyneth obedeceu. Disparou, célere como uma raposa, curvada sob os arbustos amontoados como pilhas de lenhas, ao longo do fosso seco que contornava a paliçada.

Nesse ínterim, Venn puxou a túnica, rasgando-a, e com isso logrou soltar-se da estaca. Então, respirou fundo, projetou-se no ar e saltou por sobre a paliçada... mas algo saiu errado. Desabou pesadamente sobre um espinheiro. Os ossos do tornozelo torceram-se e sua perna falhou. Quando conseguiu libertar-se do arbusto e ficar de pé, teve de andar saltitando como os coelhos do vice-rei. E, na metade do caminho pela trilha até o rio, Venn deparou-se com a viquingue mais cruel que já conhecera em seus doze anos de vida.

Imobilizada pela surpresa, Embla Garganta de Prata viu-se diante do troféu mais precioso, o príncipe herdeiro de Leam. E soube imediatamente como tirar partido da situação. Cuidaria para que o intrépido príncipe jamais lhe escapasse das mãos... e concluiria a tarefa que ele próprio quase realizara sozinho. Ela lhe quebraria o pescoço.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nove

Edon correu na direção do setor da paliçada em que a muralha de pedra, ainda em construção, circundava a de madeira. Escalou a gigantesca parede, guiado pelos ruídos de luta sobre o muro. Lá no alto, segurou-se nas estacas pontudas e içou o corpo até o topo.

Equilibrando-se precariamente, encontrou a fonte daquele grito agudo e desesperado.

Na entrada da floresta, Embla Garganta de Prata empenhava-se numa luta feroz com uma pessoa de baixa estatura. Ela puxava a cabeça de seu oponente pelos cabelos, erguendo no ar sua espada de dois gumes.

 Pare!  Edon bradou a plenos pulmões, saltando de uma altura de quase quatro metros, desembainhando a própria espada enquanto caía.  Largue a arma!  ordenou ao aterrissar.  Eu disse para largar a arma! O que está acontecendo aqui? O que faz fora da fortaleza, Embla?

 _Milorde_!  a sobrinha balbuciou, evidentemente surpresa por sua inesperada aparição em cena.  Você aqui?

O adversário dela, na verdade um garoto, desabou no chão, cobrindo a cabeça num gesto instintivo de autodefesa.

 Perguntei o que está acontecendo aqui  o vice-rei insistiu.

Raciocinando depressa, Embla apontou uma sacola de couro sobre a grama.

 Eu surpreendi esse tratante rondando o poço!  mentiu, arquejando.  Eu o vi... tentar... despejar... o conteúdo... daquele saco... dentro da... água  ela abaixou a espada, respirando com dificuldade.  As pontas da... paliçada... o impediram de... fugir.

Edon apanhou a sacola e constatou que não pesava quase nada. Abriu-a e vasculhou seu conteúdo: apenas raízes e grama.

 Ele também me... viu e... correu  Embla concluiu.

Venn resolveu aproveitar que os viquingues discutiam para escapar. Mas, no momento em que se moveu, Embla desferiu-lhe um chute nas costas.

Edon ouviu o gemido de dor do menino e o chiado do ar que lhe escapou dos pulmões. O menino encolheu-se, para proteger-se da crueldade da mulher.

 Isso não é motivo para tentar matar uma criança  repreendeu-a, estreitando os olhos numa expressão de desconfiança.  Por que saiu da fortaleza?

Embla enxugou o suor da testa com o antebraço.

 Que eu saiba, não fui proibida de me ausentar do castelo. Perdoe-me por não soar o alarme, mas não havia razão para pedir ajuda. Além disso, não havia tempo, pois eu precisava capturá-lo antes que fugisse. Creio que esse garoto é cúmplice do criminoso que envenenou a nossa água.

Edon cheirou o interior da sacola. Não era necessário nenhum tipo de magia para envenenar um poço. Certos tipos de ervas e raízes podiam dar cabo dessa tarefa. Com efeito, o conteúdo da sacola apresentava um odor pungente.

 É veneno, senhor?  Embla indagou em tom receoso.

 Não sei, mas tem cheiro forte  Edon fechou a bolsa, pretendo examiná-la mais tarde, num local mais iluminado. Guardou a espada e, puxando-o pela túnica, obrigou o menino a levantar-se.

 Odin nos proteja! Veja as tatuagens dele!  Embla exclamou, apontando para os sinais marcados no ombro do garoto, revelados quando Edon puxou-lhe a túnica.  É um assassino celta!

Nesse momento, um grupo de sentinelas liderado por Rig aproximou-se correndo, trazendo tochas por sobre as cabeças. Sob a luz, Edon esperava identificar a criança. Seu rosto era comum, mas os dragões entrelaçados da tatuagem no ombro, não.

Edon entregou a sacola ao seu general. O garoto começou a espernear, tentando a um só tempo golpeá-lo e desvencilhar-se.

 Fique quieto, seu malandro  o vice-rei ordenou-lhe.  Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

 Solte-me  Venn protestou.  Eu não fiz nada! Essa bolsa não é minha!

 Eu vi quando ele a jogou no chão, antes de pular a paliçada  Embla acusou.

 Mentira!  Venn sibilou. Seu ódio por aquela mulher, que sempre fora imenso, atingia agora limite extremos.

Rig examinou um punhado de raízes e alarmou-se ao identificá-las.

 Raiz sanguinária e sombra-da-noite, _milorde_. Aqui há veneno suficiente para matar cada homem, mulher e criança do condado.

 Já disse que isso não me pertence!  Venn defendeu-se, respirando com dificuldade. Sabia que precisava escapar dali de algum modo. Balbuciando orações para que Lugh lhe emprestasse a força de que precisava, girou o corpo e atingiu a perna de Edon com todo o seu peso e, ato contínuo, esmurrou-lhe o ventre e logrou sair em disparada.

Edon soltou-o porque se surpreendera com o inesperado ataque, não por se ter machucado. Na verdade, o golpe nem lhe fizera cócegas. Como a túnica do menino era velha, o tecido rasgou-se, facilitando-lhe a fuga.

Furiosa e frustrada, Embla percebeu que aquela era a sua chance. Disparou atrás de Venn, gritando:

 Não se preocupe, _milorde_! Eu lhe pouparei o trabalho de sujar a sua espada com o sangue imundo desse celta!

Brandiu a lâmina no ar, com a intenção de decapitar o fugitivo com um só golpe.

A perna direita de Venn, que estava ferida, falhou e ele tombou no chão, milagrosamente escapando da espada de sua perseguidora no último instante.

 Maldição!  Edon praguejou em altos brados, correndo para impedir uma tragédia. Agarrou o pulso de Embla e empurrou-a para o lado antes que ela tentasse um segundo golpe.  Não! Já basta!  Postou-se entre ela e o garoto, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo.  Não importa que crimes ele cometeu, nenhum garoto de Warwick será assassinado pela sua fúria cega enquanto eu for o vice-rei!

Dessa vez, Venn enrodilhou-se no chão, certo de que morreria a qualquer instante. O sangue pulsava forte em suas têmporas, impedindo-o de prestar atenção as palavras de Edon.

O feroz líder dos viquingues agarrou a arma de Embla pela lâmina de gume duplo. Ela praguejou, num guincho esganiçado.

 Rig, venha até aqui  Edon gritou.

 Pronto, senhor  Rig obedeceu, abrindo caminho entre os guerreiros irados.

O vice-rei ergueu o menino, puxando-o pelo braço tatuado, e o observou dos pés à cabeça. Era muito jovem e exibia um galo na testa. Um filete escuro de sangue escorria-lhe da boca.

Era evidente que Embla já o havia surrado bastante quando Edon interveio. Era um milagre que ainda não lhe tivesse decepado a cabeça para ostentá-la como troféu.

 Tome conta desse prisioneiro. Cuide de sua segurança. Nós vamos investigar seu suposto crime assim que o sol nascer.

 Para que desperdiçar seu tempo dessa maneira?  a sobrinha protestou, desafiando-o.  Eu o peguei em flagrante. Pela lei de Odin, é meu direito tomar-lhe a vida. Exijo que o entregue a mim e me deixe concluir o que comecei.

Edon perscrutou os semblantes dos homens. Vários dos guerreiros concordavam com Embla. Condenavam uma criança à morte sem saberem se era realmente culpada. Nenhum deles escutara, ou dera atenção, quando o garoto negou ser dono da bolsa. Edon e Virna haviam passado um tempo considerável junto ao poço e também na pequena elevação, não muito distante, antes de ouvirem o grito. As acusações de Embla não encontravam amparo no que ele havia testemunhado. Algo não estava certo naquela história.

Antes que se iniciassem os manifestos em favor de Embla, ele ergueu a voz.

 Talvez alguns de vocês ainda não tenham entendido as minhas ordens.  Um respeitoso silêncio espalhou-se entre os soldados.  Eu determinei que nenhum homem, ou mulher ou criança de Warwick sofrerá execução sumária. Todos terão direito a um julgamento justo, onde sejam apresentadas as provas concretas de seu crime.

Rig segurou a mão de Venn e apressou-se a conduzi-lo para junto de Edon ao ouvir um homem interpelar:

 De que provas o senhor precisa?

 Embla Garganta de Prata lhe contou tudo o que presenciou  outro deles acrescentou, em seu apoio.

 É. Isto basta para nós!  um terceiro exclamou.

 Mas não basta para mim! E eu sou o vice-rei de Warwick, não Embla Garganta de Prata e tampouco vocês.  Com um gesto autoritário e ameaçador, colocou-se na frente de Venn, com as pernas abertas e os punhos crispados, fitando cada rosto com expressão de desafio. Aqueles eram homens rudes, habituados a matar e saquear sem pensar duas vezes. Consideravam Embla uma espécie de deusa, uma verdadeira valquíria que os valorizava e conduzia a gloriosas batalhas contra os mercianos.

Contudo, misturados em suas fileiras, estavam os soldados bem treinados do vice-rei, guerreiros perigosos e leais até a morte. Maynard balançou a cabeça para Edon e postou-se atrás de Embla. Bastaria um pequeno sinal e a sobrinha do rei seria cortada em pedaços.

Ela olhou para trás, viu Maynard e compreendeu. Sem se deixar intimidar, voltou os olhos para Edon, como se o desafiasse a ordenar-lhe a morte.

 E então, _milorde_?  provocou-o.  O que me responde? Eu declaro que esse garoto é meu prisioneiro e escravo, já que perdeu a luta esta noite. Exijo que o entregue a mim, como qualquer vice-rei entregaria um escravo tomado em batalha. Se quiser, proíba-me de matá-lo, será um prazer. Eu o farei suplicar pela morte.

Como reação àquelas terríveis palavras, Venn tentou livrar-se da mão de Rig, que prendia seu pulso com firmeza, enquanto resmungava palavras ininteligíveis.

Nesse momento, Sarina uivou entre as árvores. O leão de Edon rugiu do lado de dentro da paliçada. Cada cachorro e animal feroz das redondezas começou a ganir e uivar. Um súbito vento elevou-se do rio e correu por entre as copas das árvores.

Então, tudo aconteceu no tempo de duas batidas do coração. Edon recuou um passo, sendo logo imitado por seus seguidores. Eles olharam ao redor com ansiedade, como se fantasmas ou espíritos os cercassem.

No íntimo, Edon considerava o episódio particularmente insólito. Aquele garoto e Embla não eram estranhos um para o outro, mas sim inimigos antigos.

 Venha buscá-lo, cara sobrinha  Edon ripostou, sua voz sobressaindo com esforço sobre os ruidosos uivos que cortavam a noite.  Venha. E aproveite para me contar a que batalha eu a enviei esta noite. Minha última ordem para você, testemunhada por todos, foi que se recolhesse aos seus aposentos. Onde está o tecido que lhe mandei fiar? Ou será que a sua roca se quebrou?

 Não realizo tarefas femininas imbecis, Lobo de Warwick. Sou uma valquíria de Guthrum, assim nomeada quando ele colocou esta gargantilha de prata em meu pescoço. Como guerreira, posso derrotar qualquer dos homens aqui presentes.

Edon soltou uma gargalhada escarninha.

 Por Odin, será verdade? Pois a mim você não derrota, mulher  replicou, desafiando-a deliberadamente.

Muitos dos viquingues a quem ela vencera no passado agora fitavam-na de modo diferente. Edon sabia que poucos ali não lhe admiravam a intrepidez, pois era inegável que ela era corajosa o bastante para provocá-lo em público.

 Sou o vice-rei de Warwick, Embla Garganta de Prata. Tenho o que você jamais terá, masculinidade! Venha, experimente lutar comigo. Você foi longe demais tentando agir como homem, não vá recuar agora. Vamos, mostre que é um macho!

A provocação fez os homens rirem, exatamente como Edon desejava. Ela precisava ser humilhada publicamente para aprender. "Não que isso possa trazer Harald Jorgensson de volta à vida", pensou com ressentimento.

 Vá em frente, Garganta de Prata  gritou um viquingue ao lado de Maynard.  Experimente a lâmina no vice-rei!

 _Nay_, _milady_, não faça isso!  tentou dissuadi-la outro homem.

Durante alguns minutos, vários dos guardas manifestaram-se contra e a favor do embate, estimulando Embla ou desencorajando-a.

O luar fornecia luz suficiente para revelar a raiva crescente que tingia de vermelho o rosto contorcido da sobrinha do vice-rei. Edon não disse mais nada, nem se juntou às gargalhadas gerais que espocavam a todo instante. Desejara que a mulher recuasse, mas agora percebia claramente que seria impossível submetê-la à sua autoridade apenas com a ajuda do tempo e de muita paciência. Qualquer esperança de paz entre ambos estava acabada. O insulto a Edon, feito na frente dos homens que ela comandara em sua ausência, representava o golpe de misericórdia.

No dia seguinte, iria mandá-la para Guthrum. Era melhor deixar que o rei decidisse seu destino. Se ela permanecesse mais tempo em Warwick, sem a menor sombra de dúvida teria de matá-la. E ele não queria o sangue de uma mulher em suas mãos.

Tendo decidido o destino da esposa de Harald, ordenou a Rig que levasse o garoto embora. Venn, entretanto, não queria abandonar a cena antes do confronto final. Ninguém jamais se havia dirigido a Embla Garganta de Prata como fizera o viquingue de cabelos negros. Podia-se sentir o cheiro do ódio e da raiva dela no vento inquieto. Contudo, logo em seguida o grande e loiro viquingue chamado Rig fechou as mãos maciças em seus braços e forçou-o a afastar-se dali.

Assim que o prisioneiro foi retirado, Edon fitou os viquingues com uma expressão grave e desembainhou a espada. Com uma deliberada exibição de poder, ergueu o braço e abaixou-o, enterrando a ponta da lâmina na terra, entre os pés. Desse modo, atraiu a atenção de todos.

 Ouçam-me, para que não haja mais nenhum mal-entendido!  sua voz soou alta e clara por entre o assobio do vento.  Só existe lugar para um vice-rei em Warwick! Apenas um homem pode ser investido com esse poder. Estou diante de vocês como esse homem. Aqui está a minha espada. Qualquer um que queira desafiar-me, venha e arranque-a da terra! Arrebatem a espada do Lobo de Warwick!

Na véspera, todos os viquingues de Warwick testemunharam a força e a habilidade de Edon com aquele tipo de arma quando a cabeça de Asgart rolou de sobre os ombros. Claro, havia alguns que julgavam-se tão competentes quanto ele. A tensão que pairava no ar era palpável, mas nenhum homem avançou para tentar conquistar a espada do vice-rei.

Embla manteve-se rígida como um estátua de pedra, ruminando sua fúria interior, sabendo que não podia derrotar seu inimigo numa luta justa. Em silêncio, orou para que Freya a ajudasse a derrotá-lo. Ele haveria de implorar-lhe pela vida, como fizera seu covarde sobrinho, Harald. Mas ela não teria compaixão. Ao contrário, pretendia torturá-lo ainda mais, fazendo-o morrer lentamente, depois de semanas, talvez meses, de agonia. O jogo ainda não terminara, e ela acabaria conquistando o poder que tanto ambicionava.

Por ora, o confronto chegara ao final. Os guerreiros dispersaram-se, sacudindo a cabeça e rindo. Voltaram para o que faziam antes, seus jogos, bebidas e brincadeiras.

Em poucos instantes, duzentos homens reduziram-se a um pequeno grupo. A maioria compunha-se de escravos de Edon. Embla permaneceu imóvel no mesmo lugar de onde lançara seu desafio. Respirava depressa, em curtos haustos. Tinha olhos cheios de lágrimas de ódio, que lutava amargamente para conter, sem muito sucesso.

Aquelas lágrimas comoveram Edon de uma forma inesperada. Uma coisa era vê-la erguer o queixo com arrogância. Outra era ver o mesmo orgulho se romper, deixando-a vazia e sem esperança. Em vão, tentou imaginar o que lhe havia corrompido a alma, destroçando-lhe a feminilidade e todas as virtudes dela advindas, suavidade, compaixão e bondade, por exemplo.

Em seu lugar, Virna estaria soluçando. Na verdade, Virna jamais se colocaria naquela situação. Que mulher, com o mínimo de amor no coração, arriscaria tudo por um lote de terra?

Os animais de há muito se haviam calado, e o vento apaziguara. A quietude da noite só era perturbada pelos ruídos dos pássaros noturnos e por uns poucos predadores que vagavam pela floresta. Internamente, Edon sentiu-se abrandar, mas não sabia como transpor o abismo que se interpusera entre ele e a esposa de seu sobrinho. As barreiras impostas por ela impediam-no de abrandar também sua atitude. Ele era o príncipe herdeiro. O sangue real corria em suas veias, não nas dela.

Ainda assim, concedeu-lhe mais tempo para recuar com dignidade, talvez até pedir-lhe perdão. Mas Embla deixou a oportunidade perder-se.

Então, Edon rompeu o silêncio. Suas palavras soaram bem moduladas, o tom absolutamente neutro.

 Agora, chegou a hora de me explicar o que realmente aconteceu entre você e Harald Jorgensson. Eu ouvirei a sua versão dos fatos com isenção, abstendo-me de julgar... quem sabe até deixando para trás o que já passou. Não sou um homem impiedoso, Embla. Se perdoei o garoto pelo suposto envenenamento do poço, posso ser convencido a perdoá-la também.

As lágrimas secaram-se nos olhos de Embla. O aço de que era feito seu coração se forjara nas fornalhas do ódio. Fitando-o com olhos gélidos, ela replicou:

 Há cerca de um ano, o vice-rei Harald desapareceu. Foi levado para a floresta de Arden por sua namoradinha, Virna ap Griffin, aquela sem-vergonha!

Edon enrijeceu-se, odiando os insultos que Embla cuspia com a mesma facilidade com que respirava. Mas nada fez para interrompê-la, determinado a deixá-la dizer tudo o que quisesse. Sentia-se mais otimista do que nunca quanto ao deslindamento do misterioso desaparecimento de seu sobrinho. Talvez a enxurrada de palavras seguinte revelasse o segredo.

 Posso dizer-lhe exatamente como ele morreu, pois vivo aqui com seus adorados celtas há dez anos. Conheço meus inimigos muito melhor do que você, Edon Halfdansson.

Ele balançou a cabeça;

 Prossiga.

 As bruxas ap Griffin lançaram poderosos feitiços, atraindo os homens para a floresta. Na noite de Lughnasa, assaram um bolo especial com o último milho da terra. Uma parte do bolo, marcada com ferro em brasa, foi oferecida aos convidados do sexo masculino para o festim das primeiras frutas. Harald Jorgensson também foi escolhido para comer um pedaço.

 Em conseqüência das ervas venenosas colocadas no doce, meus guerreiros ficaram com a cabeça confusa e permitiram que lhes despissem as vestes logo após a refeição. Então, o ritual de morte teve início. Contudo, não lhes parecia real, e acreditaram tratar-se apenas de uma encenação.

 As bruxas e os druidas serviram diversas vezes aos participantes uma cabeça contendo um forte hidromel, até esvaziarem o caldeirão. Então, Harald foi colocado diante deles, forte e viril, um macho capaz de dar prazer a cada bruxa da floresta. Um homem invejado pelos druidas por sua bravura e habilidade nas artes da guerra.

 Eles o levaram até a estrada que cruza o Lago Negro, no ponto em que o pântano se transforma em lodaçal, onde fica seu altar sangrento. Uma corda feita de tripa de carneiro foi amarrada em seu pescoço com três nós. Um guerreiro golpeou-o por trás, atingindo a têmpora do estonteado Harald.

 O druida torceu o garrote em sua garganta. As veias incharam, seu pescoço foi esmagado e ele já não podia respirar. Mesmo assim, ainda conseguiu ver a lâmina de osso que espetaram em sua garganta. Ele pôde senti-la perfurando-lhe a carne e sentiu quando seu sangue jorrou, num jato quente e forte.

 Seu coração batia forte e feroz, numa cadência igual à dos tambores dos pantomimeiros. Aquela sua adorada feiticeira trouxe o caldeirão vazio para capturar cada gota daquele sangue até que o coração dele, aquele forte coração que eu tanto amava, parou para sempre, e o último sopro de vida se esvaiu de suas veias.

 Os pés do meu Harald haviam escorregado sob ele, afundando-se pouco a pouco na água negra. Mas os monstros o impediram de emergir em sua pantanosa cova enquanto seu sangue jorrava. Então, deixaram-no desaparecer no lodo. Uma tripla morte, lorde Edon, ele foi drogado, garroteado e privado do próprio sangue.

 E ouça meu aviso. O dia de Lughnasa está próximo. Cuidado. A bruxa do Lago Negro já lançou um feitiço sobre você.

Encerrando o depoimento com esse sombrio vaticínio, Embla guardou a espada. Em seguida, prostrou-se aos pés do vice-rei.

 Proteja seu lindo garoto tatuado, Lobo de Warwick. Que vocês dois apodreçam pela eternidade em dez infernos cristãos, atormentados por todos os demônios que a humanidade conhece.

Depois de lançar essa praga, Embla levantou-se e, ereta e orgulhosa, caminhou na direção dos portões da fortaleza sem olhar para trás.

Maynard, testemunha silenciosa do relato e da maldição, fitou seu senhor com ar soturno, perscrutando sua reação às palavras insanas da mulher. Nenhum dos guerreiros que haviam permanecido junto do vice-rei tinha rido ou feito qualquer comentário. Ninguém ali costumava rir de pragas e maldições.

 Como é que ela conhece todos os detalhes do ritual?  Maynard questionou em tom baixo, para que apenas Edon o ouvisse.

 Esta, meu amigo, é uma boa pergunta. Se descobrir a resposta, avise-me imediatamente. Enquanto isso, tome conta daquela sacola e verifique se não há raízes espalhadas pelo chão. Nels, precisarei da sua ajuda.

 Às suas ordens, lorde Lobo.  O bispo curvou-se, admirado com a habilidade de Edon em controlar situações particularmente perigosas sem fraquejar.  Há muitos demônios à solta, esta noite.

 _Aye_, se há  Edon concordou. Então, pediu ao padre que se encarregasse da conversão do garoto. Pretendia julgá-lo e, se o considerasse inocente, queria apenas que vivesse como cristão. Se, ao contrário, tivesse de condená-lo à morte, seria imprescindível salvar-lhe a alma antes de executá-lo.

O bispo assentiu, refletindo que aquela noite mostrara por que motivo dois reis depositavam sua inteira confiança no Lobo de Warwick. Esperava que ele também se submetesse ao batismo, e o mais breve possível, pois sabia que todos no condado o imitariam. Líderes assim carismáticos eram raros. E preciosos, pois cada um de seus atos inspirava o povo a segui-lo até a morte.

O coração de Virna continuou fora do ritmo por muito tempo depois que os portões da fortaleza se fecharam. Edon mal havia corrido para descobrir a causa daquele grito horripilante quando ela foi encontrada por um de seus homens e imediatamente levada para o castelo.

As pesadas portas de carvalho foram trancadas por dentro pelos leais soldados da guarda de Edon, que permaneciam sempre de prontidão para proteger as mulheres.

 Graças a Deus está a salvo, princesa.  _Lady_ Eloya abraçou-a com evidente alívio. De braços dados, as duas subiram para o salão principal.

Haviam apagado todas as tochas e a única luz consistia no luar quase dourado que se infiltrava pelas janelas. Familiarizada com a posição dos móveis, _lady_ Eloya conduziu-a com segurança até o canto onde as mulheres se haviam reunido.

Sem opor resistência, Virna deixou-se guiar, aguçando os ouvidos para tentar discernir o que acontecia lá fora. Tudo o que conseguia escutar, porém, eram os gritinhos e murmúrios apavorados das damas do castelo, que julgavam que a fortaleza estava sendo atacada.

 Theo, diga-nos o que vê  _lady_ Eloya rogou-lhe.

 Não há nenhum exército atacando nossos portões, senhoras  o vidente cego afirmou com convicção.  Façam silêncio e perceberão que não se ouve ruído de metal contra metal, nem e sente o cheiro de sangue. Não há motivo para pânico.

Virna mordeu o canto inferior da boca. O medo demonstrado pelas viquingues não era nada comparado ao dela. Algo mais medonho do que uma batalha acontecia naquele exato momento. Não sabia do que se tratava, mas seu instinto gritava que um grande perigo rondava o seu povo. Sem fazer alarde, aproximou-se de uma janela e rezou. Invocou os elementos para que corressem em seu auxílio e impedissem que uma tragédia acontecesse, fosse lá qual fosse.

Os animais começaram a uivar e a rugir, um vento inesperado varreu a copa das árvores e gemeu pelo pátio. Durante um tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, o vento soprou, os animais uivaram e a sensação de perigo a atormentou. Por fim, a natureza acalmou-se. Virna, porém, continuou aflita, atribuindo a si mesma a responsabilidade pelo que ocorrera aquela noite. Quando voltaria a agir com o bom senso que se esperava de uma princesa? Por que todas as vezes que se aproximava do vice-rei de Warwick, começava a comportar-se como uma idiota?

 Vejam  _lady_ Eloya exclamou.  Os homens voltaram!

Todas as mulheres dispararam para as janelas e constataram que os guerreiros retornavam para o castelo.

Mas havia um prisioneiro.

O coração de Virna falhou uma batida. Rig de Sunderland amarrava uma corda em volta do pescoço de Venn ap Griffin, prendendo a outra ponta no mastro erguido no pátio. Virna sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Alguns minutos depois, Embla Garganta de Prata cruzou os portões com passos firmes e arrogantes.

O que sucedera, afinal? Por que acorrentavam Venn? O que ele poderia ter feito para que o melhor homem de Edon o tratasse como um cachorro selvagem? Horrorizada, Virna espiou enquanto o viquingue prendia correntes de ferro nos tornozelos e pulsos do menino.

Uma pequena e escarnecedora multidão se juntava, à medida que os homens entravam pelos portões. Embla deteve-se na beira da multidão, como um abutre aguardando a morte para atacar. Nem bem Rig concluiu sua tarefa de prender o prisioneiro, Embla apanhou uma vareta e começou a atormentar o indefeso garoto, desafiando-o a revidar, se conseguisse.

Virna quase se atirou pela janela ao ver o irmão arriscando-se a quebrar o pescoço, num esforço para atingir Embla de algum modo.

 Princesa!  _lady_ Eloya gritou, alarmada.  Espere! Alguém, depressa, acenda uma tocha. Princesa Virna, não pode saltar pela janela, é muito alto!

Ela porém, não podia esperar até que providenciassem luz. Desistindo da janela, disparou para a escada, esbarrando em bancos e cadeiras. No salão inferior, uma tocha solitária ainda queimava perto da porta onde Eli montava guarda. Virna voou naquela direção, bradando:

 Abra a porta! Abra-a ou morrerá!

Havia sacado uma adaga da bainha oculta sob a túnica. Eli fitou a lâmina que reluzia no ar e considerou-a insignificante. Quando ela se aproximou, segurou-lhe o pulso e desarmou-a com facilidade.

 Eli, abra a porta!  Virna tornou a ordenar.  O que quer que tenha acontecido, já acabou. Eu preciso ir.

Só nesse momento os guardas do lado de fora bateram na porta, mandando abri-la.

 Viu?  Virna disse a Eli.

Sem se deixar impressionar, ele replicou:

 Fique fora do caminho, _milady_.

Reunindo o pouco que lhe restara de paciência, Virna recuou um passo. Com exasperante lentidão o rapaz retirou a trava e, assim que viu uma brecha Virna disparou por ela.

Teve de deter-se, porém, ao esbarrar numa verdadeira muralha humana, composta por Edon de Warwick, Rig, Thorulf, Rashid, Maynard, o Negro e o bispo Nels de Athelney. Edon agarrou-a pelos ombros.

 Princesa, aonde pensa que vai?

 Por Anu!  Virna esbravejou.  Por que acorrentou meu irmão?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Dez

Estupefato, o vice-rei fulminou a princesa com o olhar onde a raiva flamejava como fogueiras de Beltane. Os seis homens ao lado dele paralisaram-se, surpresos e indecisos.

 Você está insinuando que...  Edon tartamudeou, apontando com a espada para o garoto preso no mastro.  ... que aquele menino é o príncipe herdeiro de Leam?

Virna sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

 Sim  murmurou com desespero, caindo de joelhos diante do Lobo de Warwick e agarrando-lhe as mãos. Em prantos implorou-lhe:  Por favor, _milorde_, liberte-o e eu farei tudo o que me pedir. Eu lhe rogo, não o castigue, não importa o que tenha feito. Eu me ofereço para receber a punição em seu lugar. Não lhe faça mal. Ele é o eleito dos deuses, se lhe tocar um único fio de cabelo, Lir lançará seu dardo vermelho e sua flecha amarela sobre a terra. Tudo será destruído... cada planta e cada animal sofrerão uma morte atroz, bem como todo o povo de Leam, viquingues e mercianos. Por favor, _milorde_, solte-o.

Edon recuou um passo. Ela tornara a aludir a bruxarias e sua paciência para tolerar tolices desse tipo já se havia esgotado.

 Então, deseja barganhar comigo, Virna ap Griffin?

 Meu senhor  a princesa sussurrou, abalada com sua súbita frieza.  Eu lhe suplico... Não conhece a fúria da vingança dos deuses tanto quanto eu.

 Vice-rei de Warwick, protesto  Nels interveio.  Esses deuses pagãos não têm poder algum sobre nós. Pense no que seu irmão dirá se você ceder aos caprichos dessa senhora.

 Com a sua licença  Edon replicou com firmeza, fitando-o com reprovação por interferir em seus assuntos , gostaria de resolver este problema sozinho. A questão é a identidade desse garoto acorrentado ao mastro.

 Que mal uma simples criança poderia ter feito a você?  Virna gritou.

 Um grande mal, princesa  Edon acenou a Thorulf para que mostrasse a sacola, prova principal do crime.  Ele pretendia colocar raízes venenosas no nosso suprimento de água. É assim que os seus deuses derrotam seus inimigos, Virna ap Griffin? Enviando garotos para envenenar poços e, assim, matar mulheres e crianças inocentes?

Virna espantou-se. Examinou atentamente a bolsa, identificando as raízes exibidas por Thorulf, e concluiu que jamais vira aquela sacola antes. Não pertencia a Venn.

 Não, Edon de Warwick, os meus deuses não agem dessa forma. Não mandam ninguém, principalmente crianças, em seu lugar. Se meu irmão portava essas raízes, não o fazia para envenenar o seu poço.

 Como sabe?  Edon interpelou, irado.

 Porque de fato usamos todas essas raízes, mas apenas para curar doenças ou para encantamentos benéficos, como para obter amor e prosperidade. A sanguinária, por exemplo, é um afrodisíaco poderoso e protege seu portador.

 Pois não protegeu seu irmão esta noite, Virna  Edon contrapôs, erguendo uma sobrancelha com evidente descrença.

 Exatamente, _milorde_. E este é um argumento em seu favor  ela rebateu com firmeza.

 Como assim? Não me exaspere, princesa ap Griffin, e diga de uma vez o que faz um menino dessa idade com tantas raízes de sombra-da-noite em sua sacola.

Virna umedeceu os lábios.

 Branwyn, a Senhora do Lago, roubou sombra-da-noite de seu irmão, Lir. Ele achava que a raiz só servia para inspirar os homens para a guerra, mas Branwyn havia encontrado outras utilidades bem melhores. Descobrira que podia usar a raiz para mudar de forma e viajar ao Outro Mundo, bem como para ver o passado e o futuro. Por favor, _milorde_, se realmente acredita que Venn trouxe essas raízes para lhe fazer mal, deixe-me ser punida no lugar dele. Mas solte-o, por todos os deuses. Farei tudo o que quiser em troca da liberdade de meu irmão.

Virna sentiu na boca o gosto do medo. Como confiar naquele homem? E se ele fizesse cumprir a promessa e, depois, não soltasse Venn? E se a obrigasse a submeter-se à sua vontade pelo resto da vida?

Contudo, sua decisão já fora tomada, para o melhor... ou para o pior.

 É verdade, _milorde_, afirmo perante todos que me submeterei à sua vontade, seja esta qual for. Se libertar o príncipe herdeiro de Leam, serei sua escrava pelo resto dos meus dias  declarou com honestidade.

Edon perscrutou-lhe os olhos e constatou que estava sendo sincera. Ele vencera a batalha que ambos vinham travando desde que se conheceram. Não haveria mais discussões sobre o casamento ordenado pelos dois reis. Sua união ligaria os dinamarqueses de Warwick e os nativos de Leam. Virna era a soberana de seu povo, e sufocaria qualquer resistência. Sim, tudo daria certo.

Contudo, não lograva sentir-se feliz. Claro que, como vice-rei, regozijava-se com a vitória. Mas o homem queria mais. Queria que Virna se tornasse sua esposa por amor, não como um sacrifício para salvar a vida do irmão. Era estranho... em princípio, preocupara-se apenas em fazer o que fosse o melhor para Warwick, mas, agora... os sentimentos pareciam-lhe importantes.

Entretanto, não podia dar-se ao luxo de exigir tanto. O rei Alfred chegaria em breve, e urgia tomar providências para que suas ordens fossem cumpridas à risca. Virando-se para os homens ao redor, indagou:

 Nels de Athelney, você ouviu as palavras da princesa de Leam? Seu voto de rendição incondicional a mim?

 _Aye_, lorde Lobo  o bispo confirmou, perplexo com o rumo inesperado dos acontecimentos.

 E você, Rig?

 Sim, _milorde_. Ouvi a princesa jurar que se submeteria ao senhor em troca da liberdade de seu irmão.

 Rashid? Maynard? Thorulf?  Edon dirigiu-se com gravidade a cada um deles, para que dessem seu testemunho da petição da princesa. Todos atestaram ter ouvido o juramento.

Edon balançou a cabeça, satisfeito. Não alterou a gravidade de seu semblante ao voltar-se para Virna.

 Então, a partir deste momento fica por todos entendido que nunca mais se alegará que as princesas e sacerdotisas de Leam são proibidas de contrair núpcias. Correto?

Edon percebeu que os ombros de Virna se vergaram sob o peso da derrota, mas seu queixo manteve-se erguido com altivez quando ela respondeu:

 Sim, _milorde_.

Edon sentia-se acossado por emoções tumultuadas e contraditórias. Por um lado, reconhecia a própria boa sorte: conseguir a rendição de um reino em razão de um bocado de raízes parecia até inverossímil. Por outro lado, sentia a dor que oprimia o coração dela, e essa sensação de empatia, além de inédita era-lhe absolutamente inconveniente.

 Muito bem, Virna ap Griffin, desta forma a sua promessa de trocar sua vida pela do príncipe herdeiro de Leam foi garantida. Rig, solte o garoto. Nels de Athelney, ordeno-lhe que tome o príncipe sob sua custódia e o acompanhe até Evesham. Futuramente, deverá entregá-lo ao seu tutor legal, Alfred de Wessex. Levante-se princesa, você virá comigo.

Ela cobriu o rosto banhado de lágrimas com as mãos, soluçando de alívio. Contrafeito, Edon curvou-se e ajudou-a a erguer-se. Manteve-a presa pelo pulso, dizendo a si mesmo que assim procedia para evitar que ela corresse para junto do irmão. Contudo, em seu íntimo, sentia que naquele momento ela precisava de todo o amparo possível.

Edon pressentia que seria mais prudente manter os dois irmãos separados. Ambos eram pessoas misteriosas, que insinuavam possuir poderes estranhos. Dali em diante, trataria de investigar esse enigma.

A princesa estava aterrorizada, Edon pôde percebê-lo claramente ao entrar no salão, mais tarde, naquela mesma noite. Encontrou-a sentada numa cadeira almofadada, as mãos crispadas sobre o colo. Absorta, não se envolveu no falatório que a entrada dele provocou. As senhoras o crivaram de perguntas, querendo saber tudo em detalhes, quem era o prisioneiro, que crime havia cometido e que medidas o vice-rei tomaria.

Edon não ignorava o que atormentava a princesa. Virna ap Griffin preocupava-se com as repercussões de sua impensada promessa. Talvez se torturasse por não ter simplesmente trocado de lugar com o irmão no mastro, em vez de jurar eterna obediência.

O começo da madrugada mostrava-se bastante frio, principalmente em contraste com o calor que reinava ao longo do dia e da noite. Eloya mandara trazer mantas e insistira para que Virna ficasse com seu melhor xale. Edon mandou servir hidromel e levou um cálice para ela.

 Beba isto, Virna  aconselhou-a, colocando a taça entre seus dedos hirtos.  Garanto que lhe fará bem.

 O que fez com meu irmão?  ela indagou, erguendo o rosto.

Ele percorreu-lhe a face com as costas da mão que segurava a espada, comovido com a tristeza que lia nos olhos cor de âmbar.

 Interroguei o príncipe sobre suas atividades desta noite e sobre a sacola que ele trouxe a Warwick.

 Aquela sacola não pertence a Venn  Virna argumentou.

 Trata-se de uma bolsa comum, sem nenhuma característica que a destaque  Edon replicou. O príncipe havia alegado a mesma coisa, portanto Virna não lhe contara nenhuma novidade. Não havia evidência alguma que ligasse a sacola a quem quer que fosse.

 Venn possui muitas sacolas, como você também deve possuir, estou certa  Virna ponderou.  Mas ele é um príncipe herdeiro e, por isto, todos os seus objetos de uso pessoal são confeccionados pelos talentosos artesãos. Se fosse de Venn, teria de exibir seu brasão marcado a fogo no couro. Veja...  Virna fez uma pausa em sua explicação para curvar-se e erguer a barra da túnica, expondo os pés calçados em botas de couro.  Percebe, _milorde_? Reparou nos símbolos no couro das minhas botas.

Edon contemplou o tornozelo delgado que se delineava sob o couro macio do sapato antes de examinar os sinais. Era nítido o desenho de dois dragões entrelaçados.

 Este é o símbolo ap Griffin, dois dragões entrelaçados. Tudo o que Venn possui ostenta essa marca, de uma forma ou de outra, pintada, bordada ou pirogravada. Se a sacola realmente fosse dele, teria obrigatoriamente de exibir os dragões em algum lugar.

Divertido com aquela demonstração simplista da inocência de Venn, Edon sorriu, acariciando-lhe o pescoço.

 Está-me dizendo que tudo o que você possui também tem essa marca, _milady_? Pode mostrar-me onde está o símbolo na sua túnica?

Virna franziu a testa e apertou os lábios. Contudo, sem protestar, colocou a taça de lado e desatou os laços que lhe fechavam a gola da túnica, expondo o corpete de linho por baixo. Deslizou a túnica até debaixo do busto e mostrou-lhe o avesso do tecido, onde dois dragões entrelaçados haviam sido caprichosamente bordados.

Edon sentiu-se tentado a contemplar, em vez do símbolo, os seios fartos que se comprimiam sob o corpete. Conteve o ímpeto, porém, e limitou-se a examinar os dragões.

Ocultando o embaraço, Virna apanhou a bolsinha escondida na cintura da veste e desatou-lhe as fitas.

 Por favor, abra a mão, _milorde_  pediu-lhe.

Aquiescendo, Edon estendeu-lhe a palma, onde ela depositou o conteúdo da bolsa. Edon contemplou as ervas, notando que haviam sido separadas em pequenos maços amarrados com uma fita estreita.

 O que é isto  inquiriu, sem identificar as folhas e flores secas que ela pousara em sua mão.

 Minha flor, campânula. Todas as pessoas que carregam campânulas junto ao corpo são compelidas a só dizer a verdade.

 Ah-ah  Edon assentiu.  Então, você chegou ao ponto que queria, esta flor é a prova da sua sinceridade. Certo?

 Sim e não  Virna retrucou, sombria.  Dizer sempre a verdade é um dos mais sagrados deveres de uma sacerdotisa de Leam. Por isto devo segurar as campânulas em minha mão direita quando presido o tribunal perante o meu povo. Como regra geral a flor impede que se minta.

Edon apontou para as duas pedrinhas que se achavam entre os maços de ervas.

 E estas pedras, _milady_? Para que servem?

Virna tocou uma delas com a ponta dos dedos.

 Esta é a magnetita, tem o poder de atração. Ela me trará o que eu mais desejar.

 E a outra? Se não me engano, trata-se de uma ágata cor-de-rosa.

 É, sim, e contém o poder de curar. Esta veio do fundo do meu rio, o rio Leam, a quem meus poderes são sempre dedicados. Na verdade, é o Leam que tem o poder de curar, não eu.

Edon recolocou os talismãs na bolsa, reparando que esta também ostentava o brasão ap Griffin bordado em relevo. Sentia-se mais do que inclinado a acreditar que a sacola não pertencia a Venn. Mas ele poderia tê-la conseguido em qualquer lugar... o mesmo se aplicando a Embla Garganta de Prata.

 Preciso conversar com meu irmão, _milorde_.  Virna pousou os dedos gentilmente no braço dele.  Venn não pode partir para Evesham desse modo, e sob custódia. Como príncipe, precisa levar os melhores trajes, seu cavalo. Ah, e Stafford deve acompanhá-lo.

 Quem é Stafford?  Edon inquiriu, prendendo uma mecha rubra de cabelos atrás da orelha delicada de Virna. Mais uma vez, fez um esforço imenso para controlar o ímpeto de mordiscar o lóbulo bem torneado.

 O homem de confiança de Venn. O mesmo que Rig é para você  ela explicou, deixando-o tocar-lhe o pescoço com os lábios.

Por alguns instantes, Edon distraiu-se observando o arrepio que suas carícias provocavam na pele alva e macia.

 Você tem sabor de mel...  murmurou, esquecendo momentaneamente o assunto em discussão.  Devo concluir que Stafford é tão sábio quanto Rig? E que, portanto, descobrirá onde se encontra o príncipe Venn ap Griffin, que não regressou para casa esta noite?

Virna suspirou. Não entendia por que não substituíra Venn no cativeiro. Edon nem sequer abordara a questão. Por que recusara a troca que ela primeiro lhe propusera?

 Sim, Stafford saberá exatamente onde iniciar as buscas. Imagino sua reação ao descobrir que o príncipe herdeiro foi arrancado de sua jurisdição. Ah, prevejo grandes confusões...

 Evesham fica dentro da minha jurisdição  Edon revelou, ainda distraído com a visão de seu colo, com o início dos seios fartos atraindo-lhe o olhar como a magnetita que ela trazia na bolsa. Não mais se contendo, passeou com os lábios nessa direção.

Também perturbada ao extremo, Virna se esforçou para raciocinar com clareza e escolher as palavras com todo o cuidado.

 O povo da floresta de Arden ignora a extensão jurisdicional do vice-rei de Warwick, _milorde_. A maioria concluirá que o príncipe foi esquecido nas masmorras de Embla.

 O que quer dizer com "esquecido nas masmorras de Embla"?  Edon indagou, subitamente alerta.

 Exatamente o que disse. A masmorra de Embla é um lugar onde as pessoas são colocadas e esquecidas para sempre. Interrogue qualquer escravo que tenha a infelicidade de servi-la.

 Existe um lugar assim aqui?

Virna sacudiu a cabeça.

 _Milorde_ conhece Warwick melhor do que eu, que sempre me mantive a distância, por medida de segurança.

Dito isto, ela se recolheu a um silêncio pensativo. Edon terminou de beber o hidromel e removeu o cálice vazio de Virna de suas mãos, colocando as duas taças sobre uma mesinha.

 Venha, já é muito tarde. Vamos para a cama.

Virna ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo, procurando ocultar o pânico que a invadia. Preferia morrer a permitir que ele descobrisse seus sentimentos. Edon retribuiu o olhar, com uma expressão de desafio. "Será que ela tentará ganhar tempo antes de dormir comigo, na esperança de escapar de alguma forma?", pensou.

Apenas a jura solene que prestara diante de tantas testemunhas impedia Virna de soltar a mão que a prendia e sair correndo.

Edon desejou boa noite a todos e conduziu-a para os aposentos dele. Uma criada seguiu-os, carregando uma bacia e uma ânfora com água, bem como toalhas de linho, para as abluções da princesa. Edon instruiu-a para colocar tudo sobre o aparador.

 Estas são as suas roupas e jóias que salvamos do incêndio em Wootton. Sirva-se como quiser  ele ofereceu, abrindo um baú de madeira.

Virna agradeceu e fitou-o com timidez.

 _Milorde_, devo mandar uma mensagem para mãe Wren sobre o meu paradeiro. Meus criados...

 Ficarão preocupados, não é? Para onde devo enviar a mensagem?

 Para o priorado de Loytcoyt. Eu lhe havia pedido que me esperasse lá. Apenas diga que estou bem. Ela descobrirá o resto.

Edon retirou-se, para dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade.

Quando descia as escadas, encontrou Rig e convidou-o para caminhar um pouco. Gostava de patrulhar cada canto da fortaleza todas as noites antes de se recolher, na companhia de seu general. Às vezes, conversavam todo o tempo. Outras vezes, tinham pouco a dizer e preferiam meditar em silêncio.

Conforme os antigos costumes viquingues, ninguém tinha nada a ver com quem o vice-rei dormia ou deixava de dormir. Mas, desde o seu batismo, Rig incomodava-se com aquela fraqueza de Edon. Aquela noite, era ainda pior. Rig sabia que ele pretendia fazer amor com a princesa de Leam. Antes do casamento!

Calados, os dois atravessaram os portões. Os guardas estavam de prontidão, e a sentinela fora reforçada. Um coelho saiu saltitando de trás de uma pilha de tonéis e correu pelo pátio. Edon franziu a testa.

 Alguém deixou a gaiola aberta.

 _Aye_  Rig concordou, sem dar muita atenção. Preocupavam-no problemas mais importantes do que gaiolas abertas.

 Quem toma conta dos coelhos?  Edon indagou, sempre ávido por detalhes sobre as tarefas delegadas a outros.

 O filho de Archam, o Torto, Ranulf, acho que é esse o nome. Você lhes deu um lote de terra perto da pedreira. Ontem eles construíram os alicerces da casa, mas acho que Ranulf dorme no galpão.

 Vamos verificar se ele está dormindo  Edon propôs, voltando os olhos para a muralha.

 Por falar em dormir, _milorde_, a noite está excelente para dormirmos na colina, sob as estrelas.

 Não tenho a menor intenção de dormir ao ar livre, Rig. Não quando tenho uma cama tão confortável à minha espera.

 Mas a princesa está lá.

 _Aye_  Edon sorriu com satisfação.  E me deu muito trabalho levá-la para lá. Rig, quero que você comece a interrogar os mercianos sobre a masmorra de Embla. Ouvi coisas a esse respeito que não me agradaram. E estou intrigado com as últimas palavras que Asgart disse antes de morrer.

 Que palavras, _milorde_?  o general indagou, ainda descontente com a obstinação de Edon em deitar-se com a princesa. Os dois ainda não eram marido e mulher perante Deus. O bispo Nels certamente não aprovaria.

 Eu encostara a espada em sua garganta, tinha a vida dele em minhas mãos. Eu lhe disse que não o mataria se me revelasse onde estavam enterrados os ossos de Harald Jorgensson.

 O vice-rei Harald era um viquingue. Seu corpo teria sido cremado, _milorde_, como é o nosso costume  Rig ponderou.

 Não se ele tiver sido assassinado. Uma pira funerária chamaria muito atenção. Não, Rig, quando eliminamos um inimigo de modo desonroso, não celebramos sua passagem para o Outro Mundo com uma grande cerimônia... ou mesmo com uma pequena. Nós o enterramos discretamente num local conhecido apenas por poucos.

 Ah  Rig assentiu com gravidade.  Faz sentido. Ainda assim, investigamos todas as piras funerárias acesas no último ano. Nenhuma delas nos pareceu suspeita.

Edon fitou as duas alas na extremidade nordeste da fortaleza. A que Embla Garganta de Prata ocupava estava tão quieta quanto uma abadia cristã. Na outra, onde se alojavam os guerreiros solteiros, havia luz. Os viquingues gostavam de beber e disputar jogos de azar até o meio da madrugada.

De pé sob o facho de luz, Edon pôde avistar o interior do aposento do bispo de Athelney. O príncipe herdeiro de Leam, sentado num tamborete, ouvia com ar carrancudo o sermão apaixonado que Nels lhe pregava.

 O que você acha do príncipe?  Edon perguntou.

 Não sei. Só sei que a tatuagem em seu corpo não sai com água.

 Thorulf me disse que é permanente. É estranho que uma tatuagem dessa seja feita numa criança. Deve ter um significado qualquer.

 Qual?  Rig crescera na distante Caledônia, lutando contra os pictos. Eles, também, constituíam um povo estranho, costumavam guerrear nus, como os celtas, e pintados com anil dos pés à cabeça.

 Que o jovem Venn é especial... principalmente dentro do seu clã  Edon concluiu o pensamento.  Cada uma das tatuagens lhe confere, simbolicamente, o poder do espírito dos dragões. Olhe para ele e você quase acreditará que a história maluca que Embla contou esta noite é possível.

 Maluca mesmo. Eu andei pesquisando. Ninguém que conheça os ritos dos sacrifícios druidas se atreve a descrever o que acontece durante os rituais. Marque bem as minhas palavras, Edon. Aquela mulher é desequilibrada.

 Também acho. Creio que será melhor enviá-la para Guthrum. Causa-me espécie que Embla falasse do príncipe como se não o conhecesse, quando estou convencido de que todo o tempo ela sabia de quem se tratava. Também acredito que sua intenção era matá-lo. Pelo menos, parecia bastante empenhada em quebrar-lhe o pescoço, quando os encontrei.

 E é possível  Edon acrescentou, após uma pausa  que a sacola em questão não pertença ao príncipe, mas a Embla. Além disso, ela não explicou o que fazia fora da fortaleza. Thorulf fechou os portões assim que entrei com a princesa. Eu mesmo tive de escalar a paliçada e pular.

Rig refletiu sobre as palavras do vice-rei e balançou a cabeça, partilhando sua desconfiança em relação a Embla.

Edon retomou a caminhada. Os dois chegaram a um muro de pedra que os separava do pântano. Até ali, tudo estava em ordem. As cigarras chiavam. Um rouxinol cantou a distância.

 O que o leva a julgar que sua sobrinha conhecia o príncipe?  Rig inquiriu.

 As coisas que o menino balbuciou, ainda sem fôlego. Ficou muito claro que, embora a temesse, seu ódio por ela era mais forte do que tudo. Quanto à sacola, Virna também sustenta que não pertence a Venn.

 A princesa naturalmente fará tudo para salvar a vida do irmão. Até mesmo mentir, se necessário.

 É verdade. E pensar que, se o garoto estivesse com o tutor, sua segurança seria muito maior. Por que ele se submeteu aos riscos de viver na floresta, cercado de hostilidade e ameaçado por inimigos como Embla Garganta de Prata?

 Isso não sei responder  Rig replicou, carrancudo.  Deve haver alguma coisa aqui que requeira sua presença. Será que é algo tão simples quanto a posse da terra?

 Talvez.  Edon ergueu a mão, de súbito, ordenando silêncio. Ouvira um ligeiro ruído, à esquerda, por trás de um monte de feno. De repente, um jovem saltou de trás do fardo e disparou atrás de um coelho que fugia em passo acelerado.

 Eu te peguei!  o rapaz exclamou, exultante. Agachou-se, sorrindo, e agarrou o bichinho pelas orelhas. Quando percebeu que Edon e Rig o observavam, acomodou o animal no colo com cuidado e murmurou, embaraçado:  Desculpe por assustá-lo, _milorde_.

Tanto Edon quanto Rig haviam reconhecido o jovem viquingue. Tratava-se de Ranulf, o mais novo dos filhos de Archam, o Torto, que ateara fogo em Wootton.

 Por que há coelhos espalhados por todos os lados, Ranulf? Será que você foi negligente a ponto de se esquecer de trancar bem a gaiola depois de alimentá-los?

 Oh, não, lorde Lobo  Ranulf sacudiu a cabeça, envergonhado.  Duas crianças entraram no celeiro e abriram a gaiola. Eu corri atrás deles, mas os malandros fugiram. Desde então, estou lutando para recuperar os coelhos que escaparam. Acho que este era o último.

 Que crianças?  Edon esperava que os pais soubessem controlar os filhos, ensinando-os a respeitar a propriedade alheia.

 Um menino e uma menina. Mas não moram no castelo, nem são viquingues. Eu reparei que a garota usava uma gargantilha de ouro, muito valiosa, e a ouvi dizer que queria ter um coelho só para ela. Acho que estavam tentando roubar um bichinho. Mas eles correram quando eu cheguei e não os vi mais. Sinto muito, _milorde_.

Edon aceitou o testemunho de Ranulf como verdadeiro e o dispensou. Em seguida, prosseguiu a ronda.

 Um garoto e uma garota com uma gargantilha de ouro, é?  comentou com Rig.

 E não eram viquingues.  Rig considerava aquele detalhe muito importante.

 A princesa me contou que não existem coelhos neste condado, embora eu já os tenha visto em outras partes da Bretanha. Os animais nativos não têm carne tão suculenta nem apresentam a mesma variedade de peles que os nossos  Edon murmurou.  Você acha que o tal garoto era o príncipe?

 Há um jeito de descobrirmos.  Rig deteve-se e se despediu de Edon.  Eu levarei Ranulf para dar uma olhada no príncipe e ver se pode identificá-lo como o ladrão de coelhos.

O vice-rei aprovou a idéia. O depoimento de Ranulf revelaria um propósito diferente para a presença do príncipe em Warwick.

Edon continuou a caminhada sozinho até a casa de banho, para meditar confortavelmente imerso na água tépida. Além disso, queria livrar-se da tensão e da poeira acumuladas naquela noite. Apesar de a qualidade da água não ser das melhores, ainda era a única disponível na fortaleza.

A nova casa de banho ainda estava em construção. Com sorte, Maynard resolveria o problema trazendo água fresca em breve. Edon esfregou-se diligentemente, então saiu e vestiu o robe que Eli deixara para ele.

Não tendo mais nada para retê-lo, Edon encaminhou-se para os seus aposentos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Onze

Tão irrequieta quanto qualquer dos animais mais exóticos aprisionados na jaulas, Virna esquadrinhou o aposento de Edon. As dependências internas, todas muito amplas, ofereciam-lhe bastante espaço para explorar. Através de uma janela parcialmente fechada com vitrais coloridos, o luar jorrava até a cama.

Pensou que poderia habituar-se a olhar por aquela janela e avistar boa parte de seu adorado vale.

Entretanto, brincava com a idéia de fugir. Improvisaria uma corda com os lençóis, e, lançando o encantamento de invisibilidade, correria pelo pátio e escalaria os portões. Consolava-se com esses planos, sabendo, contudo, que jamais se desonraria com a quebra do juramento.

Além disso, era forçada a admitir que se sentia demasiado curiosa sobre o que sucederia aquela noite. Jamais dormira com um homem, nem imaginara fazê-lo um dia, tendo em vista sua posição social e religiosa. Havia, porém, um detalhe conhecido apenas por poucos, e do qual ela própria se esquecera. A castidade nem sempre constituía um dos requisitos básicos. Às vezes, ocorria exatamente o inverso. As sacerdotisas consagravam o corpo e a alma à Senhora do Lago, que dispunha deles como bem entendesse. Se lhes fosse exigido entregar-se a um homem, não poderiam recusar-se. Nesse caso, manter a virgindade significaria desobediência. Desse modo, não era impossível que seu casamento com o vice-rei fizesse parte dos desígnios da divindade. Como não sabia interpretar os sinais da Deusa, tornava-se impossível afirmar com certeza. Disso resultava um impasse: como devia reagir à excitação que lhe provocava a perspectiva de fazer amor com Edon? Podia dar-lhe vazão ou reprimi-la... mas em qual dos casos estaria atraindo a fúria divina?

Angustiada, sentou-se à janela e contemplou o céu. As estrelas jaziam frias e distantes, como pequeninos diamantes incrustados no negrume da noite. Nada se movia. Nenhum vento trazia nuvens de chuva para encobrir a lua. Tudo era quietude e paz.

Em seu íntimo, ao contrário, a paz não passava de uma possibilidade remota. Preocupava-se com as irmãs. Estariam aflitas, sem saber do seu paradeiro? Algo lhe dizia, porém, que àquela hora elas dormiam em seus leitos, protegidas pelas criadas.

Não, sua ausência e a de Venn não seria percebida antes do amanhecer. Então, Tegwin, Selwyn e Stafford dariam o alarme. Virna suspirou, apegando-se à esperança de que Edon cumpriria sua promessa de enviar a mensagem para mãe Wren.

 O que a faz suspirar tão profundamente?  o vice-rei perguntou, fechando a porta.

Assustando-se, Virna virou-se para fitá-lo.

 Oh, não o ouvi entrar  replicou, levantando-se. Deu um passo em sua direção e tropeçou na barra do camisolão.

 Pudera, estava tão absorta.  Ele a amparou, evitando-lhe a queda.

Ela levantou ligeiramente a barra, constrangida, a fim de não tornar a pisá-la. Sem dúvida, comportava-se como uma tola, quando desejava parecer a mais linda das mulheres. Só não compreendia por que isto a aborrecia tanto. Por que era tão importante mostrar-se bonita?

 O que olhava pela janela, _milady_?

Virna soltou a saia do camisolão, deixando as mãos penderem. Recobrando a compostura, respondeu:

 A lua, as estrelas, o rio... O vale de Leam é lindo, visto daqui.

Edon ergueu-lhe o queixo com um dedo, aproximando o rosto dela do seu. Contemplou-lhe os cabelos soltos e escovados, formando um rio escarlate de ondas suaves e sedosas que caíam em cascatas até os tornozelos.

 Eu sei. Obter o melhor ângulo do vale e do rio era o que eu pretendia, quando planejei a posição de meu quarto.

 Como assim? Você chegou há tão pouco tempo... o castelo já existia.

 Ah, isso aconteceu há muitos anos... dez, na verdade, quando se iniciou a construção da abadia de Loytcoyt. Na mesma época, portanto, em que comprei a colina de Warwick.

Virna ergueu ainda mais o queixo, livrando-se da mão dele.

 Comprou?

 _Aye_.  Edon balançou a cabeça.  Paguei um belo preço. Daffyd ap Griffin arrancou mais ouro de mim do que qualquer outra pessoa com quem já negociei. Mas eu queria ver essa imagem da minha janela. É perfeita.

 Ele tirou vantagem de você  Virna comentou com simplicidade.  Tio Daffyd era tão proprietário desta colina quanto do vento ou da chuva. Tampouco você é dono da colina, Edon Halfdansson. Nunca o será.

Edon apoiou as mãos nos quadris, franzindo a testa.

 O que está dizendo, Virna ap Griffin? Trata-se de alguma manobra para escapar da sua promessa, agora que suspendi a punição do príncipe?

 Eu nunca faria isso!  ela rebateu, sustentando-lhe o olhar.  O que estou afirmando é que meu tio Daffyd ap Griffin, não era dono de nada, e, portanto, você não comprou coisa alguma. A colina de Warwick jamais pertenceu a ele. Em conseqüência, também não pertence a você, mesmo depois de construir esta bela fortaleza.

 É a minha casa e eu a defenderei até a morte  ele declarou com veemência.

 É claro que sim, mas isto não o torna proprietário das terras. A colina pertence ao passado, ao presente e ao futuro. É a perpetuação de Leam, e perdurará além das nossas vidas.

 Enquanto eu viver, esta colina será minha  Edon declarou em tom categórico.  Nossos filhos a herdarão, um dia. É assim que será, princesa, não importa o que diga. Eu cuido do que é meu... o que inclui você.

 Só não entendo por que insiste em me...

 Possuir?  Ele soltou uma risada baixa, sensual.  Você sabe que é muito bonita, não sabe?

 Não mais do que qualquer outra mulher.  A negativa foi espontânea. Embora não ignorasse a reação que provocava nas cortes de Alfred e de Guthrum, não avaliava bem o próprio poder de atração, o fascínio que exercia sobre os homens. Mas começava a avaliar o fascínio que aquele homem exercia sobre ela. E, naquele instante, com os cabelos molhados gotejando, um filete de água escorrendo pelo peito entrevisto pela fresta do roupão, ele lhe apetecia demais. Sem conter o impulso, estendeu o dedo para tocar uma gotícula que cintilava sobre a pele amorenada.

 Esteve no rio, _milorde_?

 _Nay_, na casa de banho  Edon explicou em tom rouco, estremecendo com o toque delicado e extremamente provocante.

 É verdade... eu me havia esquecido de que vocês viquingues, preferem banhar-se em ambientes fechados.

 Ah, é um prazer incomparável, _milady_.

Edon sacudiu os cabelos encharcados por sobre os ombros e abraçou-a. O calor do corpo de Virna alimentava o desejo intenso que o consumia. Gentilmente, tocou-lhe os lábios com os dele, beijando-a com grande suavidade. A princesa, assustadiça e arisca como as criaturas selvagens da floresta, precisava ser domada antes de intensificar a intimidade.

Virna foi tomada por uma profunda languidez. A doçura do beijo revelava-se mais embriagante do que o mais forte dos vinhos. Mas, quando sentiu que ele contornava seus lábios com a ponta da língua, foi como se Leam e Warwick simplesmente jamais tivessem existido. Era tudo tão novo e tão mágico que não lhe seria possível nem sequer pensar em outra coisa que não nas mãos dele correndo-lhe pelas costas, pressionando-a de encontro ao corpo másculo e rígido. O ar fresco da noite arrepiou-lhe a pele nua, depois que ele lhe arrancou o camisolão com movimentos febris, embora delicados.

 Eu quero você desde a primeira vez em que a vi  Edon sussurrou em seu ouvido. A honestidade com que admitia o próprio anseio surpreendeu-o tanto quanto a ela. Mas cobiçar não lhe bastava. Precisava tê-la nos braços, possuí-la... amá-la.  Não resista, Virna, por favor. Entregue-se a mim.

E entregar-se a ele era algo que cada nervo do corpo dela exigia. Mas a dúvida ainda a impedia. Se fizesse amor com aquele homem, estaria servindo aos desígnios da Senhora do Lago... ou rompendo um voto sagrado?

De qualquer modo, o conflito já fora resolvido. Se faltasse à palavra empenhada diante de todos, Venn estaria perdido. Por ele, deveria sacrificar-se.

A consciência, porém, a impedia de mentir a si mesma. Não se tratava de sacrifício. Desejava o vice-rei de Warwick como uma mulher deseja um homem. Obedecer àquela ordem significava cumprir o mais prazeroso dever de sua vida.

Com um suspiro, Virna entreabriu os lábios, quando ele tornou a beijá-la, e não esboçou resistência à língua que lhe invadia a boca, provocando-a. Seus seios se comprimiam contra o torso que a abertura do roupão desnudava. Completamente inebriada, acariciou-lhe a nuca e os ombros, ansiando por tocá-lo cada vez mais. Seu corpo másculo a intrigava e enfeitiçava.

Então, sem interromper o beijo, Edon ergueu-a nos braços e levou-a para o leito, depositando-a com todo o cuidado. A fúria do desejo que o consumia contrastava com a suavidade com que a preparava para o ato do amor.

Virna fitou-o, expectante, quando ele afastou-lhe as pernas e deitou-se sobre ela. Embora virgem, sabia muito a respeito do ato amoroso, afinal, as sacerdotisas eram também as confidentes e conselheiras das mulheres de seu povo. Aprendera que não se tratava de uma simples união física, mas de um ritual no qual as almas se tocavam por meio da ligação carnal. Evidentemente, seu conhecimento era apenas teórico, já que nunca o verificara na prática. E só naquele instante vislumbrava o real significado do ato físico do amor. Sentiu-se prestes a desvendar o mais delicioso dos segredos no momento em que os dedos de Edon alcançaram seu recanto mais íntimo e sagrado. Começou a gemer baixinho, transportada, enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava seus mamilos.

Edon, por seu turno, estava surpreso. Sexo não era mistério para ele, que já levara para a cama um grande número de amantes. Mulheres sedutoras, bonitas, cobiçadas... que se desvaneciam de sua memória como fumaça no ar. Ainda assim, experimentava uma excitação tão grande que parecia ser a primeira vez que se deitava com alguém. A princesa era especial, por alguma razão obscura. E era de fato virgem, como constatou ao acariciá-la. Talvez fosse verdade, afinal, que ela jamais mentisse...

Virna ofegava. Já não sabia discernir se o que sentia era prazer ou desespero. Ele a atormentava, tocando-a num ponto de extrema sensibilidade.

 Já basta, por favor...  suplicou.

 Ah, _milady_, isto é apenas o começo...  ele preveniu, tornando a colocar-se sobre o corpo dela. Então, acalmou-a com um beijo profundo, longo, lento, ora mordiscando-lhe os lábios de leve, ora explorando-lhe o interior da boca com a língua.

Em princípio hesitante, ela logo aprendeu a retribuir o beijo com as mesmas carícias. Aos poucos, relaxou em seus braços. Entretanto, quando percebeu que ele estava prestes a penetrá-la, inteiriçou-se.

 Pare!

 _Milady_, não posso!  Edon afagou-lhe os cabelos e, de súbito, penetrou-a com uma estocada firme e profunda.  Agora é tarde.

Virna agitou-se, sem fôlego para que o desconforto cedesse lugar a uma sensação de preenchimento e plenitude que nunca suspeitara pudesse existir. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, quis gritar mas limitou-se a murmurar:

 Nesse caso, vá até o fim.

 Eu seria um louco se não o fizesse.

Edon obedeceu sem titubear, secando as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto com beijos ternos, penetrando-a num misto de voracidade e gentileza.

De súbito, Virna enrijeceu-se. Perplexa, constatou que o prazer se fora, que o desvirginamento a magoara fisicamente e a ultrajara. Se ao menos tivesse certeza de que sua decisão não feria os juramentos prestados à Senhora do Lago, se ao menos não doesse tanto...

Preocupado, Edon fitou-a e adivinhou o que se passava no coração dela. Então, espaçou as estocadas, tornando-as mais brandas, como se apenas a acarinhasse por dentro. Encostou o rosto no dela e afagou-lhe os olhos com os lábios.

Aquele era o sinal de que Virna precisava para relaxar. A penetração deixou de incomodá-la. Ao contrário, fazia-a sentir-se feminina, receptiva... e plena. Instintivamente, abriu mais as pernas e flexionou os joelhos, recebendo-o em seu corpo sem nenhuma reserva. Pouco a pouco, o mundo ao redor foi perdendo a substância. A cama, o quarto, o castelo. Restaram apenas a lua e as estrelas no céu e, bem abaixo, o bosque e o lago sagrados. Ela estreitou-o mais entre os braços, agarrando-se a ele quando começara a flutuar na brisa da noite. E a brisa se transformou em vento e o vento em turbilhão, à medida que o prazer crescia num ritmo vertiginoso. As estrelas rodopiavam ao seu redor, formando um caleidoscópio, envolvendo-os como um manto, até que as sensações se intensificaram num nível insuportável... e um êxtase quase místico fez Virna gritar,

No segundo seguinte, estavam de volta à cama. Edon aninhou a cabeça em seu ombro como um menino cansado. Uma emoção inteiramente nova tornou a encher de lágrimas os olhos de Virna. Ela experimentara o supremo triunfo de sua feminilidade, e sentia-se liberta. Sem dúvida, fora a Senhora do Lago quem a conduzira àquele momento, àquela experiência ímpar. Agora, caberia a Gwyneth o papel de princesa virgem de Leam. Tomada por uma imensa gratidão, afagou os cabelos negros de Edon e murmurou:

 Obrigada...

 Por que me agradece, Virna? Eu fui um bruto, não contive a voracidade e a machuquei. Normalmente, tenho maior autocontrole. Minha única desculpa é o fato de que há muito tempo não fazia amor.

 Não zombe de mim  ela replicou.  Como pode afirmar isto, quando trouxe tantas mulheres para Warwick?

Fingindo-se de ofendido, ele apertou de leve a ponta do nariz dela.

 Eu trouxe muitas mulheres... e homens e animais. Acha que levo todos para a cama? Sou um viquingue, _milady_, não um pervertido.

 Então, é um viquingue diferente de todos os outros. Poucos dos que conheço demonstram ter escrúpulos ou princípios.

Edon refletiu sobre a observação. Era verdade que seu comportamento se diferenciava do dos outros homens. Principalmente agora, que nem ele se reconhecia mais. Nunca antes tivera de fazer confidências à parceira, depois do amor. Mas Virna também era diferente das outras. Era rara e especial. E seria sua companheira pelo resto da vida.

Movido por uma súbita ternura, segurou-lhe a mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela.

 Talvez, quando alguém começa a vida como refém e permanece nessa condição por tantos anos, aprenda a ver o mundo com mais cuidado e respeito  replicou, simplificando a sua história.

 Você foi refém?  ela indagou abalada.

 _Aye_, ainda nem tinha perdido todos os dentes de leite e já servia a meu pai, Halfdan, e a meu irmão Guthrum, como emissário e penhor de sua boa fé junto ao imperador do oriente  ele revelou, escorregando para o colchão, ao lado dela. Em seguida, puxou-a de modo a aconchegar-se em seus braços.

 Quantos anos você tinha?

 Nove quando o navio zarpou para Constantinopla.

 Você estava com medo?

 Não creio que eu entendesse os fatos o suficiente para ter medo. No início, sentia muita falta da minha mãe, mas, depois, entusiasmei-me com a aventura. O que me espanta é eu não ter sido jogado no mar na minha primeira viagem. A verdade era que eu estava bem protegido pelos velhos guerreiros que meu pai enviara comigo para me educarem conforme os costumes viquingues. Eu me lembro que, quando chegamos lá, o imperador desconfiou que eu não fosse o filho de Halfdan porque eu me parecia com a minha mãe, irlandesa de nascimento.

 O que levou o imperador a se convencer da sua identidade?

 Ah, bem...  Ele sorriu.  A minha audácia. Acho que ameacei arrancar-lhe a cabeça com a minha faquinha por ousar chamar-me de bastardo diante da corte. Um filho viquingue pode tornar-se um verdadeiro tormento quando teima em provar sua linhagem... ou sua masculinidade.

 E isso aos dez anos?  Virna soltou uma gargalhada.

 Nove  ele corrigiu, espetando de leve a ponta de seu nariz.  Você entenderá melhor quando nossos filhos nascerem, _milady_.

Virna acomodou a cabeça no ombro dele.

 Eu gostaria de ter muitos filhos. Mas eu sei o que você quer dizer com relação a esse "orgulho infantil". Criar Venn não tem sido nada fácil. Ele...  calou-se e mordeu o lábio.

 Ele precisa da orientação de um homem  Edon concluiu por ela, adivinhando-lhe o pensamento.  Não deve ser uma tarefa simples, educar um príncipe herdeiro sob circunstâncias tão adversas. Seja honesta comigo, Virna. Não é preciso esconder mais nada de mim, já que dentro de poucos dias será minha esposa. O seu irmão não precisaria ter corrido perigo, esta noite, se você o tivesse trazido para Warwick naquele primeiro dia. Embla nutre uma verdadeira animosidade contra ele.

Virna refletiu sobre aquelas palavras.

 Estou ciente disso. O que me dá mais motivos para mantê-lo bem afastado daqui.

 Não. Ele agora permanecerá no castelo  Edon declarou sem rodeios , mas você não precisa preocupar-se com a segurança do garoto. Nem com a sua. Já designei os melhores homens para proteger os dois.

 É muita gentileza  ela retrucou, desviando o olhar. Era gentileza, mas ele não considerava o fato de que sua segurança sempre fora responsabilidade dela e de seus leais vassalos.  Nós não queremos ser um fardo para você.

 Fardo?  Ele riu, embora franzindo a testa. Resistiu à tentação de sacudi-la de leve, para que despertasse para a realidade. A despeito de ter implorado pela vida do irmão e de ter feito um juramento solene, Virna ainda mostrava reserva contra ele e tudo o que representada. Isso o frustrava mais do que podia esperar.  Você jamais será um fardo para mim, Virna ap Griffin.  Levantou-se da cama e umedeceu uma toalha na bacia.  Deixe-me ajudá-la. Receio tê-la machucado com a minha sofreguidão.

Virna enrolou o lençol no corpo, tentando sentar-se.

 Não me machucou, _milorde_. Posso cuidar-me sozinha.

 Psiu...  ele a fez deitar-se de novo.  Quero que se recupere logo, para podermos fazer amor de novo.

Virna estremeceu. Os cuidados de Edon agradavam-lhe, mas não queria ser tocada naquele momento. Ainda sentia-se sob o forte impacto das emoções que acabara de descobrir. Era curioso como sempre separava suas carências físicas das necessidades espirituais. Agora, porém, era como se corpo e alma finalmente se tivessem tornado indissociáveis.

 Você sangrou um pouco, mas acho que não lhe causei um grande mal  ele comentou, visivelmente aliviado.  De qualquer modo, por mais que ainda a deseje, é melhor deixá-la em paz, por ora.

 Então, como passaremos o que ainda resta da noite, Edon?

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

 Nós dormiremos, _milady_. Contudo, previno-a de que não controlarei meus instintos depois que o dia raiar. Portanto, trate de descansar e recobrar as forças.

Ela bocejou e espreguiçou-se. Tantas coisas aconteceram num espaço tão curto de tempo. Estava exaurida, sem dúvida, mas também excitada com as mudanças. Contente, aninhou-se nos braços dele e adormeceu. Quando despertou, uma cotovia cantava no peitoral da janela.

Edon acordou com a mesma melodia. Ergueu a cabeça, pestanejou e disse, sorrindo:

 Minha querida feiticeira merciana, este é um bom augúrio para iniciarmos um novo dia.

Virna também sorriu, encantada com o cântico suave. Instantes depois, dando o concerto por encerrado, o pássaro abriu as asas e voou na direção do lago sagrado. Mas o doce encantamento de seu vôo rompeu-se quando um raio de sol atingiu a cotovia, fazendo-a cintilar num ameaçador tom vermelho como sangue. Aquele era o pior presságio que Virna já presenciara em sua vida.

Mal contendo a ira, Embla caminhava de um lado para outro sobre as lajes úmidas da masmorra.

 É tudo culpa sua!  gritou para o enfraquecido e machucado homem acorrentado à parede de pedra.  Eu ia envenenar toda aquela gente, mas agora não há mais a menor chance de fazer isto.

Em seu delírio, Harald Jorgensson mal podia erguer a cabeça para fitar a esposa e tentar compreender suas acusações. Viu-a andar a esmo, brandindo a espada no ar, num paroxismo de fúria.

 Você podia ter matado aquele miserável há dez anos. Teve oportunidade de acabar com ele, mas não! Era tão covarde naquela época como o é hoje!

Embla deteve-se diante do marido e golpeou-lhe a face com o punho da arma.

 Tenho de cuidar pessoalmente disto, como sempre, não é?

Ela ergueu a perna para desferir-lhe um pontapé, mas desistiu no último instante. Na verdade, espancá-lo já não lhe proporcionava o mesmo prazer de antes. Cansara-se da brincadeira... Que graça havia, se ele já nem tentava esquivar-se e muito menos revidar? Desgostosa com a visão do homem quase desmaiado, dependurado pelas correntes, virou as costas e saiu da cela, chutando para longe a tigela de comida podre que Eric, o Sem Língua levava periodicamente para o calabouço.

Só havia uma coisa capaz de dar a Embla Garganta de Prata uma verdadeira satisfação: eliminar Edon Halfdansson e Virna ap Griffin de uma vez por todas.

Ainda soluçando, Gwyneth ap Griffin finalmente adormeceu no colo de Anna. Não que a serva pudesse consolar a princesa, aquela noite.

Tegwin ia e vinha pela rampa que ligava o templo do jardim do abrigo de caça do rei Offa, erguendo nuvens de poeira com suas botas pesadas.

 Eu hei de invocar uma praga de gafanhotos para expulsar os viquingues, no dia de Lughnasa  ele prometeu.

 Ah-ah!  escarneceu Wren.  Você não poderia invocar nem sequer uma praga de moscas para atormentar o sono deles. Pare de falar bobagens. Nossa princesa precisa de nós!

 _Aye_  Selwyn concordou.  É hora de nos unirmos e darmos uma demonstração de força. Essa é a única linguagem que os dinamarqueses entendem.

Tegwin bufou, irritado. Detestava aquela mania matriarca de sempre o repreender na frente das pessoas representativas do clã. Ela era tão estúpida quanto Embla Garganta de Prata, que gostava de desafiar-lhe a autoridade e recusava-se a reconhecer sua importância. Afinal, ele já era um homem idoso, cheio de sabedoria e poder, o último dos druidas de Leam! E, se isso não bastasse, ainda havia o fato de ter o príncipe herdeiro nas mãos.

 Sei muito bem como invocar pragas e posso prová-lo.

 Ah, fique quieto, seu velho arrogante  mãe Wren tornou a provocá-lo.  Você teve treinamento de bardo, não de druida, e eu tenho idade bastante para saber a diferença. Mas, cuidado: ainda não atingi a senilidade e posso muito bem lançar um feitiço para transformá-lo num sapo-boi, se não parar de falar besteiras na frente das crianças!

 Agora ouça, sua megera  Tegwin sibilou, agitando as conchas e ossos do colar que lhe circundava o pescoço , eu sou o único druida deste clã há quase sessenta anos.

Zangada, Wren ergueu a mão, traçando no ar o mais poderoso dos sinais, o da cruz. Tegwin apressou-se a se esconder atrás de Selwyn, no caso de a velha bruxa realmente tentar transformá-lo em sapo. Todo o povo da floresta sabia que não havia feiticeira mais poderosa do que a que se convertia ao cristianismo.

 Nós precisamos de um plano  Anna ponderou com simplicidade.  Proponho que juntemos nossas cestas e nos reunamos no alto da colina. Juntos, poderemos distrair os viquingues e libertar o príncipe. Wren, você deve deixar suas novas crenças de lado e lançar um feitiço para soltá-lo do mastro.

 Em vez de encantamento, é melhor usarmos o ferro para cortar o ferro  Selwyn brandiu o machado com veemência. Contudo, já fazia dez anos que só usava o machado para cortar árvores.  Nosso príncipe não permanecerá cativo por muito tempo.

 Ah,  Wren exclamou, acolhendo a idéia de Anna.  É isso mesmo! Iremos juntos, todos nós. Anna, acorde as princesas. Temos de nos preparar. Primeiro, encontraremos Virna. Ela saberá exatamente o que devemos fazer.

O abade de Evesham, padre Bedwin, havia aprendido a duras penas que não podia relaxar a vigilância sobre a Fosse Way. Três vezes, os viquingues de Warwick haviam invadido a abadia. No último assalto, roubaram todo o estoque de vinho da adega.

Durante um ano inteiro, Bedwin, fora forçado a celebrar a missa com uma mistura intragável de água e uvas secas esmagadas, como substituto para o vinho tradicional.

Os pacientes padres não tinham escolha. Não existia vinho em nenhuma abadia do condado. Em razão da seca, não se encontrava mais nenhuma das mercadorias que dependiam da terra, fosse na Bretanha ou no continente.

Evesham, por sorte, possuía vinhedos próprios, plantados havia mais de um século. A despeito do calor implacável, que acabara com as demais plantações, as videiras floresciam como nunca, graças ao novo sistema de irrigação implantado, de forma que se esperava uma safra excelente.

Assim, era com orgulho que o padre Bedwin ouvia os rasgados elogios que o rei Alfred tecia, enquanto caminhavam, lado a lado, pelas alamedas.

 E como vão seus esforços para ensinar os fazendeiros a construir terraços e aquedutos?  o rei perguntou.

A curiosidade de Alfred não conhecia limites. Era um governante excepcional, preocupado em promover as artes e as letras. Sua biblioteca em Winchester rivalizava com a do Papa.

 Temos sido bem sucedidos no ensino de nossos métodos aos fazendeiros no norte e no sul do Avon, majestade  respondeu com humildade.  Meus irmãos têm percorrido as Midlands, mostrando ao povo o que e como devem fazer para irrigar as plantações.

 Devon e Dorset estão em boa situação, pois choveu lá duas vezes no mês passado  Alfred replicara.  Mas temo por Kent e Sussex, que não tiveram a mesma sorte.

 Estamos atravessando tempos difíceis, majestade. Tudo o que podemos fazer é rezar e esperar que a paz com os dinamarqueses continue. Ouvi dizer que também choveu no norte da Watling Street, perto de Lincoln.

 _Aye_, ouvi o mesmo rumor, mas não obtive confirmação alguma do meu amigo rei Guthrum. Estou ansioso para conversar com ele em Warwick.

O padre Bedwin fitou-o com preocupação.

 Vossa majestade não se arriscaria indo pessoalmente a Warwick, pois não?

 Oh, sim, eu me arriscarei. Nós combinamos, Guthrum e eu, um encontro lá no dia de Lammas. Temos um casamento para arranjar e receio que seja necessária a combinação de nossas forças para convencer a noiva. Não houve mais problemas naquela região, houve?

Bedwin abriu os braços, num gesto de impotência.

 Não sou do tipo que gosta de reclamar dos vizinhos. O senhor sabe que somos saqueados tanto pelos pagãos da floresta de Arden quanto pelos viquingues da colina de Warwick. Nós procuramos defender-se dessa sombra que ameaça o cristianismo, mas, sinceramente, o último assalto foi terrível. Fomos avisados do ataque dos bárbaros, por isto não perdemos nenhum dos nossos irmãos, graças a Deus. Quanto ao vinho, todo o estoque se foi.

 Embla Garganta de Prata  o rei nomeou a líder do bando que aterrorizava todas as abadias do condado de Warwick.

 Que cruz difícil de carregar é esta guerreira.  Bedwin persignou-se, num esforço para perdoar a crueldade daquela mulher.

 Ela é um dos temas que Guthrum e eu debateremos, na nossa conferência. Padre Bedwin, tem alguma idéia do paradeiro do marido dela, Harald Jorgensson? Se tiver, peço-lhe que me conte logo, sem me poupar de detalhes, por mais escabrosos que sejam.

 Lamento, majestade, mas nada tenho a contar sobre o infeliz desaparecimento do vice-rei. Que tragédia para Warwick, perder um homem tão justo! O mesmo já não se pode dizer de sua esposa.

 Será verdade o que comentam por aí? Que ela responsabiliza todo o povo de Leam pelo assassinato do vice-rei?

 _Aye_, _milorde_, mas sua fúria se estende a todos nós... um verdadeiro fardo.

O rei colheu uma uva e experimentou-a, distraído. Então, pigarreou e revelou:

 Guthrum e eu discutiremos o _wergild_ devido pela vida do sobrinho do rei, entre outras coisas. Ele me escreveu ponderando que, em parte, a reação de Embla se justifica. De qualquer modo, concordamos em colocar um outro vice-rei no comando de Warwick. Nós o encarregamos de investigar o caso e de presidir _eyres_ mensais. Trata-se do irmão mais moço de Guthrum, filho de Halfdan com sua última esposa, a princesa cristã Melisande da Irlanda. Seu nome é Edon. Você já se encontrou com o vice-rei?

 Não, majestade, não posso dizer que o encontrei. Mas ouvi rumores de que ele chegou a Warwick há uma semana, com uma comitiva digna de nota.

O rei virou-se, ao escutar o ruído de pés correndo por uma das alamedas que separam as parreiras. Um frei jovem e gorducho irrompeu no terraço, esbaforido.

 Majestade, senhor abade!  O religioso caiu de joelhos diante dele.  Um grupo de cavaleiros se aproxima, vindo do norte pela Fosse Way. Devo soar o alarme?

 Quantos cavaleiros?  o rei indagou, sem perder a serenidade.  Exibem bandeiras de guerra?

 Acho que são dez, majestade. Mas também vi guerreiros armados com espadas e escudos.

O rei ordenou à sua guarda pessoal que interceptasse o cortejo do lado de fora da muralha. Como resolvera visitar a abadia incógnito, levara consigo apenas vinte homens. Mas, sendo todos competentes e leais, enfrentariam qualquer conflito armado sem dificuldade.

 Toque o sino, abade, convocando seus irmãos dos campos mais distantes.

Era quase meio-dia, hora em que os padres trabalhavam espalhados pela propriedade, cuidando do dique que impedia a invasão das águas do Avon, nas épocas de cheia.

Sem demonstrar nenhuma preocupação, Alfred continuou a inspecionar o vinhedo enquanto os homens saíam para cumprir sua ordem. Voltaram pouco depois, trazendo junto dois cavaleiros. O rei imediatamente reconheceu um deles.

Tratava-se do bispo Nels de Athelney, um dos mais antigos e queridos amigos de Alfred. Os dois se abraçaram efusivamente.

 O que o traz a Evesham, Nels?  Alfred perguntou-lhe, sorrindo. Nels havia ficado do lado dele nos dias mais negros de seu reinado, quando seu reino resumia-se à pequena colina de Athelney.

O rei e o bispo eram tão diferentes entre si quanto o dia e a noite. Todavia, igualavam-se na capacidade de lutar com coragem e determinação, mesmo tendo aprendido a valorizar a paz acima de tudo.

 Problemas, o que mais poderia ser?  Nels soltou uma gargalhada.  Venho de Warwick , onde a vida deste garoto traquinas não vale a roupa que veste. Creio que uma bela surra o ajudaria a raciocinar direito, mas receio não ter o direito de aplicá-la eu mesmo. Então, trouxe-o para refugiar-se na abadia.

Alfred desviou o olhar para o rapazinho que Nels segurava com firmeza. Vislumbrou, por entre a túnica, uma tatuagem em sua pele. O bispo, como a maioria dos celtas, também tinha a pele tatuada.

 Refugiar-se?  zombou.  Como é o seu nome meu jovem?

Venn ergueu os olhos para o saxão, mantendo a mandíbula teimosamente cerrada. Sabia que não devia revelar sua identidade. Se o fizesse, Virna o mataria.

 Trate de falar, menino  Nels sacudiu-o.  Você está diante do rei Alfred, portanto demonstre respeito. Caso contrário, eu o levarei de volta para Warwick e deixarei que os dinamarqueses procedam como quiserem com você.

A expressão de Venn revelara surpresa. O saxão não estava trajado como um rei, mas sim como um humilde camponês. Seus cabelos dourados estavam presos atrás da nuca com uma tira de couro, e ele não usava coroa nem gargantilha, como seria de se esperar. Mas sua postura hierática não dava margem a dúvidas. Aquele homem era mesmo um rei.

 Majestade  Venn ajoelhou-se perante seu tutor legal.  Eu sou Venn ap Griffin, o príncipe herdeiro de Leam. Seu braço e sua espada são necessários em Warwick, pois os viquingues aprisionaram minha irmã na fortaleza. Temo que a princesa Virna tenha sido violada, forçada a uma aliança profana. O padre não pegaria em armas comigo, embora disponha de homens suficientes para auxiliar-me a libertar minha irmã.

Era um discurso e tanto para um garoto que mal dirigia a palavra ao bispo.

Alfred fitou Nels com ar de interrogação. O bispo sacudiu a cabeça, assombrado.

 Talvez seja melhor conversarmos em particular, Alfred. Será um pouco difícil explicar tudo. Príncipe herdeiro ou não, o garoto foi acusado de tentar envenenar toda a corte de Warwick. O vice-rei Edon ordenou-me que o escoltasse até você. Esse malandrinho e a irmã são feiticeiros.

Ao ouvir aquelas notícias, Alfred suspeitou que sua prima, Virna, estava utilizando seus truques para amedrontar os supersticiosos viquingues. O que contrariava seus planos de paz. Ocultando a ira, voltou-se para o abade.

 Meu bom padre, esse moleque me parece morto de fome. Você faria a caridade de levá-lo para o refeitório e alimentá-lo?

 Majestade, não desejo comer, mas sim lutar  Venn declarou com veemência.  Não há tempo. Temos de cavalgar de volta para Warwick.

Alfred fitou Venn ap Griffin com intensidade. Bastava-lhe um olhar para impor sua autoridade.

 Você ousa dar ordens a seu rei e tutor?

 _Nay_, majestade, mas eu lhe imploro. Minha irmã está em perigo. O Lobo de Warwick irá devorá-la!

Contendo o riso, Alfred ripostou:

 O Lobo de Warwick não lhe causará nenhum mal. Virna ap Griffin desposará lorde Edon por ordem minha. Você, Venn de Leam, comparecerá a cerimônia, se eu concluir pela sua inocência no caso do envenenamento de Warwick. Agora, trate de acompanhar o abade e comer. Voltaremos a conversar depois que terminar a sua refeição e tomar um banho. Tenha um bom dia, rapaz.

Chocado, Venn arregalou os olhos. Virna casada! Nenhuma princesa de Leam tinha permissão para casar-se. O rei virou as costas e afastou-se na companhia do bispo. Venn crispou os punhos, tomado por um desespero impotente.

O padre agarrou-lhe o braço e forçou-o a levantar-se. Contra a vontade, Venn seguiu-o até o refeitório da abadia.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doze

Era o dia da feira de Warwick.

Embora tivesse acordado completamente refeita, Virna sentia-se exaurida por ter feito amor com Edon repetidas vezes ao longo da manhã. Contudo, não se queixava, afinal, o prazer que experimentava em seus braços valia qualquer cansaço. Tomada por agradável lassidão, permaneceu deitada, ouvindo rumores do castelo, já em plena atividade. Haviam aberto os portões da fortaleza, por onde entrava uma infinidade de carroças, numa movimentação incessante e ruidosa.

Perdendo a esperança de voltar a dormir, decidiu abandonar a cama. Banhou-se rapidamente e já vestira a túnica quando _lady_ Eloya entrou, trazendo-lhe um traje limpo para vestir, e insistiu em pentear-lhe os cabelos. Virna não teve como recusar.

Não tardou para que diversos criados invadissem o aposento para trocar a roupa de cama e esfregar o chão. Eloya, então, sugeriu irem ao salão, onde o desjejum já estava servido. Virna percebeu, de súbito, o quanto se sentia faminta. Sobre a mesa , uma variedade de pães, queijos, bolos e frutas, bem como um jarro de vinho, aguardavam-na. Sem se fazer de rogada, devorou a refeição e só depois saiu para o pátio. Ninguém parecia vigiá-la, levando-a a crer que era livre para locomover-se à vontade. Talvez pudesse até mesmo escapar da fortaleza e correr ao encontro de suas irmãs, no abrigo de caça perto do Lago Negro.

Contudo, fugir de Warwick era a última coisa que desejaria fazer. O que aconteceria a Venn se ela saísse do castelo sem a permissão do vice-rei? E Edon lhe daria permissão se lhe contasse sobre as três irmãs que deixara na floresta de Arden?

E, mais importante que tudo, onde estaria Venn? De imediato, lembrou que Edon pedira ao bispo que o levasse para Evesham assim que amanhecesse. Concluindo ser aquele o paradeiro do irmão, ela sossegou e começou a perambular por entre as barracas alegremente decoradas, em que os mercadores exibiam suas variadas mercadorias.

Parou diante da barraca do ourives, fascinada com a delicadeza de seu trabalho. Dividindo o espaço, encontrou Jacó, o mais talentoso lapidador de diamantes da região, que a abordou:

 _Milady_, ainda ontem o rei Alfred comprou seis pedras desta, para a esposa e as filhas, em Worcester.

 É mesmo?  Ela surpreendeu-se ao saber que seu parente estava tão perto de Warwick.

 _Aye_. Ele esteve caçando em Malverne. Por que também não fica com uma, princesa?

Virna segurou o diamante, encantada com seu brilho e pureza.

 É linda, Jacó. Talvez eu possa despertar o interesse das damas da corte do vice-rei para o seu trabalho.

 É verdade que há uma judia na corte? Eu sou o casamenteiro da minha tribo. Se ela precisar dos meus préstimos...

 _Aye_, o nome dela é Rebeca de Hebron, mas já é casada.

 Que pena. E quanto à princesa? É verdade que em breve se casará, como andam dizendo por aí?

 Quando ouviu isto?  Virna espantou-se.

 Dias atrás, em Loytcoyt. Aceite meus cumprimentos... e esta pedra como presente de casamento.

 Não posso aceitar um presente tão valioso, Jacó, e você sabe disso.  Virna recolocou a pedra sobre a mão do mercador. Ele não era seu vassalo e não lhe devia dízimo. O ourives, por outro lado, era-o. O artesão, que prestara a máxima atenção à conversa, aproximou-se, fitando-a com tal intensidade que chegava quase a ser rude.

 Mas, afinal, é verdade que vai casar-se, _milady_? Vai quebrar a nossa tradição e tomar um marido? Onde está a gargantilha que fizemos para a senhora?

Casualmente passando por ali naquele instante, Edon não pôde deixar de ouvir o interrogatório e de notar que Virna, inconscientemente, tocou o pescoço desnudo. Ela não tinha obrigação de dar explicações a ninguém. Indignado, acercou-se da noiva e colocou a mão em seu ombro, num gesto possessivo.

 A gargantilha da princesa não era bem feita e machucava sua pele delicada. Mostre-me alguma que seja realmente de qualidade.

O ourives fitou-o, embaraçado. Não havia em seu mostruário jóia superior às gargantilhas manufaturadas especialmente para as princesas de Leam. Contudo, apanhou uma bandeja forrada de veludo com quatro gargantilhas em exposição. Apenas uma delas era trançada com fio de ouro triplo e nove voltas, como se exigia para as jóias da casa real de Leam. Tratava-se de uma peça de rara beleza, que cintilava sob o sol da manhã.

Virna prendeu a respiração quando ele examinou o colar com atenção. Apenas um dia antes, teria considerado aquele ouro adequado para ofertar a Branwyn, a Senhora do Lago. Mas, apenas um dia antes, ela era virgem e apta a agir em nome da Deusa perante seu povo. Agora, tudo mudara. O peso do pecado tingiu de rubro suas faces. Não conseguiu encarar Edon nem os artesãos.

 Excelente trabalho  o vice-rei cumprimentou o ourives.  Mas não gosto do fecho. Você tem fecho com uma miniatura de cabeça de lobo?

 Sem dúvida, _milorde_.

 Então, mostre-me.

O ourives apressou-se a exibir uma coleção ampla e variada. Edon escolheu uma delicada peça de ouro, cravejada de diamantes. Então, ordenou ao ourives que trocasse o fecho por aquele. Depois de pronto, colocou o colar em volta do pescoço dela.

 Oh, não, Edon, você não deve  ela protestou, começando a tirá-la. Todavia, ele segurou-lhe as mãos, impedindo o gesto.

 Fique quieta, Virna  silenciou-a com certa rudeza. Então, ergueu-lhe o queixo e admirou o efeito da jóia em seu colo alvo.  Creio que está à altura de _milady_. Também preciso de anéis para ela e para mim. Um par combinando. Gosto daquele com barras entrelaçadas.

Edon selecionou um par de braceletes nupciais celtas, uma verdadeira tradição entre o povo dela usado pelos casais que se uniam por amor.

 Como quiser, _milorde_.  O ourives curvou-se e mediu-lhes os dedos e pulsos antes que eles se dirigissem a uma outra barraca.

Depois que se afastaram, Edon indagou a Virna:

 Eu também gostaria de saber que fim deu a sua gargantilha, _milady_.  Theo havia adivinhado o que acontecera, mas a razão permanecia um mistério. Por que ela fizera algo tão drástico? A curiosidade o consumia.  Esta que comprei não é tão bonita e valiosa quanto aquela, mas, pelo que percebi, seu povo espera vê-la adequadamente adornada. Nunca vi tantos homens dirigirem olhares tão ultrajados a uma mulher. Que simbolismo é esse que desconheço?

Virna tocou o colar em seu pescoço.

 Obrigada pelo presente, _milorde_. Cuidarei para que seja reembolsado dessa despesa.

O motivo que a levara a desfazer-se da gargantilha sagrada só dizia respeito a ela e à Deusa. Contudo, não se havia dado conta do quanto o colar era importante para o seus súditos. E, ao que tudo indicava, eles pensavam que fora o lorde viquingue que a privara de seu distintivo de honra e a violentara como os guerreiros faziam com as mulheres das aldeias que invadiam.

No entanto, não havia nada que pudesse refrear o falatório até o dia de Lughnasa. Edon também teria de esperar até lá para obter a resposta almejada. Se lhe revelasse a verdade, ele tentaria intervir no destino de Venn.

A notícia do casamento cobria seu povo de vergonha. A Senhora do Lago não permitia que suas sacerdotisas se deitassem com um homem. Todas as que desobedeciam foram relegadas ao ostracismo e banidas da comunidade. Algumas se haviam tornado bruxas poderosas e temidas. Morgana le Fey fora a mais famosa delas.

 Não me insulte pagando por um presente meu  Edon retrucou com severidade.  Venha, vamos olhar os artigos daquele mercador de tecidos. Você precisará de trajes adequados para a corte de Warwick. Eloya e Rebeca poderão costurar as roupas novas em pouco tempo.

 Você está me cobrindo de presentes como se faz com uma concubina? Pagando-me pelos serviços prestados em seu leito?

Edon estacou. Apertou-lhe o braço com força, lançando-lhe um olhar fulminante.

 O que foi que disse?

O que ela dissera não podia ser repetido. Certamente, não em voz alta, para tornar mais claro o significado inequívoco daquelas palavras. Edon sabia exatamente o que tinha ouvido, e por isso mostrava-se lívido, quase apoplético. Sentiu faltar-lhe o ar. Seria possível que ela ainda não entendera que se tornaria sua esposa? Um marido tinha o direito de dormir com sua mulher e o dever de lhe dar presentes.

Virna puxou o braço, onde os dedos dele haviam deixado marcas vermelhas. Contudo, não discutiria com ele em público. Envergonhada, ergueu a barra do vestido que Eloya lhe emprestara e fugiu dele antes que qualquer dos dois fizesse algo de que se arrependesse mais tarde.

Enquanto se esquivava por entre a multidão, escutou-o gritar-lhe o nome e soube que ele não desistiria de segui-la. Uma questão de honra ficara pendente entre ambos.

Mas, para Virna, já não havia o que resolver. Traíra seus súditos e os cobrira de vergonha apenas para regozijar-se com os prazeres carnais oferecidos pelo Lobo de Warwick.

Agora, adquiria perfeita consciência do que fizera... e por quê.

Desesperada, subiu até o alto da pequena elevação, de onde avistou o lago sagrado, cujas águas milagrosas constituíam a única fonte de purificação e do consolo espiritual de que tanto necessitava.

Não importava que a Senhora do Lago se recusasse a responder à sua invocação. A Deusa devia ter adivinhado que sua sacerdotisa não era imune à sedução de um vice-rei viquingue.

O grupo de pantomimeiros chegou pouco antes do meio-dia. Dentro da paliçada, formou-se uma grande platéia para assistir ao espetáculo. Rig não imaginava de onde viera toda aquela gente. Nem desconfiara que a feira do condado lhe causaria tanto dissabor.

Lorde Edon estava de péssimo humor, tão selvagemente furioso quanto ao animal a que era comparado. Como um perigoso predador, rondava pela multidão, caçando a princesa desaparecida. E os moradores do castelo, claro, ressentiam-se com esse furor.

Virna se havia desvanecido no ar. Ele mesmo vira com os próprios olhos, o momento em que a princesa de Leam simplesmente evaporou-se, envolta numa repentina bruma. Num minuto, lá estava ela no topo da colina e, no seguinte, já não havia mais ninguém.

E Rig não fora o único a presenciar aquele ato de feitiçaria. Thorulf e Maynard, incumbidos por Edon de encontrá-la, também testemunharam. Eles a tinham cercado e estavam prestes a segurá-la quando um vento súbito levantou a poeira do chão e jogou-a em seus olhos, cegando-os por uma fração de segundo. O bastante para que ela sumisse sem deixar rastro.

Edon abriu caminho à força para chegar até seu general. Não acreditava em bruxaria, e tinha certeza de que a princesa se encontrava por ali, escondida em algum recanto.

 Ninguém a viu atravessar os portões  resmungou. Confiava nos guardas de Maynard que montavam guarda na entrada. Eram homens confiáveis, que não tinham o hábito de beber. Se lhe garantiam que a princesa não saíra, então, ela ainda estava no interior da fortaleza.  Já vasculharam tudo?

 _Aye_  Rig assentiu.

 Prossigam as buscas. Não parem até encontrá-la.

O que o vice-rei faria com ela quando a achasse era a questão. Edon entrou no castelo, esquadrinhando cada canto. Assim que o viram entrar no salão, Eloya e Rebeca largaram os bordados e recolheram-se em seus aposentos.

Exasperado, Edon serviu-se de uma taça de vinho, sorvendo-o com um único gole.

 E então?  inquiriu, voltando-se para o cego Theo, que estivera consultando seu oráculo.

 Ela não deseja ser encontrada, _milorde_  o vidente revelou.

 Por que não?  ele perguntou, no limite da ira. Por que Virna fugira? Quando voltaria? E se nunca mais voltasse?

 _Milorde_ deve considerar este período de afastamento como um intervalo necessário para lamber as feridas  Theo aconselhou.  Alguém ofendeu a princesa. Seus status está em jogo e ela se encontra num angustiante conflito. Contudo, _milady_ reaparecerá antes que a noite caia.

Edon resmungou. Desejava-a em seus braços naquele exato instante!

Resolveu, então, embebedar-se para suportar a espera angustiante. Estendeu o braço e tornou a encher a taça, agora até a borda.

 Não é hora de se embriagar. Há visitantes perguntando por _milorde_ no portão  Theo anunciou, os olhos cegos contemplando o invisível.

 Pois eu não me importo nem um pouco com visitas no portão. O pátio já está superlotado de gente que eu não convidei.

 Nesse caso, devo ir saudá-los em seu lugar?

 Sim, faça isso  Edon deixou-se cair numa cadeira almofadada, bebericando outra dose de vinho. Naquele momento, a única coisa realmente importante era Virna. E isso era inédito na vida do vice-rei.

Virna não precisou de auxílio de um vidente para saber o instante exato em que Edon entrou no castelo. E ouviu cada palavra do diálogo entre ele e Theo. Por sua vez, Theo não precisou do oráculo para descobrir seu paradeiro. Tanto ele quanto as damas sabiam que ela se encontrava nos aposentos de Edon, tentando controlar o pranto.

Aquelas lágrimas a humilhavam mais do que poderia suportar publicamente. Jamais perdera o controle, no exercício de suas funções de sacerdotisa e princesa. Como mulher, porém, descobria-se frágil e incapaz de suportar seus sofrimentos. Quando ouviu Edon entrar, enxugou o rosto com gestos rápidos e determinados. Estava decidida a não mais chorar pelo que acontecera. Acontecera e pronto, não tinha como voltar no tempo e apagar a última noite. Se de fato falhara como sacerdotisa, se descumprira o desejo da Deusa, só lhe restava esperar que a divindade a perdoasse.

Além disso, já era tempo de refletir sobre a nova condição. Na era mais a princesa de Leam, repositório dos sonhos, esperanças e orações de seu povo. Era uma mulher como qualquer outra, livre para aceitar o homem que havia escolhido. Portanto, não devia permitir que a fizessem sentir-se envergonhada.

Tocou a gargantilha e ergueu o queixo. Se parasse de se culpar, os demais tenderiam a imitá-la. Tendo resolvido isto, alisou a saia do belo vestido verde de Eloya, guardou o lenço na manga e foi ao encontro do vice-rei.

Encontrou-o levando a taça aos lábios. Concentrado na tarefa de embriagar-se, ele não a viu. No segundo preciso em que encostava o cálice na boca, algo estranho ocorreu, o cálice caiu de sua mão, sujando-lhe a túnica de vinho. Ainda sem se dar conta da presença de Virna, Edon tornou a encher a taça, mas esta caiu novamente. Enfurecido e confuso, arremessou a taça sobre a mesa e derrubou o jarro, derramando todo o seu conteúdo.

Só nesse instante ele a avistou, parada na soleira da porta.

 Por Odin, você é uma bruxa!

Virna recuou um passo quando ele avançou em sua direção. Suas mãos fortes agarraram-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para si num abraço esmagador. Ele desceu a boca sobre a dela num beijo que traduzia tanta necessidade e urgência que abalou-a até a alma.

Deliberadamente, Virna mergulhou os dedos na cabeleira negra e entreabriu os lábios, aceitando a invasão de sua língua, igualando-se a ele em fervor e avidez.

Edon beijou-a com aspereza, sofreguidão e desespero, traindo o sentimento de perda e abandono que experimentara quando ela desapareceu. Era muito fácil iludir um homem enraivecido, lançar um feitiço para confundi-lo e deixá-lo vagando em círculos, perdido e incoerente. Virna, porém, não queria aproveitar-se dessa vantagem sobre ele. Seu coração derretia-se sob seu olhar feroz e possessivo. Não havia poção mágica ou escudo que pudesse protegê-la contra a arrebatadora paixão que o viquingue despertara.

Edon agarrou-lhe os cabelos e puxou-os para trás, forçando-a a erguer a cabeça para fitá-lo.

 Não se atreva a usar de feitiçaria contra mim, _milady_!  bradou.

Em vez de replicar, ela preferiu enlaçar-lhe a nuca e colar a boca na dele, beijando-o com a mesma ânsia exasperada.

De súbito, ele a ergueu e, curvando-a sobre o ombro, marchou para o quarto. Com agilidade, entrou e bateu a porta às suas costas, enquanto a recolocava no chão.

Virna abriu o vestido e deixou-o deslizar até os pés. Com impaciência, ele rasgou-lhe o corpete e, ajoelhando-se, deitou a cabeça nos seios dela. Virna afagou-lhe os cabelos e entreabriu as pernas para que ele pudesse tocá-la em seu recanto mais íntimo. Queria que ele a enlouquecesse com suas carícias, para exorcizar os fantasmas e demônios que a assombravam. Edon era real... era a vida e o amor. Era o homem capaz de rir dos deuses e afugentar o medo.

Não havia mais como negar. Amava Edon Halfdansson, o vice-rei viquingue, líder dos seus mais ferozes inimigos. Por ele, sacrificaria a própria vida. Pertencia-lhe de corpo, coração e alma.

 Edon...  sussurrou quando ele se ergueu e abraçou seu corpo agora inteiramente despido. Sentia-se feliz e completa junto daquele homem. E felicidade era algo que jamais fizera parte de sua vida inteiramente devotada ao deveres.

Fizeram amor ali mesmo, de pé. E outra vez, no chão. E mais uma, sobre o leito. O tempo não importava, nem sequer existia. Virna experimentava uma estranha sensação de pertinência. Eram perfeitos e criados um para o outro. O mundo e seus problemas ficariam para depois.

Quando, por fim, quedaram-se exaustos lado a lado, na cama, Edon indagou:

 Em que está pensando, mulher?

Num movimento lasso, ela virou-se para ele e aninhou a cabeça em seu ombro.

 Que ficarei ao lado do vice-rei viquingue por toda a eternidade.

 Será um prazer escoltá-la através do infinito, _milady_  ele replicou, sorrindo. Tomado por nova onda de desejo, afagou-lhe o ventre e desceu a mão pelas coxas esguias.

 Edon, outra vez?

 Por que não? Embora saiba que minha fome por você é insaciável, não tenho escolha senão tentar saciá-la...

 Mas e se chegar alguém?

 Terá de esperar. Você ainda me quer, Virna?

 Se eu quero? Preciso de você como preciso do ar...

Comovido, beijou-a com uma doçura repleta de malícia.

 Tive um idéia. Venha para cima de mim. Quero ensinar-lhe uma outra forma de fazer amor.

A paixão tornava Virna a melhor das alunas. Nos minutos seguintes, galopou sobre Edon como se fosse a mais experiente das amantes. Sim, gostava daquela posição, de sentir que se entregava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, detinha o controle sobre as emoções dele.

 É isso, minha princesa  ele a estimulava.  Que Odin me ajude!  brincou.

Virna sentia-se cavalgar sob o luar, com o vento em seus cabelos. De súbito, mais uma vez tudo desapareceu e ela flutuou numa nuvem de êxtase. E caiu na terra, deitado sobre ele.

 Edon, eu estou absolutamente exausta...  murmurou, sem fôlego.

 Minha princesa, descanse um pouco... porque estou apenas começando.

 Começo a crer que jamais sairei deste quarto.

 Não sairá mesmo. Agora, você é prisioneira do meu desejo...

O sorriso quase infantil de Edon provocou-lhe uma intensa ternura. Como era lindo aquele rosto trigueiro, capaz de expressar tanta autoridade... e sensualidade.

 Não permita que tanto poder lhe vire a cabeça...  provocou-o, saindo de cima dele.

Ele riu e abraçou-a, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.

 Muito obrigado, _milady_. Estes momentos foram maravilhosos.

 Momentos? Apenas momentos?  ela ecoou, sentindo um calafrio.

Edon saiu da cama, foi até a janela e perscrutou o céu. O sol brilhava, implacável. Já eram quase três horas da tarde e o calor continuava insuportável.

 Estou com sede, Virna. Levante-se e providencie um copo de água para mim.

 Está zombando de mim, viquingue  ela resmungou, apavorada. Ainda não se refizera do comentário dele... como se fazer amor com ela fosse apenas um divertimento, uma forma de "passar momentos maravilhosos"!

Indignada, não moveu um músculo.

 E então, mulher, você vai ou não buscar um copo de água para mim?  ele insistiu.

Virna dardejou-lhe um olhar ultrajado.

 Só sairei desta cama para ver meu irmão.

 Oh, claro.  Ele riu.  Você pretende levantar-se daí e partir para Evesham a fim de ver seu irmão, é isso? Ouça, você já o estragou com tantos mimos. Está na hora de afastar esse menino da barra da sua saia, se quiser vê-lo tornar-se homem, um dia. O que aconteceu com aquela bela frase, como era mesmo, "ficarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade"?

 Não foi bem isso.

 Foi o que quis dizer. E não se esqueça de que todos na corte a escutaram jurar que satisfaria todas as minhas vontades. Como também escutaram seus gemidos e gritos de prazer há pouco, minha cara princesa.

As faces de Virna tingiram-se de vermelho vivo. O rubor espalhou-se pelo colo e pelos seios. Edon calou-se e tornou a esquadrinhar o céu. Quando voltou a fitá-la, seus olhos não escondiam que o desejo novamente se apossara dele.

 Não se atreva a tocar-me  ela o advertiu.  Não sou uma boneca de carne feita para você dar vazão à sua inesgotável luxúria.

 Você não disse que também me quer?  ele provocou, aproximando-se e colocando a mão em concha em seu seio.

Ela engoliu em seco, chocada. Desvencilhou-se e rolou para o lado, procurando as roupas com os olhos. Edon acompanhou a direção de seu olhar e, abaixando-se, apanhou o vestido verde.

 Dê-me o vestido  ela pediu.

 Que utilidade esse traje teria para alguém que afirmou jamais deixar este quarto? Eu lhe pedi um copo de água e você negou, alegando que só sairia daqui para ver seu irmão, o que é impossível. Se quer mesmo o vestido, tente tirá-lo de mim antes que o jogue pela janela.

Virna mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, começando a tremer.

 Por que está sendo tão cruel comigo?

 Ao contrário, jamais fui tão generoso com uma pessoa tão pouco prestativa.

 Não é verdade.

 É, sim  ele insistiu.

 Então, vá em frente. Jogue a roupa lá embaixo. Talvez alguma pobre mulher que não tenha nada para usar possa aproveitá-la. O que me importa? E o que o leva a pensar que eu preciso vestir alguma coisa, viquingue? Basta-me lançar um feitiço e poderei caminhar tranqüilamente pelo pátio sem que ninguém me veja.

Edon arremessou o traje, sem se dar ao trabalho de verificar se caíra pela janela ou não.

 Se abrir aquela porta e sair por aí nua, com ou sem feitiço, você será uma princesa muito, muito infeliz.

Virna sacudiu a cabeça, cobrindo o corpo com as longas madeixas.

 Viquingue, o que lhe dá tanta certeza de que eu já não sou uma princesa muito infeliz?

Diante do olhar perplexo de Edon, ela abriu a porta e saiu.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Treze

No instante seguinte, Virna bateu a porta. Quase cega de raiva, avançou pelo corredor... e estacou.

O salão não estava vazio!

Mas deveria. Uma incalculável multidão se reunira na feira. Era de se esperar que os moradores do castelo também estivessem lá. Afinal, gostavam de percorrer as barracas e pechinchar com os mercadores. Oh, se ao menos ela tivesse lançado um encantamento de invisibilidade ao sair dos aposentos do vice-rei! Contudo, faltaram-lhe tempo e serenidade.

Agora era tarde demais. E, para piorar sua já catastrófica situação, o barulho que fizera ao bater a porta atraíra a atenção de todos, que se voltaram em sua direção e a fitaram, boquiabertos.

 Oh, querida  _lady_ Eloya murmurou, enquanto o rei Alfred erguia-se da cadeira de espaldar alto de Edon. Rashid tocou o braço e um silêncio pesado calou o burburinho. O rei segurou o braço de Venn ap Griffin para impedi-lo de desembainhar a adaga.

 Deixe-me, alteza, eu lhe suplico  o jovem príncipe bradou, desesperado.  Eu lhe disse que chegaríamos tarde. Juro que matarei aquele miserável!

 Você ficará quieto  Alfred ripostou.

Virna engoliu em seco, procurando raciocinar. Tinha duas opções, naquele momento. Ir em frente, atirar-se aos pés do primo e suplicar sua proteção, ou retornar, engolindo o próprio orgulho, para junto de Edon. Claro que, se assim procedesse, permitiria ao viquingue humilhá-la pelo resto de sua vida.

Ciente de que pagaria um alto preço por qualquer das decisões, optou pelo rei. No passado, ele mostrara compreensão e solidariedade, por isso não acreditava que lhe fosse falhar agora.

Toda a agitação do salão parecia ter-se congelado, cristalizada no tempo e no espaço. Ninguém movia um músculo ou ousava proferir um som. Apenas os olhos fitavam-na com intensidade, como se indagassem o que a princesa faria em seguida.

Ela avançou pelo salão, os cabelos cobrindo-lhe o corpo, e ajoelhou-se diante do rei.

 Majestade, perdoe-me. Nesse instante, coloco-me sob sua misericórdia.

Na verdade, naquele instante desejaria morrer. Seria grata à Senhora do Lago se Ela, em sua justificada ira, enviasse uma onda que a engolfasse e fizesse desaparecer do nada. Mas os deuses pareciam ignorá-la. Virna estava mais do que consciente da própria nudez, do odor inconfundível do ato amoroso em sua pele. Tomada por uma sensação de irrealidade, fantasiou que tudo não passava de um pesadelo, que logo despertaria à beira do lago, outra vez uma sacerdotisa casta e reverenciada. Enquanto isso não ocorria, porém, manteve os olhos presos no chão, incapaz de fitar o primo e, principalmente, o irmão.

 Pelo amor de Deus, alguém me dê o meu manto  Alfred ordenou, num tom de voz que não ocultava seu choque. Um servo surgiu com o manto real e, a um gesto do monarca, estendeu-o sobre os ombros da princesa.

 Saiam todos!  o brado de Alfred rompeu a imobilidade como num passe de mágica. Instantaneamente, toda a corte começou a mover-se ao mesmo tempo. Venn aproveitou a confusão para soltar-se das mãos do soldado que o escoltava. Tirou a adaga da bainha e correu para o quarto de Edon.

 Nels!  Alfred chamou, com um grito.  Vá atrás do garoto! Amarre-o no mastro se ele lhe der trabalho. Virna ap Griffin, levante-se. Você teve a audácia de entrar neste salão nua como veio ao mundo. Erga-se agora e me conte o que pensa que anda fazendo neste condado! Não ordenei que fosse para Chester?

 Mas, majestade...  Virna fitou-o, aterrorizada.

Venn soltou um grito feroz ao ser capturado e desarmado. O bispo Nels pessoalmente aplicou-lhe uma chave de braço e arrastou-o para a escada.

Os guardas do rei e os de Edon impeliam os curiosos escada abaixo, atrás do bispo. Todavia, não conseguiam afastar as pessoas na velocidade desejada por Virna ou pelo rei.

 Eu disse para você se levantar!  Alfred rugiu.

Arquejando, ela obedeceu. Tremia dos pés à cabeça e jamais seus joelhos se haviam mostrado tão fracos. Então, obrigou-se a encarar o primo. Alfred era doze anos mais velho, mas passara metade da sua vida comandando exércitos. Ela nunca temera sua ira, mas agora sentia-se simplesmente apavorada. Desviou o olhar para a escada, umedeceu os lábios e, por fim, disse:

 Alteza, perdoe-me, eu lhe suplico  sua voz desapareceu na garganta quando ela viu a expressão furiosa no rosto de Alfred. Ela o havia constrangido tanto quanto a si mesma.  Isto... não é o que parece...  tartamudeou, sabendo que suas palavras não faziam sentido.

 É o que, então?  ele a interrompeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  Que lamentável pantomima foi essa? Você a encenou só para me aborrecer?

 Eu não encenei coisa alguma  Virna apressou-se a retrucar.  Dou-lhe minha palavra, Alfred. Eu nem sabia que você se encontrava aqui. Pensei que o castelo estivesse vazio, que todos tivessem ido à feira.

 Com o barulho de quarenta pessoas neste salão?  ele redargüiu, obviamente não acreditando nela.  Bem, é possível, pois os ruídos que vocês faziam naquele quarto eram mil vezes mais altos.

Virna enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos.

 Você chegou a muito tempo?

Alfred conteve o ímpeto de segurar-lhe os ombros e sacudi-la. O que ela pensava, que ele era um tolo? Cerrou os punhos e rosnou:

 Cheguei ao meio-dia e fui recepcionado por um homem cego que me trouxe a este salão e me informou que você e o vice-rei estavam ocupados.

Abalada, Virna retrucou:

 Por minha alma, primo, eu não sabia de nada disso... Nenhum som atravessou as pedras daquela parede.

Passos soaram atrás de Virna. Os argutos olhos azuis de Alfred desviaram-se naquela direção e pousaram em Edon. Virna virou-se para vê-lo e constatou que o noivo tivera o cuidado de comparecer perante o rei adequadamente trajado para a ocasião, exibindo até a túnica de vice-rei. Ressentida, ela fechou mais o manto de Alfred ao redor do corpo.

Edon cruzou o salão com firmeza. Diante do monarca de Wessex, pousou o joelho no chão e beijou-lhe a mão com digna solicitude.

 Majestade, perdoe-me por não estar presente na sua chegada. Sua presença só era esperada amanhã.

 O que demonstra falta de perspicácia. Afinal não foi você que me enviou o meu tutelado contando histórias sobre o viquingue que lhe violou a irmã? Não me venha com palavras corteses, Lobo. Levante-se e olhe para mim de homem para homem. Eu lhe ordenei desposar a princesa, não seduzi-la.

 Você não tinha o direito de lhe ordenar que me desposasse!  Virna protestou.

 Tenho o direito de agir como julgar melhor! E não erga a voz para mim!

Edon lançou um olhar de advertência para ela.

 Eu a preveni para não abrir aquela porta, princesa.

 Não, você apenas me disse que eu seria muito infeliz se saísse do quarto e eu respondi que já era muito infeliz. Alfred, como pôde ordenar a um viquingue que me tomasse por esposa, conhecendo as tradições do meu povo? Por que fez isso?

 Você é minha tutelada, Virna ap Griffin, e é meu direito dispor do seu futuro, e escolher-lhe o marido que eu considerar apropriado. Também lhe ordenei que fosse estudar na abadia de Loytcoyt, que providenciasse para que suas irmãs fossem batizadas e assistissem à missa todos os dias. Deixei bem claro que não toleraria mais superstições na floresta de Arden. E também fui enfático quando declarei que não deveria ensinar bruxarias àquelas meninas.

 Meninas?  Edon interferiu.  Que meninas?

 As três irmãs do príncipe herdeiro e de sua noiva, Warwick. Onde estão elas? Tenho o estranho palpite de que não se encontram na abadia de Loytcoyt, como deveriam. Estou errado, Virna?

 Não, alteza.

 Foi o que pensei.  O desprazer de Alfred era evidente.  Então, não cheguei aqui demasiado cedo. O casamento será celebrado depois de amanhã, Virna ap Griffin, e não tolerarei nenhuma tentativa de recusa. Não me desafie nem ponha em perigo o acordo de paz que assinei. É evidente que o conflito maior entre vocês resulta de uma ridícula luta pelo poder. O que é inadmissível, com tanta coisa em jogo! Vice-rei Edon, precisamos ter uma conversa muito franca. Você tem de aprender a controlar sua futura mulher, ou esse casamento não servirá para nada.

O rei fez uma pausa. Seus olhos voltaram-se para a prima, condenando-a pela situação vexatória.

 Volte para seu _boudoir_ e recomponha-se. Não se atreva a aparecer diante de mim com uma aparência incompatível com o seu título. O status de princesa, que você tanto preza, exige uma conduta muito mais digna do que a sua.

A vontade de reagir abandonara Virna. Tinha o coração em frangalhos, destroçado pela crueldade de Edon e pela incompreensão de Alfred. Ela teria sacrificado tudo o que lhe era mais caro na vida por amor, desde que o viquingue não ferisse seu auto-respeito. Só agora se dava conta de que o noivo recebera ordens de governar as terras dela. E haveria melhor maneira de cumprir essa ordem do que levar para a cama a filha mais velha do último rei de Leam?

Edon de Warwick jamais a amaria. Iria desposá-la apenas por razões políticas e econômicas. Nada no mundo real era como ela imaginara. O simples fato de não lhe servir um copo de água, aos olhos dele tornava-a imprestável e indigna da estima do todo-poderoso Lobo de Warwick.

Se alguém lhe cravasse uma adaga no peito, não a magoaria mais. Já não poderia voltar a ser sacerdotisa de Leam. Na verdade, Leam estava preste a desaparecer. Todo o seu povo seria sacrificado em benefício do acordo de paz entre os reis Alfred e Guthrum. Nem mesmo os deuses mostravam qualquer compaixão.

Os deuses estavam mortos.

Essa era uma verdade que, embora se recusasse a admitir, descobrira havia muito tempo.

_Lady_ Eloya e suas servas foram enviadas para a casa de banho, a fim de cuidar da princesa. Virna, porém, não se deixou enganar pela solicitude das mulheres, sabia que a função delas era vigiá-la.

Gostaria de dizer a Alfred e a Edon que a vigilância era dispensável, pois seu orgulho a impediria de praticar qualquer tolice, além da que já praticara.

Franziu a testa ao entrar no banho. Habituada às águas frias do rio, a imersão na tina escaldante foi uma espécie de penitência que só com estoicismo poderia suportar.

Perdida em pensamentos sombrios, demorou para reparar na mulher que, envolta dos pés à cabeça num manto negro, observava-a de um dos cantos sem iluminação da sala de banho. Reprimindo um grito de espanto, olhou em torno para certificar-se de que era a única a enxergar a aparição.

" Virna, estamos todos reunidos no pátio"  a voz soou em sua cabeça.  " O que podemos fazer para ajudá-la?"

" Mãe Wren!"  ela exclamou, em pensamento.  "Não deviam ter vindo a Warwick. Alfred já chegou, e está furioso comigo. Temo pela segurança das meninas."

" Se você der a ordem, nós lutaremos."

" Não! Sofreríamos uma derrota humilhante! Eu os proíbo de pegar em armas. Voltem para a floresta."

" Sábia decisão"  Wren aprovou antes de desaparecer.

Contudo, já era demasiado tarde para as jovens princesas de Leam. Suas gargantilhas de ouro haviam atraído a atenção de muita gente... inclusive a do rei Alfred, que ordenou aos guardas que as capturassem. Ele não sentia a menor inclinação de tratá-las com gentileza, pois, nos últimos tempos, a família real de Leam só lhe causava problemas.

Depois de mandar arrancar as gargantilhas, enviou-as imediatamente para Loytcoyt. Edon tentou dissuadir Alfred da idéia de afastar as princesas, oferecendo-se como guardião delas. O rei nem sequer considerou a proposta, já que Edon era tão pagão quanto a noiva.

Depois da partida abrupta das garotas, o rei comunicou a Venn e a Virna que suas irmãs dedicariam o resto de suas vidas a Cristo. Quando chegasse a hora do casamento, ele lhes escolheria os maridos.

Por fim, numa exasperada resolução, o rei Alfred de Wessex considerou dissolvida a casa real de Leam.

Segurando as gargantilhas das princesas, Alfred perscrutou a multidão reunida na colina de Warwick. Sondou o humor daquelas pessoas e pressentiu que aquela era a oportunidade de obter uma retumbante vitória moral. Usando os colares para atrair-lhes a atenção, Alfred conduziu-as às margens do rio Avon. Todos o seguiam, com exceção de alguns viquingues, que permaneciam leais a Embla Garganta de Prata. Ela e sua guarda aproveitaram o momento de comoção para escapar para os bosques abaixo da fortaleza e ninguém mais os viu no castelo aquele dia.

O sol afundava inexoravelmente no horizonte. Fora um longo e interminável dia. Contemplando as faces que o fitavam, expectantes, Alfred confirmou sua impressão de que aquela gente estava pronta para aceitar as mudanças.

Resolutamente, dirigiu-se ao povo. Sabia que a maioria estava ali apenas por curiosidade, para descobrir o que ele faria com as gargantilhas. Talvez até esperassem que o braço áqüeo de Branwyn se erguesse do rio e agarrasse as gargantilhas sagradas. Mas isso não ocorreria. Os colares afundariam no leito do rio, onde jazeriam para sempre, e as esperanças daquelas pessoas supersticiosas morreriam. Cabia a ele ofertar-lhes novos símbolos que compensassem a perda.

Com eloqüência, discursou sobre os mitos ancestrais, reduzindo-os a lendas e crendices de um reino que só existia na fantasia, o de Arthur e Merlin. Naquele exato instante de sua apaixonada locução, deixou negligentemente caírem as três gargantilhas nas águas do Avon. Como previra, nenhum milagre aconteceu. As jóias desapareceram sem deixar rastro.

Alfred usou a demonstração para proporcionar ao povo de Leam e aos viquingues pagãos um novo começo, o batismo, a vida eterna e a eterna salvação pela graça de Deus Todo-poderoso. Então, passou a palavra para o bispo Nels de Athelney.

O bispo palestrou sobre as batalhas que os celtas da Bretanha haviam enfrentado ao longo dos anos. Apesar de absorta, Virna percebeu que Venn se mostrava fascinado por aquelas palavras.

Nels de Athelney tinha o Dom de tocar o coração de celtas tão tristes e desesperançados como ela, bem como o dos viquingues atingidos pela adversidade e o dos oprimidos mercianos, que não pertenciam ao povo de Anglia, nem ao saxão ou ao celta, mas resultavam numa mistura bastarda de todos eles. Em sua comovente preleção, Nels transmutou os antigos deuses em santos do cristianismo.

Virna já ouvira a maior parte dos mais persuasivos argumentos e, por isso, não se impressionou ao ver sua amada Senhora do Lago transformada em Santa Brígida. Contudo, sabia que o bispo manipulava os anseios daquela gente. O culto das virgens continuaria, renascido sob os auspícios de uma santa, abençoada pela congregação como a Santa Mãe de Deus.

Os cristãos haviam assimilado tudo. Todas as celebrações pagãs agora assumiam um novo caráter nos rituais da Igreja de Cristo. Para se tornar cristão, era suficiente dizer "sim" ao Senhor e aceitar o batismo.

Depois de levar a multidão a um êxtase fervoroso, o bispo Nels convocou os padres da abadia de Evesham ali presentes para ajudá-lo a celebrar os batismos no rio Avon.

Para Virna, tudo aquilo parecia um pesadelo. A sensação de irrealidade não a abandonava.

O rei Alfred entrara na água até a cintura, atuando como padrinho de Edon, Venn e Virna.

O vice-rei de Warwick foi o primeiro, recebendo o nome de John. Venn foi batizado com o nome de Samuel. Sem esboçar reação, Virna deixou que lhe molhassem a cabeça. Tampouco protestou quando o rei Alfred chamou-a de Mary e presenteou-a com um crucifixo de ouro.

Alfred cumprimentou-os pela conversão, enquanto Virna enxugava os olhos. A correnteza ameaçava dobrar-lhe os joelhos, e um arrepio gelado a fazia tremer. O sol, embora já invisível, erguia raios sangrentos pelo céu, num ocaso cheio de fúria. Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu-se grata por constatar que o pior dia de sua vida enfim terminara.

Edon segurou-a pelo pulso e, calado, começou a puxá-la de volta para a margem. Virna trouxe os cabelos para a frente, colocando-os sobre a túnica molhada, para ocultar o relevo dos seios e a curva dos quadris.

Edon deteve-se na beira pantanosa do rio e arrancou a própria túnica. Resmungando, vestiu-a em Virna, empurrando-lhe os braços pelas mangas. Satisfeito, tornou a agarrar-lhe o pulso e marchou resolutamente para a colina de Warwick.

Encontraram a fortaleza inusitadamente silenciosa. Eloya e Rebeca levantaram os olhos de seus bordados e espantaram-se ao ver Edon e Virna encharcados até os ossos. Rashid, Theo e Eli estavam à janela, observadores impassíveis do espetáculo da conversão. Preferiam manter-se a distância, comprometidos com suas crenças pessoais.

Como se movido pelo desejo de exercer sua autoridade, Edon puxou Virna até os aposentos dele e fechou a porta.

A câmara estava praticamente às escuras, pois o sol já se pusera e ainda não haviam acendido as velas. Num relance, Virna constatou que as servas de Eloya tinham arrumado a cama, trocando os lençóis de linho.

Com gestos mecânicos, despiu a túnica de Edon e colocou-a no parapeito da janela para secá-la.

Então, afastou-se da janela e segurou a barra do vestido encharcado para despi-lo.

 Pare  Edon ordenou.

 Minha roupa está molhada  ela protestou.

 Eu disse para você não se despir.

Virna soltou o vestido, que voltou a cobrir-lhe os tornozelos e pés. Como não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, deixou-as pendidas ao lado do corpo. Não preferiu uma palavra. Tampouco Edon.

Ele contemplou o contorno dos seios sob o tecido molhado, os quadris ondulantes, as coxas esguias e musculosas. Sentiu tamanha ternura e desejo que precisou respirar fundo para conter o impulso de lançar-se a seus pés e pedir-lhe perdão. Mas sabia que não tinha o direito de fazer isso. "Luta pelo poder", dissera Alfred. Sim, o rei tinha razão. Aquela mulher, sem se dar conta, dominava-o de modo intolerável. Não precisava sequer recorrer a feitiços, pois bastava um sorriso, um olhar, e o encantava. Contudo, ele era o vice-rei de Warwick, seu futuro marido e senhor. Se não domasse aquela fera agora, seria seu escravo para sempre. A contragosto, tirou o cinturão de couro e, ostensivamente, dobrou-o nas mãos.

 Qual foi a última coisa que lhe disse antes de sair intempestivamente deste quarto, princesa?

Ela ergueu o queixo com altivez.

 Que, se eu saísse nua, com ou sem feitiço, seria uma princesa muito, muito infeliz.

 E você é?

 Sim.

 Ótimo. Já é um começo. Venha até aqui e ajoelhe-se ao lado da cama. Não é necessário erguer a saia.

 O que acontecerá se eu me recusar?

 Experimente e veja.

Sem se mover do lugar, ela tentou ganhar tempo.

 Edon, eu não sabia que o rei estava no salão.

 Não faz a menor diferença o que você sabia ou deixava de saber. O problema não é entre você e seu rei, mas entre nós dois. Eu serei obedecido e respeitado em minha casa.

Virna balançou a cabeça de leve. Aquele era o primeiro mandamento que aprendera na vida. Tantas vezes punira os irmãos por desafiá-la... Chegara a bater neles com um cinto, não muito diferente daquele que Edon segurava naquele momento. Venn e Gwyneth, mais desobedientes e teimosos, foram os que mais sofreram. Claro que não usava força, pois preferia morrer a machucá-los. Tratava-se apenas de um gesto simbólico, para lembrar-lhes que deviam "obedecer e respeitar" a princesa de Leam e sua casa.

Ao recordar esses detalhes da vida familiar, sentiu um aperto no coração. Estavam todos separados, agora, e a saudade que a oprimia era mais contundente do que uma dor física.

Edon rilhou os dentes ao ver a lágrima solitária que escorreu pelo rosto dela. Irritada com a própria fraqueza, Virna ergueu a mão e enxugou-a.

 Muito bem, _milorde_  murmurou, reassumindo uma postura altiva ao caminhar na direção da cama. Não suplicaria nem choraria diante dele.  Importante ou não, o fato é que não irrompi naquele salão completamente despida com o intuito de embaraça-lo diante de sua corte e do rei Alfred.

 O que pretendia, então, _milady_? Todos os seus atos proclamam que você jamais se deixará comandar por mim, mas que seguirá sempre seu orgulho e vaidade. Esta é a questão pendente entre nós dois. O motivo por que você não me deixou alternativas além de puni-la.

Virna cerrou os olhos. Detestava admitir, mas foram o orgulho e a vaidade que a levaram a sair do quarto. Queria provar a ele que nunca se submeteria a ninguém.

 Estou habituada a ser a autoridade máxima em Leam. Hábitos assim não se perdem de um dia para o outro, por isto deve entender que ainda é muito difícil, para mim, curvar-me perante a vontade de outros.

Edon exasperou-se. Queria tomá-la nos braços e dizer-lhe que entendia, que sofria com seu sofrimento e que era seu aliado, não importava contra quem. Contudo, se o fizesse estaria perdido.

 E veja só o que conseguiu com a sua teimosia! Percebe que, se houvesse obedecido às ordens do seu rei, suas irmãs não teriam sido sumariamente arrancadas de você hoje?

Virna engoliu em seco e sacudiu a cabeça.

 Não sei.

 Sim, você sabe, Virna  Edon bradou. Por mais que lhe doesse, teria de ir até o fim. Seria implacável, se necessário, mas devolveria o conflito de uma vez por todas.  Não brinque com as palavras, encare a realidade! Quem manda neste condado?

 O rei, mas era seu dever proteger a casa real de Leam, para que nossa vida continuasse como antes. Em vez disso, ele não só doou as terras do meu povo para um viquingue como também prometeu batizar-me e dar-me em matrimônio. Os motivos que levam você a casar-se comigo são tão cruéis quanto os de Alfred.

 Meus motivos sempre foram declarados com honestidade, Virna. Eu desejei Leam desde o primeiro instante em que pisei aqui.

 Esse é o seu estilo... o estilo viquingue. Vocês vêem, cobiçam... e tomam, sem dedicar um segundo de seus pensamentos às pessoas que espoliam. Seu lema é "Tiremos dos outros antes que tirem de nós"! O seu povo podia ter convivido com o meu em paz e cooperação, mas isto não lhes daria o menor prazer não é mesmo?

Afrontado, Edon rebateu:

 _Milady_, faço minhas as suas últimas palavras. Vocês podiam ter convivido e cooperado conosco na mais perfeita harmonia, mas preferiram tratar-nos como invasores e jamais tiveram outra intenção que não a de expulsar-nos! Vocês resistem às mudanças. Não importa que o mundo inteiro se esteja transformando, em Leam tudo permanecerá igual até o fim dos tempos. Até por que, desse modo, você continuaria sendo a "autoridade máxima" para a sua gente, sem ter de curvar-se perante ninguém, certo? Foi por isto que você instigou a rebelião e a desconfiança. E sacrificou o filho de minha irmã, sobrinho do meu rei, no seu ritual sangrento de Lughnasa.

 É mentira!  ela gritou.

 Não é, não!  Edon avançou em sua direção, furioso.  Por que motivo você acha que dois reis tão diferentes mostrariam interesse pelas atividades de um pequeno e insignificante grupo de pagãos celtas?

 Porque os dois cobiçam esta terra.

 Não!  ele bradou a plenos pulmões.  Porque um deles, o recém-convertido, convenceu-se de que estavam insultando suas crenças neste lado da fronteira. Guthrum acredita que os rituais de você são demoníacos. Sacrifício humano é o mais aviltante dos rituais, porque a vida é tão sagrada quanto o próprio Deus que a criou!

 Nós não tivemos nada a ver com a morte do vice-rei Harald Jorgensson!  Virna insistiu com irada veemência.  Quem nos acusou desse crime?

 Isto é irrelevante, princesa. A questão é que o rei acredita que o seu povo continua praticando esses rituais antigos, e eu tenho certeza de que você ainda faz sacrifícios no lago da floresta de Arden.

 Ora, você não tem certeza de coisa alguma  ela ripostou.

 Então, diga-me onde está a sua gargantilha neste momento.

Edon aguardou a resposta, convicto de que não haveria nenhuma. Um silêncio pesado, quase palpável, separou-os ainda mais. Virna abaixou a cabeça, derrotada. Então, ele mesmo respondeu:

 No fundo do Lago Negro, porque você ofertou a sua jóia mais sagrada e preciosa em sacrifício à Senhora do Lago. Não foi?

Abalada, ela redargüiu com voz entrecortada.

 Como sabe?

Edon suspirou ao ver suas suspeitas confirmadas. Que os céus os salvassem se Embla Garganta de Prata lograsse provar suas acusações em relação à morte de Harald. Ele seria obrigado a considerar todos os druidas e sacerdotisas culpados pelo assassinato do sobrinho.

 Harald Jorgensson era meu parente, e, se você tiver qualquer ligação com o desaparecimento dele, pagará por isso.

 Como pode ser tão tolo? Se investigasse em sua própria fortaleza, descobriria o que foi feito de seu sobrinho. Eu e meu povo somos inocentes!

 Reze para que minhas investigações comprovem o que está afirmando, Virna ap Griffin. Meras insinuações de nada lhe adiantarão. Quanto a nós dois, comunico que nosso casamento será celebrado em Lammas, dentro de dois dias. Todas as terras e bens que, segundo você, pertenceriam a seu irmão passarão para mim, para administrá-los e deles dispor como julgar melhor.

 Você terá de me carregar para o altar, viquingue. E aviso que essa não será uma tarefa simples.

 Nem tanto quanto você prevê.  Ele bateu na perna com o cinturão.  De uma forma ou de outra, aprenderá a submeter-se à autoridade. Se a força for a única linguagem capaz de convencê-la, então terei de usá-la sem a menor piedade.

 Se bater em mim, jamais o perdoarei.

 Princesa, se não bater em você, eu não me perdoarei. A sua obstinação e os seus caprichos nos conduziram a este impasse. Creia-me, depois de uma pequena lição, no futuro você avaliará melhor as conseqüências dos seus atos.

Virna esgueirou-se e grudou as costas na parede, fitando-o na penumbra, a cabeça movendo-se de leve num gesto de negação. Seu coração batia descompassado, e ela repetia para si mesma "não, Edon, não faça isto", mas seu orgulho indomável a impedia de suplicar. Ela era a princesa de Leam, a sacerdotisa violada da Senhora do Lago.

Sabia dos castigos que ele atrairia para si ao levantar a mão contra ela, num desafio aos deuses. O bom senso a advertia que era sua obrigação avisá-lo do perigo. Contudo, a cerimônia do batismo a que ambos se haviam submetidos proclamara que os deuses pagãos não mais existiam. Nesse caso, por que perderia tempo com castigos que também não existiam mais?

 Então, bata, viquingue. Vingue-se de mim e mostre quem é o mais poderoso de nós dois. Quanto mais cedo me bater, mais cedo me livrarei de você. E para sempre.

 Seu raciocínio contém um grave erro, princesa. Você não se livrará de mim, pelo menos não antes do casamento.  Com essas palavras, Edon ergueu a mão trêmula. Odiava a idéia de magoá-la, mas sua obstinada recusa a submeter-se à sua autoridade não lhe deixava alternativa.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Quatorze

Inopinadamente, um relâmpago cintilou no ar. Breve como uma batida de coração, o raio brilhante ziguezagueou através da janela, atingiu o cinturão na mão de Edon e explodiu nos gonzos de ferro da porta, incendiando o carvalho maciço.

Edon, arremessado contra a parede, desabou no chão. O cinturão incandescente jazia não muito distante de onde ele caíra. Virna encolheu-se num canto do quarto, protegendo os ouvidos do bramido ensurdecedor do trovão, fazendo todo o prédio tremer nos alicerces.

Cega e engasgada pela fumaça, ela foi acossada por um pensamento irreverente: "Se este é um sinal dos deuses, é demasiado débil e tardio. O mal já fora consumado hora antes... pelo rei de Wessex... não pelo Lobo de Warwick!"

No outro lado da câmara, Edon continuava inerte, os cabelos completamente eriçados.

Pela abertura da porta queimada, Eli irrompeu, gritando:

 Lorde Edon!  Então, avistou o vice-rei no chão, o cinturão flamejante ao seu lado, e a princesa tremendo num canto.  Fogo, fogo! Ajudem!

O servo apressou-se a apanhar a ânfora de cima da mesinha e jogar a água nas chamas, sem obter grande sucesso.

De algum modo conseguindo romper a letargia que a paralisara, Virna correu para a outra extremidade, onde Rashid acabara de estender Edon, ainda desacordado. Seus olhos entreabertos estavam vítreos. Enquanto vários criados arrancavam o que sobrara da porta, Rashid esfregava as têmporas de seu senhor com água. Contudo Edon não dava sinais de vida.

 Edon!  Virna murmurou. Um medo irracional a assaltava. O homem que amava parecia morto. Os deuses haviam provado uma vez mais que uma sacerdotisa não podia impunemente entregar-se ao amor carnal.  Edon!

Aflita, ergueu os olhos para Rashid. O persa fitou-a com desolação.

 Não posso fazer mais nada, princesa. Ele se foi.

 Não!  ela gritou, empurrando-o.  Não se atreva a repetir isto! Edon, Edon!  Desesperada, abraçou-lhe a cabeça e afagou-lhe o rosto, sacudindo-o de leve como se embalasse uma criança, numa ânsia imponente de trazê-lo de volta à vida.  Edon meu querido!

 Princesa  Rashid chamou-a com suavidade, tentando afastá-la do vice-rei.

 Não, deixe-me!  Ela aconchegou-o ainda mais, beijando-lhe o rosto, banhando-o com suas lágrimas.  Edon, por favor, não me abandone agora. Eu perdi tudo, só me restou você! Eu o amo tanto, não me abandone, por favor...

O corpo ainda quente do vice-rei jazia inerte em seu colo. Sua cabeça rolara para trás, a mandíbula estava caída, os lábios azulados, repuxados, lábios que a haviam beijado com a mais voluptuosa paixão. Por todos os deuses e também por Cristo, ela o amava! Como poderia viver sem ele?

Rashid lançou um olhar consternado para Rig e Eli. E os três, homens leais e devotados ao Lobo de Warwick, recuaram e viraram-se de costas para que a princesa chorasse sua perda com privacidade.

_Lady_ Eloya abriu caminho por entre a pequena multidão que se acotovelava no corredor e entrou no aposento. Curvou-se sobre Virna e acarinhou-lhe os cabelos. Então, afastou-se, mal contendo o pranto, para levar a infeliz notícia a Theo e Rebeca.

Virna ouviu os gemidos do vento que percorria o castelo como um espírito ensandecido. Cerrou os olhos e imaginou-se no templo da Cidadela de Vidro. Em sua fantasia, deteve-se diante do altar de pedra e rogou à Senhora do Lago que a socorresse naquele momento de terror e desespero.

De súbito, uma visão formou-se diante de seus olhos fechados. Viu Tegwin diante do altar mais alto, com os braços erguidos, invocando todos os demônios do Outro Mundo por meio de um cântico muito antigo, na verdade, uma poderosa maldição. Conjurava-os para que viessem através do vento e consumassem sua vingança contra os inimigos de Leam.

 "Tegwin, não!"  gritou interiormente.  "Não, eu o proíbo, em nome da Deusa! Branwyn, eu lhe suplico, detenha-o! Devolva Edon a mim! Este homem me pertence, eu o escolhi. Eu o amo! Devolva-o a mim, por todos os deuses!"

Indiferente aos olhares perplexos que a observavam, Virna ergueu as mãos, formando uma espécie de círculo protetor. O vento parou de rugir.

Edon respirou.

Virna envolveu-o novamente nos braços, acalentando-o com uma suave melodia. Ele estava vivo. O Lobo de Warwick não morrera.

Rashid e Rig foram os primeiros a perceber o milagre. Rig caiu de joelhos e orou fervorosamente, enquanto Rashid chamou Eli para ajudá-lo a remover o vice-rei do chão. Com cuidado, tiraram-no do abraço de Virna e o deitaram na cama, cobrindo-o com um cobertor.

Esquecida das próprias roupas ainda úmidas, Virna apressou-se a se estender ao lado dele, afagando-lhe o rosto com infinita doçura. Ali permaneceu até a chegada do rei Alfred e seus padres.

 Venha comigo, princesa  _lady_ Eloya instou.  O perigo já passou. _Milorde_ ficará bem, agora. Rashid o protegerá... e eu a protegerei. Venha comigo, minha criança.

Com habilidade, Eloya evitou um confronto entre Virna e Alfred.

Levando-a para seus aposentos, ordenou às aias que trouxessem água quente, toalhas e roupas para a princesa.

Ainda abalada com os últimos acontecimentos, Rebeca andou de um lado para o outro durante alguns minutos. Por fim, parou diante da janela e perscrutou o céu.

 Há nuvens bens altas no norte  _lady_ Eloya comentou.  Com todos aqueles raios, trovões e vento, não caiu uma gota de chuva. Talvez agora, quem sabe...

 Não  Virna sacudiu a cabeça.  A tempestade acabou. Não choverá em Warwick, não haveria chuva antes que seu irmão molhasse a terra com seu sangue. A sorte estava lançada. Ela fora uma tola ao duvidar do poder dos deuses. Mil vezes tola, por questionar sua existência.

 Como sabe?  Rebeca inquiriu, atônita.

 Apenas sei.

Thomas, o bebê de Rebeca, acordou naquele instante, chorando a plenos pulmões.

 Oh, pobrezinho, deve estar faminto.  A mãe voou para junto da cesta.

 Virna, você gostaria de segurá-lo um pouco?  Eloya sugeriu.

 Oh, sim!  ela exclamou, aconchegando o mesmo no colo como fizera com Edon. Imediatamente, ele parou de chorar e estendeu as mãozinhas para segurar-lhe os cabelos.

Virna brincou com a criança, sentindo-se em paz pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Reconciliara-se com seus deuses e estes lhe trouxeram Edon de volta. Sim, ela sentiria saudade de seus irmãos, mas sabia que um dia os teria de volta. Alfred acabaria por demonstrar sua sensibilidade e senso de justiça.

Depois que a princesa devolveu o bebê para a mãe, que se dirigiu aos próprios aposentos para amamentá-lo. Eloya mostrou-lhe um lindo vestido de veludo e seda.

 Agora, _milady_, deve trajar-se de acordo com sua posição. Afinal, em breve será a mulher do vice-rei de Warwick.

Virna sorriu.

 Mas esse traje é demasiado luxuoso para usá-lo hoje.

 Com certeza. Esta é a sua veste nupcial. Nem está pronto ainda, mas Rebeca e eu conseguiremos terminá-lo em tempo para a cerimônia.

 Oh, não sei como agradecer-lhe...  Virna murmurou, comovida.

 Princesa...  Eloya hesitou.  Sugiro que não contrarie o rei de Wessex, ao menos enquanto for nosso hóspede. Por que não usa o crucifixo que sua majestade lhe deu? Fica muito bonito em você.

 A despeito de tudo o que Alfred me fez hoje, tenho de admitir que é um bom rei  Virna replicou, mirando-se no espelho que Eloya estendera diante dela.

 Tem razão. Ouso até afirmar que seus motivos são bastantes justos. Claro, ele é um ser humano falível como todos. _Milady_, ele ordenou a Edon que... batesse em você?

Virna refletiu por alguns instantes sobre a questão. Então, devolvendo o espelho, sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza.

 Não, _lady_ Eloya. Conheço meu primo. Como rei, Alfred é quase sempre excessivamente humano. Por maior que fosse o rigor com que ele se sentisse obrigado a tratar-me, jamais chegaria a esse ponto. Não, a surra foi idéia de Edon, uma péssima idéia, para me mostrar quem é que manda aqui. Não aprovo essa atitude do vice-rei, mas eu também cometi um erro ao tentar assumir o comando. É uma tolice brigarmos pelo poder, quando há tanta coisa em jogo.

Eloya fitou-a nos olhos e leu, no olhar quase dourado, uma vontade férrea temperada com a mais profunda ternura. Aquela jovem sem dúvida tinha condições de ser uma rainha, e teria esse direito. Alfred era um homem de sorte, pois a sacerdotisa de Leam não teria dificuldades em ordenar aos deuses que o fulminassem com um raio.

 Não, eu não poderia fazer isso, Eloya  Virna declarou em tom categórico, em resposta ao pensamento da amiga.  Só tenho a capacidade de interceder. Nem sempre os deuses me atendem. Podemos ir agora?

Surpresa com aquela inesperada demonstração de telepatia, Eloya aquiesceu.

 Se quiser, _milady_.

 Preciso ver meu noivo.

O vice-rei estava sentado à extremidade da mesa, numa cadeira de espaldar baixo, a outra fora cedida a Alfred. Seu rosto ainda se mostrava pálido e abatido. Rig levantou-se imediatamente para ceder o lugar a Virna.

 Arranje uma almofada para a princesa  Edon ordenou ao servo.

 Com que então, você ainda se dispõe a mimá-la com tantos cuidados?  Alfred indagou-lhe.

 É claro que sim. Ela se tornará minha esposa depois de amanhã. Passaremos o resto de nossas vidas juntos.

Um vivo rubor tingiu as faces de Virna quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvida, segurando-lhe a mão.

 Pensei que você jamais viria ao meu encontro.

 Mas vim. E, no corredor, ouvi os homens elogiando o desempenho do vice-rei, que fez a princesa gritar tão alto e com tanto prazer, esta manhã.

Foi a vez de Edon corar.

 Há muitas coisas pelas quais devo pedir o seu perdão...

 Você pode pedi-lo mais tarde.

Alfred voltou-se para _lady_ Eloya, introduzindo-a na conversação.

 O que achou daquele estranho raio de hoje, _milady_? Já havia visto alguma coisa assim em seu país?

 Quem já presenciou uma tempestade no deserto sabe que não existe nada pior  ela respondeu com diplomacia.  Contudo, concordo que a natureza hoje se excedeu. Vossa alteza sabia que chegamos a supor que lorde Edon havia morrido?

Alfred relanceou os olhos para o vice-rei.

 A julgar pelo aspecto dele, creio que tiveram motivos para pensar assim  retrucou. Todavia, agradou-lhe perceber que tanto Edon quanto Virna ostentavam os crucifixos que lhes presenteara. Talvez fosse mesmo possível domar a selvagem prima, afinal de contas.  Você também pensou que estivesse morto, lorde Edon?

 Não, é claro que não  Edon repeliu a idéia.  Embora me sinta um tanto... estranho. E meu peito dói, na altura do coração.

 E quanto a você, prima Mary?  o rei dirigiu-se a Virna, chamando-a pelo nome de batismo.  Não foi atingida pelo raio que quebrou a pedra sobre a janela?

 Quebrou a pedra?  Ela virou-se para Edon, espantada.

 Não foi bem assim  o vice-rei contradisse.  Eu havia percebido uma grande rachadura nessa pedra quando inspecionei o castelo pela primeira vez. Chamei os pedreiros e eles colocaram uma barra de ferro no topo de lintel antes de colocarem o caixilho da janela. Como não ignoram, o ferro atrai os raios.

 Do mesmo modo que a magnetita?  Virna indagou.

 Exatamente. O princípio é o mesmo.

 Bem, a altitude desta colina sem dúvida deve ter contribuído  Alfred ponderou.  Talvez vocês devessem construir um castelo no vale e deixar este aqui apenas como defesa. Seria mais seguro.

Edon sorriu, contrafeito.

 Refletirei sobre a sua sugestão, majestade.

 Cuidado com a próxima tempestade  advertiu Venn ap Griffin, do outro lado da mesa.

Virna engoliu em seco. Edon percebeu sua reação e indagou ao príncipe herdeiro:

 O que disse?

 Meu irmão sugeriu que você se prepare antes que haja outra tempestade  ela respondeu em lugar de Venn, lançando-lhe um olhar carregado de significação.

O rapaz encolheu os ombros de leve. Nels de Athelney cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Edon sentiu os cabelos se eriçarem, como ocorrera antes da queda do raio. Não prestara atenção, na hora, mas agora seria impossível ignorar a sensação.

 Se um garoto tem idade suficiente para sentar-se à mesa junto com os homens, então tem idade para responder sozinho, princesa.

 Perdoe-me, _milorde_, mas Venn quase não domina o seu idioma  ela explicou, soando pouco convincente.  Às vezes, ele diz uma coisa quando queria dizer outra.

 Entendo. O interessante é que ele não falou no meu idioma, mas no seu  Edon replicou, franzindo a testa, incapaz de afastar os olhos do olhar cor de âmbar de sua noiva. Não conseguia discernir o que ela queria dele, mesmo sabendo que o irmão passara do limite. Novamente, seu ouvido zumbiu e os cabelos se eriçaram. Se estivessem numa batalha, juraria que alguém tentava atacá-lo pelas costas. Instintivamente, olhou por sobre o ombro, esperando ver Embla Garganta de Prata prestes a golpeá-lo com uma adaga.

"Isso é ridículo", pensou. Pouco à vontade, estendeu a mão para a taça e sorveu um gole de vinho.

Os dois eram feiticeiros, tanto o príncipe quanto a princesa. Claro que não teriam poder suficiente para controlar os elementos. A obstinação com que Virna protegia o irmão o aborrecia, mas não era isso o que o incomodava tanto naquele momento. Era algo que ela dissera muito tempo antes... alguma coisa sobre os deuses protegerem os príncipes de Leam. Se ao menos conseguisse lembrar...

Para afugentar esses pensamentos, chamou Rig e inquiriu em voz baixa:

 Onde está Embla?

 Embriagando-se em seus aposentos  ele respondeu.

 Você a está mantendo sob estrita vigilância, conforme ordenei?

 _Aye_, _milorde_. Sua sobrinha não sai do castelo sem que acompanhemos cada um de seus passos  o general lhe assegurou.

 Ótimo. Mantenham esse esquema  Edon comandou, alisando a bandagem que envolvia sua mão queimada. Os acontecimentos daquela tarde haviam sido realmente insólitos. Um raio o atingira. Seria possível que Virna tivesse recorrido à bruxaria para detê-lo?

Virna virou-se para ele, fitou-o direto nos olhos e sussurrou:

 Eu não invoquei o raio. Não podia nem desejava feri-lo.

Edon não teve dúvidas de que ela lera seu pensamento.

 Então, quem fez isso? E como fez?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, desalentada. Se lhe contasse que Tegwin praticamente o matara e que a Senhora do Lago, atendendo o seus rogos, trouxe-o de volta ao mundo dos vivos, ele decerto não acreditaria. Mas, se acreditasse, sua fúria não teria limites.

 Eu não sei. Estou cansada e confusa. Talvez amanhã eu possa dar-lhe as respostas que procura.

"Como? Por meio de feitiçaria? Como posso controlar uma mulher capaz de impedir que minha mão se erga contra ela?", Edon questionou-se, desesperado. Como desposaria uma protegida dos deuses?

 Por que precisa "controlar" numa mulher? Para que bater nela? Por que não a ama, simplesmente?  Virna tornou a sussurrar.

 Não seja infantil!  o vice-rei exclamou num fio de voz.

Ela não queria provocar uma nova briga diante do rei e, assim, calou-se. Com gestos distraídos, começou a brincar com o crucifixo que pendia de seu pescoço. Edon, porém, parecia pouco inclinado a adiar a discussão sobre o tema que o angustiava.

 Como você encontrará as respostas para as minhas perguntas?

 Venha comigo ao lago sagrado. Eu lhe mostrarei alguns dos meus poderes.

 Muito bem  ele assentiu, sentindo-se vulnerável e irritado. Até aquele momento, jamais acreditara em poderes dessa natureza, e não iria mudar de opinião agora. Recusava-se a temer a própria noiva. Se cedesse, o medo envenenaria o amor que lhe dedicava.  Iremos ao lago amanhã. Agora, deixe-me comer em paz.

Virna endereçou-lhe um olhar repleto de tristeza.

 Talvez meus ancestrais fossem sábios ao proibirem que a princesa e sacerdotisa de Leam se casasse...

Edon não queria dar crédito a tabus, tradições e superstições. Tudo não passava de crendices de um povo ignorante. Em silêncio, concentrou-se em devorar o guisado que lhe fora servido por uma das aias. Só alguns minutos mais tarde dignou-se a replicar:

 Não existe fenômeno, por mais misterioso que pareça, que a lógica e a razão não expliquem.

Virna não retrucou. Ela o amava, mas tudo estava errado. O Lobo de Warwick a desposaria num igreja cristã. Se os deuses pagãos se enfurecessem, o que seria deles?

Com muito esforço, conteve uma gargalhada histérica. Ela se casaria com Edon, desafiando os deuses a tentarem detê-la. Depois de ver o seu corpo inanimado, por nada no mundo iria perdê-lo outra vez. O raio teria de atingi-la também, para impedir o casamento. Sim, ela abandonaria Leam e seu povo para seguir o vice-rei de Warwick. A menos que morresse antes.

 Minha casa é organizada  ele declarou, depois de sorver mais um gole de vinho.  Aqui impera a ordem, pois todos seguem as regras e cumprem seu dever. O seu é prover o meu conforto e gerar meus filhos.

Virna sorriu, imaginando uma garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, uma cópia fiel do pai. Naquele momento, soube que eles teriam duas meninas antes que o príncipe herdeiro nascesse.

 E filhas?  perguntou com suavidade.

 _Aye_, muitas delas. Mas não as criarei para se tornarem feiticeiras ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Serão princesas normais, moças dóceis que não manipularão seus maridos por meio de bruxaria. Por Odin, devo ter bebido demais. Estou falando como um idiota. Vá dormir, Virna. Preciso conversar com o rei sobre assuntos que não interessam às mulheres.

 Como queira, _milorde_  Virna baixou os olhos, numa paródia de submissão.  Eu o deixarei livre para suas importantes conversas "masculinas".

Edon agarrou-lhe o pulso quando ela começava a erguer-se.

 Não zombe de mim, mulher.

 Animal  Virna rebateu sem ardor. Então, puxou o braço e levantou-se. _Lady_ Eloya e Rebeca retiraram-se junto com ela.

Venn ap Griffin pediu licença para ir até a latrina. Aquela era a única forma de escapar do salão e tentar falar com a irmã em particular. O bispo seguia-o por toda a parte como uma sombra. Com passos sorrateiros, desceu a escada e embrenhou-se no pátio. Tinha certeza de que Virna viria ao seu encontro, que reconheceria seu sinal, um assobio que imitava o canto da cotovia.

As damas se haviam reunido no corredor, tagarelando, antes de seguirem para seus aposentos. Virna conversava com Eloya quando ouviu o assobio. Vinha do lado de fora do castelo, provavelmente do pátio.

 _Lady_ Eloya, não creio que conseguiria dormir agora. A noite está tão abafada, seria agradável dar uma volta lá fora...

 Excelente idéia. Rebeca, por que não vamos caminhar um pouco com a princesa?

Animadas, as duas damas seguiram-na pela escada. Ao chegar ao pátio, Virna aguçou o ouvido. Escutou o falso canto novamente e constatou que vinha da ala onde ficavam os aposentos de Embla Garganta de Prata.

Ao seu redor, as amigas continuavam a conversar.

 Foi impressão minha ou havia uma atmosfera estranha durante a ceia?  Rebeca indagou.

 Não, minha querida, não foi impressão  Eloya respondeu.  É que ninguém contou ao rei o que realmente ocorreu com lorde Edon. Sua majestade pensou que o vice-rei estava apenas um pouco abatido.

 Então, aconteceu mesmo um milagre?  Rebeca redargüiu.

 O rei diria que sim, se conhecesse os fatos... e não fosse um cristão tão fanático.

 Oh, que calor. Se pudéssemos refrescar-nos com a água deste poço... Que pena que se estragou no dia em que chegamos.

 Vocês precisam cavar outro  Virna interveio.

 Onde?  Eloya indagou com simplicidade. Não ignorava que sua senhora possuía dons especiais e, longe de se amedrontar, sentia-se fascinada.

Para Virna, a questão era elementar. Sem hesitação, andou dez passos e estacou. Tornou a ouvir o assobio, agora muito mais próximo. Não havia dúvida de que Venn a chamava. Não podia vê-lo, mas ele estava ali. Aprendera com ela a abrigar-se nas sombras para permanecer invisível.

 Aqui  mostrou à amiga.

 Espere, não saia daí  Eloya pediu, abaixando-se para apanhar algumas pedras do chão. Então, correu para junto de Virna e marcou o lugar.  A que profundidade acha que a água está?

 Oh, não muita. Uns três metros, no máximo.

 Você é brilhante!  Eloya abraçou-a com efusividade.  Os homens julgam saber tudo, mas estão enganados. Eu indicarei a Maynard a localização do nosso novo poço.

Embla Garganta de Prata saiu para o pátio a tempo de ver as três mulheres caminhando de volta para o castelo. Cruzando os braços, refletiu sobre a inutilidade das duas estrangeiras. Ambas eram habilidosas com agulhas, mas costuravam trajes pouco prático para os guerreiros. Sua única vaidade eram as roupas que, além de confortáveis para lutar, realçavam as formas de seu corpo forte e roliço. Ela era o alvo da cobiça de todos os viquingues de Warwick até aquelas mulheres chegarem e roubarem as atenções.

Com ar de escárnio, virou-se para Eric, o Sem Língua, e indagou:

 Qual das estrangeiras você quer levar para o seu leito? A mais velha ou a jovem mãe?

Eric sorriu e fez o gesto de embalar um bebê.

 Ora, ora, você tem bom gosto. Procure-me quando o dia raiar e eu deixarei que você prepare a minha tina na casa de banho. Cuidarei para que você possa admirar a sua amada... despida como veio ao mundo.

Eric balançou a cabeça com entusiasmada veemência antes de se afastar. Embla entrou em seu estábulo, acendeu uma tocha e empurrou um alçapão camuflado debaixo de um monte de feno. Então, desceu pela passagem e desembocou num porão, onde havia uma pesada porta coberta de teias de aranha. Abriu-a e desceu por uma escada tosca e escorregadia.

Venn se manteve absolutamente imóvel até a luz da tocha de Embla desaparecer, bruxuleando pelas paredes úmidas da caverna. Invisível, ele a seguiu até o interior do estábulo e a viu abrir o alçapão. Seu coração ameaçou sair pela boca quando percebeu que ela abria uma porta no porão. Instintivamente, sabia do que se tratava... era a entrada da masmorra. Todos os escravos comentavam sua existência, mas ninguém sabia informar sua localização. Dizia-se que Harald Jorgensson estava aprisionado ali.

Venn vislumbrou a possibilidade de obter uma grande vitória, na verdade, a maior de todas. Alfred o recompensaria regiamente se ele descobrisse o paradeiro do sobrinho do rei Guthrum. Se achasse os ossos do vice-rei Harald em Warwick, provaria de uma vez por todas que nenhum filho de Leam tivera a menor participação em sua morte. Desse modo, Virna poderia cobrar o _wergild_ que lhe era devido. E talvez nem precisasse desposar o viquingue.

Por alguns instantes, sentiu-se dividido entre encontrar Virna e seguir Embla. Por fim, decidiu que era melhor agir. A irmã poderia esperar. Cuidadosamente abriu a porta e começou a descer degrau por degrau.

Na escada que conduzia à porta principal do castelo, Virna estacou. Onde Venn se teria escondido? Por que não assobiara de novo? Preocupada, lançou um olhar hesitante a Eloya e Rebeca e, levando a mão ao pescoço, exclamou:

 Minha gargantilha! Eu a perdi!

 Não perdeu, não  Rebeca contradisse, apontando para o colar em sua garganta.

 Quero dizer, o meu crucifixo. Acho que caiu perto do poço. Preciso encontrá-lo, ou o rei ficará ofendido...

 Nós a ajudaremos a procurar...  Eloya voltou da porta.

 Não é necessário. É só um instante. Podem entrar, eu irei em seguida. Creio que sei exatamente onde caiu.

Os portões da fortaleza estavam fechados. Havia o dobro de guardas montando sentinela, porque o rei estava em palácio. Eloya sabia que nada de grave poderia ocorrer.

 Então, vá. Se alguém perguntar, direi que você... foi à casa de banho.

 Eu não vou demorar  Virna prometeu.

Então, correu pelo pátio, esperando que o irmão saísse das sombras agora que estava sozinha. Perto do poço, parou e assobiou, imitando o canto da cotovia. Não houve resposta. Afastou-se na direção da ala onde ficavam os aposentos de Embla. Aparentemente, Venn também não se escondera ali.

Todos os seus instintos a advertiam para afastar-se daquela ala, de onde emanavam ondas malévolas como nuvens de enxofre.

Os guardas do portão avistaram-na e dois deles começaram a caminhar em sua direção. Virna observou-os com atenção, para verificar se os conhecia. Um deles era Maynard, capitão de Edon.

 O que faz aqui fora sozinha, princesa?  Maynard indagou-lhe, aproximando-se.

 Eu... perdi o crucifixo que meu primo me deu de presente  ela explicou, esforçando-se para não gaguejar. Detestava mentir e receava não se sair muito bem.  Então, vi luz nos aposentos de Embla...

 Não é aconselhável andar por esta ala, alteza. Venha, eu a ajudarei a procurar. Com esta tocha, será mais fácil.

Virna apertou o crucifixo na mão.

 Obrigada. Acho que o perdi junto ao poço.

Maynard escoltou-a até lá. Então, ela abaixou-se, remexeu numa moita de capim e bradou:

 Aqui está! Eu sabia que tinha de ser por aqui!

Levantou-se, exibindo a cruz na palma aberta.

 Tem uma visão excelente, _milady_, parabéns. Agora, venha comigo  ele lhe ofereceu o braço cavalheirescamente.  Eu a levarei de volta para o castelo.

Virna pousou a mão em seu braço, agradecida. Não olhou para a ala negra, pois não queria ver o mal que o rondava. Se Venn tivesse o mínimo de bom senso, também evitaria aquele lugar.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quinze

O rei Alfred e seus cavaleiros haviam saído para caçar. Os criados do castelo corriam de um lado para o outro, ocupados nos preparativos para o casamento do vice-rei.

Graças a isto, e também à sua nova condição de convertido ao cristianismo, Venn ap Griffin podia desfrutar de uma bem-vinda liberdade, perambulando pela fortaleza sem o desconforto de ser vigiado. Embora não passasse de um menino, em sua mente sentia-se um homem adulto e responsável pelo destino de sua família e de seu povo. Seu destino estava selado. Na noite seguinte, quando a sombra da terra eclipsasse a lua cheia de Lughnasa, seu espírito ingressaria no Outro Mundo, de onde teria permissão para retornar sob a forma que preferisse. Quanto a esse ponto, já decidira reencarnar como um gamo. O fundamental, porém, era que seu sacrifício traria a chuva tão almejada.

Ao contrário de sua irmã, apetecia-lhe cruzar os portões da fortaleza e se embrenhar na floresta. E foi exatamente isso o que fez naquele manhã. Desceu a colina e foi ao encontro de Selwyn e Stafford, que montavam guarda a uma distância segura.

 O que deseja de nós, _milorde_?  Selwyn indagou, depois de cumprimentá-lo.

 Capture Embla Garganta de Prata e prenda-a no calabouço do lago, até a chegada do rei Guthrum. Ele chegará aqui hoje à tarde.  Ele franziu a testa e acrescentou com evidente desprazer:  Para o casamento de Virna e do viquingue... amanhã, após a missa.

 Quais são seus planos, alteza?  foi a vez de Stafford inquirir.

 Pretendo negociar com Guthrum de Danelaw. Se ele convencer o rei Alfred a devolver minhas irmãs imediatamente, eu lhe entregarei Embla Garganta de Prata. Creia-me, o rei dos viquingues há de querê-la de volta. O que ela fez ao próprio marido, Harald Jorgensson, merece vingança.

 Você obteve a prova? Esteve na masmorra?  Selwyn espantou-se.

 _Aye_. Depois que os reis aceitarem a minha proposta, eu mostrarei a lorde Edon onde seu sobrinho tem estado cativo todos esses meses.

 Refere-se ao lugar onde jazem seus ossos. Duvido que o vice-rei lhe agradeça por isto  Selwyn objetou. Não apoiaria um plano que arriscasse a vida do príncipe herdeiro em troca de nada.

 _Nay_, ele ainda está vivo. Mas não por muito tempo.

 Então, por que não o tiramos de lá e o tornamos nosso refém? Harald seria mais valioso para a troca do que a esposa  Stafford sugeriu.

Venn refletiu por alguns instantes. Então, sacudiu a cabeça e ponderou:

 A masmorra fica embaixo do estábulo de Embla. Seriam necessários mais de três homens para resgatá-lo, principalmente no estado de debilidade em que se encontra.

 Mais um motivo para dar essa notícia ao vice-rei o quanto antes. Ele ficará mais do que grato.

O rapaz fez uma careta de desagrado.

 Não quero a gratidão do viquingue. Quanto mais Edon sofrer, melhor. Esse miserável desonrou Virna. Não, Wessex e Warwick têm de pagar. Como ousam coagir minha irmã a aceitar um casamento que contraria nossa tradição?

Selwyn e Stafford solidarizaram-se com o pequeno príncipe em sua raiva e ressentimento.

 Agora que não é mais virgem, Virna não tem escolha além de desposá-lo  Venn prosseguiu.  Ou se transformar numa bruxa, depois que eu me for, o que não condiz com seu temperamento e generosidade. Não, o Lobo de Warwick deve viver para protegê-la. Quanto a Leam, creio que Gwyneth poderá substituir Virna como princesa e sacerdotisa. Se tudo correr como espero, Alfred a devolverá para nós.

Stafford balançou a cabeça branca com gravidade, comovido com a grandeza e maturidade de um príncipe tão jovem.

 Você é o último filho de Leam e será reverenciado através dos séculos  declarou em tom solene.  Esses dinamarqueses desaparecerão da face da Terra, afogados no mar de sangue que eles mesmos estão provocando.

Venn concordou com veemência.

 O Deus único deles não é capaz de enviar a chuva. Apenas eu e Lugh podemos fazer isto. Pobre Alfred... mal sabia que presenteava nossos deuses ao lançar na água a gargantilha de minha irmã, antes do ritual do batismo.

Os dois guerreiros sorriam diante da ironia do destino. Por longos minutos, Venn descreveu os detalhes do seu plano. Embora tão novo, revelava-se um mestre na arte da estratégia.

Edon dormiu até tarde. Como precisava de repouso, após o que sofrera na véspera, Alfred o dispensara da caçada.

Bocejando, abriu os olhos e, imediatamente, foi assaltado pela idéia de que estava sozinho na cama, que Virna teria fugido durante a madrugada, envolta numa nuvem de fumaça.

Mas fora apenas um pesadelo. A princesa ainda dormia, deitada ao seu lado, linda e resplandecente em sua nudez.

Um desejo urgente de tomá-la nos braços, de sentir seu perfume, calor e maciez, acossou-o como uma ferroada dolorosa.

Ela parecia tão suave e inocente em seu sono, mas ele sabia estar diante de uma mulher extremamente perigosa. Não havia como negar, seus deuses pagãos a protegiam. O prazer que lhe proporcionava como amante era uma armadilha que poderia destruí-lo para sempre.

No entanto, amava-a como jamais amara ninguém, e iria desposá-la no dia seguinte.

Uma pontada na mão queimada tirou-o do devaneio e o obrigou a levantar-se para lavar o ferimento. Estava colocando uma nova bandagem quando Virna ronronou, sonolenta, e abriu os olhos.

 Oh, já deve ser tão tarde...  ela murmurou, sentando-se na cama.  Você precisa de ajuda com o curativo?

 _Nay_, já terminei  Edon dispensou-lhe a ajuda com certa rudeza.  É melhor você se levantar. Temos uma longa caminhada até o lago.

Virna bocejou com preguiça.

 Não é tão longa assim, e podemos ir a cavalo.

Edon observou-a enquanto lavava o rosto na bacia.

 Iremos a pé  contradisse-a em tom que não admitia réplica. Afinal, quando ela aceitaria suas ordens? Quando desistiria de proferir a última palavras nas discussões?

Ele começou a vestir-se, percebendo que seus movimentos eram inusitadamente lentos. Uma estranha letargia dominava-o.

Uma imagem apavorante invadiu-lhe a memória, a de sair do próprio corpo e olhar para baixo, como um pássaro voejando pelo teto. Foi assustador ver a si mesmo estendido no chão, inerte, sem vida. Então, ela o segurou no colo e embalou como a uma criança e beijou-o, chorando, suplicando... declarando que o amava.

Que o amava! Se pudesse acreditar nisso... Mas ela estava histérica, e não se podia confiar nas palavras de uma mulher naquelas condições. Não, nos momentos que se seguiram ao raio, Virna não agira como de costume. Ficara apavorada, fizera e dissera tolices, nada mais.

Enquanto ele se entregava a reflexões sombrias, Virna remexia o baú em busca de roupas confortáveis para a jornada. Depois de selecionar um traje apropriado, vestiu-o, prendendo a bolsa com suas ervas e pedras sagradas. Em seguida, apanhou um pente de osso para desembaraçar e trançar os longos cabelos.

 Deixe-me fazer isso  ele propôs, aproximando-se dela. Prender uma cabeleira tão longa e farta não era uma tarefa das mais simples, e a mão dele doía. Ainda assim, experimentou um inefável prazer em tocar nas mechas sedosas. Depois que terminou, ele a fez virar-se e segurou-lhe o queixo.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada por longos instantes, limitando-se a fitar um ao outro, apaixonados e amedrontados.

Por fim, ela rompeu o silêncio.

 O que você quer de mim, Edon?

 Descobrir os seus limites.

 Como assim?

 Quero saber até onde você é capaz de ir para me obrigar a perder o controle. Ou será que os duelos para provar qual de nós dois é o mais forte já se acabaram?

Virna jogou a cabeça para trás, libertando o queixo da mão dele. Contudo, Edon não permitiu que ela afastasse o olhar.

 Warwick lhe pertence. Eu me declaro derrotada e, como tal, submeto-me à sua vontade.

Ele não se deixou convencer.

 Está sendo tão sincera agora quando naquele momento em que barganhou para salvar a vida de seu irmão. Cometi um grave erro ao não colocar você no lugar dele, no pelourinho.

 Desta vez, estou sendo sincera.

 Então, admite que aquelas lágrimas eram falsas? Você estava apenas manipulando os meus sentimentos.

 Não! Eu temia por meu irmão.

 Mas a sua promessa foi falsa.

 Não... embora eu realmente tivesse empenhado a minha palavra sem pensar. Nem me preocupei com o que sentiria depois que Venn estivesse fora de perigo. Ah, _milorde_, dediquei toda a minha vida à proteção da minha família e do meu povo. Mas, especialmente, do príncipe herdeiro.

 E o que fará de sua vida de agora em diante, _milady_?

Ela abaixou o olhar e murmurou:

 Eu gostaria de tentar viver do seu modo.

 Meu modo, como diz, inclui a adoção do cristianismo. Comprometi-me com a nova religião, pois jurei fidelidade ao Deus Todo-poderoso do rei Alfred. Eu não finjo, minha cara princesa. Não tenho a sua facilidade para jurar apenas da boca para fora. Amanhã, quando tomar os votos que ligarão meu destino ao seu, prestarei os juramentos de coração e os obedecerei enquanto viver. Confesso que conheço pouco os ensinamentos da Igreja de Cristo e não sei se serei um bom cristão. De uma única coisa tenho certeza, jamais voltarei atrás em minha palavra.

Virna franziu a testa, confusa, e mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, num gesto que repetia inconscientemente sempre que precisava refletir sobre um tema complexo. Edon já a vira fazer aquele trejeito várias vezes, e em todas se enternecera. Naquele momento, adoraria beijar aquele cantinho do lábio inferior. Mas nem de longe ousaria ceder à tentação.

 Também conheço muito pouco os ensinamentos cristãos, mas ouvi dizer que obrigam seus seguidores a contentar-se com apenas um cônjuge por toda a vida. O que fará de suas concubinas? Que destino lhes dará, se só terá permissão para dormir com uma mulher, sua esposa?

 Que concubinas? Acha mesmo que durmo com as esposas dos meus soldados e conselheiros? Eu já lhe disse que Rebeca é casada com Theo, o Grego. Quanto a _lady_ Eloya, castelã de Warwick, é esposa de Rashid. As demais são suas servas. Você é a única que partilhou meu leito neste condado. E, com o casamento, será a única com quem farei amor enquanto viver. O que mais espera de mim?

 Eu não sei  ela replicou. Na verdade, desejava pedir seu amor, mas seria inútil.  Compreenda, tudo isso é muito novo para mim. Os costumes do meu povo são tão diferentes... os casais são livres para se unirem e se separarem conforme quiserem. Nós, celtas, podemos ter muitos defeitos, mas não somos hipócritas como os cristãos, que trocam juras falsas de amor e fidelidade eternos. Quando eu proferir esse voto, irei cumpri-lo até a morte.

 E eu também  Edon replicou com solenidade, antes de tocar-lhe os lábios com um beijo destituído de paixão, mas repleto de doçura.  Podemos ir agora?

Virna curvou-se numa mesura graciosa.

 Conforme ordena, _milorde_.

Durante o rápido desjejum, Edon mandou preparar uma sacola com guloseimas para fazerem uma refeição à beira do lago. Sua recente experiência na floresta de Arden lhe advertia que não chegariam lá antes do meio-dia.

Eles partiram logo em seguida, caminhando em marcha acelerada. Mesmo assim, um hora inteira se passou antes que deixassem para trás os campos, onde agricultores trabalhavam.

Momentos depois de cruzarem as águas pardacentas do Leam, embrenharam-se nas entranhas da floresta. Ali, as copas frondosas das árvores se juntavam, dificultando a entrada dos raios do sol. No chão, espalhavam-se samambaias luxuriosas e plantas silvestres que se desenvolviam com pouca luz. A despeito das sombras, a floresta estava terrivelmente quente.

Edon não avistou nenhuma trilha, mas a marcha regular de Virna convenceu-o de que ela conhecia o caminho como a palma da mão. De súbito, chegaram a uma fenda peculiar na terra, uma escarpa rochosa que sulcava o solo como se um gigante a houvesse cortado com seu machado. No topo da elevação, havia um grupo de sorveiras e sete pedras oblongas, dispostas na posição vertical. No sopé, os viscos eram abundantes.

Virna guiou-o para o desfiladeiro. Contudo, uma moita de roseiras bravas, alimentadas por um córrego límpido, interditava o caminho.

Edon ajoelhou-se diante do riacho para molhar o rosto de beber água.

 Nós estamos perdidos, Virna?

Ela agachou-se ao seu lado e também aproveitou para refrescar-se. Então, sorrindo, sacudiu a cabeça e apontou para uma pedra que se projetava para fora da touceira. Havia uma passagem estreita entre as roseiras bravas. Ele arregalou os olhos para a trilha e para a pedra, adivinhando que sob esta sem dúvida haveria uma alavanca e um fulcro.

 Não é muito larga, mas mãe Wren atravessa sem se espetar. Acha que conseguirá?

 _Aye_  ele concordou, embora sua expressão traísse dúvida. Virou-se para o lado e se abaixou tendo concluído que teria de ir primeiro, enquanto ela cuidava do fulcro.  Como se entra aí?

 Ah, conheço um truque. Continue andando.

Virna manteve um olhar atento sobre ele, observando os espinhos que se grudavam em seus trajes e na mochila com as provisões. No momento em que Edon alcançou o outro lado, chegando a uma clareira no centro de um bosque de carvalhos, ela liberou o fulcro. A passagem se fechou às costas dele com uma farfalhada. Novamente, as folhas espinhosas formaram um muro impenetrável.

 Virna! Onde fica o outro mecanismo?

 Não há outro mecanismo. Espere aí!  ela gritou em resposta.  Eu o alcançarei antes que o sol suba acima da copa dos carvalhos.

Ao ouvir sua gargalhada, Edon tirou duas conclusões. A primeira era que ela não queria que ele conhecesse o caminho mais curto para o lago. A segunda era que a feiticeira se divertia às suas custas. Irritado, contemplou a copa das árvores e o céu. O sol estava ainda demasiado baixo. Sem outra alternativa, sentou-se e esperou, sentindo um tédio crescente à medida que o tempo passava.

Por fim, quando já perdia a esperança de algum dia voltar a vê-la, Virna apareceu perto de um dos carvalhos de maior porte. Tinha trocado de roupa e desfeito as tranças. Envolta numa túnica curta, exibia as pernas esguias e bem torneadas, bem como os braços macios e alvos. Uma coroa de violetas azuis circundava-lhe a cabeça.

 Peço-lhe que me perdoe, lorde Edon  ela desculpou-se, hesitante.  Eu desejava dar-lhe as boas-vindas à floresta de Arden do modo adequado.

Ainda zangado, ele pensou em replicar que não caminhara até ali para representar uma cena idílica com uma ninfa. Contudo, recolheu-se num silêncio carrancudo, enquanto se levantava para segui-la.

 Mas eu não me atrasei  Virna prosseguiu, ansiosa.  Veja, o sol está sobre as árvores e...  Calou-se abruptamente, ao ver sua expressão.  Eu o aborreci.

Tratava-se de uma afirmação, não de uma pergunta. Edon fitou-a e replicou:

 De modo algum. Digamos que me tenha confundido, e nós não viemos aqui para nos entretermos com jogos idiotas. Só concordei com esta jornada porque você me garantiu que obteria as respostas de que preciso.

 Está certo.

 Você é uma bruxa, Virna ap Griffin?

 Algumas pessoas acreditam que sou. Mas eu não vejo meus poderes como bruxaria. Na verdade, são apenas parte de um conhecimento muito antigo, que se perdeu há muito tempo. O que eu herdei é tão pouco... mas venha até o lago comigo. Será mais fácil você entender se eu lhe mostrar, em vez de tentar explicar. Você já ouviu as lendas do rei Arthur e de seu amigo Merlin?

 Já ouvi centenas de lendas, cada uma mais fantástica do que a outra. Qual delas gostaria de discutir?

 Nenhuma em particular.  Virna sacudiu os ombros.  Há quem afirme que Merlin nasceu com a capacidade de enxergar o interior do coração dos homens e predizer o futuro. As outras habilidades ele aprendeu ao longo da vida.

Edon estacou. Os carvalhos haviam rareado e o lago cintilava à sua frente. Sua superfície plácida jazia imóvel como um disco de prata polida. A visão o fez recuar dez anos. Parecia exatamente igual ao que vira naquela época, a não ser pelo fato de que o nível da água baixara muito.

 Pelo que me lembro, não mudou quase nada  murmurou, por fim.  Com uma diferença. Dez anos atrás, havia por aqui um templo antigo. Estava em ruínas quando o vi, mas pude perceber que fora um santuário muito bonito.

 Você se refere ao que chamamos de Cidadela de Vidro. Não consegue vê-la agora?

 Não. Essa tal Cidadela não era o palácio da Senhora do Lago, de acordo com as lendas?

 Sim era  Virna assentiu.  Reza a tradição que apenas os puros de coração conseguem enxergá-la. Você teve muita sorte. O rei Alfred também a viu.

 Ah, é?

 Ele tinha dezessete anos. Trouxeram-no aqui para curar-lhe uma enfermidade no ventre que o aflige até hoje.

 Isso é lenda?

 Não, é verdade. Eu estava presente e testemunhei todo o ritual, apesar de ser uma garotinha. Mas eu já sabia que Alfred sobreviveria para ser um grande rei. Se você lhe perguntar, ele mesmo lhe contará.

Edon suspirou, agastado.

 Se é assim, por que ele ainda sofre a mesma enfermidade? Você admite que os poderes de cura dos seus druidas não passam de mentiras?

Determinada a não perder a paciência, ela não se deixou abalar pela provocação.

 Não. Alfred recusou a cura. Era muito jovem e, além disso, começara a interessar-se pela nova religião. Na época, exercia a função de capitão do rei, seu irmão, o que constituía uma responsabilidade demasiado grande para um rapaz tão novo. O peso dessa responsabilidade o levou a adoecer. Nada do que comia lhe parava no estômago, puro nervosismo. Mesmo assim, por uma questão de fidelidade às suas novas crenças, decidiu não beber água regenerada do Leam. E não a bebe até hoje.

Edon não replicou. Contemplou a paisagem com indisfarçável admiração por alguns minutos, até perceber que Virna o observava intensamente.

 Por que me olha assim?

 Você não consegue mesmo vê-la?

 Ver o quê? Ah, a Cidadela... bem, vejo um lindo lago, mais bonito do que qualquer um da Dinamarca. Também vejo o céu azul sem nuvens, a floresta de carvalhos e uma clareira. Nada mais.

 Tem certeza?

 Será que eu devia estar apreciando torres de vidro no meio das águas?

 Não, Edon, não no meio do lago. Mas ali, perto do abrigo de caça do rei Offa.

 Não há nada lá  ele contradisse com firmeza.  A sua imaginação me intriga. Por que introduzir o rei Offa na história.

 Porque ele explica os laços de parentesco entre mim e Alfred. A mãe de Offa pertencia ao clã dos dragões brancos, o meu, e a filha dele se casou com um homem do clã dos dragões vermelhos, o de Alfred.

Edon sorriu e tocou-lhe de leve a ponta do nariz.

 Será que não há também ursos entre seus antepassados?

 Quem sabe? A partir de amanhã, haverá um lobo...

 Com certeza.  Edon tornou a fitar o lago. Tirou a mochila das costas e sentou-se na grama.  Acho que gostaria de morar aqui. É tão... calmo e belo. Será que conseguirei pescar algum peixe, com a água tão baixa?

Virna soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

 Não me diga que já está faminto!

 Eu estou sempre faminto... de várias formas.

Ignorando a malícia implícita em suas palavras, ela retirou uma caneca de dentro da mochila e comentou:

 Os peixes mordem a isca quando querem. De qualquer forma, jamais nos deixaram morrer de fome. Experimente beber desta água  ela propôs, indo até o córrego para encher a caneca.

Ao lhe entregar a caneca, deixou entornar um pouco na mão de Edon, molhando a bandagem que lhe protegia a queimadura.

 Oh, que desastrada! Receio que a sua atadura tenha ficado ensopada. É melhor tirá-la para deixar secar.

 Estou ficando desconfiado, sua bruxinha. Qual é o seu jogo, agora?

 Nenhum. Apenas cumpro a promessa de fornecer-lhe respostas  ela replicou, desenrolando a faixa. Quando terminou, arremessou-a na direção das árvores.

Espantado, Edon movimentou os dedos e contemplou a palma da mão.

 Maldição, você fez de novo!

 Fiz o quê?  Virna indagou com serenidade.

 Olhe a minha mão.

Mas Virna não precisava olhar.

 Eu lhe dei um pouco de água do Leam para beber. A sua queimadura sarou. Os ferimentos no peito também sararam, porque esta água realmente cura. Não é lenda, é fato.

 Fato? Preciso verificar isso a meu modo.

De inopino, ele a empurrou para dentro do lago.

Virna afundou como uma pedra. Instantes depois, ressurgiu, com os cabelos grudados no rosto, respirando com sofreguidão.

 Seu... viquingue idiota! Oh, eu devia transformá-lo num sapo, Edon de Warwick!

 Pois tente!  ele bradou, rindo.  Mas trate de se apressar, porque já estou quase tirando as botas.

 Edon! Por que está tirando a roupa?

 Esta sim é uma pergunta idiota...

 Não se atreva! Este é o lago sagrado e nenhum homem pode entrar aqui!

Zangada, Virna nadou vigorosamente na direção oposta à dele. Edon ainda lutava para descalçar as botas quando ela saiu da água, do outro lado. a túnica colara em seu corpo esbelto e ela parecia mais desejável do que nunca.

 Oh, você me deixa louca com tanta obstinação!  gritou, brandindo o punho cerrado em sua direção. Então, virou as costas e correu para longe.

De pé na beira do lago, Edon parou de rir e hesitou. Era como se, a qualquer momento, ele fosse mesmo transformar-se num sapo ou coisa pior.

Quando nada desse tipo aconteceu, jogou a cabeça para trás e riu da própria credulidade.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Dezesseis

O rei Alfred subiu para a sela do cavalo que um soldado lhe trouxe, regozijando-se com o resultado da caçada. O exercício físico, o suspense da perseguição ao urso selvagem, o sucesso em capturá-lo, tudo contribuía para uma melhora sensível do seu humor.

Haveria uma grande festa de Lammas em Warwick. O fato de o condado inteiro, incluindo viquingues e celtas, ter-se convertido era digno de uma grandiosa celebração.

O melhor homem do vice-rei, Rig de Sunderland, esporeou sua montaria para alcançar o do rei.

 Vossa majestade já está pronto para retornar à fortaleza?

 _Aye_.  Alfred sorriu, parecendo muito mais jovem do que seus trinta e dois anos duramente vividos. Nós nos saímos muito bem hoje, Rig. Lorde Edon ficará contente com as caças que levaremos para enriquecer-lhe a mesa na festa de amanhã.

 A floresta de Arden é o verdadeiro paraíso dos caçadores, alteza. Só lamento não chover... os cavalos sofrerão com a falta de aveia e...

Rig calou-se, interrompido por um gesto de Alfred. Os dois aguçaram os ouvidos e prestaram atenção. Não se encontravam longe da Fosse Way, onde não era incomum que os viajantes fossem assaltados pelos malfeitores que viviam escondidos no bosque. Eles trocaram um olhar de entendimento e galoparam até a estrada. A guarda do rei seguiu-os de perto.

Desembocaram na clareira onde o carvalho do rei Offa reinava absoluto, estendendo sua sombra até a metade da estrada. Debaixo da árvore, viram um viquingue grunhindo como um louco.

 O que está acontecendo, homem?  Alfred interpelou-o com um brado.

 Oh, esse é Eric, o Sem Língua, majestade  Rig informou quando ambos desmontaram, junto do carvalho.  Desde o dia em que foi atingido na cabeça por um machado, há alguns anos, perdeu a fala e ficou meio fraco das idéias. Acalme-se, rapaz.

Assustando-se ao ver o general de Edon, Eric juntou as mãos num gesto de submissão e começou a choramingar como criança.

 Para com isso! Você é um homem feito, não aja como se fosse um bebê!  Rig repreendeu-o.  Por que está chorando? O que aconteceu?

O mudo desatou a fazer gestos aflitos com as mãos, apontando o cavalo de Embla e simulando uma luta.

 Você entendeu alguma coisa?  Alfred indagou.

 Parece que ele e sua senhora, Embla Garganta de Prata, foram atacados. Foi isso, Eric?

Eric balançou a cabeça com vigor e passou os dedos pelos ombros e braços antes de indicar um símbolo celta entalhado no tronco da velha árvore.

 O que está querendo dizer? Vocês foram atacados por guerreiros pintados? Ah, celtas. Compreendi. Ainda existem alguns guerreiros celtas. Eu mesmo vi um ou dois por aí. Eles não cortam os cabelos, mas raspam o alto da cabeça, o resto é preso numa trança comprida. E têm o corpo coberto de tatuagens, como animais que Eric está tentando descrever. O importante da história é que eles levaram Embla Garganta de Prata.

Alfred pensou que aquela era uma excelente notícia, mas não ousou tecer comentários em voz alta, não seria cristão. Em vez disso, ordenou que Eric montasse um cavalo e os seguisse de volta à fortaleza.

Quando chegaram a Warwick, o servo disparou para a ala ocupada por Embla, desembainhou a espada e sentou-se diante da porta, gemendo e chorando, aparentemente sofrendo muito com a perda.

 O que faremos em relação a esse ataque, Rig?  Alfred indagou.

 Eu posso mandar alguns homens para vasculhar a floresta, mas vossa alteza sabe que será inútil. Quando alguém se perde em Arden, dificilmente é encontrado. Será melhor consultarmos lorde Edon. Afinal, Embla é parente dele.

 Pois me parece que devemos chamar Venn ap Griffin. Ele deveria passar o dia estudando catecismo com o bispo Nels. Quero saber se meu tutelado dispõe de guerreiros pintados à sua espera no bosque  o rei afirmou resolutamente.

Rig obedeceu à ordem sem perda de tempo. O bispo assegurou que o garoto havia passado a manhã inteira dentro do castelo, em sua companhia, aplicando-se com diligência ao estudo das Sagradas Escrituras. Venn, por seu turno, garantiu nada saber acerca de malfeitores.

Contudo, o interrogatório foi interrompido pela chegada do rei Guthrum, um dia antes do esperado. Venn ficou contente com isso, inclusive porque as lições da Bíblia foram suspensas, já que o bispo Nels correra para receber o rei de Danelaw, dando-lhe efusivas boas-vindas.

Agora, só restava a Venn esperar por Edon. O garoto se manteria em alerta até o momento certo de negociar com o rei.

Mal entraram na fortaleza, Virna e Edon foram informados da captura de Embla Garganta de Prata e da chegada do rei Guthrum, bem como de sua insatisfação com o ocorrido. Virna percebeu que se tratava de eufemismo. Guthrum estava lívido de raiva quando o encontraram no salão.

 Sabe o que esse malandrinho fez?  o rei interpelou o irmão, lançando-lhe um olhar furioso.  Ora, como você pode abrigar uma víbora dentro de sua casa? Explique-se, Edon, ou serei obrigado a arrancar-lhe a cabeça dos ombros e exibi-la naquele maldito pátio!

 Por que está gritando desse jeito, irmão? Oh, também estou feliz em vê-lo  Edon replicou com sarcasmo. Retirou a mão da cintura de Virna e avançou pelo salão para confrontar-se com o rei.

Implacável em sua ira, Guthrum segurava o príncipe herdeiro pelo pescoço e sacudia-o com exasperação.

 Este patife, que tomou os votos do cristianismo ainda ontem, acabou de cochichar em meu ouvido que pretende fazer um pacto demoníaco comigo!

Edon relanceou os olhos pelo rosto vermelho do menino.

 Que tipo de pacto o garoto lhe propôs?

 Harald Jorgensson em troca de suas três irmãs virgens!  Guthrum trovejou.

 O quê?!  Alfred deu um salto para frente. Até aquele momento, não sabia o que seu tutelado dissera ao rei de Danelaw.

 Harald Jorgensson!  Edon enrijeceu-se, lançando um olhar a Virna para adverti-la a permanecer em silêncio.  O que sabe sobre o nosso sobrinho, rapaz?

Venn levou as mãos ao pescoço, tentando afrouxar o garrote.

 Por Cristo, Ezequiel, solte-o para que possa falar!  Alfred bradou, chamando Guthrum pelo nome de batismo.

A contragosto, ele libertou o príncipe, que quase desabou no chão, tossindo e esfregando a garganta machucada.

 Agora, fale!  ordenaram os dois reis.

 _Nay_  ele replicou com voz rouca.  Não antes que me dêem sua palavra de que devolverão minhas irmãs.

 E por que eu faria isso?  Alfred desafiou-o.

 Porque... caso contrário, não mostrarei ao rei Guthrum onde seu sobrinho tem estado aprisionado nos últimos meses.

 Você ousa chantagear-me?  O monarca dinamarquês, prestes a atingir o paroxismo da fúria, pespegou-lhe um safanão que o derrubou de joelhos.

 Espere! Se matarem o menino, jamais saberão do paradeiro de Harald  Edon interveio, colocando-se entre o irmão e o futuro cunhado.  Creio que estão demasiado nervosos para lidar com o problema. Se me permitirem, eu mesmo interrogarei o príncipe. Agora, tenham a bondade de aguardar no salão inferior.

Contrafeitos e não muito convencidos, os dois desceram. Quando se viu a sós com Venn, Edon estudou-lhe o silêncio por alguns instantes. O rapaz parecia apavorado, o que não era de se estranhar. Mas, assim como a irmã, ele mostrava um temperamento inflexível.

O clã ap Griffin, como começava a perceber, jamais aprendera a arte da diplomacia. O que explicava por que se reduzira a uma família de órfãos.

Agindo com propositada calma, Edon mandou servir água ao cunhado. Depois que este bebeu com sofreguidão, iniciou o interrogatório.

 Agora, suponha que você me conte o que está havendo, Venn ap Griffin  sugeriu em tom sereno.

Venn fitou a irmã com intensidade.

 Eu encontrei o vice-rei ontem à noite.

 Onde?

 No lugar onde todos sabíamos que ele estava. Na masmorra de Embla Garganta de Prata.

Edon engoliu em seco.

 Não existe masmorra alguma em Warwick.

 Existe, sim, e eu sei onde fica. Seu sobrinho ainda não está morto, Edon Halfdansson. Ainda não...

 Então, sugiro que me leve até lá sem demora, já que, pelo que posso inferir, Harald não viverá por muito tempo. E eu não poderei falar em seu favor se meu sobrinho morrer.

O tom de Edon era irretorquível. Venn pestanejou hesitante.

 Minhas irmãs...

 Sim?

 Quero que elas voltem para Leam  Venn declarou, agora com firmeza.  Ou para Warwick, como você chama esta colina. Se elas devem submeter-se ao batismo, como eu, então diga aos reis para convocarem os tutores. Prometa-me que as meninas ficarão com Virna.

 Eu levarei a sua petição a Guthrum e a Alfred. É só o que posso prometer. Agora, leve-me à masmorra.

 Ainda não.  Venn sacudiu a cabeça com obstinação.  Primeiro, dê-me sua palavra de que você cuidará pessoalmente da educação e da segurança delas e que, quando chegar a hora, arranjará maridos à altura de sua posição. Não admito que sejam maltratadas ou que sofram abusos.

 Por que eu? As jovens princesas têm um irmão dedicado, que desempenharia esse dever melhor do que ninguém.

 Porque é possível que eu não esteja aqui para cuidar delas  Venn revelou com simplicidade.

Havia algo de assustador no tom fatalista de alguém tão jovem, mas Edon não dispunha de tempo para se preocupar com isso, naquele momento.

 Muito bem, se é a minha palavra que deseja, você a tem, Venn ap Griffin. Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que suas irmãs sejam bem criadas e encaminhadas, e declaro-me responsável por suas vidas até o dia da minha morte.

Em angustiado silêncio, Virna testemunhou o pacto e o aperto de mãos que o selou. Por mais que almejasse, sabia que não devia interferir. O tempo de Venn se estava escoando, e não ignorava o motivo. Se o eclipse da lua acontecesse em Lughnasa, como Tegwin previra, o jovem príncipe consentiria em ser sacrificado. Precocemente amadurecido, ele tentava deixar tudo resolvido antes de partir para o Outro Mundo.

Triste e impotente, ela se retirou para a sala onde as mulheres costuravam e esperou. As damas bordavam, caladas. Rebeca permaneceu junto da janela, de onde avistava o pátio.

As horas transcorreram com exasperante lentidão, até que, por fim, a lua cheia despontou no céu, assemelhando-se a uma bola cor de sangue.

 A lua está muito estranha... O que será que significa essa tonalidade vermelha?  Rebeca indagou ao marido, o vidente cego.

 Há coisas muito mais estranhas acontecendo por aqui, para você se perturbar com a cor da lua  Theo replicou, começando a contornar a borda do cálice com o dedo, produzindo o característico som agudo e musical.

_Lady_ Rebeca voltou a concentrar-se na janela. Se Theo havia descoberto alguma coisa com seu oráculo, aparentemente resolvera guardar para si mesmo.

 Oh, vejam!  ela exclamou, de súbito, apontando para o pátio.  Os homens estão saindo do estábulo de Embla Garganta de Prata. Lorde Edon e Rig carregam uma liteira. Rashid, creio que precisarão de sua ajuda dentro em breve.

O vice-rei Harald, debilitado e ferido, foi levado à casa de banho, onde os servos o lavaram e enxugaram com toalhas macias. Só depois o conduziram para o interior do castelo. O rei Guthrum comoveu-se com a magreza doentia e com as chagas do corpo de seu sobrinho.

Rashid empregou todos os seus conhecimentos médicos para tratar dos ferimentos inflamados, aplicando-lhes linimentos e bálsamos, enquanto _lady_ Eloya lhe preparava um caldo quente e nutritivo. Com solicitude maternal, ela levava a tigela até seus lábios, mas a sopa lhe escorria pelo canto da boca.

Harald estava tão fraco que todos temiam que ele não sobrevivesse àquela noite. Assim, o bispo de Nels foi convocado para ministrar-lhe a extrema unção.

Enquanto isto, Edon e o rei Alfred conferenciavam no salão inferior. Venn finalmente conseguira ficar em companhia da irmã. Sentaram-se juntos à janela, perscrutando o céu.

 Eu preciso ir, Vivi  ele rompeu o silêncio.  A lua cheia de Lughnasa brilha sobre nós.

Virna não desviou o olhar para o irmão de imediato, mas segurou sua mão com carinho.

 Não vá. Deixe a lua passar e fique comigo.

 Você sabe que não posso. É o meu dever. Tegwin me contou que a terra já secou além do que é capaz de suportar. O povo de Leam morrerá de fome se eu não invocar a chuva.

 _Nay_, nós sobreviveremos. Os padres de Evesham descobriram um meio de usar a água do rio para regar as plantações.

 Mas os rios também estão morrendo. Não há alternativa, Vivi. Quando o inverno chegar e não houver comida, o povo começará a morrer. Eu sou o escolhido, devo partir.

O menino soltou a mão de Virna e levantou-se. Então, olhou em torno para certificar-se de que estavam a sós e acrescentou:

 Procure-me na floresta de Arden, irmã. Se a vir, eu lhe darei um sinal. Você saberá que sou eu, vindo do Outro Mundo, quando encontrar um gamo com doze chifres pontudos, um para cada ano de minha vida neste ciclo. Adeus.

Virna enterrou as unhas nas palmas das mãos para não gritar. Ela, que fora sacerdotisa, deveria regozijar-se com o cumprimento do ritual sagrado. Venn ap Griffin, o último menino-rei, oferecia-se de bom grado em sacrifício. Nenhum monarca poderia mostrar um amor maior pelo seu povo.

Uma hora depois, Edon entrou na sala e encontrou-a no mesmo lugar, contemplando o céu com desalento. Sentando-se a seu lado, afagou-lhe o rosto e indagou:

 Será que a água do seu córrego pode ser transportada? Temo que Harald não passe desta noite.

Virna inspirou com força. Uma coisa era curar uma pequena queimadura ou um corte superficial bebendo a água diretamente do rio. Outra, era trazer a água diretamente do rio. Outra, era trazer a água até o castelo, para salvar a vida já tão debilitada pelos maus tratos e pela tortura. Não tinha certeza de que Branwyn poderia salvar o sobrinho de Guthrum de Danelaw.

 Você quer trazer a água do Leam para Warwick?

 _Aye_. É o único modo, já que Harald não tem condições de enfrentar a jornada até lá. Acha que funcionará, Virna?

 Nada nos impede de tentar.

 Então, vamos. Não há tempo a perder  Edon replicou, resoluto. Levantou-se e chamou Rig, a quem ordenou que selasse os cavalos e os acompanhasse.

A lua já chegava ao meio de céu quando saíram da fortaleza. Não foi difícil atravessar a floresta, pois Virna guiou os viquingues através de atalhos que só ela conhecia. Sempre galopando, passaram pelo carvalho do rei Offa.

Apenas uma vez Edon olhou para o céu, notando que o eclipse da lua havia começado. Rig persignou-se.

Virna, sempre optando pelo caminho mais curto, preferiu atravessar o rio. Assim, chegaram ao lago em pouco tempo.

Edon e Rig apearam e, ajoelhando-se junto do córrego, começaram a encher os embornais de pele de ganso com a água curativa. Virna continuou em seu cavalo, fitando um ponto além do lago.

Então, um grito cortou o ar.

Edon largou o odre e desembainhou a espada, correndo para a margem do lago. A água, mais negra do que a fuligem produzida pela forja de um ferreiro, jazia imóvel e agourenta. Não avistou ninguém contra quem pudesse lutar ou que precisasse de seu socorro.

Então, voltou para o córrego e terminou de encher o bornal. Nuvens ameaçadoras começaram a reunir-se com rapidez sobre o bosque de carvalhos. Um vento súbito agitou os galhos das árvores e zuniu enraivecido.

Outra vez, um grito inumano lhes feriu os ouvidos. Edon identificou-o como pertencendo a uma mulher, uma mulher aterrorizada. Agora, conseguira localizar a direção do grito, vinha do outro lado do lago, perto da cabana de caça do rei Offa. Pulando para a sela de Titan, chamou Rig.

 Não, espere!  Virna objetou, despertando do transe. Receava que ele acabasse por interferir na vontade dos deuses.

"É apenas uma ilusão, provocada pelo reflexo da luz na escuridão absoluta da floresta", Edon pensou ao distinguir o templo com nitidez. Desmontou do lado de fora, junto a uma rampa comprida que conduzia ao coração da vasta estrutura de vidro e pedra.

Não sabia explicar por que não enxergara a Cidadela, naquela tarde. Chegara a afirmar que não existia templo algum. E lá estava ele, sólido, embora de contornos delicados, e real. Mas em escombros.

Sua torre vítrea elevava-se seis metros, acima do lago, entre dois carvalhos. Os lados arredondados formavam um anfiteatro semicircular. Exatamente no centro, havia um altar construído de cintilante obsidiana. No altar, apenas um caldeirão de ferro.

Um terceiro grito vibrou no ar. Edon sentiu a pele arrepiar-se com violência. Olhou em torno, procurando um possível inimigo.

Mas não havia ninguém, nenhum guardião que o impedisse de subir a rampa.

Rig chegou e, desmontando com um salto, subiu atrás do vice-rei. No topo, depararam-se com uma cova descomunal, refulgindo no aterrorizante negrume. Toda a superfície de seu interior era lisa e escorregadia, deliberadamente iluminada pelo bruxulear de uma imensa fogueira.

As paredes escarpadas eram solidamente espelhadas. Se houvesse luz, Edon sabia que contemplaria a si mesmo. Não era de espantar que, pela manhã, tivesse avistado apenas as árvores, refletidas no espelho!

E então ele a viu.

No fundo da cova, Embla Garganta de Prata tentava inutilmente escalar a parede.

 Socorro!  ela gritou.  Odin, Freya, Loki eu imploro que me mandem ajuda! _Ayeiaaaaa_!

Embla não dispunha de armas para enfrentar o terror com que se defrontava. Esmurrava a própria imagem na parede, no mais absoluto desespero, lutando contra demônios invisíveis.

Não havia druidas, nem guerreiros, ninguém que testemunhasse aquele sofrimento.

 Tegwin! Eu sei que você está aí, seu bastardo! Tire-me daqui! Eu lhe paguei uma elevada quantia para matar o garoto! Tegwin, onde você está? Eu o matarei por isto!

Rig segurou o braço de Edon, depois que os dois embainharam as espadas. O último raio prateado esvaneceu-se, o eclipse total atingira sua culminância.

 Ela enlouqueceu  Rig comentou, pouco à vontade.

Embla continuou discutindo com as trevas. Desafiou o marido, Harald, para uma última luta e declarou que arrancaria sua cabeça de cima do pescoço.

 Creio que será melhor deixá-la aí, por enquanto  Edon replicou com tranqüilidade.  É melhor concluirmos a tarefa que nos trouxe ao lago. Harald deve viver para que haja justiça. Voltaremos amanhã com cordas para tirá-la daí.

Rig assentiu e ambos voltaram para o lago. Edon espantou-se por não encontrar Virna onde a deixara. Esquadrinhou em torno e, por fim, descobriu-a na outra extremidade, caminhando pela água.

 Virna!  bradou.

Com o recrudescimento da ventania, as águas já não se mostravam serenas. Ao invés, agitavam-se em ondas turbulentas que se chocavam contra as margens. Edon levou um banho, como se o lago o desafiasse a mergulhar novamente.

Longe, muito longe, Virna parecia flutuar na tempestade. Era como se andasse por sobre as ondas, por obra de algum poderoso feitiço.

Um medo desmesurado afetou o ritmo do coração de Edon. Não havia lógica ou razão que explicasse aquele fenômeno. Sem dúvida seus olhos o enganavam. Ninguém seria capaz de caminhar sobre a água, isto seria um milagre!

 Virna!!!  tornou a chamar, fechando as mãos em concha ao redor da boca.

Como não obtivesse resposta, ele não hesitou mais e entrou no lago, indiferente ao perigo. No primeiro momento afundou, mas a onda o trouxe de volta a superfície... onde seus pés se firmaram sobre uma pedra. E mais outra, e outra... e ele caminhava sobre a água, como Virna.

De repente, Edon percebeu o que não conseguira perceber antes. A rampa de pedra do templo passava pelo lago até chegar às moitas de espinheiros, como uma espécie de trilha! Sentindo-se um completo idiota, correu atrás da noiva, suas passadas tão seguras como se pisasse em terra firme.

Alcançou-a na margem oposta, e agarrou-lhe os braços para que não lhe escapasse.

 Aonde você vai?

 Lá  ela apontou para uma clareira no centro dos carvalhos dispostos em círculo, iluminada por tochas.

Edon distinguiu doze gamos gigantescos, caminhado sobre as pernas traseiras, e percebeu que eram homens fantasiados. Pantomimeiros, nada mais.

No centro do círculo havia um ancião com as vestes de druida. Sua barba chegava até a barriga. De cada lado do druida perfilavam-se dois velhos guerreiros celtas. Edon reconheceu um deles, Selwyn, cujo torso tatuado ele admirara nos portões de Warwick.

 O que está acontecendo aqui?  indagou a Virna num sussurro. Então, lembrou-se de Rig e olhou em torno. O fiel capitão contornava o lago, trazendo os cavalos.

Virna suspirou, entristecida, ao observar o ritual. Seu irmão subiu numa plataforma de pedra, seminu. A tatuagem em seu ombro destacava-se na brancura da pele despida. Em seu pescoço, ostentava a gargantilha mais magnificente que Edon já vira.

O druida ergueu as mãos em prece e, solenemente, removeu o colar de ouro do pescoço do príncipe herdeiro. Em seu lugar, amarrou uma corda fina, um garrote sob o qual colocou um pedaço polido de madeira.

A descrição que Embla Garganta de Prata fizera do sacrifício de Lughnasa assomou-lhe à memória com assustadora clareza. Engoliu em seco, certo de saber com detalhes o que iria acontecer.

 Em nome de Deus, por que estão fazendo isso?

 Eles estão sacrificando o sangue real de Venn para o poder e misericórdia dos deuses. Ele nos trará chuva  Virna cochichou. Então, fechou a boca com as mãos e rompeu num pranto silencioso.

 É uma barbaridade!  Edon esbravejou.  E uma tolice também! Qualquer idiota pode ver que começará a chover a qualquer instante. Olhe esta tempestade! Isto é uma obscenidade, uma abominação... o menino foi batizado ontem.

Esquecendo a própria dor, Virna pousou os dedos em seus lábios, tentando calá-lo.

 Não interfira, Edon, eu lhe rogo. Não provoque os deuses, eles não lhe poupariam a vida uma segunda vez.

 Com mil demônios! É claro que vou impedir esse assassinato.

Antes que Virna conseguisse impedi-lo, disparou para a clareira. Venn erguia uma cesta de grãos para o céu. Nesse momento, um raio cortou as nuvens e um cheiro de chuva invadiu o ar. Os carvalhos agitaram-se com veemência, quando o príncipe ofertou as primeiras frutas. Um trovão ribombou com tanta violência que encobriu as preces da oferenda.

Os homens vestidos de gamo começaram a cantar e a bater os pés no chão.

 Parem com essa abominação!  Edon bradou em seu costumeiro tom autoritário.  Venn ap Griffin, desça desse altar imediatamente.

 Lorde Edon!  Venn exclamou, atônito.

O encantamento promovido por Tegwin rompeu-se.

 Como ousa, viquingue!  o druida vociferou. Amarrem-no e joguem-no na cova, ao lado daquela megera!

 Não!  Venn interveio.  Deixe-o em paz!

 Estou feliz que tenha dito isso, garoto  Edon avançou pela clareira e agarrou o pulso fino do príncipe, puxando-o para o chão.  Caso contrário, você teria problemas ao regressar para Warwick.

 Amarrem-no, eu disse!  Tegwin insistiu. Stafford e Selwyn hesitaram, sem saber a quem deviam obedecer.

 Não!  Venn colocou seu corpo magro de criança na frente do de Edon, para protegê-lo.  Ouçam-me! Lorde Edon deve viver para cuidar de minhas irmãs!

 Não seja tolo, menino!  o druida replicou com desdém.  Esse viquingue nada pode fazer nesta vida e na próxima. Matem-no, estou mandando!

Stafford ergueu a sobrancelha branca, consternado. Até ali, a cerimônia não seguira com fidelidade os ritos prescritos. Conhecia aquele ritual desde quando tinha a idade do príncipe. A oferenda, por exemplo, não fora arrumada da maneira certa. Pior, Tegwin engrolara as palavras de qualquer jeito e não concluíra os dizeres sagrados em nenhum momento. Ele estava velho, agora, mais velho do que qualquer outro filho de Leam, mas sua memória mantinha-se clara e aguçada.

 O que estão esperando? Matem-no!

Edon agarrou Venn com o braço esquerdo e bradou a espada com o direito.

 Pois eu gostaria de ver qualquer um de vocês tentar!

Nenhum dos homens moveu um músculo.

 Eu o conheço bem, seu farsante  Edon prosseguiu, dirigindo-se a Tegwin.  Você é tão druida quanto eu. Associou-se a Embla Garganta de Prata desde o começo. Ela lhe pagou para matar este menino. E você ousa encenar esta pantomima, querendo assassinar o príncipe? Que blasfêmia!

 Não lhe dêem ouvidos! Esse viquingue miserável está mentindo! Acabem com ele de uma vez!  Tegwin rebateu.

 Venn, acredite em mim. Esse patife insistiu nesse ritual porque deseja matá-lo, só por isso. Embla o subornou.

 Mas, _milorde_...

Ensandecido, o druida pulou para o altar de sacrifício e ergueu os braços.

 Venha a mim, Taranis, mostre sua fúria!  invocou em altos brados, agitando uma adaga no ar.  Tire a vida do viquingue!

Ouviu-se um estalido. No segundo seguinte, um raio despencou do céu com tanta força que todos foram atirados ao chão. A terra tremeu por vários segundos. Sob o rugido de uma ensurdecedora trovoada, Edon se levantou... e deparou uma cena infernal.

Ainda brandindo a adaga, Tegwin contorceu-se como se dançasse, os cabelos e as roupas em chamas, e tombou morto. Um a um, os homens fantasiados de gamo também caíram mortos, o fogo consumindo-lhes os trajes.

O pesadelo tornou-se mais macabro quando as copas das árvores começaram a incendiar-se.

Arrastando Venn até a irmã, Edon gritou:

 O Deus Todo-poderoso se manifestou, garoto! E ordenou que nos afastemos daqui agora mesmo!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo Dezessete

Edon, Virna, Venn e Rig apressaram-se a escapar do inferno que os rodeava. O fogo se alastrava pelo bosque, apossando-se de cada árvore com uma voracidade diabólica. Os quatro eram perseguidos de perto por labaredas fantásticas, que muitas vezes lançavam faíscas bem à frente, obstruindo a passagem. Ainda assim, a floresta era a única rota de fuga possível.

Em desespero, eles desmontaram e entraram no leito do Avon, guiando os cavalos pelas águas barrentas.

Quando por fim, chegaram a fortaleza, o eclipse já havia terminado. Nuvens tempestuosas se haviam adensado sobre a colina de Warwick. Sobre a floresta de Arden, onde já havia mais de doze focos de incêndio, uma fantasmagórica luz avermelhada iluminava o céu. Cinzas, fagulhas e fumaça empestavam o ar.

Edon não compreendia por que, a despeito dos relâmpagos que se sucediam, a chuva relutava em cair. Enquanto apeava, lançou um olhar preocupado ao horizonte. O foco de incêndio mais próximo estava a léguas de distância, a oeste. O vento rugia, e só Deus poderia dizer que outras tragédias ainda estariam por ocorrer.

Apreensivo, ordenou aos homens da guarda para se manterem vigilantes e informarem-no imediatamente se o vento mudasse de direção. Rig apanhou os embornais da água milagrosa e, pendurando-os no ombro, acompanhou Edon, Virna e Venn.

O príncipe herdeiro, que se mantivera calado e soturno, rompeu o mutismo assim que entraram no castelo.

 Nós estamos todos perdidos, viquingue.

 Estamos, é?  Edon redargüiu.  Por quê?

 Porque jamais choverá outra vez.

 Jamais?  Edon ergueu uma sobrancelha, não escondendo o ceticismo.

 Jamais  Venn repetiu com desgosto.  Virna explique a ele.

Edon removeu os embornais do ombro de Rig.

 As explicações podem esperar. Rig, coloque dois dos melhores homens da guarda junto deste menino. Que eles não o percam de vista um segundo sequer, por motivo algum. Agora, vamos levar essa água para cima.

Os dois reis e o bispo oravam ajoelhados diante do leito de Harald. O rosto outrora bonito do vice-rei, agora envelhecido e vincado pelo sofrimento, não mais se contorcia de dor e agonia, refletindo uma profunda paz. Todos rezavam por sua alma. Inúmeras velas bruxuleavam no aposento, saturando o ar com o cheiro de cera de abelha.

Outro trovão ensurdecedor ribombou pela colina de Warwick. E o mais esplêndido fenômeno da natureza finalmente aconteceu. A chuva começou a cair. Gotas fortes e grossas tamborilaram no parapeito das janelas. A rajada de vento seguinte trouxe o doce perfume de terra molhada.

Certo de ter chegado demasiado tarde, Edon apressou-se a cerrar as janelas. Ao longe, o fogo consumia o bosque com um apetite demoníaco. Aparentemente, a chuva não era suficiente para detê-lo.

 Tio... Edon?  uma voz débil chamou-o.  Deixe-as abertas. Fiquei tempo demais entre os mortos, agora quero ver o céu.

 Harald! Você está vivo!  Edon virou-se, surpreso.

O enfermo ergueu a mão pálida em sua direção.

 _Aye_. Aproxime-se, ainda estou muito fraco para falar alto. Guthrum me contou que você aceitou o Senhor.

Ajoelhando-se junto da cama, Edon segurou a mão do sobrinho. Seu melhor e mais querido amigo de infância não era mais que pele e ossos. Mas seus olhos brilhavam sob a luz das velas. Sem dúvida, o espírito estava bem vivo e forte dentro do corpo.

 Onde está Embla?

 Presa na floresta de Arden, onde há um incêndio de grandes proporções. Não pude fazer nada para salvá-la  Edon resumiu. Não desejava revelar-lhe nenhum detalhe além do mínimo necessário.

Harald suspirou e cerrou os olhos.

 Tio Guthrum, conte a ele.

O rei de Danelaw pigarreou, assumindo uma postura solene.

 Edon, há quase dois anos, Harald acompanhou-me a Wedmore como meu herdeiro. Foi lá, sob a tutela do bispo Nels, que nós dois reconhecemos nossa fé e fomos batizados. Nosso sobrinho sabia que Embla era contra a conversão, mas acreditou que ela acabaria desistindo de seus costumes pagãos.  Guthrum abriu os braços.  Eu desconfiei dela desde o início... mas, sem provas, fiquei de mãos atadas.

 Vocês devem perdoá-la  o vice-rei disse com firmeza.  Minha esposa me julgou fraco por adotar a nova religião, por perdoar cada uma das ofensas que ela me dirigiu. E tentou despertar demônios dentro de mim, mas fracassou. Estou vivo porque nunca perdi minha fé em Deus e em seu generoso auxílio.

Edon lançou um olhar a Rig e fez sinal para que Virna entrasse. Entregou um embornal à noiva, fitando-a com intensidade. Virna, porém, hesitou. Não sabia ao certo como proceder. Então, passou o bornal para as mãos do bispo Nels, pedindo-lhe que benzesse seu conteúdo.

Naquele instante, sentia-se reconciliada com a Igreja de Cristo. Nenhum sentimento de revolta ou desconfiança podia abrigar-se em seu coração, onde havia apenas uma alegria sem limites e uma imensa gratidão pelo noivo, por ter salvado a vida de seu irmão. Graças à coragem e à irreverência daquele viquingue, Venn escapara de uma morte prematura e desnecessária. Seu amado lhe dera a oportunidade de reunir a família novamente. Um novo começo aguardava seu povo.

Depois que os três embornais foram benzidos pelo bispo, as ataduras de Harald foram removidas, expondo as chagas que lhe recobriam o corpo. Rashid molhou-as todas com a água benta e encheu uma caneca para que o enfermo pudesse beber.

 _Milorde_ estará de pé muito em breve  Rashid assegurou a Harald.  Só precisa criar um pouco de carne para revestir os ossos  brincou.

 Mal posso esperar, pois o irmão Bedwin, de Evesham, tem bastante trabalho para mim. Pretendo voltar para a abadia, tio Guthrum. É o único lugar no mundo onde me sinto completamente em harmonia. Agora que Edon está de volta, Warwick não precisa mais de mim. Estou livre para devotar o resto de minha vida ao serviço de Deus.

Era bem tarde. Os habitantes do castelo já se haviam recolhido e tudo era silencioso.

Virna, porém, ainda estava acordada. De pé diante da janela, observava agradecida a chuva que não parava de cair.

 Ah, eu adoraria sair e brincar na chuva como uma criança  ela suspirou, estendendo as mãos para fora.  Cheguei a pensar que nunca mais veria esse magnífico espetáculo...

Edon franziu a testa, enlaçando-a pelas costas.

 Você é uma mulher tola. Se fosse brincar lá fora, um raio poderia atingi-la. E eu não agüento mais nem me lembrar dos estragos que os relâmpagos fizeram, neste últimos dias.

Virna sorriu.

 Você é que é um tolo, Lobo de Warwick. Desafiar os velhos deuses é um risco muito maior do que enfrentar os raios.

 Não pretendo discutir as suas crenças, Virna. Mas não vou esconder que estou feliz por ter impedido aquele traidor de matar o príncipe herdeiro. Seu irmão foi iludido. Os motivos de Tegwin para sacrificá-lo nada tinham de sagrado, Embla o havia subornado. Ela sabia dos direitos de Venn em relação a estas terras e preferiu tirá-lo de seu caminho. Como tentou fazer com Harald. Thorulf deu uma busca em seus aposentos e descobriu uma quantidade fabulosa de ouro e prata que Embla vinha roubando há muito tempo.

 Não entendo por que se voltou contra o próprio marido. O vice-rei era um homem bonito e viril.

 É verdade  Edon concordou.  Mas ela não gostou nem um pouco quando meu sobrinho começou a pagar dízimo para a Igreja. Embla sentiu-se roubada, pois queria todo o lucro do condado trancado a sete chaves em seus cofres particulares.

 Então, foi a ambição que a levou a cometer tantas atrocidades?

 _Aye_.  Edon apoiou o queixo em seus cabelos, apertando-a mais contra o corpo.  Na verdade, acredito que ela pretendesse matar-me também. Thorulf encontrou outra sacola com raízes venenosas, idêntica à bolsa que ela alegou pertencer a Venn.

 Ela podia ter-nos envenenado a todos!  Virna exclamou, acomodando as curvas de seu corpo ao dele.

 É o que teria acontecido, não fosse o episódio envolvendo o príncipe. Venn nos salvou a vida.

 Você e Venn... tiveram muita sorte hoje. Foi um milagre aquele raio tê-los poupado, quando matou tantos outros.

 Não foi milagre, minha querida. Eu simplesmente evitei erguer a espada, para não atrair o raio. Mas Tegwin brandiu a adaga no ar... e foi atingido. Ah, eu aprendi a lição! Quando ao druida e seus comparsas, atrevo-me a afirmar que tiveram o que mereciam. Ele ia matar seu irmão, Virna. Isto não a enfurece.

Uma sombra perpassou pelo semblante dela.

 _Aye_. Eu jamais aprovei esse sacrifício, mas as velhas lendas causaram um grande impacto sobre a mente impressionável de Venn. Que garoto não sonha com um destino heróico? Principalmente se ele for o último rei de uma dinastia. Além disso, a falta de chuva e a ameaça de fome para o nosso povo eram fatos concretos, contra os quais eu não podia lutar.

 Tegwin se aproveitou da retidão de caráter e dos sonhos de Venn para manipulá-lo  Edon concluiu.  Quanto a Embla, não me agrada ter de ir buscar seu corpo no templo do lago. Todavia, é preciso dar-lhe um enterro decente. Harald não se contentaria com menos.

 Mas por que você? Não pode mandar outra pessoa?  Virna alarmou-se.

 Veremos. Talvez Rig possa cuidar disso  Edon murmurou, impelindo-a a virar-se. Fitou-a nos olhos com ternura por um instante, antes de beijá-la. O desejo de possuí-la ali mesmo fazia seu corpo latejar. Contudo, sabia que Virna estava esgotada física e emocionalmente. Aprendera a respeitar aquela mulher, a mais linda e sábia de todas. Assim, refreou seus impulsos e limitou-se a acarinhá-la com doçura ao colocá-la na cama, para dormir.

Depois, saiu para sua ronda habitual com Rig.

Apesar da chuva, caminharam até a Fosse Way e retornaram pela margem do rio. O nível do Avon subia rapidamente, mas sem oferecer perigo de inundação. Ao que tudo indicava, o aguaceiro finalmente apagara o incêndio da floresta.

Rig comprometeu-se a reunir uma patrulha para procurar o templo onde Embla Garganta de Prata fora aprisionada. Tanto ele quanto Edon preferiam, embora não o dissessem, que a tarefa resultasse no resgate de seu corpo para o enterro. Contudo, sabiam que ela talvez tivesse escapado do fogo, protegida no interior da cova.

A madrugada já avançava quando Edon finalmente se estendeu na cama, ao lado da adormecida Virna.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo Dezoito

Ainda chovia quando o dia do casamento amanheceu.

Edon e Rig preferiram dispensar a patrulha e irem em busca de Embla Garganta de Prata sozinhos. Puseram-se a caminho logo depois que o sol raiou, num golpe feroz.

O rio Leam corria pelo bosque, outra vez caudaloso. O que resultou extremamente benéfico, pois a correnteza estava tão forte que lhes abreviou a jornada através da floresta. A cerca viva já não existia, nem a maioria das árvores de grande porte.

As ruínas do velho templo continuavam visíveis, naquela manhã. Uma densa camada de cinzas escuras se depositara sobre a torre espelhada e espalhava-se pela rampa de pedra. Vários metros de água se haviam acumulado no fundo da cova onde Edon vira Embla lutar contra inimigos ocultos.

Não havia ninguém dentro da cova.

 Não estou gostando disso  Rig comentou quando manobraram os cavalos para a floresta.  Se ela sobreviveu, sabe-se lá onde estará agora.

 Supondo que Embla conseguiu sair daquele buraco  Edon ponderou , o mais provável é que tenha perecido no meio do bosque em chamas.  Seu raciocínio tinha fundamento. A destruição estendia-se léguas e léguas em todas as direções.  Devemos dar graças a Deus por esta chuva. Sem ela, o vale inteiro agora estaria destruído.

Os dois continuaram a busca, embora o aguaceiro pesado prejudicasse a tarefa.

 Creio que amanhã não será demasiado tarde para enviarmos alguns homens a fim de enterrar os mortos na floresta.

 _Aye_  Edon concordou. Assobiou para Sarina, que veio postar-se a seu lado.  Voltaremos para Warwick. Preciso avaliar a extensão do incêndio antes do casamento.

Quando por fim chegaram à fortaleza, depararam-se com uma surpresa. Um grupo de soldados do rei Alfred havia trazido as três princesas de Leam para assistirem à cerimônia nupcial da irmã. Uma freira idosa servia-lhes de dama de companhia. Seu nome era Wren. Edon ficou muito surpreso ao descobrir que a matriarca de Leam era agora uma das religiosas de Loytcoyt.

A chuva começou a amainar, animando todo o povo do condado a caminhar até o castelo de Warwick. Ninguém queria perder a grande missa de Lammas, que celebrava o 1° de agosto. Muito menos a cerimônia de casamento, que contaria com a presença de dois reis. Viquingues e mercianos enchiam as estradas, levando seus melhores animais e suas primeiras frutas para que o bispo os abençoasse.

Pouco antes do meio-dia, a tempestade reduziu-se a um mero chuvisco. Com isso, a missa poderia ser celebrada ao ar livre, como planejara o bispo Nels.

Edon tomou seu lugar perto do altar. Rig e Maynard postaram-se do seu lado. Flanqueando-os estavam Rashid, Eli e Thorulf, todos solenes em seus trajes nativos mais luxuosos. Como se percebesse que algo importante ocorreria em breve, Sarina perambulava de um lado para o outro, cheirando os convidados inquisitivamente. Por fim, colocou-se do lado do dono e agitou a cauda em sinal de aprovação quando a procissão nupcial emergiu da entrada principal do castelo.

Venn ap Griffin fizera questão de encabeçar o séquito, portando o grande crucifixo do bispo. Atrás dele vinham as damas de honra, as três princesinhas, carregando pequenas cestas abarrotadas de flores do campo, que eram atiradas ao chão para formar um verdadeiro tapete para a noiva, que seguia por último.

O odor de terra úmida e o das flores misturava-se ao aroma de mirra do incenso que o bispo agitava no altar, abençoando todas as pessoas ali reunidas. Mas, para Edon, nada podia ofuscar o mais suave e doce dos perfumes, o da linda mulher ao seu lado.

Vestida de veludo e seda azuis, os cabelos cor de fogo enrolados em uma miríade de tranças que lhe coroavam a cabeça, presas com um delicado diadema de filigrana, Virna não estava bela, ela era a própria beleza personificada.

Os animais e frutas foram benzidos logo após a missa.

Então, o bispo fez um sinal para que os noivos se aproximassem e impôs as mãos sobre suas cabeças, rezando. Edon jurou amar, honrar e cuidar de Virna para sempre e colocou um anel de ouro galês em seu dedo, declarando:

 Com este anel, eu a desposo.

Virna hesitou um momento quando chegou a sua vez de recitar os votos na cerimônia cristã. Pelos ritos antigos, o sacerdote faria um pequeno corte na mão dela e na de Edon e as uniria de forma a misturar o sangue dos dois. Então, sacudiu a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, lembrando-se de que, pelos ritos antigos, ela jamais se casaria.

Resoluta, virou-se para Eloya, sua madrinha, que lhe entregou o anel destinado ao noivo.

 Eu, Virna ap Griffin, aceito você, Edon, filho de Halfdan, como meu esposo legítimo, para amá-lo, obedecer-lhe e honrá-lo até que a morte nos separe.  No momento em que colocava o anel no dedo de Edon, um raio de sol rompeu as nuvens, iluminando o casal e o altar.  Com este anel, eu o desposo  concluiu.

 Assim, sendo, eu os declaro marido e mulher. O que Deus uniu, que nenhum homem separe.  O bispo Nels ergueu as mãos.  _Milorde_, já pode beijar a noiva.

Edon tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a com todo o ardor. Nenhum dos dois prestou atenção às comemorações do povo, que gritava entusiasmados "urras" e atirava os chapéus ao alto. Naquele instante, só existia o beijo com que selavam sua união eterna.

As festividades tiveram início logo em seguida e avançaram pela tarde até a noite, a despeito da chuva que voltou a cair.

A fogueira não foi acesa, mas ninguém pareceu dar pela falta do velho costume. Todos comeram, beberam e dançaram com uma alegria que havia muito não experimentavam.

No interior do castelo, sentados à mesa, os reis, as damas e cavaleiros também celebravam.

A despeito de seus doze anos, Venn ap Griffin entusiasmou-se com a qualidade do vinho da adega do cunhado e consumiu várias taças.

 Um brinde aos noivos!  ele propôs pela terceira vez, com a voz enrolada, provocando um olhar de censura de Virna.  Querida irmã, quero comunicar-lhe que tomei uma decisão.

 E que decisão é esta, irmãozinho?

 Comunico também que não aceito um "não" como resposta!

 Oh, Edon, ele está embriagado!  Virna queixou-se baixinho para o marido.

 Tenha paciência. Este garoto já sofreu muito, deixe-o divertir-se um pouco. E todo homem tem que se embriagar ao menos uma vez na vida. Faz parte do crescimento.

 Bem, irmão, que decisão é essa, afinal, para a qual eu não devo dizer "não"?  Virna indagou.

 Eu já me resolvi e não ligo nem um pouco se você desaprovar. Ou mesmo se proibir. O rei Alfred me autorizou. Então, é isto. Eu vou.

Venn fez meia-volta e caiu sentado no chão. Edon apressou-se a ajudá-lo a levantar-se.

 Largue-me!  o menino protestou.  Eu não estou bêbado e posso cuidar de mim muito bem. Pobre da minha irmã, que terá que viver com esse viquingue até o último de seus dias.

Rig também se aproximou para amparar o cunhado do vice-rei.

 Obrigada, Rig  Virna agradeceu.  Venn, pare com esse espetáculo e conte de uma vez o que decidiu. Você vai aonde, para fazer o quê?

O jovem príncipe debateu-se para escapar das mãos de Edon e de Rig e acabou caindo por sobre o ombro de Virna.

 Já chega, Venn  Edon repreendeu-o.  Trate de se comportar ou Rig o levará para os seus aposentos!

 Eu não disse que esse viquingue é difícil de suportar?  ele replicou em voz alta, para todos. Então, cochichou no ouvido da irmã:  Eu vou para Roma com o bispo Nels.

 Você o quê?!  Virna sobressaltou-se.

Edon tocou de leve o braço da esposa, num gesto que dizia "Acalme-se", e interveio:

 O que é que o bispo Nels fará com um malandrinho pagão como você em Roma?

Afrontado com a pergunta do cunhado, Venn fitou-o com altivez e retrucou:

 Ora essa, ele me apresentará ao Papa e à Cúria, e me deixará estudar o Testamento. Alfred disse que posso ir. Por favor, Vivi, diga que sim.  Ele voltou a parecer o menino de sempre.  Dou-lhe minha palavra de que voltarei... se bem que, quando isso acontecer, eu já serei um padre. Então, posso ir?

Virna, que passara a vida inteira cuidando e se preocupando com os irmãos, não sabia o que responder. Novamente, sentiu a necessidade de apertá-lo nos braços, de protegê-lo contra todos os perigos do mundo. Mas sabia que isso não era mais possível. Venn estava crescendo, precisava deixá-lo procurar seu próprio caminho, liberto do seu zelo excessivo.

Ergueu os olhos para o marido, buscando-lhe o apoio. A expressão de Edon era solene quando ele balançou a cabeça de leve, num sinal afirmativo.

 Roma fica muito longe daqui, não é?  ela indagou.

 _Aye_  Venn confirmou.  Mas tenho tanto que aprender! Quero conhecer outros países, como o seu viquingue fez. Mais do que isso, quero estudar. Ler todos os livros que puder, ter lições com todos os professores que se dispuserem a me dar aulas. Roma é o centro do mundo, Vivi. Humildemente, imploro-lhe que me deixe ir.

 Está bem  ela aquiesceu.

Venn recuou, espantado.

 Então... concorda? Mal posso acreditar! Você jamais permitiu que eu me afastasse, desde a morte de papai!

Só então Virna se deu conta do erro que cometera. Era sua luta para defender Leam dos invasores, perdera de vista o que realmente lhe importava, o homem em que seu irmão se transformaria.

 Você pode ir para Roma com o bispo Nels.

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram, enquanto os dois reis erguiam as taças num brinde.

 Agora, rapaz, trate de ir curar a bebedeira  Edon aconselhou-o.

Venn, feliz, despediu-se de todos e retirou-se.

 Não acha que já é hora de nós também nos recolhermos, cara esposa?

Virna sorriu.

 Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar.

Marido e mulher deram-se as mãos e começaram a andar rumo à escada. Os comensais riram e fizeram comentários engraçados, alguns até obscenos.

Indiferentes à reação provocada, Edon e Virna entraram em seus aposentos.

 Você está feliz, Virna?  ele indagou, abraçando-a.

 Mais do que imaginei que um dia viria a ser. Pena que eu também tenha bebido demais. Acho que estou um pouco tonta.

 Nem pense em inventar desculpas para esquivar-se de seus deveres!

 Deveres?! Quer dizer... dos meus direitos?

Edon soltou uma gargalhada.

 Eu bebi pouco... para não lhe dar motivos para reclamar.

Entre beijos e carícias, ele principiou a despi-la.

 Edon...

 Hum?

 Você hoje jurou amar-me.

 E daí?

 Como foi capaz de jurar, se não pode cumprir?

 Não posso cumprir?

 Você precisaria amar-me, para cumprir o juramento.

 Mas eu a amo!

 Ama? Você me deseja, os reis lhe ordenaram casar-se comigo. A união é vital para a consolidação da paz neste condado. Mas, amor...

Edon segurou o rosto dela e fitou-a com uma expressão tão terna que não dava margem a quaisquer dúvidas.

 Virna de Warwick, eu a amo como jamais amei ninguém em toda a minha vida. Você é a mulher que Deus criou para mim, minha esposa e companheira para sempre!

Ela colou os lábios nos dele com sofreguidão.

 Mas você também jurou...  Edon murmurou, desprendendo-se.

 Como pode duvidar dos meus sentimentos? Abri mão dos meus deuses por amor a você...

 Eu sei... ouvi tudo quando... você julgou que eu estava morto. Sei que foi sincera  ele revelou, segurando-a no colo. Levou-a para o leito, embora ainda não se sentissem prontos para a consumação do casamento.

 A cerimônia de hoje... foi muito bonita  ela comentou, hesitante.

 Mas... faltou alguma coisa, não é? Creio que somos cristãos há muito pouco tempo... entre nós, os viquingues, há um costume que talvez pareça bárbaro, entenda, nós somos um povo guerreiro. Você concordaria...

 Em celebrar um ritual?  Virna sorriu. Era exatamente o que estava pensando.  É claro, meu querido.

Tomando-lhe a mão, ele desembainhou a adaga e fez uma incisão pouco abaixo do polegar. Em seguida, precedeu do mesmo modo com a própria mão. Então, encostaram os cortes um no outro.

 Pelo sangue que corre em minhas veias, juro protegê-la. Com a união de nosso sangue, nossos espíritos se tornaram um só e nossos corpos pertencem um ao outro, minha mulher, minha esposa, meu amor.  Depois de recitar essas palavras, ele se curvou e beijou-a ainda uma vez, o desejo explodindo com toda a força.

 Oh, Edon, como eu te amo...

 Muito comovente, meus caros pombinhos  interveio uma voz áspera.

Embla Garganta de Prata esgueirara-se pela porta sem ser notada e, agora, aproximava-se da cama.

 Por Odin, não posso mais tolerar essa cena odiosa! Largue essa bruxa, vice-rei Edon, e levante as mãos. Você dois! O jogo acabou. Agora, sou eu quem dá as ordens. Podem considerar-se mortos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo Dezenove

Edon libertou a esposa do abraço e, cautelosamente, ajudou-a a levantar-se. A mulher que os ameaçava das sombras estava armada. Portava um arco galês, uma flecha farpada e mirava com mortal precisão o coração de Virna. Ele não tinha razões para duvidar da habilidade de Embla com a arma, principalmente numa distância tão curta.

 Muito bem  Embla aprovou em tom enganosamente suave, avançando com cuidado para a área iluminada do quarto.  Coloque a sua adaga no chão, Edon, devagar. Qualquer movimento mais abrupto pode induzir-me a lançar essa flecha em sua querida esposa. A flecha... está envenenada, como deve ter deduzido... depois de examinar o conteúdo da minha bolsa. E a morte que ela provoca, eu lhe garanto, é lenta e dolorosa.

 O que você quer?  Edon interpelou-a, afastando-se disfarçadamente da cama para ganhar espaço de manobra.  Como escapou daquela cova?

 Então, foi você que eu vi ontem, atormentando-me?  Embla atirou a cabeça para trás, para remover dos olhos uma mecha de cabelo. Mesmo na penumbra romântica das velas, era possível perceber, por seu aspecto desgrenhado, que ela fora ao inferno e regressara. Seus cabelos e roupas estavam chamuscados e havia lama grudada em sua pele.  Você foi lá para tripudiar de mim? Receio que tenha sido precipitado. Seu idiota, acabou levando meu devotado Eric direto até mim.

Ela se enrijeceu ao ver Edon segurar o braço da esposa. Ato contínuo, disparou a flecha, que cruzou o aposento e aterrissou no espaldar de uma cadeira atrás de Edon. Virna gritou quando o marido a puxou com força, tirando-a da trajetória da seta envenenada e colocando-se como um escudo à sua frente.

Eric, o Sem Língua, emergiu da escuridão e agarrou-a, arrancando-a da proteção do marido. O gigante cobriu-lhe a boca com a mão, impedindo-a de emitir qualquer som de alarme.

 Bom garoto, Eric!  Embla aplaudiu-o, rindo. Colocou outra flecha no arco e ordenou:  Fique onde está, Lobo de Warwick! Não seja covarde! Sua mulher não será a primeira a morrer. Começarei por você.

 Por quê?, Embla? O que faz pensar que, matando-nos, conseguirá o que quer?  Edon empertigou-se, sem olhar na direção de Virna. Ouvira o ruído metálico de uma lâmina ao ser desembainhada e adivinhava que o silencioso gigante encostara a espada no pescoço de Virna, ameaçando-a  E o que é que você quer, sobrinha? Os reis jamais a deixarão escapar impune.

 _Aye_, esta é uma assustadora verdade, não?  Embla redargüiu com a voz enrouquecida pela fumaça.  Então, não sabe o que desejo? Ora, você chegou, colheu os frutos do meu trabalho, apossou-se da riqueza do condado  as minas, a pedreira, tudo. E arruinou meus planos. Conseguiu até matar aquele maldito druida que me servia melhor do que o próprio Asgart, que, aliás, você também assassinou. Faz idéia da quantidade de ouro que extrai do fundo do rio Leam, "querido" tio?

Edon riu com dureza.

 Não a vejo usar nenhum jóia.

 Usar? Que espécie de imbecil acha que sou? Mandei fundir tudo em barras. Assim que toda a água do Leam fosse drenada, eu poderia colher todas as moedas e jóias de ouro, as gargantilhas de todos os reis e princesas de Leam desde que os sanguinários celtas começaram a praticar sacrifícios humanos, mil anos atrás. Eu mal havia começado o trabalho de drenagem quando essa bruxa se instalou na cabana de Offa, na celebração de Beltane, e jogou seu povo contra mim.

Edon a fitou.

 Então, por que não recolheu o seu ouro e fugiu de Warwick? Por que voltou? Agora, jamais sairá daqui com vida.

 Ao contrário, você será a minha garantia de fugir desta fortaleza, bem viva! Todas as minhas de barras de ouro estão escondidas nas paredes deste seu castelo. Eric, pare de maravilhar-se com os seios dessa mulher e amarre-a. Faça o seu trabalho! Depois, amarre as mãos do vice-rei atrás das costas e prenda um garrote em seu pescoço.

Virna sentiu o coração bater num ritmo ensandecido. Temia por Edon, pois Embla não o deixaria viver. O viquingue empurrou-a para o lado e empunhou a adaga.

Então, Virna deu pela presença de Harald Jorgensson na soleira da porta do quarto dele. Nesse mesmo instante, Sarina avançou pelo corredor, emitindo um uivo amedrontador.

Eric sobressaltou-se, alarmada. Sem perder tempo, Virna agarrou-lhe a mão e cravou os dentes em sua palma. Antes que ele se refizesse do espanto enfiou os dedos em seus olhos. Gemendo, o gigante golpeou-a com o outro punho.

Edon ouviu a escaramuça às suas costas. Havia deixado todas as armas, escudo, espadas, lanças e machados de guerra sobre a mesa, atrás de Embla.

Ela percebeu a direção de seu olhar e deu um passo para o lado, de costas para a porta onde Harald acabara de chegar, uma pálida aparição, observando a cena.

 Faça isso, Harald!  Edon gritou.  Agora, Sarina!

Embla girou nos calcanhares.

 _Nay_, Embla, largue esse arco!  Harald ordenou com voz áspera.  Seu reinado de terror chegou ao fim.

Sarina deteve-se diante da viquingue, uivando ameaçadoramente. Embla desviou a mira do arco para a loba. O marido deu um salto em sua direção e sua mão fraca agarrou o braço que empunhava o arco. Uma flecha envenenada sibilou no ar e cravou-se na grossa porta de madeira. Embla gritou quando a mandíbula de Sarina fechou-se em seu pulso.

Então, tudo se precipitou. Edon correu para apanhar a espada e, gritando num frenesi selvagem, partiu para cima do homem que atormentava sua mulher. Rig, Maynard e Thorulf irromperam no quarto e cercaram Embla, embora Sarina ainda a mantivesse presa nos dentes. Edon atingiu o ombro de Eric com a espada no momento em que este erguia o braço para golpear Virna novamente. Ao descer, o braço do gigantesco viquingue atingiu e derrubou Embla. A loba, então, largou-lhe o pulso e tratou de arrancar-lhe a gargantilha de prata, ferindo e fazendo sangrar seu pescoço. Rig e os dois outros procuravam convencer Sarina a soltar a presa.

Eric apanhou a adaga e voltou-se para Edon.

 Não!  Virna bradou, pulando sobre as costas dele, fazendo-o cambalear.

Dessa vez, Edon rasgou-lhe o ventre com a ponta da lâmina. Soltou a espada e apressou-se a erguer a esposa no colo para tirá-la dali.

Eric tombou sobre a crescente poça do próprio sangue.

 Basta, Sarina!  Harald ajoelhou-se, tentando afastar a loba do pescoço de Embla, que se debatia com toda a força.

Virna enlaçou o pescoço do marido.

 Oh, meu amor, quase o perdi novamente!

Edon permitiu que ela lhe cobrisse o rosto com dezenas de beijos aflitos.

 Edon, ordene ao seu cachorro que pare!

Rig, Thorulf e Maynard continuavam tentando inutilmente deter o animal.

 _À moi_, Sarina! Aqui, vamos!  ele comandou, depois de certificar-se de que Virna não sofrera qualquer ferimento sério.

A loba ganiu selvagemente ainda um momento e então obedeceu. Caminhou docilmente até seu dono e cheirou-lhe as mãos, buscando sua aprovação.

 Muito bom, Sarina!  Edon afagou-lhe a cabeça, acalmando-a.  Agora, sente-se.

Como Virna ainda tremesse, ele aconchegou-a nos braços e beijou-lhe os lábios lívidos.

 Esse foi um divertimento que eu dispensaria em nossa noite de núpcias.

Ela esboçou um sorriso pálido ao ouvir o gracejo. Mas Rig, Maynard e Thorulf se entreolharam, assumindo a culpa por não terem sido capazes de impedir a invasão de Embla.

Ultrapassando os limites de sua resistência, Harald caiu ao lado da esposa. Rashid entrou correndo para acudir os dois. Embla levou a mão ao pescoço e horrorizou-se ao ver a quantidade de sangue que brotava de seus ferimentos.

 Maldição, mulher  Harald esbravejou.  Você nunca desiste, não é?  Voltando-se para os outros:  Mandem buscar um padre!

Um som estrangulado escapou da boca de Embla.

Virna virou-se, abalada pela visão de tanto sangue e horror, e deparou-se com Venn e o bispo Nels, que assomavam à porta.

 O que aconteceu?  Venn correu para a irmã, crivando-a de perguntas.

Os soldados haviam formado uma sólida barreira entre o vice-rei Harald, Embla e Edon. O rei Guthrum aproximou-se do irmão e pousou uma mão em seu ombro.

 Saiam do quarto!  o rei comandou.  Edon, leve sua esposa para longe deste espetáculo macabro. Eu cuidarei de tudo aqui.

 Você está bem?  Edon perguntou a Virna, entrando no aposento que ocupariam naquela noite.

_Lady_ Eloya havia providenciado água e roupas limpas para o casal, bem como uma jarra de vinho para acalmá-los.

 Ainda me assusta pensar que aquela megera quase o matou.

Edon franziu a testa.

 Isto não é verdade. Ela quis matar-me, mas jamais conseguiria. Nem em um milhão de anos.

Virna caminhou até ele e segurou-lhe as mãos.

 Não suportaria perdê-lo, meu amor.

 Eu sei. Contudo...  Edon suspirou.  Está ma hora de acertarmos alguns pontos definitivamente. Eu sou o marido e você, a mulher. Assim sendo, cabe a mim cuidar de sua proteção. E eu posso fazer isto. Sou um guerreiro treinado e habilidoso. Por que não confia em mim?

 Eu confio, mas...

 Não. Você se acostumou a ser a autoridade máxima, como me disse uma vez. Agora, a autoridade máxima sou eu, com todas as responsabilidades decorrentes. Não sou feiticeiro, mas conto com a minha força e minha inteligência. Até agora, isso foi o bastante e não tenho razões para supor que daqui em diante será diferente. Mas preciso que confie nas minhas decisões e me obedeça.

 Você tem razão. Creio que me senti responsável por você como me senti a vida inteira em relação aos meus irmãos.

 Ótimo. E nunca mais morda a mão nem pule nas costas de um adversário meu. Certo?

 Certo.

 Sem bruxarias?

 Juro por Deus.

Edon encheu duas taças de vinho e ergueu um brinde para celebrar o acordo. Depois de beberem, ele pousou as taças sobre uma mesa e, tomando-a nos braços, colocou uma mão em concha no seio de Virna.

 Agora, meu amor, quanto à nossa noite de núpcias...  ele murmurou, sem ocultar o desejo que latejava em seu corpo.

 Creio que já está mais do que não hora...  Virna concluiu, arrancando a túnica do marido.


	20. Chapter 20

Epílogo

Virna contemplou o rosto adormecido da filha em seu berço. Era tão linda! Tinha um rostinho delicado, iluminado por olhos azuis e emoldurado por sedosos cabelos negros, bem parecida com o pai.

Dentro de dois dias a pequenina Brígida completaria um ano e seria batizada pelo bispo Nels. O que significava que, a qualquer momento, ele e Venn chegariam a Warwick. Já não era sem tempo! Só Deus sabia a saudade que sentira do irmão. Por sorte Lacey, Audrey e Gwyneth visitavam-na com certa freqüência. E agora, toda a família se reuniria após um longo período de separação.

 Ah, bem que _lady_ Eloya me avisou que a encontraria aqui, lambendo a cria!

Virna voltou-se para a porta.

 Mãe Wren!! Digo, abadessa!  exclamou, correndo para atirar-se em seus braços.  Quando chegou? Já comeu alguma coisa? Deve estar exausta, após a jornada desde Loytcoyt!

 Oh, quantas perguntas, criança. Acabei de chegar. As princesas vieram comigo e estão comendo o bolo que Rebeca lhes serviu, e sim, estou exausta. Mas terei bastante tempo para descansar depois de conhecer a princesa de Warwick.

Wren, agora abadessa de Loytcoyt, curvou-se sobre o berço e fez o sinal da cruz, numa bênção afetuosa.

 Meus cumprimentos. É a menina mais linda que já vi... mais até do que você nessa idade.

Virna sorriu, embevecida.

 Não é mesmo? E é tão doce, tão serena...

Depois de contemplá-la por mais alguns instantes, Wren acomodou-se numa cadeira almofadada e suspirou.

 Deus, não tenho mais idade para viagens tão cansativas! Venha, sente-se aqui do meu lado.

Virna apressou-se a obedecer. Era um prazer tão grande estar na companhia da mulher que a criara como se fosse sua própria mãe!

 Agora, conte-me. Que tal a vida de casada? Você está feliz?

Virna corou.

 Ah, mãe Wren, eu não saberia encontrar palavras para descrever o quanto! Edon ó melhor dos maridos! E ele tinha razão: nosso casamento não trouxe felicidade apenas para nós. Você reparou nos campos durante a sua jornada? As plantações vão muito bem, teremos uma safra excelente! A minha floresta jamais esteve mais verdejante. Oh, não me lembro de ter visto tanta paz e prosperidade em minha vida!

A abadessa segurou-lhe a mão e sorriu.

 Lembra-se daquele dia, na cabana em Woottom, em que você me bombardeou com perguntas? Eram muitas as dúvidas que a atormentavam...

 Sim, eu me lembro bem.

 Muitas coisas aconteceram depois daquele dia. E agora, sou eu que lhe pergunto: encontrou as respostas?

Pensativa, Virna ergueu-se da cadeira e caminhou até a janela, lançando um olhar intenso na direção da floresta. O lago ocultava-se ao longe.

 Sim, encontrei. Hoje sou cristã e minha fé não conhece limites. Contudo, não me sinto culpada. É como se, de algum modo, fosse o desejo da Senhora do Lago.

 E era. Acho mesmo que o destino a impeliria para os braços do viquingue se Ela não estivesse de acordo? Foi o que tentei dizer-lhe mas, naquele momento, você não estava preparada para entender.

 Tem razão. Tudo parecia demasiado confuso...

 E eu também não estava pronta para explicar direito. Os tempos mudaram, os homens mudaram, é preciso sabedoria para acompanhar todas essas mudanças.

Virna voltou para junto da abadessa e ajoelhou-se diante dela.

 O que eu descobri de mais importante, e essa descoberta me reconciliou com o mundo e comigo mesma, é que Deus é um só, mas são muitas as Suas faces...

Wren balançou a cabeça num assentimento mudo. Depois, abraçou-a com carinho maternal.

F i m


End file.
